Desafiando A Gravidade
by Vie.sz
Summary: Edward Cullen se muda para Seattle, conhece Bella Swan e se apaixona por ela. Ele deixa tudo para viajar pelo mundo, mas se vê perdido sem ela. Quando ele volta descobre que sua vida não será mais a mesma. TRADUÇÃO. LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui estáa traduçao de mais uma historia que eu me apaixonei :D**

**Título Original: Defying Gravity  
Autora: Jenny0719 (link no meu perfil)**

**Espero que voces gostem.**

**_Twilight nao me pertence._**

* * *

BPDV

_Enquanto eu me aproximava casinha vermelha, meu coração se apertou no peito. Ah meu Deus. O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu olhei em volta e vi minha antiga e acabada picape Chevy vermelha, estacionada atrás de mim. Eu dirigi aquilo? Eu tinha certeza que estava num ferro velho em algum lugar. Me virei de volta para a casa, me deparei com memórias tão antigas, tão fortes, dolorosas. Um choro escapou da minha boca._

_-Oi, Bells, como você está? –uma voz familiar perguntou._

_Eu olhei para o lugar de onde a voz vinha, e senti que meu coração ia sair pela garganta. Jacob._

_-Jacob? –minha voz falhou ao dizer seu nome._

_Eu estudei a forma familiar ao meu lado e percebi que minha memória não o fazia justiça. Ele era mais alto do que eu me lembrava, seu cabelo preto e comprido, preso para trás, no habitual rabo de cavalo, seus olhos negros brilhando, divertidos. Sua linda pele morena estava praticamente brilhando na pouca luz. Seus lábios curvados em um amplo sorriso, mostrando seus dentes super brancos._

_Ele se inclinou para frente e beijou minha bochecha, me fazendo suspirar._

_-É bom te ver, Bells._

_-Jacob, o que você... como você... –eu não conseguia fazer as perguntas que estavam correndo pela minha mente._

_Ele riu e pegou minha mão._

_-Tá tudo bem, Bella, relaxa. –ele se virou de volta para a casa e suspirou- Eu sinto muita falta desse lugar._

_Eu me virei para olhar a casa com ele._

_-Sabe, eu não consegui vir aqui desde... –eu não consegui falar. Tentei expulsar a memória da minha mente._

_-É, eu seu. Você não conseguiu fazer muitas coisas desde. –eu olhei para ele, me perguntando como ele sabia._

_Me virei de volta para a casa, sem vontade de responder ele. De repente a visão mudou. Casinha vermelha que continha todas as más memórias desapareceu e uma casa um pouco maio surgiu em seu lugar. Franzi o cenho enquanto analisava essa casa pouco familiar na minha frente. Era branca, tinha uma pequena e recém pintada varanda branca, e um balanço de madeira. Nós paramos antes de entras, analisando a placa que estava pendurada no lado esquerdo da porta._

_-Os Black? –eu disse, olhando para Jacob e esperando uma resposta –Jacob, onde nós estamos?_

_Ele apenas sorriu._

_-Você vai ver._

_Entramos pela porta, em uma pequena sala de estar verde, com um carpete marrom. Mesmo sendo arrumada, era obvio que uma família com uma criança nova morava aqui. Enquanto olhava todos os brinquedos que me rodeavam, eu ouvi a harmoniosa risada de uma criança. Me virei, ao mesmo tempo que uma criança, de pele morena e longos cabelos negros entrava na sala._

_-Emma, volta aqui! –eu imediatamente reconheci a voz que estava chamando a garotinha._

_Olhei para Jacob._

_-Jake, eu não posso fazer isso. Por que você está fazendo isso? Por favor, me leva de volta. –eu implorei._

_-Shh. Espera só um pouco._

_Olhei novamente para a cena que estava acontecendo na minha frente, apenas para ver a mim mesma aparecer pela porta, entrando na sala, vinda da cozinha. Eu suspirei ao ver minha aparência. Meu rosto era o mesmo, mas ainda assim, diferente. Meus olhos com cor de chocolate brilhavam com vida. Meu longo cabelo castanho estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Eu estava usando uma camiseta branca simples, com um símbolo desconhecido e calças de moleton. Eu observei enquanto minha mão se abaixava para descansar em minha enorme barriga._

_-Ah, meu Deus. –eu murmurei para mim mesma. Eu podia sentir meu coração se desfazendo em meu peito._

_-Emma, vem. Tá na hora do seu banho. Você não quer estar pronta pra quando o papai chegar te colocar na cama?_

_-Não, quero _bincar_, mamãe. –a garotinha cantarolou enquando ia em direção a sua mãe, abraçando sua perna._

_Então, a porta se abriu, com a voz de Jacob ecoando._

_-Oi pessoal. Como estão as minhas garotas?_

_A garotinha correu para o pai, gritando._

_-Papai chegou! Papai chegou!_

_Jacob a pegou e a balançou no ar, antes de abraçá-la._

_-Senti sua falta, Emmy. –ele disse sorrindo._

_Ainda segurando a garotinha, ele veio até onde a minha figura estava, e depositou um beijo gentilmente em meus lábios enquanto sua mão livre foi para a minha barriga._

_-Como vocês dois estão hoje? –ele murmurou._

_Eu olhei para Jacob, com lágrimas nos olhos._

_-Por favor! –eu implorei de novo- Por favor, eu não agüento isso!_

_Ele olhou para baixo, para mim, com seus olhos queimando._

_-Você ainda pode ter isso, sabe._

_-Como? Você se foi. –meu coração sofreu com isso._

_-Olha. –ele disse, apontando de volta para a família na nossa frente._

_A cena começou a mudar. Enquanto a cena mudava, eu notei que não estávamos mais na sala de estar verde. A sala ao meu redor se transformou em uma sala bege, muito maior que a anterior, com um lindo e polido piso de madeira. Um grande piano preto no canto, em frente a uma fileira de janelas. Tudo naquela sala gritava dinheiro, desde os móveis até a pintura das paredes. Eu olhei a sala e notei que uma família também morava ali._

_Eu olhei de volta para onde Jacob e eu estávamos e me encontrei ainda ali, sem mudança nenhuma. Ainda com a mesma camiseta e calça de moletom, e com a mão descansando na barriga. Olhei para onde Jacob estava com a garotinha e vi que não estavam mais ali. Eu me esforcei para enxergar com clareza o homem que estava em seu lugar._

_-Jacob, por que ele está embaçado?_

_-Ele só está embaçado para você. –eu olhei para ele, sem conseguir entender o que ele quis dizer- Eu consigo vê-lo claramente._

_-Mas... por que eu não consigo?_

_-Você não este pronta. –ele disse, simplesmente._

_Eu olhei novamente para a cena a minha frente, confusa. A garotinha estava no colo do homem embaçado, com os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Ela olhou para mim e eu suspirei. Ela era linda, com o cabelo mais incrivelmente incomum –quase cor de bronze- com cachos delicados balançando em seus ombros. Seus olhos castanhos, meus olhos, brilhavam enquanto ela me olhava. Sua boca se curvou num sorriso quando me viu a olhando e ela riu._

_-Oi, mamãe. –ela disse acenando para mim._

_Eu, hesitante, acenei de volta, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer em minha bochecha. Minha cabeça estava girando, meu coração reagindo com a possibilidade do homem e dessa criança._

_Minha filha, _nossa _filha, eu pensei, sentindo como se meu coração fosse explodir de felicidade._

_A grande mão de Jacob secou minha lágrima._

_-Bella. –ele disse, sério, eu me virei de volta para ele sorrindo timidamente- Você precisa me esquecer._

_Minha respiração falhou._

_-Eu não sei como. –eu disse, com lágrimas percorrendo meu rosto._

_-Sim, você sabe. Só quero que você saiba que eu sempre vou te amar. –ele disse, se inclinando para frente e encostando levemente seus lábios contra os meus- Tchau, Bells. –ele sussurrou._

_-Não! –eu chorei, soluçando com o rosto nas mãos, enquanto o único homem a quem já amei desapareceu, levando tudo com ele._

Enquanto eu me esforçava para reconhecer o que me rodeava, eu ouvi um toque familiar. Olhei em volta, tentando encontrar a fonte do som. O despertador. Dei um tapa nele e o desliguei, nervosa, agora que a bela cena que Jacob havia me mostrado sumiu. Meu coração estava acelerado em meu peito, e eu respirei fundo, tentando acalmá-lo.

_Só um sonho. _A revelação me machucou como o corte de uma faca. Eu olhei as familiares paredes azuis do meu quarto, estava afundada com uma sensação de perda, muito forte. Tive que conter o choro.

Eu estava apaixonada, eu pelo menos pensava estar. Mas os sentimentos que me percorriam não eram como nada que eu já havia sentido nos meus vinte e cinco anos. Eu amava Jacob com todo o meu ser. Mas ainda assim eu não podia escapar da sensação que tive no sonho. Era o que amor realmente era? Se era, o que era aquilo que eu sentia por Jacob? Eu nunca havia visto nada tão forte, tão poderoso quanto isso.

Meu telefone tocou na mesa de cabaceira, interrompendo meus pensamentos. Checando quem era, eu sorri. _Alice. _Minha melhor amigo, embaraçosamente intuitiva.

-Alo? –eu respondi, minha voz ainda rouca de sono.

-Bella? Bella, você está bem? Eu acordei sentindo que algo estava errado com você. –Alice falou na minha orelha tão rápido que eu tive que me concentrar para entender tudo.

-Alice, eu estou bem. Só tive um sonho, só isso. –eu respondi, tentando meu melhor para acalmá-la.

-Um sonho ruim? –só Alice para começar um interrogatório às seis da manhã.

-Não, não exatamente... –eu não tinha certeza de como descrever o sentimento que o sonho tinha me passado.

-O que você quer dizer? –obviamente eu teria que tentar.

Eu recontei o sonho para ela, tentado expressar meus sentimentos, quando acordei, o amor que estava irradiando do homem embaçado, e o quão real tudo aquilo parecia.

-Viu, Bella, eu disse que você tinha que ir à mais encontros. –ela disse em sua voz de soprano, sempre o cupido- Eu sempre te disse que Jacob ia querer que você seguisse em frente, viver sua vida.

-Ahh, Alice. –eu gemi- Eu não quero encontros. É muito difícil.

Eu podia contar o número de encontros que já tive em uma mão, nunca sentindo nada para fazer ir mais longe. E o que me fez sentir alguma coisa, contra minha vontade, despedaçou meu coração.

-Escuta. O seu subconsciente está tentando te dizer que você está pronta. E você vai sair, querendo ou não. –ótimo, ela não ia desistir- Bella, você precisa, pelo menos tentar. Enfim, Jasper e eu vamos passar aí mais tarde e nós podemos jantar e passar um tempo juntos.

Não tinha jeito de escapar disso.

* * *

Correndo porta adentro, quando cheguei do trabalho, quase caí e bati a cabeça na maçaneta quando tropecei no tapete de entrada. Minha falta de graça debilitante me deixou com constantes novos arranhões, cortes e hematomas. Sem mencionar ossos quebrados e concussões. Quando era criança, desejava que isso fosse algo que eu pudesse deixar pra trás. No meu aniversario de dezoito anos, eu finalmente desisti, e percebi que aquilo era permanente.

Me abaixei para pegar as sacolas que havia derrubado ao tropeçar, e ouvi uma voz calorosa com sotaque.

-Oi, Bella, precisa de ajuda? –Jasper perguntou enquanto abaixava para pegar o leite.

Exasperada, eu tirei o cabelo que estava no meu olho.

-Obrigada, Jazz. Eu só tentei afundar a maçaneta em mim mesma enquanto passava.

-Bom, não seria um dia normal sem você tentar se matar em algum momento. –ele disse, rindo, seus olhos azuis estavam brilhando, divertidos. Eu ri, em resposta.

-Vamos, Bella, vamos começar. Estou morrendo de fome! –Alice disse, correndo por mim e entrando na cozinha.

Meu apartamento era pequeno, mas confortável. Eu tinha estantes cheias de livros em todos os cômodos, menos na cozinha e no banheiro, e se Alice deixasse, esses dois também estariam cheios de livros. Havia também algumas fotos de amigos e família. Mas qualquer um que entrasse pela sala podia falar que eu era apaixonada por livros.

Eu a segui para a cozinha e começamos a cozinhas. Eu estava fatiando o pepino para a salada, quando alguma coisa chamou minha atenção na janela. Eu olhei para fora, vendo ma garotinha com seu pai e uma bicicleta sendo empurrada entre eles. A garotinha subiu na bicicleta, sorrindo de orelha a orelha para seu pai.

Com um empurrão ela estava andando na bicicleta, na grama macia. Ela olhou para trás, para seu pai, rindo, ele estava sorrindo em resposta. Enquanto ela fazia a curva, eu podia ver que ela iria cair. Prendi a respiração, assistindo enquanto ela ia para o chão, com os pés nos pedais.

Estava tão atenta à cena, que não percebi a faca em minha mão. Senti uma dor aguda subindo por meu braço, me tirando do meu devaneio, imediatamente sentindo o cheiro metálico em meu nariz.

-Ai! Ahh, não. Alice? –eu disse, tentado respirar pela boca, e mantendo meus olhos fechados.

-Bella? Ahh, merda! Espera um pouco. –ela gritou, correndo na minha direçao- Aqui, enrola nisso aqui. –ela cuidadosamente enrolou um pano de prato em minha mão.

-Seja honesta, tá muito ruim? –eu perguntei com minha voz falhando.

-Bom, eu acho que você vai precisar levar alguns pontos, mas fora isso, eu não sei. –sua voz estava carinhosa, ela sabia o quanto eu odiava hospitais.

-Ótimo! –eu não estava ansiosa para passar a noite na sala de espera de um pronto-socorro.

-O que você estava fazendo? –Alice perguntou, confusa.

-Eu estava distraída. Vendo a garotinha de bicicleta lá fora. –eu podia ver o olhar de Alice, sabendo que era por causa do sonho que a garotinha chamou minha atenção.

-Vamos te levar para minha picape, Bella. –Jasper disse, me distraindo de meus pensamentos, me levando para a porta.

-Você é muito bom para mim. –eu disse, meio tonta, não era bom, eu não estava mais fazendo muito sentido.

-Eu não sei sobre tudo isso, mas obrigado, mesmo assim. –ele respondeu, me ajudando a entrar no carro.

-Tá tudo bem, Bella. Você vai ficar bem. –Alice disse, tentando me acalmar.

-Obrigada.

E com isso, fomos até o pronto-socorro do hospital local. Pela terceira vez no ano.

* * *

Eu entrei no pronto-socorro e notei algumas mudanças desde a ultima vez que passei por lá. Novas cadeiras na sala de espera, nova pintura, e uma nova casinha de madeira para crianças brincarem, enquanto seus pais olhavam. Nada melhorou minha náusea.

Eu fui com Alice até a mesa da recepção, e esperamos a pequena, loira arruivada olhar para cima.

-Posso ajudar? –ela perguntou docemente.

-Oi, eu cortei minha mão, e preciso de uma consulta. –eu disse, nervosa.

-Certo, eu preciso que você preencha os formulários e traga aqui com o cartão do seu plano de saúde, por favor. –eu me sentei numa cadeira da sala de espera.

_Respira, Bella, você pode fazer isso._ Ahh, eu odiava hospitais.

Eu preenchi os formulários e levei tudo de volta à mesa, sem esperar que a recepcionista olhasse para mim, me virei e voltei para a cadeira. Eu sabia como funcionava, eles me chamariam quando estivessem prontos.

Quase duas horas haviam se passado, e eu ainda estava sentada, nervosa, com Alice e Japer do meu lado. Alice estava pulando no lugar pelos últimos vinte minutos, sua paciência finalmente se esvaiu.

Eu fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo.

-Alice, se acalma. Você esta me deixando mais nervosa do que eu já estou.

-Desculpa, Bella. Eu só estou cansada de esperar, só isso. –ela parou de pular.

Eu estava quase começando a me acalmar, quando senti movimento à minha frente. Abrindo meus olhos eu vi os grandes olhos castanhos da minha melhor amiga a centímetros de distância. Eu pulei, minha mão gritando em protesto.

-Ah, Alice! O que você está fazendo? –eu perguntei, cerradno os dentes, para tentar distrair a dor que se espalhava pela palma da minha mão.

-Bella, desculpa! Eu não quis te assustar. –ela ainda estava olhando para o meu rosto.

-Tem algum motivo para você estar me olhando? –eu perguntei, tentando não chorar.

-Não... sim... você não tem usado o creme que eu te dei, né? –ela perguntou com cuidado.

-O que? No, eu sempre esqueço, porque? –eu estava começando a perceber para onde isso ia.

-Nada, é só que, bom, Bella, você é tão bonita, mas nunca vai ficar assim, ao menos que cuide da sua pele! –ela me repreendeu- Me deixa te arrumar um pouco enquanto esperamos.

-Ah, Alice... –eu gemi.

-Alice, deixa a Bella em paz! Ela acabou de tentar arrancar a própria mão, ela não precisa de você tentando fazer uma transformação nela. –Jasper disse por mim.

-Tá bom. –ela disse, suspirando. Eu olhei para ela, para vê-la fazendo uma careta.

-Ah, Alice, tá bom. –eu odiava quando ela fazia essa cara.

-Eba! Brigada, Bella! –ela disse, pulando de felicidade.

Eu vi Jasper me dizendo 'Obrigado' silenciosamente. Eu sorri de volta.

Em dez minutos, meu longo e castanho cabelo estava em um penteado elegante. Meus olhos emoldurados por cílios cobertos com rimel, minha pele pálida estava rosada e meus lábios num rosa brilhante e suave. Eu olhei meu reflexo no espelho de bolsa.

-Alice, eu acho que isso não combina com a calça de moletom e a camiseta que eu estou usando. –eu disse, apontando para minhas roupas.

-Bella, nunca se sabe quando você vai conhecer um médico bonitão. –ela respondeu.

-É, por que todos os homens estão caindo aos meus pés. –eu respondi, rolando os olhos.

-Bella, qualquer cara seria sortudo de estar com você. –Jasper disse, fielmente.

-Diz o cara que me dispensou pela minha melhor amiga. –eu disse com um sorriso.

Era verdade. Jasper tinha ido à Stanford com Alice e eu. Tinhamos algumas aulas juntos no primeiro ano e fizemos uma amizade instantaneamente. Ele tinha me chamado para um café, num sábado, o qual eu surpreendentemente havia concordado. Mas na noite anterior ele conheceu Alice em uma festa. Quando nos encontramos para o café no dia seguinte, ele me disse o que tinha acontecido, e que tinha sido amor a primeira vista. Se desculpando enquanto falava dela. Alice não queria sair com ele com medo que eu ficasse chateada, se ela saísse. Eu disse que se ela não aceitasse sair com ele, eu nunca mais falaria com ela. Quem era eu para ficar no caminho do amor? E nunca teria dado certo mesmo assim, Jasper é como um irmão para mim. Ele e Alice estavam juntos desde então, e haviam se casado ano passado.

Antes que pudéssemos dizer mais alguma coisa, uma enfermeira veio pela porta e chamou meu nome.

Alice veio me levantar, mas eu apenas a pedi voltar para sua cadeira.

-Tudo bem, Alice. Eu peço pra alguém te chamar se eu precisar.

Ela sentou relutante e acentiu. Naquele momento, eu fui com a enfermeira, que me levou para o consultório que mudaria minha vida para sempre.

* * *

A enfermeira me levou para o Consultorio 4 e mediu meus sinais vitais, me dizendo que o médico chegaria logo. Eu acenti e comecei a olhar a sala ao meu redor. Era igual a todos os outros consultórios em que eu já entrei. Eu estava sentada numa maca, com paredes brancas ao meu redor e inúmeros instrumentos posicionados pela sala. Só de olhá-los, meu estomago embrulhava.

Enquanto eu olhava um cartaz pendurado, ouvi uma batida na porta. Quando a porta abriu eu ouvi uma voz musical.

-Srta. Swan? –eu, instantaneamente fiquei toda arrepiada com aquela voz maravilhosa.

Eu me virei para ver a fonte da voz e tive que me controlar. Ali, na porta, estava o mais incrivelmente bonito homem que eu já havia visto. Ele era alto, quase vinte centímetros mais alto que o meu um metro e sessenta e cinco, magro, mas com músculos que podia ser vistos mesmo sobre o seu jaleco, e tinha uma bela pele clara. Seu cabelo era desarrumado e tinha o mais estranho tom de vermelho que eu já havia visto, quase bronze.

_Ah, meu Deus, o cabelo dele!_ Eu pensei, chocada.

Em seu belo rosto, estava um par de penetrante olhos cor de esmeralda, que me encantaram. No momento em que seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, uma emoção passou pelos dele, ele disfarçou muito rápido, antes que eu pudesse reconhecer.

-Um, Srta. Swan? Isabella? –ele perguntou, sorrindo educadamente.

-O que? Ah, é, desculpa. Bella, por favor. –eu disse, me esforçando para manter a postura.

-Desculpa? –ele perguntou.

-Meu nome. –eu expliquei- Ninguém me chama de Isabella.

-Ah. Eu sou o Dr. Cullen e eu vou examinar sua mão. –ele disse, examinando minha ficha- Se importa em eu perguntar o que exatamente você fez?

-Ahn, eu cortei ela. –eu disse, estendendo minha mão esquerda, ainda enrolada no pano de prato.

_Muito inteligente, _eu pensei comigo mesma.

-Certo. Posso olhar ela, por favor?

Nenhum médico tinha pedido minha permissão antes. Normalmente esperavam que eu fizesse o que eles me dissessem, mesmo se isso fosse pular como um macaco, recitando 'The Pledge of Allegiance'.

Eu estendi minha mão para ele, com a expressão claramente confusa. Suas mãos frias e elegantes gentilmente desenrolaram o pano e seguraram minha mão, a mexendo para frente e para trás, enquando estudava o corte na palma. O calor de seu toque subindo pelo meu braço fez com que qualquer reação que eu normalmente teria ao ver o ferida recente, parasse. Era como eletricidade, dando um choque no meu interior.

_Como um toque tão profissional pode ter essa reação?_

Eu olhei para seu rosto, e vi a mesma expressão chocada que eu sabia estar em meu rosto, enquanto ele trabalhava.

_Ele também sentiu,_ eu pensei, o calor subindo para meu rosto. Eu olhei para o outro lado.

-Você pode dobrar os dedos para mim, Bella? –o meu nome saindo de sua boca era de tirar o fôlego.

-Ah, claro. –quando eu o fiz, ele simplesmente acentiu.

-Você precisa de pontos, mas não danificou os tendões, então nós podemos cuidar disso rapidamente. Eu vou pedir pra uma das enfermeiras trazer tudo que eu preciso enquanto eu vou ver outro paciente, volto logo. –ele disse e começou a andar em direção a porta.

-Obrigada, Dr. Cullen. –eu consegui dizer.

Ele virou de volta para mim, seus olhos escurecendo com uma emoção que eu não consegui identificar, sorrindo o sorriso torto mais lindo que eu já vi.

-Por favor, me chama de Edward, Bella.

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi acentir, enquanto ele andava pela porta.

_Uau. _Eu disse ao soltar o ar que eu não sabia estar segurando.

Não demorou muito e a enfermeira trouxe o que eu adivinhei ser o que Edward precisaria para fazer os pontos. Ao olhar a bandeja eu me lembrei como, normalmente, eu reagia a sangue.

_Ah, não._

Eu fechei os olhos, e estava praticamente tremendo tentando fazer o zumbido em minha cabeça parar. Eu mal pude ouvir a enfermeira gritando para alguém no corredor. Eu iria desmaiar em questão de segundos.

-Bella, respire. Coloque sua cabeça entre as pernas. –eu, imediatamente reconheci a voz melodiosa.

_Ótimo, se envergonhe um pouco mais._

Eu fiz o que ele pediu, e o zumbido em minha cabeça começou a diminuir devagar. Eu olhei para cima, apenas para ver Edward com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

-Você tá bem? Você ainda está um pouco verde. –eu acenti e lentamente me sentei de novo, meu rosto queimando de vergonha- Eu suponho que você é um pouco sensível. –ele disse sorrindo abertamente.

-É, estou surpresa de não ter feito isso antes. –eu disse, olhando para baixo.

_Espera, ele estava rindo de mim? _Eu olhei para cima, apenas para vê-lo tremendo com um risinho baixo. _É, isso está ficando cada vez melhor._

-Que tal se eu te distrair enquanto trabalho na sua mão? –ele me perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

-Distrair? Tá bom. –eu disse, lentamente- Como?

-Bom, você pode começar, me dizendo exatamente como você abriu esse buraco na mão. –ele disse colocando luvas.

-Bom, eu tive um sonho hoje de manhã, que me assustou, e minha melhor amiga, Alice e o marido dela, Jasper, vieram fazer o jantar comigo para me acalmar e me fazer companhia. Eu estava fatiando um pepino para a salada quando eu vi uma garotinha aprendendo a andar de bicicleta com o pai dela, pela janela. Eu acho que eu prestei atenção demais ao que eles estavam fazendo, e eu acabei fatiando minha mão.

_Ah, meu Deus. Eu não quis dizer a parte do sonho, ela saiu sozinha._

-Um sonho, né? Sobre o que era? –ele perguntou, sorrindo aquele sorriso torto, enquanto olhava para mim.

-Nada. Nada, deixa pra lá. –eu disse, corando de novo, por causa da informação que eu tinha acabado de compartilhar com um estranho.

-É um habito seu ficar olhando pessoas da sua janela?

-Não. –eu disse, minhas bochechas ficando mais quentes a cada segundo- Eu acho que eu estava apenas animada por ela. Aprender a andar de bicicleta, é um grande passo para uma criança. –eu dei os ombros- Então, você é novo aqui? Eu nunca o vi aqui antes. –eu disse tentando mudar de assunto.

_Ah, merda, eu acabei de perceber como o que eu disse saiu, parecendo uma cantada._

Ele olhou estranho para mim.

-É, mais ou menos. Eu acabei de assumir esse cargo, há alguns meses. –ele parou por um momento, antes de continuar- Por que? Você já está acostumada com todos os medicos do pronto-socorro? –ele estava brincando comigo.

-Infelizmente, sim. –eu respondi- Eu sou muito desajeitada. –eu disse, olhando para o chão de novo.

-Esse é um fato? –ele perguntou, sorrindo de novo, eu podia pensar no quanto ridícula eu parecia para ele agora- Então, o que você faz?

-Eu trabalho na biblioteca.

-Mesmo? E tem algum motivo específico para você escolher trabalhar lá? –ele perguntou, parecendo genuinamente interessado.

-Bom, eu amo livros, e sempre quis trabalhar com eles. Eu fiz faculdade de Inglês e sempre pensei que eventualmente fosse escrever, mas me ofereceram esse cargo há alguns anos, e eu estou lá, desde então.

-Qual faculdade você freqüentou?

-Stanford. –eu tive sorte de entrar.

-E você ainda quer escrever? –eu não conseguia entender porque ele estava tão interessado na minha vida.

-Talvez... algum dia. Eu provavelmente não sou boa nisso, então, não tenho certeza. –é claro que isso foi seguido pelo meu rosto corando.

-Eu tenho certeza que você é ótima, Bella. –eu olhei para ele, sem ver nada, a não ser honestidade nos seus olhos- Pronto, terminei.

Eu olhei para minha mão maravilhada. Estava tão entretida que não passei mal uma vez. Acho que ele pode ver a surpresa em meus olhos.

-Eu disse que ia te distrair. –ele disse enquanto olhava sério para mim.

Eu olhei em seus olhos. O tempo parecia ter parado. Eu acho que disse 'Obrigada', mas não tinha certeza.

De repente ele se levantou, limpando a garganta.

-Bella, você vai precisar tirar os pontos em uma semana, dez dias, mais ou menos. Eu ia pedir pra você marcar uma consulta com o seu médico, mas eu prefiro tirar os pontos eu mesmo. –eu olhei pra cima, surpresa- Você pode voltar na quarta-feira?

-Um, claro. –eu disse, e não esperava por isso.

-Tá, meu turno começa às seis, você pode vir aqui lá pelas cinco e meia? Assim você não tem que esperar na sala de espera. –eu acenti- Ótimo, -ele sorriu- Eu vou deixar a recepcionista avisada, pra me chamar quando você chegar. A enfermeira vai trazer seus papeis com uma lista de cuidados e algumas instruções pra você seguir até semana que vem. Ela vai te levar lá pra fora, e você pode perguntar pra ela qualquer coisa. Eu também vou te passar uma receita de analgésicos. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, ligue pra cá, e eles passam a ligação pra mim.

-Obrigada. –eu estava sem palavras sobre como ele estava sendo bom para mim, quer dizer, porque você marcaria pra tirar os pontos de um estranho quando você pode empurrar a tarefa para outra pessoa?

-Foi um prazer te conhecer, Bella. –ele disse, indo em direção a porta e aquela emoção desconhecida passou pelo seu rosto de novo quando ele olhou para mim.

-Você também, Edward. –eu disse, ainda incapaz de respirar direito.

_Respire, só respire, ele só está sendo legal com você porque você é muito desaje_

_itada._

Eu voltei para a sala de espera em transe, quase passei por Alice e Jasper sem os ver.

-Bella, você está bem? –Alice agarrou meu braço assim que eu passei por eles.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando clarear meus pensamentos.

-É, estou sim. Tudo pronto, viu? –eu levantei minha mão para provar- Eu preciso pegar esse remédio antes de ir pra casa.

-Sem problemas, Bella. –Jasper respondeu, passando o braço pela minha cintura, para me confortar.

Fomos em direção a porta quando eu ouvi a bela voz chamando meu nome.

-Bella, você esqueceu sua bolsa! –Edward estava correndo na minha direção com minha bolsa na mão.

Pega de surpresa, eu fiquei parada vendo enquanto ele se aproximava,

-Ob... obrigada, Edward. –eu gaguejei.

-De nada. Te veja quarta que vem. –e com isso ele sorriu seu sorriso torto e foi pela porta.

-Ei, o que foi isso? –Alice perguntou, andando comigo de volta para a picape de Jasper.

-Nada, ele estava sendo educado, só isso. –eu disse, o mais despreocupada que eu pude, não queria que ela soubesse o quanto ele mexeu comigo no consultório.

-Isso foi mais do que ser educado, Bella. Eu acho que ele gostou de você! –eu podia ver que ela ia tentar me arrajar com o lindo Edward Cullen se eu a desse qualquer informação útil.

-Não, eu acho que não. Ele é um cara legal, só isso. Eu acho que vou dormir no caminho para a farmácia. –eu tentaria de tudo para ela não me interrogar a noite toda.

-Tá.–eu sabia que ela estava fazendo bico, mas não iria ceder dessa vez.

Quando eu me deitei aquela noite, minha mente ainda estava no bonito médico com cabelos cor de bronze.

_Era esse o homem do meu sonho?_

Quando eu fechei os olhos, tudo que pude ver foi o rosto de Edward, seus olhos verdes penetrantes olhando para mim com aquela mesma emoção desconhecida que eu vi em seus olhos quando ele entrou no consultório. Eu dormi o mais tranquilamente que eu já havia dormido, sonhando com Edward Cullen a noite toda.

* * *

**O que voces acharam da fic? **

**Pretendo atualizar ela e O Diabo Veste Armani assim que eu conseguir :DD**

**Deixem uma review pra eu saber o que voces acharam, please.**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo com muito carinho pra voces :D**

**esse cap é o primeiro no pdv do Edward espero que gostem**

**_Twilight nao me pertence._**

* * *

Edward

_Eu me vi tentando atravessar um nevoeiro. Eu olhei em volta, tentando indentificar o local, mas o nevoeiro estava tão denso que eu não conseguia nem ver minha mão que eu coloquei a minha frente. Eu tropecei em raízes enquanto tentava ir para frente, tentando achar uma saída._

_Eu estava numa floresta?_

_Parecia que eu estava andando a horas, minha respiração pesada, com o esforço, meu coração batendo rápido._

_-Edward._

_Uma voz tão macia, tão linda chamou meu nome. Era como musica para os meus ouvidos. _

_Eu parei abruptamente, girando no lugar, tentando encontrar a direção de onde vinha a voz, e sem ver nada, a não ser o nevoeiro. Eu comecei a tremer incontrolavelmente enquanto o vento me atingia, remexendo o nevoeiro ao meu redor._

_-Edward. –a voz angelical me chamou de novo._

_De repente, o vento bateu tão forte, que quase me jogou longe. Eu me esforcei para me segurar no chão enquanto o vento batia nas minhas costas, ameaçando me jogar longe._

_O vento parou repentinamente, como começou. Eu me esforcei para recuperar o fôlego. Olhando o chão embaixo de mim, eu lentamente me levantei, olhando o que estava a minha volta. O nevoeiro havia passado, o ar estava gelado, me arrepiando. Eu olhei em volta, e vi que estava numa densa e escura floresta. A luz da lua passando entre as árvores, dando a floresta um ar sombrio._

_Onde eu estou?_

_-Edward. –a voz me chamou de novo, dessa vez, mais perto._

_Começou a ventar de novo, e eu me virei para o lado de onde a voz tinha vindo._

_Quando eu vi a mulher a minha frente eu suspirei. Ela era simplesmente a mais incrivelmente bonita pessoa que eu já havia posto meus olhos. Seus cabelos cor de mogno estavam balançando em volta de seu rosto angelical, seu longo vestido branco indo na direção do vento. Sua pele era pálida e suave. Incrustados no rosto com formato de coração estavam um par de olhos cor de chocolate que pareciam alcançar minha alma. O amor que irradiava dela era diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já havia sentido, meu coração começou a bater mais forte na caixa torácica. _

_-Edward, venha até mim, meu amor. –ela disse suavemente enquanto seus lábios rosados e cheios se curvavam em um sorriso._

_Eu dei um passo, apenas para me encontrar nenhum passo mais perto do anjo que estava na minha frente. Eu tentei de novo, apenas para ver que eu parecia estar preso no mesmo lugar._

_Eu olhei confuso para o anjo._

_-Eu não consigo._

_-Tente, meu amor._

_Eu, hesitante dei mais um passo, mas me vi atrás de uma barreira invisível._

_-Eu não consigo! –eu rosnei em frustração._

_-Tente._

_Eu bati meu corpo contra a parede invisível que nos separava._

_-O que é isso? Por que eu não consigo atravessar? –eu perguntei, cerrando os dentes enquanto eu empurrava a parede._

_Ela olhou para mim com tanta dor nos olhos, tanta tristeza. Uma lágrima desceu pela sua bochecha quando ela virou e foi embora._

_-Não, não vá! –eu gritei para ela._

_Eu me lancei contra a parede, tentando quebrá-la enquanto a escuridão tomava conta de tudo. O anjo parou e virou o rosto na minha direção, seus lábios curvados num sorriso, e os olhos cheios de lágrimas, antes de desaparecer na escuridão._

_Enquanto a escuridão a consumia, eu sentia meu coração numa agonia silenciosa. Caí no chão, com dor, e senti minha alma sendo arrancada do meu peito.__. _

Eu me levantei, me descobrindo e corri para o banheiro. Abri a torneira e joguei água no meu rosto, tentando controlar a dor que irradiava do meu peito. Olhei meu reflexo no espelho, passando as mãos no rosto.

Jesus. –eu disse, sem fôlego.

Voltei para o quarto, olhei para o relógio, gemendo. Seis da manhã.

Sentei na beirada da cama, tentando entender os sentimentos que estavam se debatendo em mim. O sonho me causou dor física. Levantei a mão e esfreguei o peito,. O que isso significava? Eu nunca tinha tido um sonho tão _real_, fazendo meu coração sentindo como se ele tivesse, literalmente sido arrancado de mim.

Eu entrei no chuveiro, deixando a água quente escorrer pelas minhas costas. O que tinha a mulher que me fascinou tanto? Eu fechei os olhos e a vi novamente. Sua beleza, o rosto angelical, cabelo macio, olhos com cor de chocolate. Em meu rosto se formou um sorriso involuntário.

-Deus, me ajude. –eu murmurei para mim mesmo enquanto saia do chuveiro para começar meu dia.

Eu estacionei no estacionamento do hospital e olhei em volta. Era spo um hospital comum, nada diferente dos outros em que eu estive antes. Mas alguma coisa havia me chamado para cá.

Eu saí do carro e coloquei um casaco em cima da minha camisa. _Outro dia chuvoso em Seattle, _eu pensei. Eu não ligava particularmente para a chuva, mas nunca havia morado em um lugar onde o era tão constante. Chove em Chicago, mas o sol sempre aparece. Eu estava começando a esquecer o que é a luz do sol. E isso era triste.

Eu andei em direção ao Centro de Trauma, tirando o casaco e olhando em volta, novemente. É, isso é bom. _Me sinto em casa._

Enquanto eu passava pela mesa da recepção, a loira arruivada bonita olhou para cima.

-Oi, Dr. Cullen. –ela disse sorrindo.

-Oi, Tanya. Como você está? –eu perguntei educadamente, não estava exatamente interessada, mas havia sido criado para ser educado.

-Bem, como você está? –ela disse, dando uma risadinha.

-Bem, te vejo mais tarde. –eu disse, saindo dali, antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Troquei minhas roupas pelo meu uniforme. Fui até o posto das enfermeiras e olhei em volta.

_Vazio hoje_. Eu pensei.

Peguei uma ficha e examinei. _Isabella Swan, idade: 25. Altura: 1,64m. peso: 49kg. Ela deve ser pequena. Corte na palma da mão esquerda. Fácil._

-Eu cuido disso. –eu disse para uma das enfermeiras e fui até o escritório onde ela estava esperando.

-Dr. Cullen! –_merda_. Eu me virei para ver Jessica vindo na minha direção, com seu cabelo castanho, preso em um rabo de cavalo, balançando.

-Oi, Jessica, como você está? –_eu odeio essa mulher._

_-_Ótima. –ela deu uma risadinha.

_Qual o problema dessas mulheres e essas risadinhas._

-Que bom. –eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta- Eu tenho essa paciente para atender. Te vejo mais tarde. –eu disse, enquanto abria a porta.

Eu olhei de volta para a ficha, me certificando de dizer o nome certo.

-Srta. Swan? –eu perguntei, abrindo a porta.

Eu olhei para a mulher sentada na maca e meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Ela estava usando uma camiseta e calça de moletom, ainda assim eu podia ver que seu corpo pequeno tinha belas curvas. Seu cabelo era escuro, quase mogno, com traços de vermelho. Estava preso pra trás, longe de seu rosto com formato de coração. Sua pele era pálida, suave. E seus lábios cheios estavam pintados de um tom claro de rosa. Eu tive que me conter para não lamber meus próprios lábios com aquela visão. Um olhar em seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate fizeram meu coração falhar com o reconhecimento.

_Meu Deus, é ela. _Eu rapidamente escondi o sentimento que tomou conta de mim e me aproximei.

-Hã, Srta. Swan? Isabella? –eu perguntei, tentando fazer com que o choque de ver a mulher dos meus sonhos, sentada casualmente em meu pronto-socorro, fosse imperceptível.

-O que? Ah, é, desculpa. Bella, por favor. –_ela me pediu para chamar ela de Bella?_

-Desculpa? –eu perguntei, para ter certeza que ouvi corretamente.

-Meu nome. Ninguém me chama de Isabella. –_Bella, combina._

-Ah. Eu sou o Dr. Cullen e eu vou examinar sua mão. –eu disse, olhando sua ficha- Se importa se eu perguntar o que exatamente você fez?

-Ah, eu cortei ela. –ela disse e mostrou a mão, enrolada em um pano de pratos. Ela parecia estar nervosa.

_Bom, isso eu percebi._

-Certo, posso olhar ela, por favor? –eu estava surpreso em me ouvir perguntar. Normalmente eu apenas digo ao paciente o que fazer, quando eles estão conscientes.

Ele tinha um olhar confuso no rosto, enquanto me dava sua mão. Eu gentilmente desenrolei o pano, colocando de lado antes de examinar a laceração. Quando eu gentilmente peguei sua mão, senti uma corrente elétrica, passando por minhas mãos, subindo meu braço, direto para o meu coração.

_Merda, o que foi isso?_ Eu não pude esconder minha surpresa enquanto examinava sua mão.

-Você pode dobrar os dedos para mim, Bella? –minha voz era dura, lutando com a vontade de ver se seus lábios tinham o mesmo efeito em meu corpo que sua mão tinha.

Ah, claro. –_Deus, a voz dela é linda._

-Você precisa de pontos, mas não danificou os tendões, então nós podemos cuidar disse rapidamente. Eu vou pedir para uma das enfermeiras trazer tudo que eu preciso enquanto eu vou ver outro paciente, volto logo. –eu precisava sair daqui, rápido.

-Obrigada, Dr. Cullen. –ela disse, em voz baixa.

_Não, não, não, Dr. Cullen, não._

Eu me virei de volta para ela, a olhando de verdade pela primeira vez desde que eu entrei na sala. Eu não podia deixá-la pensando que eu era simplesmente seu médico. Eu precisava deixá-la pensando mais de mim.

Eu sorri abertamente antes de falar.

-Por favor, me chama de Edward, Bella.

Ela simplesmente acentiu. _Nada bom._

Eu me virei e praticamente corri pela porta.

Jessica era a única enfermeira ali por perto, então eu tive que pedir para ela pegar tudo que eu precisava para dar os pontos em Bella, relutante.

-Jessica, eu vou precisar dar alguns pontos na Srta. Swan, então eu vou precisar que você arrume tudo para mim e leve para o Consultório 4.

-Claro, Dr. Cullen. –ela estava sorrindo de uma forma estranha enquanto dizia isso. _Qual o problema dessa mulher?_

_-_Obrigado.

Eu fui até o banheiro mais próximo. Eu sabia que precisava colocar meus pensamentos em ordem antes de ver outro paciente. Do jeito que estava, eu mal conseguiria dar os pontos em Bella. E isso era praticamente um passeio pelo parque. Eu imagino o que eu faria se fosse algo grave.

_Respira, Edward. Ela é só uma mulher._ Eu fechei os olhos._ É, só a garota dos seus sonhos, idiota._

Eu sabia que não podia me esconder no banheiro por muito mais tempo, então eu corri e lavei o rosto com um pouco de água molhada antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Quando eu pisei no corredor, vi Jessica sair do Consultório que Bella estava, olhando em volta freneticamente.

_Ah, droga! Bella! _Eu praticamente corri até Jessica, tendo um ataque de ansiedade a cada passo.

-Jessica? O que aconteceu?

-Dr. Cullen! Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu trouxe a bandeja para a sala e ela começou a passer surtar! –ela também parecia estar surtando.

Eu a empurrei para abrir caminho e olhei para Bella. Ela estava verde. Eu suspirei alto. Ela iria apenas desmaiar. Eu nunca estive tão aliviado em toda minha vida.

Fui até ela e coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros.

-Bella, respire. Coloque sua cabeça entre as pernas. –eu disse, o mais calmamente que consegui.

Ela fez o que eu pedi, mandando uma lufada de ar na minha direção. Eu inalei seu aroma e meus joelhos enfraqueceram. Era o leve e doce cheiro de morangos, com uma pitada de algo que eu não conseguia dar nome.

_Ah, ela cheira tão bem._

Eu a olhei de perto, ela se sentou assim por alguns minutos. Lentamente, sua respiração ficou mais regular e o tom de verde que cobriu seu corpo parecia ter desaparecido.

_Então ela é sensível._ Eu sorri.

Ela começou a levantar a cabeça, olhando para mim.

-Você tá bem? Você ainda está um pouco verde. –ela acentiu, se sentando direito e o rosto vermelho.

_Isso é lindo._ Eu tive que reprimir um gemido quando a vi corar.

-Eu suponho que você é um pouco sensível. –eu disse, sorrindo abertamente, não sei porque

-É, estou surpresa por não ter feito isso antes. –ela disse, olhando para baixo.

Eu estava tentando controlar meu riso. Era tão fofa. Infelizmente ela me viu, e corou mais ainda. _Deus, tem como você parar com isso?_ Eu tinha que fazer algo para me distrair. Eu tinha que trabalhar.

-Que tal se eu te distrair enquanto trabalho em sua mão? –eu perguntei para ela, o sorriso ainda em meu rosto.

-Distrair? Tá bom. –ela parecia confusa- Como?

-Bem, você pode começar me dizendo como abriu esse buraco na mão. –eu disse enquanto colocava luvas.

-Bom, eu tive um sonho hoje de manhã, que me assustou, e minha melhor amiga, Alice e o marido dela, Jasper, vieram fazer o jantar comigo para me acalmar e me fazer companhia. Eu estava fatiando um pepino para a salada quando eu vi uma garotinha aprendendo a andar de bicicleta com o pai dela, pela janela. Eu acho que eu prestei atenção demais ao que eles estavam fazendo, e eu acabei fatiando minha mão. –sua cara não tinha preço, acho que ela me disse mais do que havia planejado.

-Um sonho, né? Sobre o que era? –eu perguntei, sorrindo abertamente, de novo.

_Pára de fazer isso, idiota._

-Nada. Nada, deixa pra lá. –ela estava corando de novo.

-É um hábito seu ficar olhando pessoas da sua janela?

-Não. –ela parecia extremamente envergonhada agora- Eu acho que estava apenas animada por ela. Andar de bicicleta é um grande passo para uma criança. –ela disse, dando os ombros, eu senti que era algo que ela não fazia normalmente- Então, você é novo aqui? Eu nunca o vi aqui antes. –ela perguntou, rápido.

_O que? _Eu não podia conter meu olhar.

-Maiss ou menos. Eu acabei de assumis esse cargo, há alguns meses. –eu parei- Por que? Você já está acostumada com todos os médicos do pronto-socorro? –eu perguntei.

-Infelizmente, sim. Eu sou muito desajeitada. –ela disse olhando para baixo, de novo.

Eu queria levantar seu rosto, para conseguiu ver aqueles lindos olhos. Pensar neles me fez sorrir.

-Esse é um fato? –eu me pergunto onde ela trabalha- Então, o que você faz?

-Eu trabalho na biblioteca.

-Mesmo? Tem algum motivo para você escolher trabalhar lá? –fantasias com a bibliotecária sexy estrelando Bella, começaram a passar pela minha cabeça.

_Concentração. _Eu me concentrei na mão dela.

-Bom, eu amo livros, e sempre quis trabalhar com eles. Eu fiz faculdade de Inglês e sempre pensei que eventualmente fosse escrever, mas me ofereceram esse cargo há alguns anos, e eu estou lá, desde então.

-Que faculdade você freqüentou?

-Stanford. –_sexy e inteligente._

_-_E você ainda quer escrever? –ela queria escrever, interessante.

-Talvez... algum dia. Eu provavelmente não sou boa nisso, então, não sei. –ela corou de novo.

-Eu tenho certeza que você é ótima, Bella. –eu olhei para o meu trabalho. _Droga, esse foi rápido- _Pronto, terminei.

Ela olhou para baixo e examinou a mão, piscando, chocada.

-Eu disse que ia te distrair. –eu disse, sério.

Nossos olhos se encontraram.

-Obrigada. –ela murmurou.

Eu não podia desviar meu olhar do dela. Era como estar sendo puxado por uma força exterior. Eu percebi que queria vê-la de novo. Eu não sabia se teria alguma escolha, já que peguei sua ficha. Eu tinha que estar com ela.

Eu, relutante, desviei o olhar e me levantei, pigarreei. Eu tinha que tentar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para conseguir vê-la de novo.

-Bella, você vai precisar tirar os pontos em uma semana, dez dias, mais ou menos. Eu ia pedir pra você marcar uma consulta com o seu médico, mas eu prefiro tirar os pontos eu mesmo. –ela parecia surpresa- Você pode voltar na quarta-feira?

-Um, claro. –ela disse, a voz, entregando a surpresa.

-Tá, meu turno começa às seis, você pode vir aqui lá pelas cinco e meia? Assim você não tem que esperar na sala de espera. –ela acentiu- Ótimo, -eu não pude parar o sorriso que surgiu em meu rosto- Eu vou deixar a recepcionista avisada, pra me chamar quando você chegar. A enfermeira vai trazer seus papeis com uma lista de cuidados e algumas instruções pra você seguir até semana que vem. Ela vai te levar lá pra fora, e você pode perguntar pra ela qualquer coisa. Eu também vou te passar uma receita de analgésicos. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, ligue pra cá, e eles passam a ligação pra mim. –eu queria ter certeza que ela voltaria na quarta.

-Obrigada. –ela disse, tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.

-Foi um prazer te conhecer, Bella. –eu disse, enquanto saia pela porta.

Eu me virei para olhar para ela, uma ultima vez, antes de sair. Minha pulsação estava acelerada, minhas mãos suadas.

_O nome do anjo é Bella._

-Você também, Edward.

Meu nome, em seus lábios mandaram arrepios pela minha coluna. Eu me virei para o corridor e fui para o posto das enfermeiras. Respirei fundo e peguei outra ficha.

-Dr. Cullen? –_droga, dá para voce ir embora?_

-Sim, Jessica? –eu perguntei, apertando a ponte do nariz.

-A paciente que saiu do Consultório 4 esqueceu a bolsa. Você quer que eu leve para os Achados e Perdidos?

_A bolsa da Bella!_

-Não, tudo bem. –eu disse, pegando a bolsa dela- Eu vou ver se consigo alcançar ela, antes que ela vê embora. Se eu não conseguir, eu mesmo levo. –ela olhou, me questionando- Está bem devagar aqui hoje a noite. –eu expliquei, ela não precisava saber que eu tinha sentimentos por um dos pacientes.

Eu corri para a sala de espera e vi Bella andando na direção de uma pequena mulher, com cabelos pretos e espetados. Ao lado de Bella, estava um homem alto, com cabelo cor de mel e olhos azuis vivos. Quando ele colocou um braço ao redor dela, minhas mãos viraram punhos.

_Relaxa, Edward, ela não te pertence._

Eles começaram a ir em direção a porta e eu tive que correr para alcançá-los.

-Bella, você esqueceu sua bolsa! –eu falei, tentando fazê-la ouvir e sabendo que estava parecendo um idiota.

Ela ficou ali, parada enquanto eu ia em sua direção.

-Ob... obrigada, Edward. –ela gaguejou.

-De nada. Te vejo quarta que vem. –eu sorri para ela de novo e fui embora.

Logo que eu passei pela porta, deixei o ar sair dos meus pulmões e passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

_Cara, você está ferrado._

_

* * *

_

**Gostaram? botaozinho verde?**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Twilight nao me pertence._**

* * *

Bella

Eu consegui escapar das perguntas de Alice por uma semana. Ela foi chamada em Los Angeles para ajudar a vestir alguma celebridade para um grande evento que eu não conseguia lembrar o nome. Eu tive sorte, mas sabia que essa sorte tinha acabado, já que ela havia chegado ontem a noite.

Durante todo esse tempo, o rosto de Edward não deixou minha cabeça. Toda vez que eu fechava os olhos, ele estava ali. Todos os meus pensamentos estavam envolvidos com ele. Eu mal havia falado com ele, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Então eu me vi fazendo algo muito estranho, estava ansiosa para voltar ao hospital, para tirar os pontos. Que coisa ridícula.

Fui até a biblioteca, ansiosa para o dia. Eu vi uma das voluntárias empurrando um carrinho cheio de livros até a sessão infantil.

-Oi, Bella. E a mão?

Ela era um doce, sempre, diferente do seu filho, Mike-eu-nunca-vou-parar-de-te-chamar-pra-sair Newton.

Eu sorri para ela, e acenei.

-Bem melhor, Sra. Newton, obrigada. Só mais dois dias e eu vou tirar os pontos. –se ela soubesse o quanto eu estava ridiculamente animada isso me fazia, e o motivo.

Eu fui até minha mesa e liguei o computador. Eu estava arrumando minhas coisas e meu celular tocou. Eu olhei para a tela e suspirei. Acho que devia acabar logo com isso.

-Oi, Alice! Como foi sua viagem?

-Bella! Foi ótima! Mas eu senti sua falta! A gent epode sair hoje, depois que você sair do trabalho? –claro que ela iria perguntar sobre Edward cara a cara.

-Claro, Alice. O que você tem em mente.

-Eu estava esperando que você viesse pra academia comigo. –o que? Alice, pequenininha malhando?

-Você nunca vai malhar! O que está acontecendo?

-Nada. Você vai?

-Claro, eu te encontro quando sair do trabalho. –ela estava tramando alguma coisa.

-Brigadinha, Bella. Te vejo mais tarde.

Eu odeio malhar, mas considerando meu estado mental durante a semana, acho que algum tempo na esteira me ajudaria a clarear a mente.

Eu desliguei o telefone e comecei meu trabalho. Mas não conseguia me concentrar. Estava muito preocupada pensando no que Alice estava tramando e em Edward para conseguir fazer alguma coisa.

Eu cheguei na academia um pouco depois das seis. Alice já estava ali, esperando por mim na entrada. Enquanto me aproximava notei que ela estava praticamente pulando, animada. De novo, eu sabia que ela estava tramando alguma coisa.

-Oi, Alice. Antes da gente entrar, você tem que me dizer o por quê disso. –eu não agüentaria seus pulinhos sem saber o motivo deles.

-Nada específico, só quero entrar em forma. –ela deu os ombros e desviou o olhar, eu conhecia esse gesto.

-Alice, você está mentindo. O que está acontecendo? –eu estava começando a ficar nervosa.

-Não tem nada acontecendo! –eu a encarei- Ahh, tá bom! Eu ouvi falar que seu amigo médico bonitinho malha aqui.

-Edward malha aqui? –ela acentiu- Alice! Eu não acredito! Eu te disse que não aconteceu nada! –_anã cupido idiota!_

-Ah, Bella, calma. Ele nem deve estar aqui. Vamos só entrar. –eu não me mexi- Bella! –ela disse rindo- Vamos!

-Não. –eu cruzei os braços em meu peito.

-Se você não entrar, eu vou brincar de Bella Barbie todos os dias do próximo mês. –_merda._

-Tá bom. –eu reclamei, me arrastando para dentro da academia.

Eu achei uma esteira vazia, peguei meu iPod e comecei a andar na esteira. Eu decidi colocar apenas um dos fones, para o caso de Alice me chamar.

Logo que comecei, eu não prestei mais atenção em nada, minha mente indo de Alice e seus planos de cupido e Edward. Mesmo depois de quinze minutos na esteira, eu ainda estava pensando nele. Eu não entendia. Porque eu continuava repassando nossa conversa em minha mente, de novo, e de novo, obcecada por cada detalhe, cada palavra, cada expressão facial? Eu o veria de novo na quarta, e pronto. Provavelmente pela última vez. A não ser que eu tentasse me matar caindo.

Eu estava tentando me convencer disso quando senti um toque em meu braço, imediatamente me tirando de meus pensamentos. Eu olhei para cima para ver quem era, e me vi olhando para aqueles penetrantes olhos verdes.

-Merda! –eu gritei, tropeçando em meus próprios pés e caindo, com a esteira ainda ligada.

Eu bati a cabeça no monitor enquanto caia, sentindo uma dor aguda sendo enviada em ondas da minha testa para toda minha cabeça. Quando pousei, a esteira me arremessou para trás, prendendo o cadarço de meu tênis no processo.

-Bella! Merda! Você tá bem? –Edward correu para desligar a esteira e me ajudar a me soltar- Você não mentiu quando disse que era desajeitada, né?

Meu rosto estava quente de vergonhe e eu olhei para cima, para seu rosto.

-Não. –eu disse- Por que você não apenas chamou meu nome?

Ele franziu o cenho, confuso.

-Eu chamei. Eu disse seu nome três vezes, mas acho que você não ouviu. Desculpa ter te assustado. –ele disse, perdendo a paciência com o cadarço.

-Eu devia estar viajando. –ele riu baixinho.

Ele finelmente soltou o cadarço e chegou mais perto de mim.

-Eu te ajudo a levantar. –ele disse.

Gentilmente, Edward pegou meus braços e me colocou de pé. Eu não deixei passar despercebido, o calor que seu toque fez passar por meu corpo.

-Deixa eu te ver. –ele disse enquanto começava a examinar minha cabeça e minha mão, me fazendo pegar fogo- Seu tornozelo tá doendo?

-Não, tá tudo bem. Brigada. –suas mãos ainda estavam nas minhas enquanto eu respondia.

Eu senti seu cheiro, o que me deu água na boca. Seu cheiro era diferente de todos os aromas que eu já havia sentido. Doce, leve, ainda assim masculino. Eu senti a repentina vontade de ver se seus lábios tinham um gosto tão bom quanto seu cheiro era bom.

Ele olhou para baixo, para nossos dedos entrelaçados, e imediatamente se afastou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Desculpa. –ele disse de novo- Eu queria ver se sua mão estava cicatrizando bem.

-Tudo bem. Minha mão está cicatrizando bem. –_porque eu estava sendo tão educada?_

-Que bom. É...hã... Bella, eu estava pensando…

-Bella! –Alice estava vindo na minha direção, saindo de sua aula de yoga- Você está bem? Eu te vi caindo... –ela parou de falar e viu Edward ao meu lado- Dr. Cullen, né? –ela sorriu.

Os olhos de Edward se viraram para mim e ele se virou para Alice com uma expressão divertida.

-É. Edward, por favor.

-Oi, Edward. Eu sou a Alice, amiga da Bella. É um prazer te conhecer. –ela disse nos olhando- Bella, eu vou tomar um banho, depois vou embora. Falo com você mais tarde. –ela disse, me dando um olhar sugestivo enquanto saía.

Eu soltei uma risadinha nervosa, e soltei o ar antes de me virar para Edward.

-Então, vem sempre aqui?

Ele riu da minha piada horrível e acentiu.

-Mas nunca te vi aqui antes. –ele disse, me olhando, curioso

-Não, eu não malho muito. Perigoso demais, obviamente. –eu disse, apontando para a esteira- Alice queria entrar em forma, e me pediu pra ajudar a motivar ela. Mas eu ache que vou fazer alguma coisa mais segura a partir de agora.

-E o que você vai fazer?

-Yoga, talvez. Bom, eu ainda corro o risco de cair, mas eu cairia num colchão. Eu sempre gostei de yoga. –eu dei os ombros.

Eu não consegui o repentino interesse pela minha vida que ele demonstrou, de novo.

Ele sorriu com a minha resposta.

-Bom, você podia ter feito yoga com a sua amiga, mas você escolhei a esteira. Algum motivo especial para isso?

Eu notei como ele era certinho e educado para falar, ao contrario das pessoas com quem eu cresci. _Ele não deve ser daqui_.

-Eu tinha que pensar em algumas coisas. Pensei que, talvez, correndo até que meus pulmões queimassem me ajudaria. –eu estava pisando em ovos, quase dizendo que ele era sobre o que eu precisava pensar. Eu olhei para baixo, corando- Não sei, acho que foi uma idéia idiota.

Seus longos dedos gentilmente pegaram meu queixo e o aproximou de seu rosto.

-Não, idiota não. Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer. –ficamos nos olhando por um momento, fazendo meu coração bater erraticamente.

De repente ele abaixou a mão e desviou o olhar.

-Bom, eu acho que te vejo na quarta.

-É. É, quarta. –eu sabia que minha voz soava desapontada.

-Tchau, Bella. –ele disse, sorrindo seu sorriso torto, antes de se virar e sair.

* * *

Edward

Faziam sete dias que eu havia encontrado Bella no hospital. Eu pensei nela incontaveis vezes. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, via seu rosto. Toda noite, sonhava com ela. Estava quase ficando louco, eu precisava vê-la. Eu até peguei sua ficha na semana passada e peguei seu telefone e endereço. Bom, _telefones_, plural. Eu não resisti. Eu estava seriamente considerando olhar como chegar em seu apartamento no Google Maps. Não tinha certeza se agüentaria muita mais tempo. Estava começando a ficar obcecado.

_Mais dois dias, mais dois dias._ Eu dizia para mim mesmo.

Felizmente, era segunda, um dos meus dias de ir para a academia. Estacionei meu Volvo prata no estacionamento e saí, agradecido por estar ali. Eu usaria meu tempo na esteira para esquecer minha frustração sobre Bella.

Entrei na academia, e fui direto para o vestiário masculino. Tirei meu jaleco e coloquei bermudas limpas e uma das minhas camisetas de Harvard. Peguei meu iPod, colocando em meu bolso, e coloquei minha mala no armário. Fui até o andar de cima e procurei por uma esteira desocupada, achei uma e fui em sua direção.

Enquanto me aproximava, uma figura com cabelos longos, cor de mogno presos chamou minha atenção. Eu congelei, virando para a minha direita e vi Bella correndo em uma das esteiras. Meu coração deu um salto em meu peito. Ela corria em uma velocidade não muito grande, e uma expressão determinada no rosto.

_Deus, ela é linda. _Eu suspirei._ Toma jeito, seu idiota!_

Eu fiquei ali por um momento, me perguntando se devia ou não interrompê-la. Eu sabia que devia deixar ela em paz, mas não conseguia.

Fui até ela e a chamei.

-Bella? –eu perguntei, nenhuma resposta, ela não deve ter me ouvido- Bella? –chamei de novo, um pouco mais alto, _ok..._- Bella? –eu perguntei, mais alto ainda.

_Talvez o iPod estava no volume máximo._

Haviam algumas pessoas me olhando agora.

Eu decidi tocar seu ombro de levinho. Ela virou o rosto para mim e eu me vi cara a cara com ela. Seus olhos cor de chocolate encontraram os meus por um segundo, antes que ela me reconhecesse.

-Merda! –ela gritou, tropeçando no tênis e caindo enquanto a esteira ainda estava em movimento.

Ela bateu a cabeça no monitor enquanto caia, ela colidiu com e esteira, que a arremessou para trás, prendendo seu cadarço, enquanto ela pousava no chão com um baque. Eu não pude fazer nada, a não ser olhar.

-Bella! Merda! Voce tá bem? –eu disse sem pensar, enquanto me lançava para frente para desligar e esteira, me abaixei e desenrosquei seu cadarço- Você não mentiu quando disse que era desajeitada né?

Seu rosto, já corado com a queda, ficou ainda mais vermelho.

-Não. Por que você apenas não chamou meu nome?

_Você tá brincando?_

-Eu chamei. Eu disse seu nome três vezes, mas acho que você não ouviu. Desculpa ter te assustado. –eu disse, me sentindo um idiota por não conseguir soltar o cadarço.

-Eu devia estar viajando. –ela disse, pensativa.

_Você acha? _Eu ri.

Eu, finalmente, fiz a esteira soltar o cadarço e decidi ajudá-la a levantar.

-Eu te ajudo a levantar. –eu disse, estendendo a mão para ela.

Eu gentilmente, peguei seus braços, sentindo o calor passando por eles de novo. _Jesus,o que é isso? _Eu estava perto dela o suficiente para conseguir sentir seu cheiro. Era intoxicante.

-Deixa eu te vez. –eu murmurei, e comecei a examinar sua cabeça e suas mãos, meus dedos formigando com o contato- Seu tornozelo tá doendo?

-Não, tá tudo bem, brigada. –meu olhar foi para seu rosto.

Eu estava congelado, vendo seus olhos escurecerem de emoção, aquecendo meu corpo. Percebi que estava segurando suas mãos, nossos dedos entrelaçados. Minha mão estava quente, faíscas voando de meu braço, por tocá-la.

_Ela ainda é uma paciente, Edward._ Eu pensei, e abruptamente soltei suas mãos. As minhas pareciam frias e mortas sem as dela.

-Desculpa. –eu disse de novo- Eu queria ver se sua mão estava cicatrizando bem.

-Tudo bem. Minha mão está cicatrizando bem. –_me pergunto se ela sairia comigo esse fim de semana._

-Que bom. É… Hã… Bella, eu estava pensando...

-Bella! –a anãzinha do hospital estava vindo na nossa direção, com um colchão de yoga embaixo do braço- Você está bem? Eu te vi caindo... –ela parou de falar quando me reconheceu- Dr. Cullen, né? –ela parecia feliz com ela mesma por algum motivo.

_Ela tem falado de mim?_ Eu olhei para Bella antes de responder, ela parecia extremamente desconfortável.

-É, Edward, por favor.

-Oi, Edward. Eu sou a Alice, amiga da Bella. É um prazer te conhecer. –ela disse nos olhando- Bella, eu vou tomar um banho, depois vou embora. Falo com você mais tarde. –ela disse, me dando um olhar sugestivo enquanto saía.

-Oi, Edward. Eu sou a Alice, amiga da Bella. É um prazer te conhecer. –ela disse nos olhando- Bella, eu vou tomar um banho, depois vou embora. Falo com você mais tarde. –ela disse, olhando para Bella enquanto saia.

Bella olhou Alice saindo e riu uma vez, antes de olhar novamente para mim.

-Então, você vem sempre aqui?

Eu ri. _Quem diz isso?_ Eu decidi brincar junto.

-Mas nunca te vi aqui antes.

-Não, eu não malho muito. Perigoso demais, obviamente. –ela disse, apontando para a esteira- Alice queria entrar em forma, e me pediu pra ajudar a motivar ela. Mas eu acho que vou fazer alguma coisa mais segura a partir de agora.

-E o que você vai fazer? –_o que seria mais seguro para alguém como você?_

-Yoga, talvez. –minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram. Eu podia imaginar seu belo corpo girando em torno de si mesmo. Meu estomago tremeu com o pensamento e eu sorri. Podíamos tentar isso algum dia.

_Você está se empolgando, Edward._

ela ainda estava falando.

-Bom, eu ainda corro o risco de cair, mas eu cairia num colchão. Eu sempre gostei de yoga. –ela deu os ombros, parecendo confusa, de novo.

-Bom, você podia ter feito yoga com a sua amiga, mas você escolhei a esteira. Algum motivo especial para isso? –_bom, eu sei porque _eu_ ia corer até não agüentar mais._

-Eu tinha que pensar em algumas coisas. Pensei que, talvez, correndo até que meus pulmões queimassem ajudaria. –_espero que eu seja essa coisa que ela tinha que pensar- _Não sei, acho que foi uma idéia idiota. –ela olhou para baixo de novo.

Eu não resisti ao impulso de levantar seu rosto, para conseguir vê-la .

-Não, idiota não. Eu sei exatamente o que quer dizer. –ficamos nos olhando por um momento.

_Droga, Edward. Paciente ainda. _Eu derrubei minha mão e olhei para uma esteira vazia. Eu teria que correr como se estivesse correndo pela minha própria vida hoje.

-Bom, acho que te vejo na quarta.

-É. É, quarta. –ela parecia desapontada, como eu.]

-Tchau, Bella. –eu disse sorrindo torto de novo e indo em direção a esteira.

Eu saí da academia tão confuso quanto antes. Eu teria que dar um jeito em meus sentimentos por Bella, antes que eles acabassem comigo. _Mas isso seria uma coisa tão ruim assim?_

-Droga. –eu suspirei.

Desci minha rua e estacionei na minha vaga. Fiquei ali no carro sentado por um momento olhando para a casa que eu tinha achado a alguns meses. No momento em que a vi, tive a mesma sensação que tive quando cheguei em Seattle. Era meu _lar._

Tomei um banho rápido e decidi que tinha que conversar com alguém sobre Bella. Comecei a discar o numero de Carlisle, mas mudei de idéia. Não queria que Esme soubesse de nada ainda. Se ela soubesse que eu sentia alguma coisa por alguém, ela começaria a planejar meu casamento antes que eu tivesse a chance de chamar Bella para sair. Decidi ligar para Emmett. Ele e Rosalie estavam juntos desde que tínhamos dezesseis. Eles era extremamente apaixonados pelo outro. Se alguém poderia me ajudar, era ele.

Eu apertei o botão para ligar para a casa deles na minha discagem rápida, e escutei o telefone tocar.

-Alô. –uma voz fria respondeu.

-Oi, Rose! Como tá minha cunhada favorita? –tá, ela é minha única cunhada.

-Edward! Como está Seattle? Nós sentimos sua falta! –Rose só era fria daquele jeito até você conhecê-la.

-Bom. Ótimo, na verdade. Eu sinto falta de vocês também. Como estão as coisas? –eu mal podia esperar para ver minha família, pelo menos eles viriam para cá no dia de Ação de Graças.

-Bom. Ocupado. Quer falar com Emmett? –ela sabia que eu não ligaria se não precisasse de Emmett para alguma coisa especifica.

-É, brigada. –eu esperei enquanto o telefone ia de um para o outro.

-Oi, irmaozão! Como está a costa oeste? –ele gritou pelo telefone, Emmett nunca conseguia falar baixo.

-Tá bom. Escuta, eu preciso conversar com você sobre uma coisa. –eu disse, sem perder tempo.

-Claro. O que é?

Eu respire fundo. _Lá vai._

_-_Tá, Em, eu tive esse sonho semana passada.

-OOOO, que tipo de sonho? Um sonho erótico? –eu ri.

-Não.

Eu o disse sobre o sonho, sem esquecer de nenhum detalhe.

-Tá, então você teve um sonho estranho. Eu não vejo nenhum problema, cara.

-Bom, naquela noite, eu fui trabalhar, e ... –eu disse tão rápido, que as palavras saíram juntas.

Emmett estava rindo.

-Desculpa. Pareceu que você disse que a garota do seu sonho, apareceu no hospital, e você deu uns pontos nela.

Eu estava quieto.

-Merda! Você não está brincando! –sua voz estava muito surpresa.

-Não.

-Então, deixa eu ver se entendi. Você teve um sonho com essa garota linda, e acorda sentindo como se o seu coração tivesse sido arrancado do seu peito. Você surta, e decidi continuar normalmente com a vida, apenas pra achar ela sentada no seu pronto-socorro quatorze horas depois?

-É. É basicamente isso. –eu passei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo.

-Cara, isso é uma loucura. –ele disse rindo alto.

-Nem me fale. –eu murmurei- É o seguinte, Em. eu vi ela de novo, hoje a noite, na academia e eu acho que acabei com qualquer chance que tinha com ela.

-Como assim? –ele perguntou sério.

-Eu, meio que... derrubei ela na esteira. –eu fechei os olhos esperando por uma resposta.

-Você tá brincando comigo. Né? –ele começou a rir histericamente, esperei uns cinco minutos no telefone antes que ele se recuperasse- Você é delicado.

Eu ignorei isso.

-Ela vai voltar ao hospital na quarta, aí eu vou tirar os pontos.

-Então, o que você vai fazer?

-Eu não sei. –eu inspirei- Em, é que eu acho que eu gosto mesmo dela. Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela. E quando eu a toco, é como se eu levasse um choque, que vai até o meu coração.

-Você acha que ela também sente isso?

-Acho. –eu tinha quase certeza.

-Então, o que você está esperando? Chama ela pra sair, seu idiota!

-Eu quero, de verdade, mas tecnicamente, ela ainda é uma paciente. –eu podia ter _grandes_ problemas com isso.

Ele pareceu pensar nisso um pouco.

-São só alguns pontos, né? Então, quando você tirar eles, ela não vai mais precisar dos seus serviços, certo?

_Droga, ele tá certo. _Eu pensei nisso muito mais do que eu precisava.

-É, tá certo. Brigada, Em. Eu te devo uma.

-Sem problemas. Ei, enquanto a gente tá no telephone, eu queria te falar uma coisa.

-Ah, é? O que?

-A Rose e eu estamos tentando ter um bebê, -ele disse seriamente.

_Meu Deus, tio Edward._

Eu sorri abertamente.

-Que maravilha, Emmett! –e realmente era.

-Valeu, irmão. Você vai ser o primeira a saber quando acontecer.

-Tá bom. Bem, eu falo com você depois. Diga pra Rose que eu disse 'boa sorte' e que eu amo ela.

Eu não acreditava. Meu irmão louco e idiota queria ser o pai de alguém.

-Digo sim. Te amo, cara.

-Te amo, Em. –eu desliguei o telefone e sorri

Agora, se eu pudesse ter a Bella, minha vida ia ficar ridiculamente perfeita.

* * *

**Gostaram?? agora, obviamente, o nosso Edward vai começar a agir.**

**Review?**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	4. Capítulo 4

Bella

Eu sabia que Alice não me daria muito tempo para pensar, antes de me bombardear com perguntas sobre Edward. Então, não me surpreendi ao vê-la parada ao lado do meu Civic, no meu horário de almoço no dia seguinte.

-Oi, Bella. Quer ir almoçar comigo? –ela me perguntou.

-Claro, onde você estava pensando em ir?

-Bom, que tal aquele restaurante mexicano no fim da rua? –ela estava olhando minhas roupas, agora, me analisando dos pés à cabeça.

-Parece bom, entra no carro.

-Então, Bella, o que está rolando com o doutor? –ela perguntou, mergulhando seu nacho no molho.

Eu hesitei, pensando, não queria ela me perseguindo por alguma coisa que não existia, e provavelmente nunca existiria. Mas quando comecei a dizer que não era nada, percebi que era disse que eu precisava, de alguém para contar. Faziam oito dias desde que eu o vi pela primeira vez no pronto socorro, e eu não parei de pensar nele desde então.

-Eu não consigo tirar ele da minha cabeça, Alice. –eu olhei para baixo quando disse isso, sabendo que estava corando.

-Sério? Que ótimo, Bella! Eu aposto que ele vai te chamar pra sair amanhã. –ela disse, como se fosse obvio. Levantei a cabeça e olhei para ela confusa- Eu não esqueci o jeito que ele te olhou quando disse que te via na quarta. E eu tenho um pressentimento sobre ele.

Alice, as vezes, era quase vidente. Ele tinha esses pressentimentos estranhos sobre alguma coisa ou alguém, e estava sempre certa.

-Eu não sei, não sei porque alguém lindo como ele gostaria de sair com alguém como eu. –eu estava olhando para o prato, escondendo meu rosto, pois sabia que ela não gostava quando falava desse jeito sobre mim mesma.

-Bella, você precisa de algumas aulas de auto-confiança. Você não faz idéia do quão insanamente linda você é, e nem da pessoa maravilhosa que você é. –ela acenou como se estivesse mostrando um premio.

Eu olhei, hesitante, para minha melhor amiga. Nós nos conhecíamos desde o Ensino Médio, quando eu me mudei para a casa do meu pai, em Forks. Contávamos tudo uma para a outra, e éramos muito honestas uma com a outra. Ela era como a irmã que eu nunca tive. Não, ela era minha irmã, fomos pra mesma faculdade, morou comigo em Seattle depois da formatura, e obrigando Jasper a vir junto.

Um sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto.

-Obrigada, Alice.

-De nada. –ela me respondeu, sorrindo- Agora, logo que você tirar esses pontos, nós temos que ir fazer compras. Você vai precisar de alguma coisa por seu encontro com o doutor. –ela sorriu de novo.

Eu suspirei.

-Te ligo amanhã a noite, aí a gente combina. Agora, eu tenho que ir trabalhar, não são todas nós que trabalhamos quando queremos. –eu disse, sorrindo.

Eu cheguei em casa, depois do trabalho, surpreendentemente cansada, apertei o botão de mensagens na minha secretaria eletrônica enquanto ia para a cozinha pegar uma garrafa de água, escutando a voz do meu pai.

-Oi, Bells. Só queria saber se você, talvez, quer vir jantar, aqui essa semana. Me liga mais tarde.

A proxima mensagem era de Alice, me lembrando sobre a festa de Halloween que ela e Jasper dariam no próximo fim de semana. Nem queria lembrar. Eu não estava com vontade de me fantasiar como uma garotinha de cinco anos de idade.

Fiz meu jantar e decidi ligar para Charlie, para planejar. Sempre gostei de passar um tempo com meu pai. O telefone tocou três vezes e eu me perguntei se ele havia sido chamado na delegacia. Ser o chefe de policia tinha seus inconvenientes, mesmo na pequena cidade de Forks.

-Alô? –repondeu a voz rouca de meu pai, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

-Oi, pai, o que você esta fazendo?

-Oi, Bells. Nada demais. Assistindo o jogo. –podia ser qualquer jogo, ele acompanhava praticamente todos os esportes possíveis.

-Ah, bom. eu vou ser rápida, então. Eu só queria saber quando você quer jantar.

-Bom, você podia vir pra cá, talvez no domingo? Eu vou pescar com Harry no sábado e domingo de manhã, e se eu pescar o suficiente, talvez ele possa fazer seu frango frito. Você pode chamar a Alice e o Jasper. Eu não vejo ela há algum tempo. –isso significava que ele estava com saudades. Ele amava Alice como sua própria filha.

Ela tinha a capacidade de conquistar as pessoas sem ao menos tentar.

-Claro, eu vou perguntar pra ela. Tenho certeza que se eles não tiverem nada para fazer adorariam ir te visitar.

-Ótimo. Te vejo domingo, então. Tchau, Bells.

-Tchau, pai. –desliguei o telefone e decidi ir dormir mais cedo. Estava começando a ficar ansiosa para amanhã.

Eu deitei na cama e relaxei, logo que minha cabeça tocou o travesseiro. Eu ainda estava um pouco nervosa, mas logo percebi que Edward iria apenas tirar meus pontos amanhã. Pensamento que me deixava com náuseas.

_

* * *

_

Abri meus olhos e percebi que estava na pequena sala de estar, deitada no sofá. Olhei em volta e fiquei paralisada. Eu estava na sala de estar do Jacob.

_Como eu vim parar aqui?_

_Me levantei e fui em direção a porta. Vi minha velha e acabada caminhonete estacionada ali._

_Devo ter vindo dirigindo._

_Me virei e percebi que estava tudo quieto._

_Cadê todo mundo?_

_Enquanto andava de volta para o sofá, ouvi um barulho vindo dos fundos da casa. Segui o som pelo corredor e abri a porta que dava para o quarto de Jacob._

_-Oi, Bells, você acordou! –ele disse._

_Ele estava jogado na cama, com os pés pendurados pra fora. Eu ri com a visão._

_-Oi, Jake. Acho que acabei dormindo, no sofá. –eu estava com a leve sensação de déjà vu. _

_-É, você apagou. Roncou e tudo._

_-Cala a boca. Eu não ronco. –pelo menos, eu achava que não._

_-Vem deitar aqui comigo um pouco. –ele disse, batendo na cama, ao seu lado._

_Eu fiz como ele pediu, e me deitei ali, sem me mover por algum tempo. Ouvindo sua respiração. Me senti em paz, paz que não senti há algum tempo. Suspirei._

_-Você tá bem aí, Bells?_

_-Estou, eu estou bem. –quando disse isso, percebi que algo em mim começou a mudar. Não me senti mais em paz, me sentia estranha, deslocada._

_-Escuta, Bella, eu queria falar um pouco com você. –ele se sentou quando disse isso. Eu olhei para ele, milhares de perguntas passando pela minha cabeça._

_-Tá. O que é? –a sensação de déjà vu mais forte._

_-Bom... –ele deu um longo suspiro- Nós somos amigos nossa vida toda. Melhores amigos desde que você veio morar com o Charlie, mas..._

_Ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras para dizer. Ele olhou para baixo, para suas mãos. Franzindo o cenho, frustrado. De repente percebi porque tudo parecia tão familiar. Meu coração ficou apertado quando percebi._

_Não. Não faz isso._

_-Jake, nã… -ele colocou a mão em minha boca, me interrompendo._

_-Só me deixa dizer isso, Bella. –ele parou por um momento- Nós somos melhores amigas há algum tempo, e eu sei que disse que te amo. Mas, Bella, -seus olhou encontraram os meus- eu não quis dizer que só te amo. Eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu quero estar com você, quero sair com você, dividir minha vida com você. Eu sei que talvez você não se sinta assim. Mas você me daria uma chance, e me deixaria te levar num encontro esse fim de semana?_

_As palavras que tinham me deixado tão feliz, de repente, não tinham o menos efeito em mim._

_-Jake, eu não posso. Eu ainda te amo. Mas… é diferente agora._

_-Você conheceu ele, né? –ele parecia triste, pesaroso._

_-Quem, Jake? –sobre o que ele estava falando?_

_-Você sabe quem, Bella. –seus lábios se curvaram levemente._

_Ahh... Edward._

_-É, eu acho que e conheci. –eu olhei para baixo, envergonhada demais para olhar para Jake, meu coração se partindo por ele._

_Ele esticou o braço e pegou meu rosto, o levantando, para que ele conseguisse ver._

_-Bella, _não_ fique triste por mim. –seus olhos estavam ferozes enquanto dizia isso._

_Eu só pude acentir, com as lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto, enquanto eu olhava em seus olhos, sabendo que conhecendo Edward eu estava ferindo seus sentimentos._

_-Eu sempre vou te amar. Agora, vá ser feliz. –e assim, ele desapareceu._

* * *

-Desculpa, Jake! –eu gritei enquanto me levantava repentinamente na cama.

Enquanto olhava ao meu redor, para o meu quarto escuro, percebi que estava tremendo incontrolavelmente com os soluços que saiam do meu peito.

_Só um sonho. Só um sonho, _eu repeti para mim mesma. Consegui me acalmar e enterrei o rosto nas minhas mãos. _Qual é o meu problema?_

Eu olhei para o relógio na minha mesa de cabeceira. Quatro e quarenta e cinco da manhã.

_Que ótimo._

Conformada, me levantei e fui tomar um banho quente. Esperando acalmar os sentimentos que corriam pelas minhas veias. Sentindo a água quente ajudar a clarear minha mente, mas meu peito ainda estava pesado.

A água começou a esfriar, e eu, contra minha vontade, saí do chuveiro e me enrole na toalha. Me olhando no espelho eu vi as escuras olheiras ao redor dos meus olhos vermelhos.

_Perfeito._ Eu iria ver Edward com essa aparência.

Terminei de me vestir e me servi de uma tigela de cereal, pegando minha cópia de _O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes_ enquanto me sentava na mesa. Talvez os problemas de Heathcliff e Cathy me fizessem esquecer do sonho.

Olhei para o relógio no fogão e percebi que tinha ficado absorta no livro por mais de uma hora.

Pulei para lavar a tigela e corri minha mão pelos meus cabelos, agora, secos enquanto colocava os sapatos e saia pela porta. Era pouco mais de oito horas, o que me deixava com alguns minutos para chegar ao trabalho na hora, antes de abrirmos, às nove.

Eu parei no estacionamento e vi Alice me esperando na porta.

-Você está uma bagunça. –ela comentou, segurando uma maleta de maquiagem- Eu tive um pressentimento que você talvez precisasse disso.

Eu acenti, e explodi em soluços.

-Ah, Alice, eu me sinto tão idiota. –chorei me seu ombro.

-Mais um sonho?

-É. –eu a contei todos os detalhes- Alice, era praticamente uma memória. Foi no dia que Jake me chamou para o nosso primeiro encontro. Mas ao invés de chorar dizendo sim, eu estava chorando e dizendo não. Por que eu diria não, se era uma memória? Eu me lembro bem de ir no encontro com ele.

Foi nesse encontro que eu percebi que não queria estar com mais ninguém... nunca mais. Eu expulsei o pensamento de minha mente.

Ela parecia estar pensando seriamente nisso.

-Bella, você percebeu que só começou a sonhar com o Jake um dia antes de conhecer o Edward?

-Hum, não, eu nunca pensei nisso. –o que isso significava?

-Bella, eu acho... Não, eu sei, que o Edward é a pessoa certa pra você. –eu prendi a respiração, surpresa com esse pensamento- Eu acho que é a maneira do seu coração te dizer que você deve parar de duvidar de você mesma, e acabe perdendo tudo, antes que você tenha tudo. –eu olhei para ela enquanto ela dizia isso. Quase sentia que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. Pensamento que eu logo expulsei da minha mente.

-Alice, eu nem conheço ele! –eu estava duvidando da minha melhor amiga vidente, que nunca erra. Isso não é bom.

-E daí? Olha pra mim. No momento que eu vi Jasper Whitlock, eu tive certeza. –ela deu uma risadinha- Eu te conheço. Você nunca sente nada por ninguém. Bom, não desde... –ela se interrompeu- O jeito que seu rosto se acalma, ou seu olhar quando você fala dele me diz tudo. Não fique com medo e o afaste.

De novo, eu senti como se ela estivesse escondendo alguma coisa, mas eu não tinha idéia sobre o que podia ser. Eu suspirei audivelmente e acenti com a cabeça.

-Vem, vamos arrumar você.

Eu olhei meu reflex no espelho antes de sair do carro. Alice, com certeza, era milagrosa. Eu não estava mais parecendo alguém com insônia e doente. Eu estava como eu normalmente estava. Se ela ao menos tivesse me dado alguma coisa para amenizar o ataque de pânico que eu estava prestes a ter. Valium, talvez?

Eu inspirei, devagar, profundamente, tentando ajeitar meus pensamentos.

_Você vai tirar alguns pontos. Só isso._

Claro, que pela primeira vez, não era pensar em um procedimento médico que me deixava enjoada. Era o médico que o faria.

Eu me acalmei o máximo que consegui, e lentamente andei até a entrada do pronto-socorro. A mesma pequena loira arruivada estava na mesa da recepção de novo.

Olhando para mim, ela sorriu.

-Posso te ajudar?

-Ah, sim. Eu vou chamá-lo. Pode sentar. –o sorriso havia desaparecido do rosto da mulher.

_Tudo bem..._

Eu me sentei e peguei uma revista, esperando ter que aguardar por algum tenpo. Eu havia acabado de começar a primeira matéria quando Edward entrou pela porta.

-Oi, Bella. Tudo bem? –ele perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

-Sim, estou bem. Tudo bem? –as borboletas, de repente sumiram.

-Melhor agora. Vem, vamos pra lá pra eu poder começar. –ele indicou para eu andar, colocando a mão nas minhas costas enquanto me guiava pelos corredores- Aqui. –ele disse apontando para um consultório vazio- Senta.

Eu me sentei, o olhando atentamente, enquanto ele se preparava. Ele estava ainda mais bonito do que antes, se é que isso era humanamente possível.

Ele sentou ao meu lado, pegando minha mão e tirando a gaze. O choque de seu toque correu pelo meu corpo.

Ele olhou para cima lentamente.

-Bella, eu queria pedir desculpas por te assustar outro dia. Eu não considerei que não se deve fazer isso com alguém tão desajeitada.

-Tá tudo bem, mesmo. Ninguém leva a serio antes de testemunhar como eu sou. –eu disse, rindo.

Ele sorriu e começou a tirar os pontos, fazendo com que uma onda de náusea corresse por mim. Eu fechei meus olhos, torcendo para que ela sumisse. _Ondas, areia branca, calor, brisa suave._ Eu comecei a pensar, enquanto tentava me imaginar numa praia paradisíaca. Mas eu não conseguia fazer com que a imagem relaxante aparecesse. Minha mente, automaticamente fazia Edward aparecer cada vez que eu tentava. Seu rosto, suas mãos, seu corpo, seus olhou, sua boca, encostando em mim...

-Bella? Bella, tá tudo bem. Eu já acabei. –eu olhei para baixo, e nao vi nada, a não ser uma linha fina e cor de rosa na minha mão- Ainda vai ficar um pouco dolorida, então você tem que tomar cuidado com ela por algumas semanas, e não fazer nada estressante, como levantar peso ou coisas assim. –eu mantive meus olhos nele enquanto ele falava, seus lábios formaram um sorriso bobo.

_Como se eu fosse fazer levantamento de peso._

Eu ri pensando nisso, e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Bom, eu acho que agüento isso.

-Que bom. Então, Bella, eu estive pensando... –ele pausou, enquanto olhava para a palma da minha mão e traçou a cicatriz com seu indicador, me arrepiando com seu toque- Já que você, tecnicamente, não é mais paciente, talvez a gente pudesse sair esse fim de semana.

Eu olhei para ele, piscando, chocada. Sair? _Comigo?_

-Ou talvez não... foi bobo, esquece. –ele disse, soltando minha mão.

Eu percebi que havia se passado algum tempo desde que ele perguntou, ele deve ter pensado que eu não queria ir.

-Não! Não, eu adoraria! –eu estava praticamente gritando, pensando nele mudando de idéia.

-Mesmo? –ele deu seu um de seus sorrisos tortos pra mim- Que tal sábado a noite? Eu termino meu plantão às seis, posso passar pra te pegar às sete e meia.

_Espera, como ele sabe onde eu moro?_

Ele deve ter percebido minha confusão.

-Eu olhei seu endereço ma ficha. Espero que não se importe. –_ah, sim._

-Não, eu não ligo. –eu estava praticamente sorrindo de orelha a orelha- Sábado, então. Já que você tem meu endereço, assumo que também tem meu numero de telefone e celular.

Ele pareceu envergonhado com a minha conclusão.

-É, eu tenho. –ele parou por um momento- Cadê seu celular?

Eu olhei confusa pra ele e peguei o celular no meu bolso. Ele pegou e digitou alguma coisa, antes de me devolver o aparelho. Eu olhei e vi seu numero salvo.

-Pronto, agora você também tem meu número. Você pode me mandar por mensagens como eu chego na sua casa, no sábado? Eu ainad não conheço Seattle muito bem. –então, ele não era daqui.

-Tá, eu mando. –eu ainda estava olhando nos seus olhos, com medo de acordar a qualquer momento.

-Ótimo, Bella. –ele parou, passando a mão lentamente pelo meu maxilar, eu, instintivamente, me inclinei ao seu toque- Eu odeio o fato de ter que ir, mas meu plantão começa em dez minutos. –ele parecia mesmo desapontado- Mas se eu tiver tempo, te ligo amanhã e sexta. E vou, com certeza estar na sua porta, sábado a noite, exatamente às sete e meia.

Eu estava radiante pensando nele me ligando.

-Tá bom. Falo com você depois.

-Tchau.

Antes de ele se virar para sair, ele lentamente inclinou a cabeça na minha direção. Parei de pensar e respirar. Ele, gentilmente beijou e saiu, ficamos nos olhando por um momento, e eu suspirei alto.

Ele sorriu torto e saiu.

Enquanto fiquei ali, sentada, tentando fazer meu cérebro voltar a funcionar, finalmente descobri qual era a sensação que passava entre nós dois, que fazia meu coração perder o ritmo.

Desejo.

* * *

Edward

Eu estava praticamente subindo pelas paredes enquanto trabalhava. Estava tão feliz comigo mesmo. _Bella disse sim!_ Todos os maus pressentimentos que tive na semana anterios de repente desapareceram, fazendo com que eu me sentisse leve, sabendo que ela gostava de mim o suficiente para sair comigo.

-Você parece terrivelmente feliz. –eu ouvi uma voz suave dizer atrás de mim.

Eu não pude conter meu sorriso, que parecia estar permanentemente no meu rosto.

-Sim, extremamente.

Tanya olhou para mim por um momento, antes de abrir a boca.

-Hum. E, por que? –ela pareia estar flertando comigo, talvez.

-Eu conheci alguém.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, surpresos, totalmente surpresos. _Ah, droga, talvez ela estivesse mesmo flertando comigo._

-Mesmo? E, quem seria?

-O nome dela é Bella Swan. Ela esteve aqui, não faz muito tempo. Eu pedi pra você me chamar quando ela chegasse. –ela acentiu- Enfim, eu andei pensando muito nela nos últimos dias, e chamei ela pra sair comigo esse fim de semana.

-Eu acredito que esse sorriso quer dizer que ela aceitou. –ela estava sendo cuidadosa agora.

-Sim, ela aceitou. –meu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

Eu me senti mal por Tanya, mas eu não podia esconder meus sentimentos. De maneira nenhuma eu me sentiria alguma dia, por ela da maneira que eu me sinto por Bella.

Ela me olhou de novo, atentamente, antes de falar.

-Bom, eu espero que dê certo pra você, Edward. Se divirta. –ela sorriu educadamente, antes de ir na direção contraria.

-Obrigado! –eu gritei para ela.

Eu examinei três pacientes, tão maravilhado, que nem me lembro do que eu tratei. Meus pensamentos estavam em Bella. Eu ainda não tinha certeza se teria tempo para ligar pra ela entre hoje e sábado, mas eu encontraria tempo. Eu não conseguiria esperar para ouvir sua linda voz de novo.

Voltei até o posto das enfermeiras e peguei outra ficha. Fiquei ali por um momento, entrando no modo médico. Eu tinha que me concentrar. Ainda tinha seis horas de plantão. Estava analisando a ficha que peguei, quando vi, pelo canto do olho, alguém entrar.

-Ah, oi Jessica. Tudo bem?

-Tudo. Escuta, eu aindei observando você a noite toda, e não consegui não notar que tem alguma coisa acontecendo com você. Você está... diferente. –eu olhei para ela- Mas diferente de um jeito bom. –ela disse, me olhando.

-Eu estou? –eu pensei nisso por um minuto. Minha paixão por Bella estava tão obvia assim? Eu dei os ombros, sorrindo- Acho que estou.

O sorriso dela aumentou.

-Então, eu estava tentando achar coragem pra te perguntar faz um tempo, mas eu não sabia como dizer, ou o que você diria... –ela parou, nervosa. _Droga_- Eu olhei no horário, e vi que você está livre sábado a noite, e domingo o dia todo, então eu queria saber... –_não pergunta, não pergunta-_ Você quer sair comigo esse fim de semana? –_ela perguntou!_

Eu não fazia idéia como não tinha percebido.

-Escuta, Jessica. Você é bem legal, mas... –_eu honestamente não te suporto-_ Eu conheci alguém. –eu respirei fundo.

-Ahh. –seu sorriso sumiu- Eu conheço ela?

_Será que eu devia contar?_ Se tudo desse cert ela saberia logo mesmo.

Eu acenti.

-Ela já esteve aqui. Bella Swan?

Ela acentiu.

-Bom, divirta-se. –ela se virou e sair antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Eu olhei de volta para a ficha, passando meus dedos pelos meus cabelos. Respirei profundamente. Vi alguém me observando pelo canto do olho. _O que agora?_

Olhei e vi Keisha me olhando atentamente. Ela era grande, e orgulhosa, com uma pele suave cor de café. Hoje seu cabelo estava vermelho vivo, preso num penteado elaborado na parte de trás. Eu sorri, aliviado.

-E aí? –perguntei.

-Nada, te olhando, é só isso. –e ela realmente estava. Quase encarando, eu estava ficando meio desconfortável com isso.

-Por...

-Cara, você não faz idéia o problema que você vai ser aqui, sabe? –eu não fazia idéia sobre o que ela estava falando.

-Como assim?

-Você chega aqui, com seu corpo lindo, rosto lindo, e cabelo sexy bagunçado, deixando todas as garotas loucas. E aí, saí com uma garota que simplesmente entrou aqui andando semana passada, enquanto todas as outras estão tentando chamar sua atenção há meses. Agora você esta destruindo o coração de todas elas, enquanto eu recolho os pedaços. –ela balançou a cabeça austeramente.

-O que? –eu perguntei, sem acreditar- Eu não deixo elas loucas. –_calma, cabelo sexy?_

-Tá bom. É por isso que todas as garotas que trabalham nesse hospital vem aqui para o meu pronto-socorro ver o Dr. Cullen. Você só complica as coisas.

Eu não pude conter o riso.

-Se isso é verdade, porque eu nunca reparei?

-Você tá me dizendo que você não percebe todas as garotas babando por você e te seguindo como cachorrinhos sem dono?

-Não. –agora eu estava desconfortável. Como eu nunca tinha percebido?

-Nossa, isso é triste.

Eu ri, nervoso. Eu precisava melhorar o clima da conversa.

-Você tem me seguido como um cachorrinho sem dono, Keisha? –eu me inclinei e olhei em seus olhos castanhos.

Ela riu.

-Você vai sair com a garota essa semana, Dr. Cullen?

Eu estava radiante de novo.

-Vou, sábado.

Ela sorriu, e me analisou.

-Use um pouco desse charme na sua garota, e você vai ficar bem. –ela disse sorrindo- Eu espalho a fofoca, que as garotas vão ter que achar outra pessoa pra ficar babando. O maravilhoso Dr. Cullen está caidinho de amor.

Isso tirou o sorriso do meu rosto.

-Calma, amor? Eu não amo ela, a gente acabou de se conhecer.

-Menino, eu fui casada por vinte anos, e nunca vi meu marido com esse olhar falando de mim. Se você ama, é pra valer. –ela saiu e foi para o almoxarifado antes que eu pudesse responder.

_Droga, eu não amo Bella, eu não posso. __Acabei de conhecer ela. Ah, Deus. _Meu coração começou a saltar no meu peito pensando sobre isso. _O que eu vou fazer? _Eu não tinha certeza do que sentia por Bella, mas tinha certeza de uma coisa. Eu estava apavorado. Teria que conversar com Carlisle.

* * *

Bella

Quando cheguei em casa, pulando feito uma idiota. Arrumei tudo e peguei o telefone para ligar para Alice.

-Alô?

-Alice, você estava certa. Ele me chamou pra sair! –eu não podia esconder minha felicidade.

-Ah, Bella, que ótimo! Quando vai ser esse encontro? –eu podia sentir que ela estava sorrindo.

-Sábado a noite. Ah, meu Deus. E se eu cair, e me fazer de idiota! –eu me encolhi pensando nisso.

-Se acalme. Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele já te viu caindo na esteira, bem de cara no chão, e isso não assustou ele. –eu ri- Então, quando você quer ir fazer compras?

-Hum, que tal sexta, quando eu sair do trabalho? –eu iria precisar de alguns dias pra me preparar para fazer compras com Alice.

-Tá ótimo. Te vejo sexta, então.

-Ah, espera, eu quase esqueci! Charlie que ver a gente no jantar, domingo, ele pediu pra chamar o Jasper também. –eu nunca ouviria a resposta se deixasse meus pensamentos sobre Edward me distraírem a ponto de esquecer que Alice estava no telefone.

-Tá bom. A gente vai sim. –ela nunca estava ocupada demais para visitar Charlie.

-Ótimo. Então, te vejo sexta depois do trabalho. Tchau. –eu desliguei o telephone, respirando profundamente. Estava feliz. Saboreei essa sensação.

* * *

**Bom, gente espero que voces tenham gostado, e queria pedir por favor, pra voces comentarem (é só apertar o botaozinho verde, please) pra eu saber o que voces acharam e seu eu devo continuar essa traduçao.**

**Só isso por hoje.  
Vou tentar postar com mais frequencia, prometo.**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Pontos de Vista SUBLINHADOS.**

**AVISO: Lemonzinho à vista :D**

* * *

Edward

Eu acordei e me mexi a noite toda, sem conseguir dormer. Eu sabia a agenda do meu pai como a palma da minha mão. Ele chegava no hospital todos os dias às oito.

Eu olhei para o relógio. Cinco e quinze da manhã. Eu não conseguia mais esperar para ligar para ele. Eu disquei o número e ouvi o telefone tocando, me perguntando que diabos eu estava fazendo.

-Edward! –meu pai respondeu animado- Como você está, filho? –só de ouvir sua voz suave acalmava meus nervos.

-Bem, pai, e você e a mãe?

-Nós estamos bem. Eu vou te dizer, sua mãe está ficando um pouco deprimida só de pensar no próximo feriado sem você. –eu sei que era difícil para Esme que eu tenha escolhido viver tão longe.

-Eu estive pensando nisso, na verdade. Pode ser que o hospital me ligue naquele fim de semana, então eu não poder pegar um avião pra casa de vocês. Mas eu olhei na agenda de Emmett e vi que ele não tem nada, então eu estava esperando que todo mundo pudesse vir pra cá, pra passarmos o Dia de Ação de Graças aqui, em Seattle.

Eu estive pensando muito nos últimos dias. Pensando mais em se eu apresentaria ou não Bella para minha família nesse dia. _Se precipitando de novo, Edward._

-Que ótima idéia. Eu vou dizer hoje mesmo pra sua mãe, pra ela e Rose fazerem o que precisam.

-Bom. –eu parei, pensando em como deveria começar- Então, pai, eu, na verdade, não liguei pra falar sobre o Dia de Ação de Graças.

-Ah...?

-Não. Eu… Eu queria conversar sobre uma coisa. –eu respire fundo- Pai, como você sabia que a mãe era a mulher?

Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

-Pai?

-Desculpa, filho. Eu só estava pensando sobre o que, exatamente, essa pergunta significa pra você. –eu sorri. Ele me conhecia muito bem.

-Eu conheci alguém. –eu estava dizendo muito isso, ultimamente.

-Isso é maravilhoso! Espera até eu dizer pra sua mãe!

-Não! –eu praticamente gritei para ele- Você não pode dizer nada pra mãe. Ainda não. –eu estava confuso o suficiente, sozinho, não precisava de Esme me pressionando.

-Tudo bem, eu prometo. –ele respirou fundo antes de continuar- Você quer saber como eu soube que sua mãe era a mulher pra mim. Bom, eu acho que foi amor a primeira vista. Tenho certeza que você não queria ouvir isso, mas foi o que aconteceu com sua mãe e eu. No momento que eu a vi deitada na mesa de operação, eu não conseguia imaginar o mundo sem ela.

Eu sabia a história. Esme estava escalando com alguns amigos, e escorregou, caindo do penhasco. Ela teve sorte que a queda não foi alta o suficiente para ser fatal, e eles não estavam muito longe de um hospital. A levaram para ele rapidamente, e era lá que Carlisle fazia residência. Os médicos do pronto-socorro a deixaram estável e Carlisle foi o quem a operou, conseguindo salvar sua vida, obviamente. Eles estavam juntos desde então.

Dizer que essa historio influenciou minha escolha em ser médico em um pronto-socorro era uma mentira. Essa era _a razão_ para eu decidir isso. Sem que houvessem médicos no pronto-socorro, Esme não teria sobrevivido por muito tempo para que Carlisle pudesse operá-la, minha mãe não estaria viva, e eu não existiria.

-É, eu imaginei que fosse algo assim. –a maneira que eles olhavam um para o outro podia atear fogo no chão. Eu nunca havia visto nada assim, até Emmett e Rosalie.

-Você não gostou da resposta, né?

-Na verdade não. Essa garota... –eu não tive certeza de como continuar.

-Qual é o nome dela? –ele perguntou.

-Bella. –eu sorri ao ouvir seu nome em meus lábios.

-Bella, lindo nome.

-Ela é linda. –eu suspirei, precisava começar do começo- Tá, pai, é o seguinte. Na manhã do dia que eu conheci ela, eu tive um sonho. –eu expliquei o sonho para ele- Nunca senti nada tão poderoso antes. Foi como se ela tivesse levado minha alma junto com ela. Eu acordei fisicamente sentindo como se alguém tivesse torcido meu coração. E então, vê-la sentada no pronto-socorro que eu trabalho, horas depois, foi confuso, por assim dizer. Eu acho... Acho que o que eu quero saber é se essa ligação que eu sinto com ela é real ou são só os sentimentos que eu tive no sonho?

Ele riu baixinho.

-Eu não acredito, honestamente, que você não acredita tão pouco em si mesmo para não confiar no que você sente. Alguma vez você já se sentiu assim por alguém?

-Não. –eu disse, devagar.

-Foi o que eu pensei. Edward, isso é totalmente normal. Você nunca sentiu amor que não seja amor fraternal. Não conhece os prós e os contras, a habilidade que o amor tem de te deixar sem rumo, o sentimento de estar realizado quando encontra a pessoa que foi feita pra você. É diferente de qualquer outro sentimento no mundo. Pode ser tão intenso, tão incrível, que chega a ser assustador. Eu pensaria que tem alguma coisa errada se você não tivesse se questionando.

-Mesmo? Eu não devia estar correndo e pulando nas ruas, cantando, certo de que isso é o correto a fazer?

Eu não tinha nada de experiência própria, mas não era isso que diziam que o amor te fazia fazer?

-Não. –ele disse rindo- Se você ainda não sabe se ela é a 'escolhida', logo você vai saber. Pode ser amanhã, pode ser daqui a meses, talvez, até ano que vem. Ninguém é igual a ninguém, o jeito que nossos cérebros processam as emoções é único, nunca acontecendo a mesma reação duas vezes. Mas tem uma regra fundamental, se é pra ser, vai ser. É bem simples, na verdade. Só dê algum tempo, filho.

Eu suspirei alto, aliviado. Ele sempre parecia saber exatamente o que dizer.

-Obrigado, pai. Que bom que falei com você sobre isso. Eu tenho que me arrumar pra trabalhar.

-Tudo bem, filho. Você vai sair com a Bella logo?

-É. No sábado. –meu coração se acelerava só de pensar.

-Me liga pra me contar como foi... E se eu vou poder ou não contar pra sua mãe. –ele odiava esconder coisas assim de Esme, não importa quem pedia.

-Ligo sim. Falo com você depois. –eu desliguei o telefone e olhei para o meu quarto.

Eu fui até o meu brilhante piano preto e comecei a tocar. Eu não prestei mais atenção no quarto ao meu redor. Todos os meus pensamentos eram sobre Bella, e seus olhos quentes cor de chocolate, que pareciam derreter meu coração só de olhar para eles.

Minhas mãos voavam pelas teclas instintivamente, tocando uma melodia tão pura, tão doce, o som dela me distraiu de meus pensamentos. Eu toquei a melodia de novo, ouvindo atentamente. Eu parei minhas mãos e olhei para as teclas, percebendo o que eu tinha acabado de fazer.

Eu me levantei e sai do quarto, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. Olhei de volta para o piano, sorrindo abertamente. Eu tinha inconscientemente tirado uma coisa da minha alma e escrito uma música, uma canção de ninar. E isso era algo que eu não pude fazer em muito tempo.

* * *

Estava chovendo forte quando cheguei no trabalho. Corri para o prédio e balancei a cabeça para tirar a água. Peguei a papelada do dia anterior e fui em direção à sala de descanso.

Eu vi Keisha no caminho.

-Eu vou preencher um pouco dessa papelada enquanto tá devagar. Me avisa se precisar de mim.

Ela acentiu enquanto passava por mim.

Eu trabalhei naquilo por horas, fazendo minha mão doer quando tinha terminado. Peguei uma garrafa de água do refeitório no caminho de volta para o pronto-socorro.

-Dr. Cullen! –alguém chamou meu nome logo que eu passei pela porta. Eu nem tive tempo de colocar meu jaleco.

-Sim, Dr. Thomas?

-Houve um engavetamento com seis veículos na 405. Nove maiores e cinco menores. Estão trazendo todos pra cá. Previsão de chegada, dez minutos. Eu estava me aprontando e indo pedir pra alguém te chamar. Vamos precisar da ajuda que conseguirmos.

-Claro. O que aconteceu? –não era incomum chegarem multiplos traumas quando o tempo estava assim.

-Alguém perdeu o controle do carro e rodou na auto-estrada, causando o engarrafamento. Por causa da chuva, os outros carros não puderam para parar. A policia está lá tentando descobrir por que o carro perdeu o controle e redirecionando o trânsito.

Eu acenti e corri para me arrumar. Quando voltei, tudo estava pronto.

Eu peguei as luvas, uma touca e óculos antes de ir para esperar as ambulâncias. Eu olhei para o meu relógio, podia escutar as sirenes.

Três ambulâncias estacionaram, uma logo depois da outra. Eu corri para a terceira ambulância e coloquei os óculos enquanto o paramédico abria a porta e puxava uma maca para fora, com uma jovem mulher nela. Um dos paramédicos, Mike, me deu a ficha dela. Eu a peguei enquanto corríamos para dentro do pronto-socorro.

-O nome é Victoria Grey, idade, dezoito. Dirigia um dos carros no engavetamento.

Eu acenti.

-Vamos colocá-la nesse consultório. –eu disse apontando para a sala que era a primeira- Quais são as lesões?

-Ela tem algumas contusões no tórax, mas fora isso, está estável.

-Certo, vamos movê-la. Prontos. Um, dois, três. –nós a colocamos em outra maca, para que os paramédicos pudessem voltar para a cena do acidente- Eu preciso de uma radiografia de tórax! –eu gritei, para ninguém em especial, sabendo que alguém o faria.

-Cadê ele? Cadê o meu namorado? –os olhos dela estavam procurando pela sala, frenéticos.

-Eu não sei, Srta. Grey. Ele estava no carro com você?

-Sim. –eu olhei para Mike, que estava balançando a cabeça negativamente para mim, antes de ir de volta para a ambulância- Eles estavam trabalhando nele quando me tiraram do carro. Ele não estava bem. Ah, Deus! –ela soluçou.

-Tá tudo bem, Srta. Grey. Eu vou ver se descubro alguma coisa pra você. –agora não era o momento de contar isso pra ela, mesmo se eu soubesse de alguma coisa- Mas agora, eu preciso que você se acalme, para eu poder cuidar de você.

-Tá.

Eu olhei para a ficha dela. O monitor começou a bater rapidamente, e eu olhei de volta para ela. _Droga._

-Srta. Grey? –os olhos dela estavam rolando e se fechando. –Merda, parada cardiorespiratória. A pressão sanguinea caiu. Eu preciso dos equipamentos! Preciso do desfibrilador! –_não morra comigo._

Eu peguei os eletrodos do desfibrilador.

-Carregar a 100. –eu disse enquanto posicionava os eletrodos- Afastar! –o corpo dela pulou com o choque.

Eu olhei para o monitor. Nenhuma mudança.

-Carregar a 200! –eu esperei um momento, enquanto o desfibrilador carregava- Afastar! –o corpo dela pulou de novo com o choque. Eu olhei mais uma vez para o monitor- Vamos, vamos. –eu murmurei.

O monitor começou a bipar com os batimentos cardíacos dela. Eu suspirei.

_Sístole estabilizando, mas ela ainda está com arritmia. Pensa, Edward. Contusão pulmonary? Qual o tipo sanguine?_

Eu olhei para a ficha, não tinha a informação.

-Eu preciso de sangue O negativo. Vou entubar. –um dos residentes foi pegar o sangue, eu não olhei para ver quem.

-Nós estávamos indo para a casa dos meus pais. Ele ia conhecer eles! –ela estava respirando com dificuldades enquanto dizia isso.

-Srta. Grey, eu preciso que você se acalme. –eu coloquei minha mão na dela- Qual o nome do seu namorado?

-James. –ela fechou os olhos.

Eu olhei a sala.

-Alguém entrou em contato com os pais dela? –eu perguntei.

Jessica entrou e acentiu.

-Eu acabei de sair do telefone, com a mãe dela.

A residente, Lily, voltou com o sangue. Eu pedi para que ela arrumasse tudo. Me virei para o outro lado e preparei tudo o que eu precisaria para entubá-la. Eu tinha acabado de tirar o tubo do pacote quando o monitor começou a acelerar de novo. Eu me virei e olhei para ele.

_Merda!_

-Parada, de novo. Ela está parando! Alguém me dá os eletrodos! Carregar a 100! –eu esperei a máquina carregar- Afastar!-o corpo dela pulou na maca, eu olhei para o monitor, nada- Carregar a 200! –a máquina carregou- Afastar! –ela pulou novamente com a eletricidade. Ainda nada.

Eu olhei para Lily.

-Dra. Hunt! Massagem cardíaca! Eu vou colocar o tubo nela!

Ela imediatamente foi até Victoria, massageando o tórax dela, para manter o sangue em movimento, enquanto Jessica usava a mascara para bombear oxigênio para os pulmões.

Eu corri e terminei de abrir os equipamentos. Sentei no banco e comecei a limpar a área onde eu colocaria o tubo. Eu injetei a anestesia local, mesmo sem acreditar que, nesse ponto ela sentiria alguma coisa. Deixei o medicamento fazer efeito enquanto pegava o bisturi.

-Segura. –eu disse para Lily e comecei a fazer a incisão, logo que ela estava parada.

Eu rapidamente inseri o tubo na incisão. Sangue começou a passar pelo tubo, uma vez que ele estava na camada pleural.

-Massagem. –Lily começou de novo enquanto eu fixava o tubo no lugar. _Ainda sem pulso._

-Dr. Cullen! –Donna, uma enfermeira, entrou correndo na sala com as radiografias de Victoria.

Eu fui até ela e as examinei. _Contusões pulmonares, com fraturas de costela... todas no lado esquerdo. Provavelmente foi o cinto de segurança._

Nesse momento, o monitor começou a bipar, indicando que o coração dela estava finalmente voltando a bater. _Graças a Deus_. Eu peguei o estetoscópio, pendurado no meu pescoço, e ouvi o coração dela.

-Dr. Hunt, cuide do oxigênio, fique de olho no monitor e na respiração enquanto providenciam um quarto para ela. Me avise se alguma coisa mudar. Eu vou ver se mais alguém precisa de mim.

Eu tirei as luvas e a touca, e saí da sala. Rapidamente coloquei uma par de luvas e uma touca limpas, antes de ver se precisavam da minha ajuda. Um dos residentes, Dan, estava ali. Fui até a sala de trauma, havia acabado de passar pela porta quanto ouvi meu nome.

-Dr. Cullen! –Keisha estava no telefone no posto das enfermeiras- Diz pra eles que a Radiologia está lotada. –eu acenti e continuei meu caminho.

-A radiologia está lotada. –_uau._

O homem deitado na mesa esta inconsciente, enquanto Amanda, uma residente, estava tentando parar o sangramento em seu peito. Ela não conseguia se controlar com a quantidade de sangue que caia de seu peito e pingava no chão.

-Dr. Cullen! –ela disse, aliviada- A pulsação está a 220. Eu... eu não consigo parar o sangramento!

-Está tudo bem, você está indo bem. –eu fui até o homem e peguei meu estetoscópio, colocando em seu peito- Tem fluido na cavidade cardíaca. Me arranje uma seringa e uma agulha espinhal. Eu vou passar pela ferida.

Eu peguei a seringa e a agulha da enfermeira, colocando os dois juntos, enquanto ia para o lado onde a ferida estava. Cuidadosamente inseri a agulha, usando os dedos para abrir espaço entre as costelas, eu ia precisar entrar no pericárdio. Uma vez nele, comecei a aspirar, enchendo a seringa

-Eu vou precisar de outra seringa. Me trás uma maior dessa vez.

-Tem muito sangue! –Amanda disse.

Eu a ignorei.

-Continue a trazer as seringas. –eu enchi mais uma seringa com sangue.

Os bipes do monitos pararam, se transformando em um bipe continuo. Eu olhei para ele.

-Assistolia.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos no peito do homem e comecei a pressionar. O monitos bipava conforme as minhas mãos pressionavam.

-Edward. –eu olhei para o monitor antes de olhar para Amanda.

-Só continue a pôr pressão. Eu não vou perder ele.

Eu continuei a massagear até sentir como se meus braços fossem cair.

-Faz quanto tempo?

-Vinte minutos. –eu parei. _Merda._

_-_Anuncie. –eu disse, enojado. Me virei para Amanda.

Ela se atrapalhou com as palavras, e arranhou a garganta. Amanda olhou para o relógio.

-Hora da morte, vinte e duas e dezessete.

Eu joguei minhas luvas e touca fora, e corri para fora da sala, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

-Melhor você melhorar o humor, Dr. Cullen, tem mais um chegando.

Eu olhei para Keisha e apertei a ponte do nariz, respirando fundo. Eu não conseguia falar, então apenas acenti, antes de pegar mais um par de luvas e uma touca, voltando para o ponto das ambulâncias.

Mike e o parceiro dele, Tyler, saíram da ambulância com um homem na maca.

-O que a gente tem? –eu os perguntei.

-Esse morreu na hora, mas nós trabalhamos nele um pouco. Conseguimos pulsação a uns trinta minutos, mas parou e não voltou mais. –Mike disse.

Eu olhei para o homem na maca. Ele estava, claramente morto. Seus olhos sem vida e ele estava coberto de sangue. Eu puxei a manta térmica e levantei a camisa que ele estava usando, estava aberto, e mostrando todos seus órgãos internos.

-Ah, meu Deus! –eu olhei para trás, e vi Amanda olhando, horrorizada para o homem.

-Ele já morreu, Edward. Só preciso que você anuncie. –Mike tinha razão. Não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer pelo homem.

-Hora da morte, vinte e duas e vinte um. –eu respirei fundo- Leva ele pro necrotério.

Eu me virei para Mike.

-Quantos mais?

-Esse era o último. –Mike disse enquanto ia embora. _Graças a Deus._

Eu me troquei e fui lá pra fora. Respirando o ar frio.

_Ah, odeio dias assim._

Era inevitável, no meu trabalho, que algum paciente morresse as vezes, mas ainda me chateava, toda vez. Eu sabia que ficaria analisando minhas ações pelas próximas horas, pensando se devia ter feito alguma que não fiz, qualquer coisa que mudaria o resultado. Eu ouvi passos se aproximando, mas não olhei para ver quem era.

-Edward, não fique se culpando, não tem nada que você pudesse fazer. –era Tanya. _Ótimo._

Eu acenti, sem responder nada.

Ficamos ali por alguns minutos, antes que ela finalmente fosse embora. Eu olhei para meu relógio, ainda tinha cinco minutos antes de acabar meu turno. Eu não me importava. Fui até meu carro e dirigi para casa.

Passei pela porta da minha casa, tirei meus sapatos enquanto colocava as chaves na mesa ao lado da porta. Fui até a sala e olhei para as familiares paredes beges e o chão de madeira, que eu soei para consertar e os dois quadros que Esme tinha me dado de presente pela casa nova, pendurados em cima do sofá de couro marrom.

Tomei um banho, ficando em baixo da água quente mais tempo que o normal, tentando esquecer as cenas de horas antes, escovei os dentes e fui para a cama. Estava exausto. Dormi no momento que minha cabeça tocou o travesseiro.

* * *

_-Edward, acorda._

_Eu gemi, abrindo os olhos para ver Bella se inclinando sobre mim. Seus longos cabelos castanhos formando uma cortina ao redor de seu rosto. Ela não vestia nada, a não ser um sutiã preto, rendado, e uma calcinha combinando._

_Eu sorri._

_-Olá._

_-Oi._

_Ela tirou o cabelo do rosto, e chegou mais perto de mim. Seus olhos escurecendo de desejo. Ela colocou seus lábios nos meus e calor correu pelo meu corpo. Passei minha língua pelos seus lábios, implorando por passangem. Ela separou os lábios e nossas línguas dançaram juntas, fazendo meu sangue ferver. Sua mão passou pela minha barriga, antes de chegar ao cós da minha cueca, fazendo todo meu sangue descer. Ela gentilmente colocou sua mão dentro da cueca, pegando o meu membro, e o acariciando gentilmente, fazendo com que um gemido escapasse da minha boca._

_-Você acordou, agora? –ela perguntou._

_-Huhum._

_Eu peguei seu quadril, e a girei, me colocando em cima dela, antes de atacá-la com minha boca, de novo. Eu me separei de seus lábios, lambendo e beijando seu pescoço, indo em direção ao seus seios, e colocando a mão dentro da renda._

_Eu movi minha outra mão em direção a suas costas, e ela se arqueou em submissão. Eu abri seu sutiã com um único movimento. Ela tirou o sutiã enquanto eu observava._

_Eu coloquei minha boca em seu peito, lambendo seu mamilo gentilmente, enquanto minha mão ia para sua calcinha, gracejando, passando os dedos pela pele embaixo do material. Ela estremeceu de desejo enquanto eu colocava minha mão mais para dentro da renda preta, a afagando gentilmente._

_Eu coloquei um dedo dentro dela, o movimentando para dentro e para fora, gentilmente, antes de adicionar mais um dedo. Eu movi meus dedos em um gesto de 'vem aqui' dentro de seu corpo, antes de massagear seu clitóris com meu dedão. Ela arqueou e levantou seu quadril. Eu senti suas paredes se encolherem ao redor dos meus dedos._

_-Ah, Deus! Edward! –ela gemeu, me deixando mais rígido com o som de sua voz gemendo meu nome._

_Ela gozou rápida e intensamente, seus músculos tremendo em ondas de prazer._

_-Edward. Eu preciso de você. Agora! –ela gemeu._

_Eu rasguei a renda preta, e me posicionei em sua entrada._

_Eu penetrei nela, fazendo calor passar pelo meu corpo. Eu fiquei parado por um momento, deixando nossos corpos de ajustarem a sensação, antes de começar a me mover para dentro e para fora, lentamente. Ela era tão quente, tão molhada. Eu tinha que me concentrar para não perder o controle._

_-Mais forte, Edward. Mais rápido._

_Eu acelerei, levantando seus quadris, para que eu pudesse entrar mais em seus corpo._

_Eu me movi, para encontrar seu ponto mais sensível, enquanto me empurrava, segurando seu quadril em minha mão. Ela suspirou quando eu senti suas paredes se apertarem ao meu redor. Eu entrei nela, mais forte, enquanto sentia meu clímax se aproximando._

_-Goza comigo, Edward! –ela gritou, me fazendo gozar._

~5~

Eu acordei coberto de suor, e completamente fascinado.

_Eu tive um sonho erótico com Bella?_

Tirei as cobertas de cima de mim com um gemido. Eu estava mais duro que ferro. Me levantei e joguei um pouco de água fria no rosto, tentando fugir do sonho. Finalmente decidi que não seria o suficiente, e tomei um banho frio. Colquei uma cueca limpa e voltei para a cama. Olhei meu quarto e suspirei, eu não iria voltar a dormir tão cedo.

Olhei para o relógio de novo e vi que era uma e cinqüenta e cinto da manhã. Sentei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Depois de debater mentalmente alguns minutos, estiquei o braço e peguei meu celular. Disquei o numero e suspirei, nervoso, ouvindo o telefone tocar do outro lado.

* * *

Bella

Os minutos no relógio pareciam estar correndo para trás na quinta feira. Eu sabia que era apenas uma reação à ansiedade para ver Edward de novo. Eu comecei a me perguntar se ficaria louca antes de sábado a noite, e estava, na verdade, feliz por ir fazer compras com Alice no dia seguinte, só para tirá-lo da minha cabeça.

Voltei para casa do trabalho, jantei e tomei um longo e quente banho de banheira para me relaxar antes de me deitar.

Edward não me ligou, o que me desapontou mais do que eu me importava em admitir. Eu precisava me distrair desse pensamento. Então, iria ler meu novo livro de mistério, que tinha acabado de comprar.

Me deitei e percebi que estava totalmente entretida em minutos. Eu terminei de ler o livro, olhando para o relógio enquanto colocava o livro na minha mesa de cabeceira. Já havia passado da meia noite. Eu apaguei a luz e tentei dormir, a apenas consegui ficar me virando, vendo o rosto de Edward toda vez que fechava os olhos.

Olhando de novo para o relógio, vi que eram duas da manhã.

Exasperada, joguei as cobertas e me sentei na cama. Estava terminando de me levantar, quando ouvi meu celular vibrando.

_Quem estaria me ligando as duas da manhã._

Eu peguei o celular e olhei na tela para ver quem era, curiosa. Meu coração errou uma batida. _Edward._ Edward estava me ligando. Eu sorri para o celular e atendi a ligação.

-Alô? –o sorriso era perceptível na minha voz.

-Bella? –ele parecia estar suspirando- Desculpa eu te ligar tão tarde, mas eu... Eu não consegui dormir.

-Tudo bem. Eu também não estava conseguindo dormir. –o sorriso ainda estava no meu rosto.

-Mesmo? Bom, eu sei porque eu não conseguia dormir, mas, por que você não está conseguindo dormir?

-Ah, meu cérebro não quer desligar. Eu estou com a cabeça cheia. –se ele soubesse.

-Hum. Eu também.

-Mesmo? –eu perguntei timidamente. _O que baixou em mim?_

ele riu baixinho.

-É, mesmo. –ele parou- Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça. –ele disse em voz baixa.

Eu prendi a respiração. _Ah, meu Deus._

-Nem eu.

-O que? Você não consegue me tirar da cabeça? –ele parecia surpreso com isso.

-Não, eu não consegui pensar me mais nada a não ser você pelos últimos dez dias. –_Ahh, cala a boca, cala a boca!_

Eu quase pude ouvir seu sorriso em resposta pelo telefone. Ficamos ali, num silencio confortável por alguna minutos.

-Então, eu estava pensando. –ele disse, quebrando o silêncio- Eu não tenho certeza se vou conseguir agüentar até sábado pra te ver.

-Mesmo? –_diz outra coisa, Bella!_

-Ah, é, mesmo. –ele disse, rindo- Eu pensei que talvez pudesse te levar pra almoçar em algum lugar amanhã.

-Tá, eu adoraria. –eu não conseguia acreditar que ele já queria me ver.

-Você disse que trabalhava na biblioteca?

-Sim. –_ele lembrou._

-Tem um café descendo a rua. Eu posso te levar lá?

-É, eu sei onde é. A comida deles é boa. Você quer me encontrar lá? –era um dos meus pontos de encontro com Alice, favoritos.

-Não, eu vou te buscar. Que horas normalmente você sai pra almoçar?

-Normalmente ao meio dia, mas eu posso sair qualquer hora.

-Meio dia está ótimo. Te encontro na entrada principal?

-Ok. –eu ainda estava em choque, e não consegui dizer mais nada.

-Tá, Bella. Você devia descansar um pouco.

-Tá bom. Você também. –era casativo só pensar nas horas que ele fazia no hospital.

Ele riu.

-Eu aprendi a lidar com minhas poucas horas de sono. E Bella? Eu mal posso esperar pra te encontrar amanhã.

Eu dei uma risadinha. _Ah, uma risadinha, credo._

-Eu também. Tchau.

-Tchau.

Eu fechei o celular, me sentindo mais relaxada do que estive na semana anterior.

_Edward também pensa em mim._ Eu pensei enquanto me deitava na cama. Em poucos minutos, finalmente adormeci, com o mesmo sorriso bobo, ainda grudado no meu rosto.

* * *

Edward

Eu desliguei o celular e o coloquei de volta na mesa de cabeceira. Deitei na cama, completamente relaxado, agora que falei com Bella. Eu não tinha a intenção de chamar ela pra almoçar amanhã, mas apenas de ouvir sua linda voz, me fez querer mais.

_Parece que eu estou criando um padrão._

Fechei meus olhos e repassei a conversa na minha cabeça. Ela parecia bem feliz por eu ter ligado para ela. Quanto mais eu relaxava, mais meu cérebro pensava em uma frase que ela me disse.

'_Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada a não ser você pelos últimos dez dias'._

Eu adormeci, ouvindo sua voz dizendo essa pequena frase que fez meu coração bater erraticamente.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. O Dr. Cullen pode me ligar a hora que ele quiser, se a Bella achar ruim, eu nao vou reclamar, hihi**

**Se houver algum erro no procedimento médico ou nomeclatura de alguma coisa, me avisem pra eu arrumar, por favor, eu nao sou uma profissional da área, e o Google nao conseguiu me ajudar com tudo. **

**Aviso2: Eu vou tentar atualizar a fic todo domingo, se eu nao puder, segunda, a tarde ou pela noite.**

**Comentem, deixem sua opinião, elogiem, critiquem, corrijam, peçam traduçao, explicação... isso é muito importante pra eu saber o que voces pensam e melhorar o que precisa ser melhorado.**

**Msn no perfil, se alguem quiser. até o proximo capítulo.**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Nesse capítulo ainda não tem O encontro dele, no próximo, prometo :D **

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Edward

Eu só acordei na manhã seguinte. Levantei e tomei banho, levando mais tempo que o normal para escolher uma roupa para vestir. Percebi que ela nunca tinha me visto em algo que não fosse meu jaleco ou uma camiseta, e eu queria ter certeza que eu não parecesse desleixado. Eu ainda não tinha escolhido uma roupa, quando meu celular tocou. Eu o peguei e olhei quem era.

-Seth! E aí, tudo bem?

Eu conheci Seth Clearwater alguns dias depois de me mudar para Seattle, na academia. Ele me convidou para jogar basquete alguns dias depois, com ele. Agora, nos encontrávamos pelo menos uma vez por semana, e jogávamos com os amigos dele. Mesme ele sendo mais novo que eu, tínhamos muito em comum.

-Tudo. E aí, quer sair sábado e jogar um pouco?

-Eu não posso, cara. –eu disse sorrindo- Eu trabalho dois turnos no hospital, e depois, tenho planos.

-Cancela!

-De jeito nenhum. Eu tenho um encontro. E eu, de maneira nenhuma vou cancelar pra jogar bola com você. –eu disse, rindo.

-Legal. Qual o nome dela? –não era difícil alegrar Seth.

-Bella. Eu estou, na verdade, me arrumando pra levar ela pra almoçar hoje.

-Boa sorte, cara. A gente se vê semana que vem então. E, correndo o risco de parecer uma mulherzinha, eu quero os detalhes.

-Pode deixar. Te vejo por aí. –eu desliguei o celular e fui me vestir.

Lavei algumas roupas, lavei a louça, fiz minha cama enquanto esperava a roupa terminar de lavar, depois as joguei na secadora. Chequei se tudo estava arrumado, antes de sair. O que posso dizer? Mania de limpeza.

"You got it. See ya." I snapped the phone shut and got dressed.

I did a little laundry, doing the dishes and making my bed while I waited for the clothes to finish spinning, then put them in the dryer. I made sure the house was in order before walking out the door. What can I say? I'm a bit of a neat freak.

Há alguns dias, eu tirei algumas horas para dirigir por Seattle, tentando descobrir um pouco mais sobre a cidade. Eu dirigi sem rumo, olhando todos os locais que algum dia, talvez eu precisasse. Eu estava dirigindo a uma hora, quando notei uma placa, que sinalizava para a biblioteca. Era a biblioteca que Bella trabalhava, virei o carro, para voltar pra casa, então notei um pequeno café.

Estava satisfeito, agora, que tirei um tempo para fazer aquilo, conhecer melhor meu caminho, senão, não poderia chamar Bella para almoçar.

Parei no estacionamento, ao lado de um pequeno e cinza Honda Civic, que parecia precisar de um pouco de ajuda, mas não estava tão feio. Olhando dentro do carro, notei que havia uma boneca pendurada no retrovisor. Era uma garotinha, de óculos e segurando um livro aberto nas mãos. _O carro da Bella?_

Olhei para o relógio e vi que eram onze e cinqüenta e cinco. _E agora, fico esperando na porta?_

Sai do meu carro e olhei para a entrada. Vi Bella sair e meu coração, literalmente, foi para minha garganta. Ela estava linda, vestindo calças cinzas e um suéter azul marinho. A cor do suéter contrastava com a sua pele de uma maneira que fez meu sangue descer em meu corpo.

_Ah, Deus._

* * *

Bella

Eram onze e cinquenta, e eu estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa. Estava, praticamente, tremendo, balançando minha perna, enquanto trabalhava no meu computador, incapaz de trabalhar de verdade, apenas olhando a tela. Outra funcionaria, Angela Weber, estava me olhando de perto pelos últimos minutos, e eu podia ver que ela estava confusa.

-Bella, você está bem?

Ela me tirou do meu transe.

-O que? Hum? Ah, sim. Estou bem, obrigada. –eu olhei para o relogio, agora eram onze e cinqüenta e quatro. _Eu devia sair, chegar alguns minutos mais cedo. _Pensei comigo mesma. Desliguei o computador e peguei minha bolsa- Eu vou sair pro meu almoço. Te vejo daqui a uma hora.

Andei devagar até a entrada principal, meus músculos tensos de medo, eu tive que me obrigar a me mexer. Abri as portas, e notei um Volvo prata novo estacionado ao lado do meu Civic acabado. Saindo do carro estava Edward, sorrindo para mim enquanto íamos na direção do outro. Ele estava vestindo calças jeans e uma blusa de gola alta, cor de carvão, que fazia com que minhas calças cinza claro e meu suéter azul parecessem tirados da lata de lixo.

-Oi. –ele disse, sorrindo, enquanto olhava para mim.

-Oi. –eu suspirei, meu medo parecendo sumir quanto olhei para seu rosto.

-Você está pronta para ir?

-Sim. –eu disse, enquanto ele me levava para o lado do passageiro de seu carro.

Ele abriu a porta para mim, e eu senti o cheiro de carro novo, misturado com seu cheiro de dar água na boca. Respirei fundo, me sentando, tentando gravar o cheiro na minha memória.

Ele ligou o carro e nos tirou do estacionamento. Ficamos sentados em um silencio confortável durante o caminho para o café. Ele estacionou e desligou o carro. Eu estiquei o braço na direção da maçaneta, mas ele segurou minha mão. Eu olhei para ele, seu rosto muito mais perto do que eu imaginava, não consegui pensar.

-Eu abro pra você. –ele murmurou, mas não tomou iniciativa para se mexer. Seu hálito quente e doce chegou até meu rosto, e eu lambi os lábios em resposta.

Ele soltou minha mão e saiu do carro, vindo até o meu lado, rapidamente. Ele abriu a porta e estendeu a mão. Eu sorri timidamente com seu cavalheirismo enquanto ele me ajudava a sair do carro. Minha mão estava formigando, meu coração acelerado, por causa de seu pequeno gesto. Ele me conduziu para o café, nunca soltando minha mão.

Enquanto nos aproximávamos da anfitriã, eu notei que varias das mulheres ali dentro viraram a cabeça para olhar para nós. Eu abaixei a cabeça, as minhas bochechas queimando, reação dos olhares. Edward se virou para mim, gentilmente levantando meu queixo, para que ele pudesse ver meu rosto.

-Bella, qual o problema? –ele perguntou em voz baixa, de modo que só eu pudesse ouvir.

-Estão todos olhando para nós. –eu sussurrei de volta.

Ele franziu o cenho, confuso e olhou em volta.

-Huum. Estão. –ele pareceu ficar levemente desconfortável depois de perceber isso.

A anfitriã veio até nós, olhando somente para Edward.

-Posso te ajudar? –eu não deixei de perceber o fato que ela estava me ignorando totalmente.

-Mesa para dois, por favor. –Edward disse.

-Claro. Por aqui. –ela rebolou, enquanto nos levava até uma mesa, me fazendo fazer uma careta.

-Aqui está, senhor. Se houver mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você, me avise. –ela disse, sedutoramente e com um sorriso.

_Jesus, tem como ser um pouco mais óbvia?! _Meu sangue começou a esquentar e eu fechei minhas mãos em punhos.

-Hum, obrigado. –ela pareceu o deixar um pouco desconfortável. Ele puxou uma cadeira para mim- Aqui, Bella.

-Obrigada. –eu disse, tentando esconder minha raiva. Ele olhou curiosamente para mim, antes de começar a rir.

Meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, eu esqueci minha raiva.

-O que?

-Você está com ciúmes? –ele perguntou, ainda rindo.

-Não! Quer dizer, talvez um pouco. –eu disse, abaixando o rosto- Ela só, realmente me irritou, paquerando você na minha frente! –eu disse, enquanto olhava novamente para ele.

-Você é bem geniosa, não é, Bella? –ele disse, sorrindo, eu simplesmente, dei os ombros.

De repente seu rosto ficou sério e ele esticou os braços para pegar minhas mãos, do outro lado da mesa.

-Bella, eu nunca quis estar com uma mulher desse jeito, antes de te conhecer. –eu olhei dentro de seus olhos penetrantes, tentando entender de onde veio isso.

-Mesmo? –eu perguntei, sorrindo para ele, seus olhos ainda estava escuros de emoção enquanto eu dizia isso. _Espera, ele nunca namorou ninguém?_- Então, o que? Você nunca namorou, antes? –eu tinha certeza que ouvi errado.

-Não. –ele disse sorrindo- Eu nunca tive tempo. Nunca quis ter tempo. –ele deu os ombros- Antes de ver você, claro.

Eu franzi o cenho, confusa.

-Eu não entendo. Como _você _nunca namorou antes?

A garçonete veio até nós e anotou nossos pedidos. Quando ela saiu da nossa vista, Edward continuou.

-Fácil. Minha vida toda eu quis ser médico. Estudei demais para conseguir entrar na faculdade de medicina, quando finalmente entrei, estudei muito para conseguir uma residência em um bom hospital. Então, aprender a ser um bom médico, tomou minha vida. Eu amo o que faço e não me arrependo. –eu estava mentalmente tentando encaixar todos aqueles anos de estudo na minha cabeça- Especialmente agora, já que isso tudo me trouxe aqui, para você. –nossos olhos se encontraram- E, aliás, eu realmente gosto de como você fica vestindo azul. –eu imediatamente corei, sorrindo, enquanto olhava para minhas mãos.

Eu estava muda, mas meu coração não esqueceu o que ele disse.

-Espera, por que você disse _você_ do jeito que você disse? –_merda. _

Eu hesitei por um momento.

-Eu não sei. Quer dizer, olha pra você! Você é maravilhoso! E agora que eu vi, ao vivo, é óbvio que você tem mulheres caindo aos seus pés sua vida toda. Droga, provavelmente até homens. Então, como você nunca namorou?

-Não me interprete mal, eu não sou um padre. Eu tive minha dose de diversão, mas era puramente por experiência. Nunca foi sério, eu só não estava... –ele parou, pensando- Interessado. –ele sorriu para mim.

Eu fiquei ali, pensando por um minuto.

-Como assim, você teve sua dose de diversão? –eu estava realmente interessada nessa resposta.

Ele ficou um pouco desconfortável.

-Hum, eu, zooei muito na faculdade. Sabe, era tanta pressão, e você tem que aliviar ela de algum jeito. Eu acho, que tenho experiência o suficiente parra um homem de trinta anos de idade. –ele deu os ombros.

-Você tem trinta? –eu estava mais interessada na sua idade do que em seu histórico sexual, agora.

Ele olhou para mim, supreso com minha pergunta.

-Tenho, por que?

-Você não parece ter trinta.

-Quantos anos eu pareço ter? –ele parecia entretido comigo.

-A minha idade, eu acho. –eu tinha certeza que ele não podia ter, com todo o tempo que ele passou na faculdade, mas ele parecia muito mais novo do que ele era.

-Eu pareço ter vinte e cinco. –ele estava gostando disso, eu acenti- Obrigado.

-De nada.

A garçonete voltou com a nossa comida. Comemos num silêncio confortável, que durou alguns minutos, antes de Edward olhar para mim.

-E você? Algum possível ex-namorado psicótico e ciumento sobre o qual eu deveria saber? –_ah, droga._ Ele riu da minha expressão- Eu te disse sobre mim, agora você me conta sobre você. –eu hesitei, não queria que ele soubesse o quão inexperiente eu era. Ele me olhou atentamente antes de se inclinar para frente, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos- Por favor. –ele pediu.

Virei o rosto.

-Hum... Bom… Eu… -eu respire fundo- Eu estive em no máximo, quatro encontros, eu contei. Um deles, sendo Jasper, o marido da Alice, e ele só estava lá pra me dizer que tinha conhecido Alice e estava apaixonado por ela. Os outros, foram todos primeiros encontros, então, eu não tenho experiência nenhuma.

Ele estava boquiaberto.

-Desculpa, mas, Bella, como alguém tão bonita quanto você nunca esteve num segundo encontro com alguém?

_Ele acha que eu sou bonita._

-Eu não sei, Edward. Não estava interessada neles, e eles nunca me ligaram de volta. O único que eu estava interessada, partiu meu coração antes que chegássemos no segundo encontro. –eu olhei para baixo e dei os ombros.

-Partiu seu coração? Como?

-É uma longa história. Eu te conto outra hora. –eu ainda estava olhando para minha comida. Ainda não podia olhar para o seu rosto.

* * *

Edward

_Quem foi o idiota que fez isso? _Ela estava olhando para o seu prato, com uma expressão triste. _Será que ela ainda sente alguma coisa por esse idiota?_ Eu queria saber, acima de tudo, o que aconteceu com ela, por que isso ainda machucava ela. Mas eu senti que ela ainda não estava pronta.

-Bom, eu considero esse nosso primeiro encontro. Então, amanhã, vai ser nosso segundo encontro. E eu posso te prometer que ainda vão ter outros, muitos outros. –quando ela olhou para cima, eu pude ver que não havia sinal de tristeza em seus olhos e ela sorriu.

_Bom. _Eu sorri abertamente para ela, e pedi a conta.

A garçonete voltou e a trouxe, com um sorriso no rosto. Eu reprimi um suspiro._ Hoje não._

Quando ela se afastou, eu olhei para Bella.

-Já que esse é oficialmente nosso primeiro encontro, eu pago. –ela olhou como se fosse discutir essa questão, então, eu rapidamente a disse- Sem mas. –ela sorriu, mas não era um sorriso feliz.

Eu abri a pastinha e olhei para a conta confuso, depois fiquei bravo. _Que diabos? _Escrito ali, de maneira que eu pudesse ver, havia um bilhete que dizia:

_Se quiser uma mulher de verdade, larga a vaca e me liga._

_212-555-6962_

_Beijinhos, Candy._

-Qual o problema? Ela mexeu na conta? –se ao menos fosse isso.

-Não, a conta está certa. –eu suspirei- Mas olha o bilhete. –eu passei a pasta para ela.

_Ah, droga! Talvez eu não devesse ter mostrado._

Confusa, ela pegou a pasta da minha mão e olhou. Logo que ela viu o que estava escrito ali, ela bufou, chocada. Enquanto ela lia o bilhete, eu vi seus olhos brilhando com lagrimas.

-Isso acontece sempre? –ela perguntou, sua voz fria.

-Não, nunca algo assim. Só o nome e número sempre. –eu passei minha mão pelo meu cabelo- Desculpa, Bella, eu não devia ter te mostrado. –eu estava rezando para não estragar tudo.

-Tudo bem, não é culpa sua. –ela estava rindo baixinho por causa da minha expressão, esticou o braço e apertou minha mão.

-Tem certeza? –ela simplesmente acentiu.

Eu coloquei o dinheiro na mesa e levantei.

-Bom, acho melhor te levar de volta. –eu estiquei o braço e peguei sua mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos, e a conduzi para o meu carro.

De maneira alguma eu a deixaria.

* * *

Bella

Chegamos na biblioteca, e Edward insistiu em me levar até a entrada. Eu me vire para me despedir, mas acabei tropeçando, caindo em seus braços. Ele olhou para mim, uma expressão intensa no rosto, e lentamente me levantou, me soltando.

Ficamos nos olhando. Ele parecia estar internamente discutindo consigo mesmo, enquanto olhava nos meus olhos, eu estava tonta.

Antes que eu pudesse registrar o movimento, seus lábios estavam nos meus. Eu relaxei em seus braços, colocando minhas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço e suspirei enquanto abria a boca, dando acesso a sua língua. Seu gosto era muito melhor do que eu tinha imaginado. Tão quente e doce. Sua língua tocou na minha, fazendo com que eu fechasse minha mão em punho e trouxesse seu rosto mais para perto. Ele gemeu. Meu corpo todo estava pulsando, e quente, minha cabeça, girando, enquanto sua língua tocava a minha de novo.

Ele, lentamente terminou o beijo, respirando fundo.

-Bella. –sua cabeça se abaixou e sua boca foi para o meu pescoço.

-Hum? –eu não conseguia sentir minhas pernas, eu me segurei em Edward, com medo de soltá-lo e cair- Me dá um minutinho. -eu sussurrei.

Ele riu baixinho e levantou a cabeça. Levantou a mão e gentilmente a colocou meu maxilar, traçando círculos em minha bochecha com o polegar.

-Te vejo amanhã.

-É. –eu ainda não conseguia respirar.

Ele deu seu sorriso torto para mim.

-Eu vou estar pensando em você.

Eu fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, de novo.

-Hum, eu também vou estar pensando em você.

-Tchau.

-Tchau. –eu acenei.

Eu o observei indo embora. Levantei meus dedos, os trazendo para os meus lábios, que estavam formigando e sorri. Meu coração estava leve em meu peito e parecia que ele estava com o triplo do seu tamanho. _Foi isso o que eu senti no sonho. _Pensei. Quando percebi o que isso significava, parei. De maneira alguma eu amava Edward. Eu saí com ele uma vez só.

_Eu não o amo. _Eu disse para mim mesma. Amo?

* * *

Edward

Eu não havia planejado beijar Bella. Eu estava guardando isso para amanhã. Mas quando a levei até a porta da biblioteca, e virou para me olhar, tropeçando nos meus braços, eu a segurei ali, apenas a olhando.

Ela ficava tão bem nos meus braços. Como se ela tivesse sido feita para mim. Eu lentamente a levantei e nossos olhares se encontraram de novo. Eu não estava mais atento às coisas ao meu redor, apenas à seus quentes olhos com cor de chocolate. Eles eram como a gravidade, me puxando para eles. Eu não tinha mais controle sobre as minhas emoções ao redor dela. Seus lindo lábios cor-de-rosa me convidaram. Sua boca seria tão gostosa quanto seu cheiro? Melhor? Eu não impedir o impulso de ver se aquela corrente elétrica que passava por nossos corpos ao mais leve toque seria mais forte, mais poderosa, se conectássemos nossos lábios.

_Que diabos?_

Eu coloquei minha boca na dela, tomando o gosto de seus lábios. Ela relaxou nos meus braços, suspirando, ela abriu a boca, me permitindo acesso, o som arrepiou meu corpo. Eu coloquei minha língua na dela, suas mãos formaram punhos em meu cabelo, me trazendo mais para perto dela. Um gemido involuntário escapou de minha boca quando meu corpo pediu mais. Eu queria que ela sentisse a necessidade intensa que eu sentia por ela, coloquei minha língua na dela de novo, dessa vez aproveitando a corrente elétrica. Era melhor do que o que eu sonhei na noite anterior.

Eu terminei o beijo lentamente, desejando ardentemente que eu não precisasse. Meu sangue corria pelas minhas veias, queimando, assim como meus pulmões.

-Bella. –eu disse, colocando meu rosto em seu pescoço e sentido seu cheiro intoxicante.

-Hum. –ela não se mexeu- Me dá um minutinho.

Então ela estava tão afetada quanto eu. Eu ri baixinho e levantei o rosto, sabendo que perderia o controle se não o fizesse.

-Te vejo amanhã. –eu disse, colocando minha mão em seu maxilar e traçando círculos em sua bochecha.

-É. –ela estava respirando fundo.

-Eu vou estar pensando em você. –minha noite no hospital seria um inferno.

-Hum, eu também vou estar pensando em você. –ela disse fechando os olhos.

-Tchau.

-Tchau. –ela disse, acenando enquanto eu me virava par air embora.

* * *

Eu estava no hospital apenas a algumas horas, mas minha mente continuava voltando para a maneiro como Bella se encaixava em meus braços, o gosto de seus lábios. Eu fui até o lado de fora e peguei meu celular. Eu não achava que fosse ser capaz de agüentar até as seis da manhã do dia seguinte, a não ser que ouvisse sua voz, uma última vez, antes de me concentrar no meu trabalho.

* * *

Bella

-Alice, eu só vou num encontro com ele. Eu não preciso de todas essas roupas! –eu apontei para o monte de roupas em seus braços. Ela sempre exagerava.

-Bella, nós precisamos experimentar vários looks pra ver qual fica melhor para o seu corpo e tom de pele. Agora, vá experimentar esses enquanto eu procuro sapatos e acessórios. Eu volto já. –ela jogou as roupas nos meus braços e saiu, seu cabelo preto espetando pulando, claramente numa missão.

Eu rolei os olhos e fui na direção dos provadores. A funcionária olhou o monte de roupas enquanto eu ia na sua direção.

-Quantos itens, senhorita?

-Eu não faço idéia. –eu suspirei. Ela sorriu educadamente e destrancou um dos provadores para mim.

Eu comecei e me 'desvestir' lentamente. Quando coloquei o primeiro conjunto, estava sonhado acordada. Estava escuro. Eu olhei ao meu redor e não vi nada, a não ser estrelas. Enquanto me levantava, uma mão fria me puxou para baixo. Eu olhei, e vi Edward deitado ao meu lado. Um sorriso se abriu em meu rosto e eu suspirei, contente. Ele veio na minha direção e começou a me beijar, apaixonadamente. Ele desceu os beijos para o meu pescoço, sua mão acompanhando...

-Bella? Como está indo aí? –Alice me trouxe de volta para a realidade.

-Bem. –minha voz estava tremula- Olha, o que você acha? –eu aprendi a nunca escolher algo sozinha quando Alice estava perto.

-Bom. Experimenta os outros.

* * *

Nós finalmente deixamos a loja com nossas aquisições, minha carteira bem mais leve, e fomos comer alguma coisa.

Quando nos sentamos na mesa com nossa comida, eu contei para Alice sobre meu encontro com Edward.

-Então, a garçonete e a anfitriã estava dando em cima dele enquanto você estava ali?

-É, fiquei muito brava, por assim dizer. –eu estava tentando ao máximo não lembrar como me senti.

-Eu acredito. Então, ele não mostrou interesse por nenhuma das duas?

-Não, ele na verdade ficou muito desconfotável com isso. Mesmo admitindo ter mulheres dando em cima dele, ainda ficou desconfortável. –eu dei os ombros- A maioria acaba complexado.

-Isso é bom. Ele é lindo, mas não sabe.

-É, ele é lindo, eu sei. Ele me beijou quando me deixou na biblioteca. –eu não estava planejando contar isso pra ela, mas não consegui segurar.

-Sério? Ah, meu Deus! Como foi? –ela deu um gritinho. Eu olhei em volta e vi pessoas olhando torto para ela.

-Alice, fica quieta. –tomei um gole da minha bebida- Foi maravilhoso. Ele beija muito bem.

Ele mordeu seu hambúrguer.

-Bella, eu estou muito feliz por você ter achado ele. –ela olhou séria para mim- Jasper e eu estávamos preocupados, que você nunca achasse alguém pra ser feliz.

-Eu não preciso estar com alguém, para estar feliz. –eu fiz uma careta.

Mas eu sabia que não era verdade. Eu não podia voltar atrás. O sentimentos que eu tinha por Edward, em tão pouco tempo, eram tão fortes, mais completos do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já tenha sentido.

-Não, você não tem. Mas admita, você sempre achou que tinha alguma coisa errada com você. E eu sei que você sente culpa, pelo Jacob.

-É, eu acho que sim.

-Bella, esquece ele. Não foi culpa sua. –ela disse, certa disso. Ela sabia que eu estava ficando desconfortável, e mudou de assunto- Então, eu fui numa aula de Ioga hoje, enquanto você estava trabalhando. –eu olhei para ela confusa- Eu sei, eu sei. Surpresa, né? Eu realmente gostei, naquele dia. E agora que você e Edward estão saindo, eu não vou mais ter que te arrastar para lá, pra você ver ele.

Eu suspirei, aliviada.

-Ah, graças a Deus, Alice. Eu estava com medo que eu tivesse que me envergonhar três vezes por semana na frente dele, enquanto você dava uma de cupido. Ela riu da minha resposta.

Foi então que meu celular vibrou no meu bolso. Eu peguei e olhei quem era, um enorme sorriso se abrindo no meu rosto.

-Deixa eu adivinhar. Edward, né? –eu acenti.

-Alô? –eu não podia esperar para ouvir a voz dele.

-Bella. –ele parecia suspirar meu nome, aliviado, de novo- Eu só tenho um minuto, mas eu queria... Eu precisava ouvir sua voz. –eu coração fez uma dancinha feliz dentro de meu peito.

-Uau. –eu não pude elaborar uma frase coerente.

-Não tem problema, né? –ele parecia preocupado com a minha resposta.

-Não tem. Estou feliz que você ligou. Pensei em você a tarde toda.

-Eu também tenho pensado em você. Especificamente em beijar você de novo. –meu coração perdeu o compasso, e eu prendi a respiração- E eu estou planejando fazer muito isso durante minha vida.

-Eu acho que posso agüentar.

-Você pode? –eu olhei para cima para ver Alice fingindo estar vomitando, me fazendo dar uma risadinha, então eu joguei uma batata frita nela- Qual é a graça?

-Alice. Ela está me enchendo o saco por causa de você. –eu podia ter a matado naquele momento.

-Ah, é? O que vocês estão fazendo hoje a noite? –seu tom de voz estava tranqüilo.

-Compras. Alice insistiu em comprar algumas coisas pra mim, para o nosso encontro amanhã. –eu olhei para Alice, que apenas sorriu em resposta.

-É isso? O que você comprou?

-Na na ni na não. Você vai ter que esperar pra ver. –de maneira nenhuma eu ia contar sobre o vestido que Alice achou para mim.

-Ah, eu vou, não se preocupe. –ele parou- Não esquece de me mandar uma mensagem amanhã com o seu endereço.

-Eu não vou esquecer, prometo. –_como eu poderia?_

-Ok. Bom, eu tenho que voltar pro trabalho, mas te vejo amanhã a noite. Ah, e, Bella? Eu vou sentir saudades.

_Ah, meu Deus._

-Eu vou sentir saudades também. –eu desliguei o celular e olhei de volta para Alice.

-Uau, isso é um sorrisinho bobo no seu rosto, Bella. –ela sorriu- Eu acho que está na hora de comprar um pouco de lingerie.

Isso me tirou da minha linha da raciocínio.

-O que? Eu não vou transar com ele no segundo encontro! –eu disse, entre dentes.

-Não, eu sei. Mas você quer, não quer?

-É, quer dizer, quero. Alice, você olhou para ele? –ele era ridiculamente lindo.

Ela riu.

-Sim, eu olhei. Parabéns. –sua expressão, de repente ficou seria- Bella, você percebeu o que você acabou de dizer?

-Hum? Ah, que eu queria... –_ah meu Deus! _Ela só sorriu de volta para mim- Mas isso não muda nada. Eu não vou transar com ele no segundo encontro, então, eu não preciso de lingerie nenhuma.

-Bella, eu sei que você não vai transar com ele amanhã, mas eu tenho um pressentimento de que você vai precisar disso, mesmo assim.

E com isso, ela levantou e começou a ir em direção a Victoria's Secret.

_Merda._

_

* * *

_**E então? o que acharam? Edward lindo apaixonado *OOOOO***

**Comentem pra que eu possa saber o que voces estão achando, ok.**

**Beijos ;* e Boa semana  
Viê**


	7. Capítulo 7

**AGORA SIM, O CCAPÍTULO SETE INTEIRO :D**

**Esse é o capitulo todo, e como prometido, o outro foi excluído.**

**As respostas dos comentários desse, e da metade que eu tinha postado, eu vou responder no capítulo 8, tá.**

**RESPOSTAS DOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

***Anna Paula: O que eu posso dizer? tem como o edward nao ser fofinho? e tem como a gente nao adorar ele? Hahaha**  
***Mari: Leitora novaaaaaa! uhuuuuul, espero que voce adore a fic, estou fazendo o meu melhor pra traduzir, é é muuuito bom saber que as pessoas estao gostando, de verdade *OOOO***  
***Nessie Black: bom, o que eu posso dizer, vai ser logo, mas agora, depende do que voce chama de passar a noite juntos... parei.**  
***Tristan: espero que tambem goste desse capítulo, hehe :D**

**Quem não quiser ler tudo de novo, é só descer até achar uma linha escrita em negrito, que, btw, é uma notinha minha.**

**Espero que gostem.**Edward

* * *

Eu estava no hospital faziam dezoito horas. Ainda faltavam seis. Era a treva.

Houve um acidente de carro, trazendo um homem e duas mulheres para o pronto-socorro. Sem nada muito grave, apenas algumas costelas quebradas, um fêmur quebrado, que precisou de cirurgia, e algumas lacerações faciais. Uma criança foi trazida pelos pais depois de cair do balanço e quebrar o braço. Tirei um raio-X e vi que era uma fratura no radio, então, engessei seu braço e o mandei para casa. Isso foi duas horas atrás. Eu estava tão entediado que pensei que fosse ficar louco.

Então, dois policiais entraram com uma mulher algemada.

-Recebemos uma denúncia dizendo que ela estava causando alguns problemas num prédio residencial no centro. Nós a pegamos e achamos umas drogas com ela. A gente precisa que ela seja examinada antes de prender. Checa se ela não corre o risco de ter uma overdose.

Eu olhei para a mulher, chocado. Ela tinha cabelos finos e oleosos, castanhos e lisos, e olhos azuis. Ela tinha marcas de injeções nos braços e cheirava como se não tivesse tomado banho há semanas.

_Jesus cristo!_

-Leva ela pro leito três, eu vou pra lá em um minuto. –ele acentiu e foi na direção que eu apontei.

-Ah, que ótimo. –eu murmurei, pensei em dizer isso baixo o suficiente para que ninguém me ouvisse, mas Keisha riu do meu comentário. Eu olhei para ela- Desculpa.

-Não precisa. Eu pensaria o mesmo se fosse você.

-Hum, acho que agora você está muito feliz por não estar. –eu sabia que eu estaria.

-Você não faz idéia! –eu balancei minha cabeça e ri, enquanto me virava, indo para o leito três.

Eu puxei a cortina e olhei para a mulher, que agora estava algemada junto a cama.

-Olá, eu sou o Dr. Cullen. Você pode me dizer seu nome?

Ela sorriu para mim. Suas pupilas estavam tão pequenas que era quase impossível enxergá-las.

-Rachel. Você é gostoso, Dr. Cullen. Quer me comer? –meus olhos se arregalaram e eu ouvi Keisha rir ao fundo- Minha amiguinha aqui é a melhor da cidade. –ela começou a tentar abaixar as calçar, mas não alcaçava- Vai, você sabe que me quer.

-Não, estou bem. Quanto você injetou, Rachel? –eu passei uma luz na frente de seus olhos, e não houve reação.

-Nem sei. –ela levantou os braços, que estavam presos e fez uma careta.

Eu me virei para os policias.

-O que ela estava fazendo quando vocês a acharam?

-Ela estava reclamando de um diabinho correndo no apartamento dela. Pegou uma arma e atirou na parede atrás do sofá, ela estava gritando alguma coisa do tipo 'o idiota estava pulando no meu sofá' quando entramos.

Eu acenti.

-Eu vou fazer um exame de sangue pra gente ter uma idéia do quanto de narcóticos tem no sangue dela. Mas não parece que ela corre algum tipo de perigo. Na maioria das vezes, a overdose, acontece minutos de injetarem.

Antes que o policial pudesse responder, Tanya entrou correndo.

-Dr. Cullen? –ela gritou.

Eu rapidamente sai de trás da cortina.

-Qual o problema? –eu perguntei enquanto corria pra ela.

-Um homem trouxe um garotinho, estão na sala de espera. Ele disse que o menino foi atropelado.

-Traz ele aqui, agora! –_o que ela estava esperando?_

Ela correu pelas portas.

Eu coloquei luvas e a roupa, enquanto Tanya corria de novo pela porta. A perna do garoto estava balançando, obviamente quebrada, e ele estava coberto de sangue.

Eu olhei para o homem.

-Coloque ele aqui, com cuidado. –ele fiz o que eu falei- Não _sai _daqui.

Eu me virei para o garotinho.

-Ele não está respirando. –tentei ouvir o pulso, não havia- Eu vou começar a massagem. Keisha, eu preciso de O negativo. Alguém começa a ventilação. –eu comecei a massagem- Prepara o raio-X.

Eu continuei a massagem, enquanto os outros médicos e enfermeiras estavam andando pela sala, aprontando a maquina de raio-X.

-Tempo?

-Dez minutos, Dr. Cullen. –Keisha disse- O aparelho está pronto.

Eu acenti enquanto olhava a maquina ser colocada em cima do corpo do menino. Uma vez no lugar, eu saí do caminho. A maquina tirou diversas imagens e eu rapidamente fui de novo até o garoto e comecei a massagem de novo.

-Tempo? –_onde estavam as drogas das radiografias?_

_-_Dezoito minutos. –eu continuei massageando. O que mais eu podia fazer.

A porta se abriu e Amanda entrou correndo.

-Eu estou com elas!

-Alguém vem fazer a massagem. –Keisha assumiu o meu lugar.

Eu fui até as radiografias. _Traumatismo craniano, clavícula fraturada, 1... 2… 3… 4 costelas quebradas, contusões pulmonares, ombro esquerdo deslocado, úmero espinhal fraturado, radio e pélvis acabados, fêmur quebrado. MERDA! Como uma pessoa que pudesse fazer isso estava dirigindo!_

Eu respirei fundo.

-Tempo?

-Trinta e um minutos. –Keisha disse, baixinho.

-Anuncia. –_MERDA, MERDA, MERDA, MERDA._

-Hora da morte, treze e doze.

Eu joguei as luvas e a roupa, enojado, e me virei para o homem.

-Como isso aconteceu? –a fúria, evidente no meu rosto.

-Ele estava andando de bicicleta do lado de fora. Na garagem descoberta. Ele desceu até a calçada ao mesmo tempo que um carro marrom veio voando pela estrada. Ele nem teve tempo de parar, antes que o carro passasse por cima dele. E eles simplesmente o deixaram ali! E... Eles nem… Nem mesmo pararam! –agora, o homem estava chorando, passando as mãos no rosto- Eu corri pra ajudar, mas ele esta... Estava inconsciente. Eu fui falar com os pais dele, mas ele não estavam. Eu não sei onde eles estavam.

-Por que você não chamou uma ambulância?

_Com tudo isso, importaria mesmo se os paramédicos chegassem lá primeiro?_

-A gente mora a alguns quarteirões daqui. Ia ser mais rápido se eu mesmo o trouxesse. –as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

-Você fez tudo o que pôde. Obrigado. –eu parei- Você precisa ir contar o que aconteceu para os policiais atrás daquela cortina. Qual era o nome dele?

-Chase. Chase Connelly. –eu acenti e levei o homem até os policias, no leito três. Eu não podia desabar agora.

-Esse homem foi testemunha de um atropelamento, com fuga. A vitima era uma criança, menino e já estava morto quando esse homem o trouxe. Ele precisa dar seu depoimento. –eu sai dali.

Normalmente eu ficaria e ajudaria, seria simpático com o homem, mas eu não tinha simpatia para dar.

Eu fui até a sala de descanso e fechei a porta. Sentei numa cama e enterrei o rosto nas mãos. A imagem no garotinho, _Chase, _na maca, quebrado e sem vida, ficava voltando em minha mente, uma lágrima desceu pelo meu rosto enquanto eu pensava em seus pais.

_Onde eles estavam?_

Meus pensamentos foram para a pessoa dirigindo o carro, e ficaram assassinos. Eu queria achar o responsável por isso e fazer com ele a mesma coisa que ele fez com o garotinho. Eu queria que ele sentisse tudo que Chase sentiu antes de morrer. Eles mereciam morrer.

De repente, a imagem de Bella surgiu em minha mente. Eu me acalmei. Ela não precisava de um médico maníaco, querendo vingar a morte de um garotinho, batendo em sua porta hoje. Eu ri um pouco, da imagem que formei na minha cabeça. Ela merecia mais que isso. Eu me deitei e enterrei o rosto no travesseiro. Me senti exausto, mal pude manter meus olhos abertos. Sabia que eram os efeitos posteriores a adrenalina que estava no meu corpo enquanto eu trabalhava no garoto. Fechei os olhos, e caí num sono sem profundo e sem sonhos.

* * *

Bella

Eu saí do chuveiro e olhei para o relógio. Seis e quinze.

_Ah, droga._

Eu tinha pouco menos de uma hora para ficar deslumbrante para Edward. Eu coloquei meu roupão rosa e comecei a passar meu novo hidratante da Victoria's Secret nas minhas pernas recém depiladas. Foi ai que ouvi a campainha.

_Saco! Eu nãoi tenho tempo para isso!_

Tive certeza que estava decente o suficiente antes de ir em direção a porta, surpresa por ver Alice e Jasper parados ali.

-Surpresa! –Alice gritou, me mostrando maquiagens e equipamentos em uma mala- Eu senti que você ia precisar de um pouco de ajuda.

-Ah, meu Deus, Alice, você é meu anjo da guarda! –eu puxei ela para dentro- O que você está fazendo aqui, Jasper? –não era comum para ele se submeter, por vontade própria a uma dessas sessões da loucura de Alice.

-Alice e eu vamos sair depois que ela terminar de te ajudar. Eu vou trabalhar com a minha apresentação de segunda enquanto vocês fazem suas coisas. –ele levantou seu laptop e sorru.

-Você vai se sair bem, Jasper, como sempre. –Jasper tinha que ser a pessoa mais carismática que eu já conheci. Ele conseguiria vender alho para um vampiro.

-Obrigado Bella. –ele se virou para Alice- Eu vou estar na sala se você precisar de qualquer coisa. –ele se abaixou um pouco, para beijar Alice, antes de se virar e se fazer confortável no meu sofá.

-Bom, ao trabalho. –Alice disse, me puxando para o banheiro.

Uma hora depois, Alice tinha me transformado completamente. Meu cabelo estava num coque baixo sexy, meus olhos estavam esfumaçados, rodeados por cílios longos, meus lábios, cobertos por um gloss neutro. Coloquei meu novo vestido preto e meu novo sapato alto. Fui para a sala, onde Jasper estava digitando em seu laptop.

-Como eu estou, Sr. Withlock?

Jasper olhou para cima e congelou. Ele lentamente me olhou de cima a baixo e engoliu em seco.

-Eu diria que minha esposa sabe o que faz. Você está maravilhosa. Você tem certeza que Edward vale a pena? –sempre o irmão superprotetor.

-Sim, eu acho que ele vale. Obrigada pelo elogio.

-Disponha, Bella. –ele disse, desligando o laptop e arrumando suas coisas- Bom, eu vou dizer pra Alice arrumar as coisas para irmos antes de seu encontro chegar.

-Ahh, vai Jazz, você não quer vez o queixo dele caindo quando ele vir a Bella? –ela perguntou, sorrindo maldosamente.

-Não, vamos antes que ele chegue. –ele disse, a empurrando para porta.

-Obrigada, Alice. Eu realmente agradeço. –eu abracei ela e Jasper e abri a porta.

-Eu quero detalhes quando eu chegar aqui amanhã.

-Pode apostar. Agora, sai daqui para que eu possa surtar por uns minutos. –eu disse, rindo e fechando a porta. Eu tinha, mais ou menos dez minutos até Edward chegar.

Fui até meu quarto e comecei a dobrar umas roupas recém lavadas. Quando terminei de dobrar a ultima peça, ouvi uma batida na porta.

_Ah, Deus, ele chegou._

Eu fui até a porta, respirando fundo, tentando acalmar meus nervos, e meu estomago. Eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta e vi que estava tremendo.

-Se controla, Bella. –eu murmurei para mim mesma antes de abrir a porta.

Eu olhei para Edward e suspirei, sentindo minha boca se encher de saliva. Ele estava usando calças cáqui, e uma camisa de mangas compridas, azul clara, com um casaco cinza. Seu cabelo acobreado estava desarrumado perfeitamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele me viu, e ele engoliu em seco, diversas vezes, seu pomo de Adão se movendo, um pouco de luxúria passou por seus olhos antes de ele disfarçar.

-Você... Você está... Eu nem sei o que dizer. Você está tão linda. –ele se mexeu para beijar minha bochecha. Gemeu- Ah, Deus, você está tão cheirosa. –ela se afastou e sorriu, mas esse sorriso não alcançou seus olhos, eles estavam tristes.

-Edward, qual é o problema? –eu levantei a mão e a coloquei em seu rosto.

-Tão obvio assim? –eu acenti- Eu perdi um paciente hoje. Um garotinho que estava andando de bicicleta, o atropelaram e fugiram. –ele deu os ombros- Acontece. Não é a primeira vez que eu lido com uma coisa assim, mas nunca fica mais fácil. –ele respirou fundo, apertando a ponte do nariz entre dois dedos.

-Ah, Edward, eu sinto muito. A gente pode sair outro dia se você quiser. –eu disse, o mais calma que consegui.

-Não, Bella, você está brincando? Saber que eu ia te ver hoje foi a única coisa que me impediu de desabar hoje. –ele me puxou para perto, inspirando, com o nariz na minha bochecha- Só de te ver, já me ajudou. Eu vou ficar bem. –ele disse, se afastando- Prometo. –quando ele sorriu para mim de novo, percebi que dessa vez, seus olhos também sorriram.

-Tá bom, se você tem certaza.

-Eu tenho. –ele olhou para mim e colocou a mão no meu pescoço- Eu estive esperando o dia todo para fazer isso. Vem aqui. –ele murmurou, me puxando em um suave e carinhoso beijo, que me arrepiou dos pés a cabeça. Eu estremeci quando ele se afastou- Você está bem? –ele perguntou.

-Perfeita. –eu suspirei.

-Bom, melhor a gente ir indo.

-Só me deixa pegar meu casaco. –peguei meu longo casaco de lã, cor de carvão, e o abotoei- Onde estamos indo?

* * *

**[Começa aqui a parte 'inédita' do capítulo, eu não me responsabilizo por ataques do coração nem crise de carência ;) haha LEMONS]**

Quando paramos no estacionamento percebi que estávamos numa _steakhouse_ **[n/t: tipo Outback, sabe?]**, eu sempre quis ir a uma. Ele me guiou para dentro do restaurante, enquanto segurava minha mão. Edward deu para o maître alguma informação e fomos rapidamente levados para uma que tinha vista para o Pudget Sound.

Eu arfei.

-Edward, que lugar lindo.

Ele sorriu abertamente para a minha reação.

-Eu estava esperando que você gostasse.

-Eu sempre quis vir aqui, mas nunca tive chance.

Ele franziu o cenho, confuso.

-Por que não?

-Ninguém nunca me convidou. –eu dei os ombros.

Ele olhou para mim e suspirou, abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo garçom, que tinha ido anotar as bebidas.

-Meu nome é John, e eu vou ser seu garçom hoje. O que posso trazer para você, madame? –ele estava olhando para o meu decote, enquanto falava.

Eu pedi uma taça de Merlot.

-E você senhor? –ele nem mesmo olhou direito par Edward.

-Na verdade, eu vou querer o mesmo. Então, traz a garrafa. –Edward disse, arranhando a garganta.

-Eu volto já. –ele disse, sorrindo para mim, antes de se virar.

Eu sorri de volta, educadamente, e me virei para Edward, me esquecendo do que ia dizer, quando vi sua expressão. Ele estava furioso.

-Edward, qual o problema? –eu perguntei, hesitante.

-Ele estava te secando. –ele disse, entre dentes.

Eu ri baixinho.

-Com ciúmes? –ele arregalou os olhos, mas a careta ainda estava ali- Você é bem genioso, não é, Edward?

Ele riu, quando notou que eu disse o que ele havia dito ontem.

-É, eu acho que sou. –o garçom voltou com nossas bebidas, e anotou nossos pedidos.

-Então, Edward, você já deixou claro que não é de Seattle. De onde você é? –eu estava muito curiosa para saber que tipo de lugar criou um ser tão maravilhoso.

-Chicago. Minha família ainda está lá. –ele disse, tomando um gole do vinho.

-Chicago? Isso é terrivelmente longe daqui. –ele acentiu- O que te fez mudar pra Seattle?

-Quando eu terminei minha residência, me inscrevi em hospitais no país inteiro. Vários me entrevistaram, mas nada me chamou a atenção. Vim fazer uma entrevista aqui e decidi ficar uns duas a mais para ver a cidade. Logo que eu saí do avião, sabia. Eu estava em casa, eu fiquei aqui e peguei o emprego. –ele deu os ombros.

Agora foi minha fez de acentir.

-E sua família? O que eles pensaram de você se mudar pra tão longe?

"Chicago. My family's still there," he said, sipping his wine.

-Carlisle, meu pai, sabia como eu me sentia. Ele também se sentiu assim quando se mudou para Chicago. Ele é um cirurgião cardiovascular, essa foi uma das razões pra eu virar um médico. Esme, minha mãe, foi um pouco mais difícil de convencer. Era difícil para ela ter o filho mais velho morando tão longe.

-Você é o mais velho? Quantos vocês são? –eu me perguntei os tipos de genes que esse homem tinha.

-Só dois. Eu tenho um irmão mais novo, Emmett, ele joga futebol pelos Bears, em Chicago. Está casado a dois anos, com a namorada de escola, Rosalie. Eles estão tentando ter um bebê.

-Mesmo? Isso é ótimo! –eu corei- Desculpa, eu acho que me empolguei um pouquinho.

Ele riu baixinho.

-Não se preocupa, eu também acho ótimo. –o garçom chegou com a nossa comida e ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, até falarmos de novo.

-Então, e você, Bella? Você sempre morou em Seattle? –ele perguntou, comendo uma garfada de sua carne.

-Não, eu nasci numa cidadezinha, chamada Forks. Não chega a três horas de carro, daqui. Meu pai ainda mora lá, ele e minha mãe se separaram quando eu era pequena e eu morei com a minha mãe em Phoenix até o Ensino Médio. Minha mãe casou de novo, Phil, ele joga em algum time de baseball da segunda divisão. Ele viajava muito e minha mãe tentava ficar com ele, o máximo possível, eu ficava muito sozinha, casei e vim morar com meu pai, quando eu tinha dezessete. Minha mãe e Phil moram em Jacksonville. –eu não quis falar tanto, mas eu não consegui me controlar.

-Forks, né? Eu tenho um amigo de lá. Seth Clearwater?

-Você é amigo do Seth? –ele acentiu sorrindo- Ele é alguns anos mais novo que eu, eu mas eu via os Clearwater toda vez que visitava meu pai, ele é amigo do pai do Seth, Harry.

-Forks, né? Eu tenho um amigo que viveu lá. Seth Clearwater?

-Você é amigo do Seth? –ele acentiu sorrindo- Ele é um pouco mais novo que eu, mas eu visitava os Clearwater sempre que ia visitar meu pai. Ele é muito amigo do pai do Seth, Harry.

_Seth também era muito amigo do Jacob. _Mas eu não disse isso.

-O que o seu pai faz? –ele perguntou, me olhando de um jeito curioso.

-Ele é o chefe de polícia de Forks. –ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Mesmo? E sua mãe?

-Ela é professora de primário em Jacksonville. –eu já estava ficando satisfeita, empurrando a comida no prato.

-Você tem irmãos ou irmãs?

-Não, sou só eu. –ele me olhou estranho- Que foi?

-Eu só não consigo imaginar sendo filho único. Mesmo eu e Emmett vivendo cada um sua vida, ainda somos muito próximos. –seus olhos brilharam ao mencionar seu irmão- Você já terminou? –eu acenti- Quer sobremesa?

-Não, obrigada, eu estou satisfeita.

-Aonde a gente vai? –eu perguntei. Eu tinha que tentar pagar por alguma coisa nesse encontro.

-É uma surpresa.

_Ai, ai, ai._Estacionamos em uma vaga, e eu olhei pela janela, para a placa de neon que piscava, pendurada no prédio.

* * *

-Uma escola de dança?

_Ah, Deus, não. Me diz que ele não me trouxe para dançar._ Ele simplesmente acentiu, confirmando e pegou minha mão, me guiando pela porta.

-Edward, eu não consigo dançar. –eu passava mal só de pensar nas maneiras que eu podia me envergonhar.

-Relaxa, qualquer um consegue dançar. –ele me levou até a mesa da recepção, e sorriu abertamente para a mulher ali- Irina!

-Ah, Edward, como você está? –sua voz era rouca e sexy, tinha um sotaque russo.

-Bem. Eu aluguei uma sala para nós dois hoje.

_Ah, Deus, ele alugou uma sala?! _

-Ah, sim. E quem essa adorável mulher seria? –ela pergunto, apontando para mim.

-Ah, desculpa. Irina, essa é a minha Bella. Bella essa é Irina, ela é dona da escola. –eu estava transbordando de emoções, com a apresentação dele.

_Minha Bella._

-Oi, Bella, é um prazer te conhecer. Agora, eu vou deixar vocês irem até lá. –ela se virou para Edward- Me avisa se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa. –ela sorriu para mim, antes de ir para o outro lado.

Edward me guiou para uma sala, conectou seu iPod no aparelho de som que havia ali. Uma musica de Frank Sinatra começou a tocar. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

-O que eu posso dizer, sou muito eclético. E essa musica é ótima para valsar. –_com licença, o que? _ele riu da minha expressão chocada e me pegou em seus braços- Aqui, deixa eu te mostrar. –ele murmurou, movendo minha mão para o seu ombro, e pegando a outra- É bem fácil.

Ele começou, lentamente a mover seus pés, as vezes, me fazendo mexer meus pés com ele. Ele olhou fixamente nos meus olhos, perdido em pensamentos.

Até o momento que eu pisei em seu pé com o salto do meu sapato. Eu vi a dor passar pelo seu rosto, antes de perceber o que eu tinha feito.

-Ai, Deus! Desculpa. Você está bem? Eu te disse que não consigo dançar. –eu estava tão envergonhada, minhas bochechas, queimando.

Eu tentei me livrar de seu abraço, mas ele apenas me abraçou mais apertado.

-Tá tudo bem, Bella. Eu sabia que levaria alguns pisões quando decidi te trazer aqui. –ele disse, sorrindo.

-O que? Você sabia que eu ia te machucar? –eu não consegui entender porque ele gostaria de um dedão amputado.

-É. Eu achei que seria um desafio, para nós dois. –ele respondeu, calmamente- Coloca as pontas dos seus pés nos meus. Eu quero tentar uma coisa. –eu, cuidadosamente, fiz o que ele pediu.

Uma vez que ele achou que eu estava segura, ele nos rodopiou pela sala, dançando perfeitamente.

Meu queixo caiu enquanto eu assistia nossos reflexos no espelho.

-Como você aprendeu isso?

-Minha mãe fez Emmett e eu termos aulas de dança de salão. –ele deu os ombros- Tem suas vantagens. –ele disse e sorriu torto- Eu venho aqui de vez em quando, para não enferrujar.

A musica mudou de repente. A nova musica tocava suavemente, lentamente. Eu franzi o cenho quando percebi qual era a musica.

-Clair de Lune? –eu perguntei, olhando para Edward, enquanto parávamos de dançar.

Ele parecia estar surpreso.

-Você conhece? –eu acenti.

Ele soltou minha mão, e colocou a que a segurava, e colocou com a outra, nas minhas costas. Eu levantei minha mão, que ele tinha acabado de soltar e a coloquei em sua nuca, a entrelaçando com minha outra mão. Nós estávamos mexendo nossos corpos lentamente, delicadamente, sem acompanhar o ritmo da musica, mas sim, o ritmo de nossos corações. Ele olhou para mim, como se pudesse me ler, antes de encostar sua testa na minha. Ele fechou os olhos, e inspirou.

-Bella. –ele sussurrou, eu quase não ouvi, meu corpo se arrepiou com seu hálito passando pelo meu rosto.

Ele percebeu, e olhou para mim, me perguntando silenciosamente. A pergunta de repente mudou, e eu vi fogo passar por seus olhos. Minha respiração falhou enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça e pressionava seus lábios nos meus. Meu sangue ferver, queimando minhas veias, eu fechei minhas mãos em punhos, e as coloquei em seu cabelo, o trazendo para mais perto de mim. Os dedos dele traçaram minha coluna, enquanto sua língua acariciava a minha, antes que ele mordesse, levemente, e puxasse meu lábio inferior, me fazendo gemer de prazer.

Seus lábios se separaram dos meus, mas foram para meu maxilar, descendo para meu pescoço, e subindo de novo. Ele beijou da pele de trás da minha orelha, até a base do meu pescoço. Era o que eu podia agüentar. Ele colocou sua mão no meu rosto, antes de atacar minha boca de novo, apaixonadamente, antes de terminar o beijo.

-Bella. –ele sussurrou e minha respiração falhou de novo. Eu abri meus olhos e olhei para ele- Eu estou apaixonado por você. –ele disse, tão baixo, que eu não tive certeza, mas minha mente enlouqueceu com essa possibilidade.

Como isso podia ser real? Nós nos conhecemos ainda não faz nem duas semanas. Será que eu realmente, podia estar apaixonada por ele? Eu não sabia praticamente nada sobre esse homem.

Quando olhei em seus olhos, procurando alguma resposta, eu senti. Meu coração cresceu em meu peito, o que me deu dificuldades para respirar.

Eu não sabia os mínimos detalhes de sua vida; que tipo de sabonete ele usava, que tipo de pizza ele gostava, suas historias de criança. Essas coisas eu podia aprender. Mas olhando em seus olhos, eu via um alguém conhecido. Eu _conhecia _ele, com todas as células do meu corpo, com todo o meu ser. Eu estava _em casa_. Eu me sentia completa, viva, mas do que já havia me sentido. Ele tinha colocado alguma peça minha de volta no lugar, uma peça que eu não sabia ter perdido. Eu senti meus olhos de umedecerem quando percebi isso.

-Eu também estou apaixonada por você. –eu disse, sorrindo, e uma lágrima descendo pela minha bochecha.

Seus olhos queimaram de emoção, seu rosto se iluminou e um enorme sorriso se abriu enquanto ele limpava a lágrima da minha bochecha.

-Vamos, amor. –ele disse, colocando o braço ao redor da minha cintura e me guiando para o carro.

Dirigimos de volta para o meu apartamento em silêncio, nossas mãos entrelaçadas e minha cabeça deitada em seu ombro, o ar estava leve. A mão dele apenas soltou a minha por tempo suficiente para sairmos do carro.

Eu abri a porta do meu apartamento e olhei para ele. Eu olhei para seu rosto e congelei.

-Qual é problema? –ele perguntou, formando círculos com o polegar em minha bochecha.

-Eu não p... Eu não sei se consigo ficar longe de você. –eu disse, olhando para nossos pés e corando.

Edward gentilmente levantou meu queixo, para que eu olhasse para ele.

-Eu não preciso ir. –ele disse, hesitante.

Eu olhei para ele, as emoções correndo por mim. Medo, alívio, confusão, felicidade.

-Como assim? –eu consegui dizer.

-Eu podia passar a noite aqui. –_ah, meu Deus-_ Nós podemos só dormir. Eu não vou abusar de você. Prometo. –eu suspirei aliviada.

Eu queria Edward. E surpreendentemente, isso era verdade. Mas eu nunca estive tão ligada a alguém, assim. Nem mesmo Jacob. Levaria um tempo para que meu cérebro se acostumasse com a idéia.

-Eu adoraria acordar ao seu lado. –ele murmurou, passando seus lábios nos meus.

Minha boca formou um sorriso.

-Essa parece uma ótima idéia. –eu suspirei e me afastei da porta para que ele entrasse.

Eu o emprestei uma camiseta antiga de Jasper e uma escova de dentes extra que eu tinha no banheiro. Fui até o banheiro e tirei a maquiagem e escovei os dentes, antes de soltar o cabelo. Coloquei a camisola e a lingerie combinando que Alice tinha escolhido para mim. Era cetim azul e ia até o meio da coxa, com alças e uma renda branca em cima.

_Agora eu sei por que ela achou que eu precisava disso._

Sai do banheiro e encontrei Edward sentado na cama, usando a camiseta cinza simples de Jasper e cuecas azul marinho. Fiquei com água na boca e o quarto girou. Eu me segurei na maçaneta da porta, e percebi que tinha esquecido de respirar. Ele me ouviu e levantou a cabeça, o queixo dele caindo quando me olhou dos pés a cabeça.

Eu sorri, orgulhosa por ter causado essa reação e fui para a cama, me colocando embaixo dos cobertores. Edward pegou meu rosto e me beijos tão apaixonadamente que meu coração se acelerou.

-Você é tão linda, Isabella Swan. –seus olhos estavam queimando.

Eu corei, olhando para baixo.

-Obrigado. –eu murmurei.

-Eu amo o jeito que sua pele fica quando você está envergonhada. –ele disse, passando as mãos em minhas bochechas, seu hálito doce aguçando meus sentidos.

Ele me puxou para perto dele, me beijando suavemente, com as mãos em meu rosto. O beijo lentamente se intensificou e eu me encontrei querendo mais, precisando de mais. Eu fechei a mão em seus cabelos, o colocando mais para perto e ele arquejou, mudando nossas posições para que ele estivesse em cima de mim. Minhas mãos foram para a cintura dele, e lentamente para baixo da camiseta, levemente acariciando os músculos de suas costas, antes de colocar minhas mãos em sua barriga, sentindo a força dos músculos ali, minhas mãos subiram para seu peito. Ele estremeceu, e o beijo ficou mais intenso, mais necessitado. Sua língua traçou meu lábio inferior antes dele morder e puxá-lo, me fazendo gemer de novo.

Suas mãos, que estavam paradas ao lado do meu corpo, se mexeram, e ele deixou a mão direita livre. Sua mão foi para meu rosto, e ele me trouxe ainda mais para perto, antes de descer a mão pelo meu maxilar, pelo meu pescoço, pelo meu braço, me dando choques de calor, que iam direto de seus dedos para o meu coração. Ele colocou a mão em meu quadril, o segurando firme, antes de subir a mão pelas minhas costelas e para o meu seio, o apertando levemente. Eu gemi com a sensação e senti seus lábios se curvarem, antes dele se afastar.

Ele olhou para mim por um momento. Parecendo satisfeito com o que ele viu, ele voltou para a minha boca e empurrou seu corpo contra o meu. Sua ereção fazia maravilhas com o meu corpo. Enquanto ele aproximava seu quadril do meu, eu senti a pressão no meu corpo aumentar, em resposta.

Ele terminou o beijo e colocou a boca na minha orelha, a beijando e lambendo, antes de falar.

-Eu quero te fazer gozar, Bella.

Eu não consegui formar nenhuma palavra, então simplesmente, acenti. Suas mais saíram do meu seio e desceram pela minha barriga, para dentro da minha calcinha.

Ele colocou um dedo em mim, me fazendo erguer meu quadril, eu pude sentir seu sorriso, enquanto seu rosto pairava sobre o meu. Ele me beijou de novo enquanto colocava mais um dedo dentro de mim, o movendo gentilmente. Ele parecia estar procurando alguma coisa, enquanto movia seus dedos para dentro e para fora e para os lados. De repente, ele achou e eu pensei que a pressão em meu corpo fosse me fazer explodir.

-Ah, meu Deus. –eu gemi em seus lábios.

Ele moveu seu polegar para o meu clitóris e continuava a passar os dedos que estavam dentro de mim sobre aquele mesmo lugar. Ele parou de me beijar.

-Abre os olhos. –eu fiz o que ele disse, e me vi olhando em seus olhos- Eu te amo, Bella. –ele disse.

Isso me levou ao limite.

Meu corpo era como um chama, querendo e precisando de mais do toque de Edward, seu cheiro, seu gosto. Mas meu corpo gritava para que eu parasse. Eu não queria transar com ele no nosso primeiro encontro de verdade. Ele parecia perceber isso, e rolou de cima de mim e me abraçou ao seu lado. Eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas aceleradas do seu coração. Sua respiração combinava com a minha. Ele pegou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos, o polegar, lentamente traçando a cicatriz na palma.

-E você? –eu perguntei, baixinho.

-Eu o que?

-Bom, eu tenho certeza que você foi afetado pelo showzinho de agora pouco. Então, e você? –eu olhei para o seu rosto.

-Eu estou bem. Hoje foi sobre você.

Eu, cautelosamente, desci minha mão pelo seu estômago e descobri que ele não estava exatamente bem.

-Edward. –eu disse, suavemente.

Eu coloquei minha mão embaixo de sua cueca e em volta de seu membro. Ele era muito maior do que eu esperava. Sua respiração falhou, e eu comecei a mexer minha mão, de leve.

-Me mostra do que você gosta, Edward. –eu não acreditei quando as palavras saíram da minha boca.

Ele colocou a mão ao redor da minha. Apertou mais forte e começou a movê-las mais rápido. Mantendo o ritmo, eu me movi, para que eu pudesse beijar ele. Seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso. Ele devia estar mais afetado do que ele deixou parecer.

-Deus, Bella, eu estou tão perto. –ele gemeu, e eu senti seu corpo inteiro estremecer, seu gozo descendo pelos meus dedos.

Eu estiquei o braço para a mesa de cabeceira e peguei uns lencinhos, para limpar nossa bagunça. Ele riu baixo.

-Que foi? –eu olhei para ele antes de deitar de novo em seus braços.

-Você é tão perfeita, Bella. brigado.

Eu sorri.

-Brigada. Você também não é tão ruim. –eu estava balançando com a sua risada silenciosa.

Ficamos deitados em silêncio por algum tempo. Nossa respiração voltando ao normal, assim como nossos batimentos cardíacos.

-Você tem que ir trabalhar amanhã? –eu perguntei.

-Não, eu finalmente tenho o dia livre. Por que? –ele perguntou em voz baixa.

-Eu vou visitar meu pai amanhã, com a Alice e o Jasper. Você quer vir junto? –eu perguntei, nervosa.

Ele puxou meu rosto para perto do dele, e me olhou nos olhos.

-Você quer me apresentar seu pai?

Eu estava nervosa demais para responder. Acenti e fechei os olhos. _Diz que sim, diz que sim._

-Eu adoraria. –eu abri os olhos e vi um sorriso nos lábios dele- Que horas a gente sai daqui?

-Dez, mais ou menos. –eu disse, bocejando e deitando minha cabeça no peito dele.

-Durma bem, Bella. –ele disse, sonolento e me puxando mais para perto.

-Tá bom. –eu murmurei- Boa noite, Edward.

-Boa noite, amor.

Eu me aconcheguei mais perto dele e me perdi no ritmo do seu coração, adormecendo em minutos.

* * *

**Ai ai, sem palavras, não tem como o Edward ser mais fofo, aguentar um pisão no pé sem reclamar não é pra qualquer um não.**

**E aí, amores, como foi o carnaval de voces? pularam muito?**

**Agora eu volto com a rotina normal de postar nessa fic de domingo, mas nesse domingo não, só vou postar no proximo, e a outra fic que eu estou traduzindo, volto a postar de sabado, mas nao vou postar amanhã, só sabado que vem tambem.**

**Espero que tenham gostado dos nossos dois safadinho.**

**Comentem, please, quero saber a opiniao de voces.**

**Qualquer duvida ou sugestao, pode me mandar review, PM, ou email, o endereço tá no perfil.**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	8. Capítulo 8

Oláááá amores, desculpa pela demora da atualizaçao, mas é porque eu andei meia... tudo bem, compleeeetamente ocupada.

**Respostas das Reviews:  
*Anna Paula: AAhh, espero que voce tenha gostado de ONDE foi parar esse primeiro encontro oficial, eu sei que a Bellinha deve ter gostado (:  
*Mari: espero que voce nao tenha sentido muita vontade de me matar quando viu onde eu parei quando postei parte do capítulo 7, hehe  
*Tristan: nãããão não sou malvada, eu fui super boazinha, só postei pra nao deixar voces sem capítulo nem nada, por taaaanto tempo, hahaha  
*Layra Cullen: brigaaada flor, eu nao tinha percebido que estava errado, sempre que achar alguma coisa pode avisar, que eu corrijo :D  
*Laís: brigada voce tambem, sempre que tiver alguma coisa errada me dá um toque, isso ajuda muito :D**

**Pronto pessoas, por enquanto é só, na nota do fim eu coloquei algumas coisas que achei interessante contar, pra quem nao souber, sobre uma conversa mais pro fim do cap, ok  
Espero que gostem :DD**

Edward

Quando eu acordei o sol ainda estava nascendo. Eu olhei para baixo, para Bella, dormindo profundamente em meus braços. Seu cabelo estava jogado no travesseiro, seus lábios corados levemente separados. Ele era ainda mais bonita dormindo.

-Edward. –ela murmurou, adormecida, meu coração perdeu o compasso por um momento- Eu te amo. –_hum, ela fala dormindo._ Um enorme sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto e eu não consegui imaginar algum som mais perfeito saindo de seus lábios.

Eu quanto eu a observava, pensei no nosso encontro.

_O iPod começou a tocar Claire de Lune. Ela olhou para mim, curiosa._

_-Claire de Lune?_

_-Você conhece? –essa mulher nunca deixaria de me impressionar._

_Ela simplesmente acentiu, e parei de valsar e a segurei nos meus braços, enquanto nossos corpos apenas embalavam no ritmo da música. Ela se encaixava tão perfeitamente nos meus braços, como se ela tivesse sido feita para mim. Ela era tudo que eu sempre quis. Mas seria eu bom o suficiente para ela? Ser médico era tudo o que eu sabia. Ela merecia alguém que pudesse estar lá com ela em aspectos que eu não podia. Alguém que não precisaria deixá-la constantemente para enfrentar longas horas de trabalho no hospital. Alguém que seria capaz de dormir ao seu lado todas as noites pelo resto de sua vida. Alguém que não precisaria sair no meio do jantar de aniversário, ou enquanto pedia doces pela vizinhança, com os filhos no halloween, por causa de uma emergência _

_Eu olhei para ela, me perdendo na profundidade de seus olhos castanhos, de novo. Eu desistiria de tudo por ela? A resposta me apavorava. Eu desistiria. Sem sombra de dúvida. Naquele momento eu sabia, que tudo na minha vida, havia me trazido para ela. Todos os pensamentos, todas as escolhas, todas as minhas ações me trouxeram aqui. Eu não era nada sem ela. Naquele momento eu senti algo mudar dentro de mim. O sentimento que tomou conta era indescritível. Encostei minha testa na dela e senti seu aroma._

_-Bella. –eu sussurrei, meus olhos nunca se desviando dos dela. Ela se arrepiou e eu me perguntei se ela estava com frio. _Eu te amo, _pensei enquanto me inclinava para beijá-la._

_Seu gosto me consumiu de novo, ainda mais forte agora, que eu sabia do meu amor por ela. Era tudo o que eu podia fazer para não perder o controle._

_-Bella. –eu disse enquanto me esforçava para recuperar o fôlego. Seu nome era tão doce em minha língua- Eu não sei como, mas eu estou apaixonado por você. –eu sussurrei, antes que pudesse me impedir._

_O olhar que chegou ao rosto dela me disse, antes que ela formasse palavras. E eu sabia que ela se sentia da mesma forma._

_-Eu também estou apaixonada por você. –ela disse sorrindo, enquanto uma única lagrima descia pelo seu rosto. Eu pensei que meu coração fosse explodir de felicidade naquele instante._

O sorriso ficou plantado no meu rosto enquanto eu lembrava. Bella se moveu, adormecida, eu olhei de volta para ela. Seu rosto não estava mais calmo, seu cenho estava franzido, meu sorriso se desfez. Ela murmurou incoerentemente antes que uma lágrima descesse pelo seu rosto.

-Jacob! Jacob! Eu sinto tanto. –ela chorou- É minha culpa, minha. –as lágrimas continuavam a descer pela sua bochecha.

Eu tive o impulso de protegê-la desse Jacob, enquanto meus braços se apertavam ao redor dela.

-Bella, Bella. Shhh, amor. Tá tudo bem. Tudo bem. –eu disse, calmamente, passando minhas mãos suavemente pelos seus braços. Ela relaxou de novo, sua respiração ficou mais devagar. _Um pesadelo_, eu pensei, enquanto me soltava dela, e levantava da cama.

Fui até o banheiro e escovei os dentes, então fui até a cozinha. Olhei pela geladeira e peguei tudo que eu precisava para fazer o café da manhã para ela. Eu queria fazer com que nossa primeira manhã juntos fosse especial. Depois de algum tempo, procurando pelos armários, achei tudo o que precisava para fazer café.

Coloquei as torradas no forno e comecei a fritar o bacon, minha mente foi a dor e tristeza e dor que estava no rosto de Bella, enquanto ela sonhava em meus braços. _Quem diabos é Jacob?_ Eu não pude deixar de imaginar, um milhão de coisas passando pela minha mente. Ele machucou ela? É ele o homem que partiu seu coração? Por que alguém faria algo assim? Ela ainda estava apaixonada por ele? _Ela certamente não está, certo? _Será que ela quis mesmo dizer o que ela disse noite passada? _Você viu o olhar no rosto dela, como você pode duvidar dela? _Onde ele está agora? O que ela pensa que é culpa dela?

Eu tinha acabado de terminar com as torradas e os bancons, e os mative aquecidos no forno, estava prestes a começar a preparar os ovos, quando ouvi Bella chegando na cozinha. Eu peguei uma caneca de café e entreguei para ela.

-Você fez café da manhã para mim? –seu rosto se iluminou com a possibilidade.

Ela honestamente não sabe o quão maravilhosa ela é?

-Eu ia levar pra você na cama, mas você foi mais rápida.

Ela veio até mim e colocou os braços ao redor da minha cintura, beijando meu ombro.

-Obrigada.

Eu me virei, para ficar de frente para ela.

-De nada. –me abaixei para beijar ela gentilmente antes de me virar de volta para o fogão.

Eu fiz um prato para cada um de nós e os levei para a mesa.

-Aqui está.

Ela deu uma mordida.

-Isso está bom mesmo.

-Obrigado. –comemos em silêncio por algum tempo, antes de eu fazer a pergunta que estava me corroendo por dentro, por mais de uma hora- Quem é Jacob?

Seus olhos se arregalaram, chocados e ela engasgou com o café.

-Como você sabe sobre o Jacob?

-Você estava falando enquanto dormia.

Suas bochechas ficaram coradas.

-Ah, Deus, o que eu disse?

-Qual das vezes?

-Eu falei mais de uma vez? –ela estava corando de verdade, agora.

Eu ri.

-Sim. –bebi um gole do café- Bom, primeiro você disse meu nome e disse que me amava. –ela corou mais ainda- Depois de um tempo, você disse o nome dele duas vezes, antes de dizer que sentia muito e que era culpa sua. –eu parei por um momento- Bella, você estava chorando.

Eu podia ver as lagrimas começando a se juntar nos olhos dela. Eu olhei ao meu redor, pensando em um modo de fazer ela se sentir melhor em me contar. Eu precisava saber. Lembrei do seu amor por livros.

-Bella.

-Hum. –ela disse, em voz baixa.

-Me conta uma história, amor. –ela olhou para mim, confusa- Se ajudar, me conta como se fosse uma história.

Ela respirou fundo antes de começar.

-Era uma vez uma garota, que vivia numa cidade em Phoenix com a mãe dela. Todo verão, ela viajava para Forks, pra visitar o pai dela, por duas semanas. O melhor amigo do pai dela, Billy, era um membro da tribo Quileute, em La Push. Eles passavam muito tempo juntos, e com o filho dele, Jacob. Ela e Jacob ficaram amigos, e esperavam ansiosos pelo seu tempo juntos no verão. Um ano, ela decidiu mudar para Forks, pra morar com o pai dela. Ela começou a estudar na Forks High School e fez novos amigos. Mesmo tendo novos amigos, ela ainda passava muito tempo com Jacob. eventualmente, eles viraram melhores amigas, inseparáveis.

Ela continuou.

-Um dia, Jacob chamou ela para ir na casa dele, e disse que ele estava apaixonado por ela. Ele implorou para que ela desse uma chance para ele, pra levá-la num encontro, para que ela visse que eles eram feitos um para o outro. Ela concordou, por que ela faria de tudo por ele, e ela se perguntou se ela também se sentia assim. Jacob a levou para Port Angeles, pra jantar e ver um filme. Tudo parecia certo, natural, entre eles. Ele a levou pra casa, andou com ela até a porta e a deu um beijo de boa noite. Foi o primeiro beijo dela. Naquele momento, ela sabia que o amava. Ela disse pra ele como se sentia e eles combinaram de sair de novo na noite seguinte.

Ela respirou fundo, sua respiração entrecortada, e secou uma lágrima do rosto.

-Ela ia o encontrar na praia de La Push na noite seguinte, depois do trabalho. No meio do caminho, a sua picape quebrou, ela parou no acostamento. Jacob não tinha dinheiro pra comprar um celular, e ela sabia que ele já estava na praia, esperando por ela. Ela ligou para o pai dele, Billy, que disse que ia ligar pra o amigo do Jacob, Embry. Na hora, ela pensou que Billy ia pedir para Embry ir buscá-la, já que Jacob estava na praia. Billy ligou de volta pra ela, e disse que Jacob estava no caminho, para ir buscá-la. Ela esperou por mais de uma hora, e ligou de volta para Billy. Ela disse que Jacob não tinha aparecido, então ele disse que ia ligar de novo para Embry. Billy ligou de novo, e disse que Jacob tinha deixado a praia logo depois que Embry avisou sobre a minha picape. Então ele disse para ela ligar para o pai dela e explicar o que tinha acontecido. Trinta minutos depois, meu pai veio e me deu a noticia.

As lágrimas corriam livremente por seu rosto agora.

-Edward, o Jacob e Embry tinham ido pra praia e estavam armando uma tenda, quando Billy ligou para o Embry. Jacob estava planejando um pique-nique romântico pra mim. Estava quase escuro e chovendo, e Jacob não queria que eu ficasse muito tempo sozinha. Ele subiu na moto dele e deixou Embry sozinho terminando o pique-nique. Ele estava correndo pra me pegar e perdeu o controle em uma curva e bateu. –ela começou a soluçar. Eu fui para a frente dela e me ajoelhei, esfregando sua perna- E-e-ele estava te-te-tentando me v-v-ver. E-e-ele morreu por minha causa! –ela estava soluçando incontrolavelmente.

-Ah, Deus. Bella, não foi culpa sua. Não foi culpa sua. –eu a puxei para o meu colo, e ela escondeu o rosto no meu peito- Shh, tá tudo bem, amor.

-Sim, foi. Se não fosse por mim, ele não ia ter montado na moto dele naquele dia! –ela gritou.

Eu afaguei seu cabelo, e comecei a murmurar a canção de ninar que eu tinha composto, tentando acalmá-la. De repente, fez sentido para mim o por quê de ela não namorar.

Eventualmente, seus soluços diminuíram, e ela olhou para o meu rosto. Eu sequei suas lágrimas com a mão, e beijei seus lábios.

-Obrigada. –ela disse.

-Pelo que?

-Por me deixar desabafar. –ela pegou meu rosto em suas mãos- Sinto muito por você ter que ver isso.

-Bella, tá tudo bem. Eu entendo. Mas você tem que entender isso. Não foi culpa sua. Você tem que esquecer isso e essa culpa que você sente. Você não fez as escolhas de Jacob por ele, naquela noite. _Ele _fez.

Ela olhou para mim por alguns minutos antes de falar.

-Alice sempre me diz isso. E eu entendo, mesmo. Minha cabeça entende perfeitamente que não foi culpa minha. Eu estava simplesmente sentada na minha picape, em algum lugar da estrada, que não era perto de onde Jacob bateu. Mas meu coração não me deixa esquecer. Nós devíamos ter ido num encontro. Ele estava indo _me _buscar. Se eu não tivesse concordado em sair com ele, antes de mais nada, nada disso teria acontecido. Ele teria ido pra faculdade, virado um ótimo engenheiro, como ele sempre havia planejado. Eu vivi com essa... culpa e... medo desde que eu tinha dezessete.

-Do que você tem medo? –eu disse, segurando seu rosto com a minha mão.

-Eu tinha medo de dar meu coração para alguém e que alguma coisa ia acontecer a esse alguém, também. Eu não queria namorar, eu não queria tentar. Eu não queria me apaixonar de novo, e ter meu coração despedaçado de novo. E então, eu conheci você. Eu te dei meu coração sem pensar duas vezes. Edward, eu não... eu não posso nem imaginar como eu ficaria se te perdesse. É como se meu coração fosse arrancado do meu peito só de pensar nisso. –ela corou quando disse isso, com mais lágrimas descendo por seu rosto.

-Bella. –eu rugi, a beijando apaixonadamente- Nada vai acontecer comigo. –eu respirei fundo e olhei nos olhos dela. Estávamos indo tão rápido, eu não tive certeza se conseguiria mais acompanhar- Isabella Swan, eu quis dizer o que eu disse ontem, e mais. Na noite antes de te conhecer, eu sonhei com você. Você era esse anjo lindo e perfeito que roubava meu coração. –eu sorri, bobo- Eu nunca tinha sentido nada como aquilo, antes. E ai, você foi embora, pegando meu coração e levando com você. Eu acordei com meu peito doendo. Eu estava paralisado. E ai eu te vi no hospital. Nada podia ter me preparado para os sentimentos que passaram por mim quando você olhou para mim. Eu tentei lutar contra isso, mas ontem eu percebi que não podia mais. Você é como a gravidade, para mim, Bella, me puxando para junto de você. Eu não tenho escolha, eu não sei se eu já tive escolha. Eu te amo. Tanto. De verdade. Me assusta. –eu respire fundo, esperando pela sua resposta.

Em seu rosto se formou um enorme sorriso.

-Eu também sonhei com você. Com a nossa vida juntos. Eu sonhei que Jacob veio e me mostrou o que eu sempre pensei que minha vida com ele seria, se ele ainda estivesse vivo. Ele me disse que eu ainda podia ter aquilo, e me levou para uma sala, cáqui, com piso de madeira e um piano preto, ele me mostrou um homem com uma menininha com cabelo cor de bronze. O homem no meu sonho estava embaçado, mas a garotinha estava perfeitamente clara, ela parecia com você, mas tinha os meus olhos. Quando eu vi você, pela primeira vez, eu soube. Você era o homem no meu sonho, mas eu estava com muito medo para ter certeza. Você... você me consertou, Edward. Você achou uma parte de mim que eu nem sabia que estava perdendo, e me devolveu. E eu te amo, mas do que eu sempre achei que fosse possível.

Eu a beijei tão apaixonadamente, mas do que eu sempre achei que fosse possível, pensei que fosse explodir.

-Bella, aquela sala... é a minha sala de estar.

-O que?

-A sala do seu sonho, você acabou de descrever a minha sala de estar. –eu não conseguia acreditar. Eu nem havia a levado na minha casa ainda- Aparentemente era a nossa sala de estar. –eu sorri com a idéia- Isso é muito estranho?

Ela deu uma risadinha.

-Muito estranho.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo.

Eu a segurei nos meus braços, incapaz de soltá-la, a beijando em todo o lugar que eu conseguia. Eu não me cansava dela, eu nunca me cansaria dela.

Eu ouvi a porta da frente fechar e uma voz de soprano chamar.

-Bella? –a quanto tempo estávamos sentados ali? Eu ouvi passos se aproximando- A gente tá um pouco adiantado, espero que você não ligue... –ela se interrompeu quando nos viu na cozinha- Eu... eu vou esperar na sala. –eu olhei, enquanto Alice girava sobre os calcanhares e arrastava um homem loiro com ela.

Bella olhou na direção da sua sala e disse para Alice.

-Tá tudo bem, Alice, a gente vai estar pronta já já. Edward vai com a gente. –ela olhou para mim e sorriu, revirando os olhos- Ela, por alguém tão intuitiva, tem um timing péssimo. –ela disse, rindo- Vamos nos arrumar. Você quer tomar um banho?

-Quero, mas vai você primeiro. Eu vou arrumar essa bagunça enquanto isso. –ela assentiu, e eu, relutante a soltei.

Levantei e comecei a tirar a mesa.

-Então, você passou a noite aqui, hein? –eu olhei para Alice, que estava com um olhar de quem sabe tudo.

-É. –eu disse corando. _Eu _estava corando!

-Por que? –eu olhei para ela confuso- Quer dizer, eu disse pra ela que eu achava que vocês dois não iam transar no primeiro encontro, mas eu sabia que você ia estar aqui hoje, quando eu chegasse. Mas eu não sabia que eu ia presenciar uma sessão de amasso hoje. Desculpa por isso. –ela disse, arrependida- Então, de volta pra minha pergunta. Por que você ficou?

Eu tinha terminado de lavar os pratos e estava os lavando. Encolhi os ombros.

-Ela não queria que eu fosse embora, então eu me ofereci pra ficar. O que na verdade deu certo, porque ela me chamou pra ir na casa do pai dela com vocês. Espero que você não se importe. –eu me virei para Alice com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto.

Ela sorriu.

-É claro que não. Você sabe que é o primeiro cara que ela leva pra casa pra conhecer o Charlie, né? –eu acenti- Você sabe o que isso significa, né? –eu acenti de novo- Você também ama ela?

-Amo. –eu suspirei.

Ela sorriu mais ainda.

-Que bom. E ela sabe?

-Sabe, eu disse ontem a noite. Alice, ela me disse sobre o Jacob hoje de manhã.

Ela arregalou os olhos e sua boca se abriu, formando um 'o'. Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para baixo.

-Ela nunca esqueceu isso. Fazem oito anos, e ela nunca esqueceu ele. Nunca se deixou esquecer ele. Até agora. Ela não fala sobre isso… nunca. Jasper e eu tentamos fazer ela sair, arrumar encontros para ela, tudo que a gente conseguiu pensar, mas ele nem tentava. Era como se ela tivesse perdido um pedaço dela com Jacob. –ela olhou de volta para mim- E eu acho que você devolveu ele pra ela.

Eu acenti.

-Ela me disse hoje de manhã, que eu devolvi um pedaço dela, que ela não sabia que tinha perdido. –ela vibrou ao ouvir isso- Ela também me disse sobre o sonho dela.

-É, eu queria poder explicar isso. Quer dizer, levou alguns dias, mas ela percebeu que o cara no sonho era você. –sua expressão ficou séria- Olha, eu não sei como dizer isso, mas eu tenho a impressão que você vai estragar tudo.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas com isso.

-O que?

-Talvez não por vontade própria, mas você vai magoar ela. Eu não sei. Eu só tenho esse pressentimento. Eu tenho muito deles, alias. –os olhos castanhos dela penetraram nos meus- E eles estão sempre certos.

-Então, a Bella não estava mentindo quando disse que você era intuitiva. –ela acentiu- Eu não sei sobre o futuro, mas nesse momento, não tem nada que eu queira mais do que estar com ela. –isso pareceu acalmá-la.

_O que ela quis dizer, 'Você vai estragar tudo'? O que eu iria fazer?_

-Edward? –eu ouvi Bella me chamar.

-Oi, amor?

Ela veio até a cozinha com calças jeans e uma blusa de gola role verde escura, seu cabelo ainda molhado. Ela estava maravilhosa.

-Oi.

Meu rosto se alegrou.

-Oi você.

-Eu terminei, se você quiser entrar no chuveiro. –eu acenti e fui até ela.

-Eu te amo. –sussurrei, e esfreguei levemente os lábios nos dela, eu não conseguia parar de dizer isso.

-Eu também te amo. –ela disse, antes de eu ir para o banheiro.

* * *

Bella

Edward tinha acabado de entrar no chuveiro quando Alice me seguiu até meu quarto. Ela estava pulando de alegria.

-Tudo bem, Alice, fala de uma vez.

-Ah, meu Deus, Bella! Ele te ama! –ela deu um gritinho.

-Eu sei, eu sei! É maravilhoso, Alice! –eu estava sem palavras, só de pensar nisso.

-Eu quero detalhes. O que aconteceu ontem a noite? Você teve um bom encontro? Quando ele te disse que te ama? –ela estava perguntando coisas tão rápido, minha cabeça estava girando.

-Uou, uou, vai devagar, Alice! Senta e fica calma. Eu te conto tudo. Eu _não _me interrompa, ou eu vou parar de falar. –ela fingiu trancar a boca, eu contei para ela sobre a reação dele quando ele me viu, o jantar, a dança, e as palavras que ele me disse ontem a noite. Eu disse sobre pedir pra ele ficar, e adormecer nos braços dele. Eu disse que ele me fez café quando eu acordei- Ele me perguntou sobre Jacob enquanto nós estávamos comendo, aparentemente eu estava sonhando com ele e acabei falando enquanto dormia. –eu corei- Enfim, eu contei tudo pra ele, e ele me abraçou e me deixou chorar. E sabe o que mais? –ela balançou a cabeça negativamente- Eu não me sinto culpada, como eu me sentia. Eu finalmente deixei ele ir. –ela estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha- Então, ele me disse o quanto ele me ama, e como ele sonhou comigo antes de nos conhecermos, e ele me amava desde o momento que colocou os olhos em mim. Ele disse que eu era como a gravidade, atraindo ele para mim. –uma lágrima desceu pela minha bochecha, com a lembrança.

-Ouuuun, Bella! Isso é tão romântico!

-Eu sei! Espera, você não acha que a gente tá indo muito rápido, né?

-Não, enquanto você não fugir pra Las Vegas pra casar. –ela disse, rindo.

Eu olhei para o relógio, eram nove e cinqüenta e dois.

-É melhor a gente ir indo, não queremos nos atrasar.

Fomos de volta para a sala e sentamos no sofá com Jasper. Ele estava assistindo um jogo de futebol americano. Eu olhei para a tela para ver quem estava jogando.

-Ei! O irmão do Edward joga para os Bears! –eu disse, animada.

Jasper olhou para mim.

-Quem é o irmão dele?

-Emmett Cullen.

-Você tá brincando comigo! –eu olhei para ele- Ele é um dos melhores jogadores de defesa!

-Hum, tá. –eu não fazia idéia sobre o que ele estava falando.

Foi então que Edward entrou na sala, seu cabelo ainda pingando com água, parecendo um deus grego. _Ele me ama._ Meu coração pulou dentro do meu peito, pelo que pareceu sei a milionésima vez hoje.

Eu fui até ele e gentilmente beijei seus labiois, enquanto pegava sua mão.

-Então, Edward, você já conhece a Alice. E esse é o marido dela, Jasper Withlock. –eu disse apontando para Jasper- Jasper, esse é Edward Cullen.

Jasper se levantou e apertou a mão de Edward.

-É um prazer te conhecer. –Edward disse.

-Você também, cara. Seu irmão é _o_ Emmett Cullen? –Edward olhou para mim e eu corei, murmurando a palavra 'desculpa'- Ele é o melhor jogador de defesa! Ele pode jogar onde ele quiser! Por que ele escolheu os Bears?

-Nossa família é de Chicago, e a esposa dele também. Era importante pra ele ficar perto de casa. –ele disse, sorrindo, sinceramente, para Jasper.

-Ah. Faz sentido. –eles começaram a falar de futebol.

-Tudo bem, garotos. Chega de conversa de futebol. Vamos. Eu tenho coisas planejadas para hoje, para quando chegarmos em Forks. –Alice interrompeu. Só ela mesmo para planejar um dia inteiro. Para alguém tão pequeno, ela tinha muita energia.

Todos nós entramos na Mercedes SUV de Jasper. Edward e eu sentamos no banco de trás, segurando a mão um do outro. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e olhei pela janela, enquanto dirigíamos para fora de Seattle, ouvindo o radio em silêncio. O que durou exatamente uma hora.

-Tá bom, gente! Vamos jogar um jogo! –Alice disse. Jasper e eu reclamamos em uníssono e Edward parecia espantado- Huum, que tal Vinte Perguntas?

-Claro. –todos dissemos. Não era como se tivéssemos alguma escolha.

-Tá, Edward, as regras. Já que você é o calouro do grupo, você tem que responder cada rodada. E você tem responder honestamente. Você não tem que perguntar nada, já que é a primeira vez que joga. Tá?

-Tá. –ele olhou para baixo, para mim, e sorriu.

-Tudo bem, eu começo. –ela arranhou a garganta- De onde você é?

-Chicago. –Edward disse.

-Forks. –eu disse.

-Houston. –Jasper disse.

-Forks. –Alice foi a ultima a responder- Certo, próxima pergunta.

-Hum, vamos ver... qual é o seu nome do meio? –eu perguntei.

-Anthony. –Edward respondeu.

-Marie. –eu disse.

-Thomas. –Jasper respondeu.

-Alice. –Alice vibrou. Ela olhou para Edward, quem tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto- Meu nome, na verdade é Mary, mas se você me chamar assim, eu arranco suas bolas e faço você engolir elas. –ela disse, docemente. Edward acentiu e engoliu em seco.

-Número três. Quem é seu melhor amigo? –Jasper perguntou.

-Hum, meu irmão, Emmett. –Edward respondeu.

-Alice. –eu disse.

-Bella. –Jasper disse.

-Bells. –Alice respondeu.

-Aah, eu sou tão popular! –eu disse rindo.

-Minha vez. Número quatro. Com quem, quando e onde foi a sua primeira vez. –Alice perguntou.

-No meu dormitório, em Harvard, segundo ano. O nome dela era Dana. –Edward disse, rindo. Eu olhei para ele, me perguntando o que era tão engraçado- Foi horrível. –ele disse, rindo mais ainda.

Eu não pude me impedir de rir com ele.

-Pelo menos foi memorável. Tá, minha resposta. Pergunta não aplicável. –Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas- Eu te disse que não tinha experiência. –encolhi os ombros.

-Atrás de um celeiro, na casa do meu amigo, Peter, durante uma das festas dele no penúltimo ano, com a Missy. –todos começaram a rir.

-Seu sem vergonha. –Alice disse, rindo, enquanto se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha dele- Certo, com Dane, na minha cama, na casa dos meus pais em Forks, no último ano da escola.

-Tá, número cinco. Passa tempo favorito. –eu disse.

-Tocar piano. –Edward disse.

-Você toca piano? –_está explicado o por quê dele mover os dedos daquela maneira._ O pensamento me fez corar.

-Toco, desde os cinco anos. –ele olhou para mim- Você está corando. –ele disse sorrindo- No que você está pensando?

-Nada. Hum, eu te digo depois. –eu arranhei a gargatnta- Então, é, minha resposta. Ler. –_por favor, esquece._ Depois de me olhar, curioso por um minuto, ele deixou pra lá.

-Lutar. –Jasper disse. Ele olhou para um Edward confuso pelo retrovisor- Eu pratiquei artes marcias minha vida inteira.

-Sério? Que tipo? –Edward perguntou.

-Especialmente, Jiu-Jitsu, mas eu tenho treinamento em Judô, Muay Thai e Esgrima.

-Não seja modesto, Jazz. Ele participou de competições no ensino médio e faculdade. A gente tem um quarto só pros troféus e medalhas dele. –Alice olhou carinhosamente para ele.

-É. Então, não magoe a Bella, ou eu vou ter que te matar. –ele estava brincando, mas seu olhas estava sério.

-Jazz! –eu estiquei o braço e bati no seu ombro- Desculpa o meu amigo. Ele tende a levar seu papel de pseudo-irmão um pouco a sério demais. –eu olhei para Edward, que parecia estar se perguntando o que Jasper faria.

-Certo, gente. Minha vez de responder. Compras! –Alice disse, alegremente.

A brincadeira continuou até que estávamos no meio do caminho para Forks.

-Número dezenove. O relacionamento mais longo e mais sério. –Jasper perguntou.

-Bella. –Edward respondeu, Alice olhou para ele, descrente- Eu estou falando sério. Eu não namorava. Bagunçava por aí, sim. Namorar sério, não.

-Uau! E por que não? Você é lindo! –Alice disse, recebendo olhares discretos de Jasper.

-Eu estava muito ocupado tentando ser um médico. –ele disse, com um sorriso.

-Hum, okay. –ela ainda estava confusa. Caramba, eu também estava, e eu sabia disso já faziam alguns dias.

-Tá, minha vez de responder. –eu interrompi- Edward. –todos acentiram, nada surpresos.

-Alice. –Jasper disse.

-Jazz. –Alice disse- Pergunta vinte. Nome completo do primeiro amor e quantos anos você tinha.

-Bella Swan, trinta anos. –Edward disse, colocando um braço ao meu redor, então começou a rir- Deus, eu sou a definição ambulante te meloso. –todos nós rimos com ele.

-Ahh, eu não acho que você é meloso, querido. –eu disse, dando uma risadinha.

-Obrigado, amor. –ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

-De nada. Tá, minhe vez. Jacob Black, dezessete anos. –eu disse, impressionada por minha voz não ter falhado, e por eu não sentir vontade de chorar.

-Amy Johnson, cinco anos. –Jasper disse rindo- Quem não ama um amor de prezinho?

-Tommy Grant, treze anos. –Alice disse.

Com o jogo terminado, Alice aumentou o rádio. Edward me segurou apertado contra seu peito, e levou a boca até a minha orelha.

-Eu gosto mesmo do seus amigos.

Eu olhei para cima, para ele.

-Obrigada. Você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz. –deitei novamente minha cabeça e fechei os olhos.

* * *

Edward

Estacionamos emu ma entrada de carros pequena, e eu vi uma viatura parada a nossa frente. Eu olhei para a casa em que Bella havia morado com o pai dela. Era branca e pequena, com uma varanda coberta, na frente. No jardim, uma grande árvore. Não era muita coisa, mas sendo uma parte tão importante da vida de Bella, eu não pude achar nenhum defeito.

Eu olhei para baixo para ver Bella ainda adormecida nos meus braços.

-É melhor você acordar ela, antes que o Chefe Swan veja a gente aqui. Eu não acho que ela avisou ele que ia te trazer. –Jasper disse, enquanto ele e Alice saiam do carro.

Eles foram até a parte de trás do carro e Jasper abriu a porta do porta malas, e Alice começou a pegar algumas bolsas e entregá-las para ele.

-O que você quer dizer? –_será que eu não devia ter vindo?_

-Ele não quer dizer nada, Edward. Só está sendo um idiota. O Charlie vai amar você. –Alice disse, enquanto batia no ombro de Jasper, brincando.

Eu olhei de volta para Bella.

-Acorda, amor. A gente chegou. –eu disse, passando a mão em seus cabelos.

Ela bocejou e se esticou um pouco, antes de, lentamente se sentar.

-Por quando tempo eu dormi? –ela perguntou.

-Mais ou menos uma hora. –saímos do carro e eu segurei sua mão, enquanto íamos em direção a porta, com Alice e Jasper.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava nervoso. Eu estava suando em bicas.

Bella bateu na porta antes de abrir, nunca soltando minha mão.

-Pai? A gente chegou! –ela gritou e nos levou para dentro da casa. Fomos até uma pequena sala de estar. Uma escada estava diretamente a nossa frente. Na sala havia uma pequena TV, um sofá simples e uma poltrona reclinável.

-Eu estou aqui, Bella! –ele disse da, que eu assumi, ser a cozinha.

Atravessamos a sala e fomos para a cozinha, onde Charlie estava sentado na mesa, limpando alguns peixes.

-Eca, pai! Não dava pra você fazer isso do lado de fora? –Bella perguntou, franzinho o nariz de nojo. Era adorável.

-Oi, Bells! –ele disse se virou e olhou para Alice- Oi, Alice!

Alice foi até ele, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Oi, Charlie! Como você está?

Ele sorriu para ela.

-Agora eu estou bem, Alice. E você?

-Bem. –ela foi tirar as coisas das bolsas que Jasper tinha trazido.

Charlie se virou de novo para onde Bella e eu estávamos.

-Pai, tem alguém que eu queria que você conhecesse. Esse é Edward Cullen. Edward, esse é o meu pai, Charlie. –ela olhou para ele, esperançosa.

-Olá, Chefe Swan. É um prazer te conhecer. –eu disse, estendendo a mão.

-Oi, Edward. Eu tenho que dizer que estou surpreso em te ver. Eu não sabia que a Bella ia trazer mais alguém, a não ser a Alice e o Jasper. –ele me deu um aperto de mão. Eu estava grato por ele não estar com vísceras de peixe na mão.

-Desculpa, pai. Eu só falei com o Edward ontem a noite. –ela estava olhando para seu pai.

-Certo. Então… -ele disse se virando de novo para mim- você está saindo com a minha filha?

-Sim, eu estou.

-Uhum. Bom, Edward, e o que você faz? –ele estava me encarando, atento. Eu podia ver, que para ele, ninguém era bom o suficiente para sua filha.

_Era isso que Jasper estava tentando dizer, talvez._

-Eu sou um médico, trabalho num pronto-socorro, senhor. –seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

-Mesmo? Bom, isso... isso é ótimo. –ele tornou sua atenção de volta para os peixes- Eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu chamei os Clearwater e, hum... e o Billy para almoçarem com a gente.

-Não, tá ótimo, pai! Eu não vejo o Billy desde...bom, desde o enterro, eu acho. –eu esperava que ela ficasse triste de novo, mas ela parecia simplesmente pensativa- Seria legal ver ele de novo.

Charlie se virou e olhou para ela, surpreso.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho, pai, por que? –ela parecia surpresa com a resposta dele.

-Bom, eu achei que você não ia gostar. Você não quis estar perto de nada que te lembrasse do...do...-ele começou a gesticular com as mãos, tentando achar uma maneira de dizer o nome de Jacob.

-Jacob. –ele ficou paralisado quando ouviu o nome dele, e simplesmente, olhou para ela- Tá tudo bem, pai. Mesmo. –Charlie olhou para mim, impressionada, antes de ela continuar- Então, você disse que chamou os Clearwater?

Ele tossiu.

-Hum, é, eu chamei.

-Que ótimo. O Edward é amigo do Seth. –ela se encostou em mim, pegando meu braço.

-Mesmo? –ele voltou a limpar os peixes- Como vocês se conheceram?

-Nós freqüentamos a mesma academia, e jogamos basquete juntos as vezes. –ele não teve chance de responder, pois Jasper voltou para a cozinha com o resto das coisas que Alice tinha trazido.

-E só tem mais isso. Eu juro, Alice, você traz cada vez mais coisa. –Jasper olhou para sua esposa, enquanto dizia isso- E, aí Charlie, tudo bem?

-Tudo. Peguem uma cerveja. Só vou levar mais alguns minutos.

Jasper foi até a geladeira e pegou uma cerveja para cada um de nós. Ele as abriu antes de entregar, e fomos para a sala, entregar a de Alice. Bella pegou minha mão enquanto andávamos.

-Então. –Alice disse para Bella, enquanto sentávamos no sofá- Do que vocês vão se vestir na minha festa de Halloween, sexta a noite?

-Ahh, Alice, eu não vou me fantasiar! Já te disse! –eu ri com isso.

-Sim, você vai. –ela olhou para mim- Você vem, Edward?

Eu olhei para Bella antes de responder.

-Bom, Alice, considerando que eu ainda não fui convidado, eu não sei.

-Eu ia tentar ficar em casa e fazer alguma coisa com você. –Bella disse sorrindo.

-Não! Vocês dois vão vir! E ponto final! –eu percebi que Alice não ia negociar.

-Vamos, amor, vai ser ótimo. A gente pode ir de... –_pensa, Edward -_ Hum, Henrique VIII e Ana Bolena.

-E o que você vai fazer? Contratar alguém pra andar a atrás de mim posando de carrasco, com um machado na mão? –ela disse, rindo.

-Hum... e, que tal, Romeu e Julieta? –Alice perguntou.

-Não, clichê demais. –ela disse, franzindo o nariz. Eu realmente amava ver aquilo.

Alice deu um gritinho.

-Que tal Sid e Nancy? –_não._

-Não! –Bella disse, revirando os olhos.

-Bom, amor, que tal Adão e Eva? –_eu realmente não sei porque disse isso._

-Você está falando sério? –ela me perguntou.

-Estou. Quero dizer, ela era literalmente feita para ele. Ela era parte dele. É assim que eu me sinto por você. –_eu disse isso em voz alta, mesmo?_

-Oun, Bella, isso foi tão fofo! Você tem que fazer. Eu faço as fantasias! –Alice estava mais animada com o fato de nos vestir do que com o fato de que iríamos para a festa.

-Tudo bem, então... acho. –ela se virou para mim- Tem certeza?

-Sim. Eu adoraria fazer algo assim com você. –eu encolhi os ombros antes de ela me beijar de leve nos lábios.

-Só pensa, Bells, não vai ter nenhum vestido enorme pra você tropeçar, e Alice não pode te obrigar a calçar sapatos de salto alto., -Jasper disse, depois de tomar um gole de sua cerveja.

-É verdade! E já que, aparentemente eu vou ter que me arrumar muito, eu tenho o direito de não ter a capacidade de me matar com a fantasia. –eu acho que Bella ainda não havia percebido que existia a possibilidade de ela não usar quase nada de roupa no sábado. E eu não queria perder a chance de ver isso.

-Certo, gente, eu acabei com os peixes. –Charlie disse, entrando na sala e secando as mãos em um pano de pratos.

-Melhor a gente começar, ai dá tempo de tudo estar pronto quando o pessoal chegar aqui. –Alice disse, Bella se levantou e elas foram para a cozinha, me deixando sozinho com Jasper e Charlie.

-Quem vai jogar hoje, Charlie? –Jasper quebrou o gelo.

-Bom, os Bears estavam jogando mais cedo, mas eu perdi. Eu acho que estão reprisando na ESPN2.

-Eu gostaria de assistir, se você não se importa, Chefe Swan.

-Não, imagina, Edward. Você torce pros Bears ou pros Steelers? –ele mudou de canal;

-Bears.

Ele olhou para mim, incrédulo.

-Você, na verdade, _gosta_ dos Bears? –Jasper estava rindo.

Eu encolhi os ombros.

-Bom, eu sou de Chicago.

-Ah.

-Não seja modesto, Edward. –Jasper disse, ainda rindo- Charlie, o irmão dele joga para os Bears.

-O que? Você está brincando? –eu balancei negativamente a cabeça- Quem é seu irmão? Espera, seu sobrenome é Cullen. Sei irmão não é o Emmett Cullen, é?

-É, é sim. –eu estava orgulhoso do meu irmão, mas normalmente, mantinha essa minha indentidade em segredo. Senão, era constantemente bombardeado com pedidos de autógrafos.

-Uau. Eu acho que os pais de vocês estão orgulhosos de vocês, hein? Quer dizer, um médico e o outro é um dos melhores jogadores de futebol americano no país.

Eu me movi, desconfortavelmente, no sofá.

-É, eles estão.

Eu não sabia como explicar, mas já me sentia como parte desta pequena 'família' de Bella.

* * *

**Quase vinte paginas, ufaaaa,e ai pessoas, o que voces acharam??**

**ALGUMAS INFORMAÇOES PRA QUEM NAO SOUBER:  
*sobre Sid e Nancy: se refere a Sid Vicious, baixista do Sex Pistols, e Nancy Spungen, que foi sua namorada. Vicious e Nancy brigavam muito e, em 13 de outubro (ou 12 de dezembro, varia conforme a fonte), ele encontrou a namorada morta no banheiro do quarto nº100, onde moravam com uma facada no abdome. Uma das histórias, diz que Sid estava drogado e a matou. Outra versão, envolve dinheiro desaparecido durante o assassinato e conta que Nancy foi assassinada por um traficante que vivia no apartamento. A terceira versão da história diz que Nancy, drogada, se matou. Ela não esperava nada da vida e eles tinham um pacto de suicídio.  
*Sobre Henrique VIII e Ana Bolena: Ana Bolena foi a segunda esposa do Rei Henrique VIII, e, antes disso, uma de suas amantes. Ela foi mãe da rainha Isabel I, da Inglaterra. Teve mais dois filhos homens, mas ambos morreram no dia do parto, um deles, sem a certeza de ter sido um parto OU um aborto, ou mesmo que era um menino. Depois de 1000 dias como rainha, foi presa, junto com seu irmão, Jorge Bolena, por adultério, incesto e traiçao, o segundo, pela acusaçao de, so desespero de gerar um herdeiro homem para o trono, ter tido relaçoes com seu irmao, foi condenada a decapitaçao, e EXIGIU ao rei Henrique VIII, que fosse morta por um carrasco francês, já que esses, decapitavam com uma espada, e com a vítima de joelhos, ao invés de com um machado e a vítima com a cabeça curvada, já que 'uma rainha nao curva a cabeça para ninguem em nenhuma situaçao'.**

**Essa notinha no final, eu só achei interessante pra ninguem ficar perdido na conversa :D**

**Bom, nao sei quando vou conseguir atualizar minhas traduçoes gente, eu andei pensando numa ideia pra uma fic, e eu meio que gostei da ideia, entao, quem sabe nao escrevo, né?!**

**Deixem uma review, afinal, eu nao leio mentes, infelizmente .-.**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Ta-Da!!!! Mais um capítulo pra voces.**

**Espero que gostem, esse capítulo é... bom, basicamente interido de lemons, entao, se voce nao quiser ler, manda uma review ou um PM, que eu posto uma versao mais leve ;)**

* * *

Bella

Edward e eu mal nos vimos a semana inteira. Ele estava trabalhando de noite, e trocando o plantão com outros dois médicos, para poder tirar o final de semana de folga e passar comigo. Ele me encontrava para almoçar todos os dias, o que acabava sendo alguma coisa que pegávamos em algum drive-thru. Não parecíamos ter muito tempo para comer, já que não conseguíamos tirar a mão um do outro. Terminávamos de comer e passávamos algum tempo no carro dele, como um casal de adolescentes. Era maravilhoso. Isso, e o fato de ele me ligar todas as noites do intervalo dele. Mesmo assim eu ainda sentia sua falta.

Hoje, era a noite da festa de Halloween de Alice. O plano, era encontrar Edward no meu apartamento antes de irmos para a casa de Alice e Jasper, para nos arrumarmos. Eu ia ficar com Edward esse fim de semana, e honestamente, estava muito nervosa.

Cheguei no meu apartamento e peguei minha correspondência, antes de jogá-la no balcão da cozinha e tomar um banho rápido. Coloquei uma calça de moletom, e uma blusa de mangas compridas e penteei o cabelo. Eu sabia que Alice ia me arrumas dos pés a cabeça hoje.

Eu tinha acabado de arrumas minhas coisas na mochila, quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Eu olhei para o relógio, eram seis e meia, Edward estava aqui!

Eu joguei a correspondência na mochila, decidindo que as veria depois. Eu fechei a mala e joguei por cima do ombro e corri para a porta. A abri e vi Edward, encharcado por causa da chuva, e joguei meus braços ao seu redor.

-Meu Deus! Eu senti sua falta!

Ele riu baixinho.

-Bom, oi pra você também. –ele inspirou profundamente- Eu também senti sua falta.

Eu me afastei para olhar para seu rosto perfeito. Seus olhos estavam escuros, de emoçar.

-O que você está pensando?

-Eu só estava pensando, que mal posso esperar para essa festa acabar, para que você seja minha por dois dias inteiros, sem interrupções. –ele deu um sorriso torto, meu sorriso favorito.

-Hum, eu também. Quanto tempo nós temos que ficar lá mesmo?

-Eu diria, no mínimo até meia noite, ai nós podemos ir. –ele abaixou a cabeça e me beijou apaixonadamente- Eu quis fazer isso o dia inteiro. –ele disse, e passou o nariz pelo meu pescoço, eu me senti derretendo em seus braços, o segurando apertado, ele riu- Por mais que eu queira ficar assim com você, melhor nós irmos indo. Alice vai me matar se eu não chegar a tempo.

Era maravilhoso o quanto ele estava sintonizado com meus amigos e minha família, depois de passar apenas um dia com eles. Era como se ele os conhecessem sua vida inteira. Eu olhei para cima, e vi que ele tinha um olhar malicioso nos rosto.

_Por que isso?_

-Eu odiaria que a Alice odiasse só a mim. Eu não valho tudo isso. –eu disse brincando, enquanto íamos para o carro.

Ele aproximou meu corpo do dele, e beijou minha testa.

-Eu andaria no fogo, morreria milhares de vezes, iria até os confins do inferno, e voltaria, se eu voltasse pra você. –mesmo ele rindo enquanto dizia isso, suas palavras ainda eram verdadeiras.

-Se isso é verdade, mas comparando, agüentar a Alice é fácil.

Ele riu enquanto abria a porta para mim.

-É verdade, amor. –ele foi para o lado do motorista e entrou- Mesmo assim, eu tenho certeza que o duende faria da minha vida um inferno. –ele encolheu os ombros, exageradamente e eu ri.

Chegamos na casa de Alice e Jasper as sete e um. Alice veio pulando logo que saímos do carro. Ela estava usando uma fantasia da Sininho. Que surpresa. Pensando bem, ela nunca se fantasiou de sininho até hoje, por que será?

-Finalmente! –ela gritou para nós dois.

Eu não pude me impedir de rir.

-Como assim finalmente? A gente está só um minuto atrasados!

-Bella! A festa começa daqui a uma hora! Eu tenho que te deixar linda! –ela agarrou minha mão e me arrastou para dentro da casa, com Edward nos seguindo- Edward, sua fantasia está no quarto de hóspedes lá em cima. Suba as escadas, vire a esquerda. A primeira porta do lado direito. –Edward assentiu e começou a subir a escadas- Ah! Eu quase esqueci! Tem um roupão na cama, se você sentir frio.

Deu um friozinho na minha barriga. _Como assim 'sentir frio'?_

Alice me levou até a suíte principal e me sentou em um banco alto, no banheiro. A pia dupla estava coberta cosméticos, produtos para cabelo e loções. Diga o nome de qualquer produto, estava ali.

-Jesus, Alice! Por que tudo isso?

-Eu não vou precisar de tudo isso, Bella. só peguei tudo pra me prevenir. Eu meio que estou com pressa. Você não me deixou com muito tempo.

Ela começou a trabalhar no meu cabelo, colocando algum creme nele, antes de dividir em mechas e cachear. Quando ela terminou de cachear, ela passou algum spray e o juntou no topo da minha cabeça para esfriar. Ela terminou com o cabelo e começou a maquiagem. Ela limpou o meu rosto, passando um blush rosado nas maçãs do meu rosto. Esfumaçou uma sombra um pouco mais escura que minha pele, e uma sombra branca embaixo das sobrancelhas, depois, terminou com o rímel. Então ela passou um batom rosa escuro nos meus lábios, ele era quase da cor de uma framboesa.

Ela soltou de novo meu cabelo, separando os cachos com os dedos, e passou o spray de novo.

-Você está pronta.

Eu me olhei no espelho, e arfei. Eu estava linda.

-Alice, que maravilhosos!

-Obrigada. Agora, tira a roupa.

-O que? –eu tinha certeza que tinha ouvido errado.

-Bella, para de dar uma de puritana. Eu preciso de você sem nada, a não ser sua lingerie bonitinha, pra eu passar esse bronzeador artificial em você. –ela olhou meu olhar de horror- Não vai mudar a cor da sua pele, vai te iluminar. –ela levantou dois dedos- Promessa de escoteiro.

-Ah, tá bom. –eu tirei minhas roupas, ficando só de calcinha e sutiã, e ela passou a loção pelo meu corpo.

-Perfeito. Agora, vamos colocar a fantasia. –ela me guiou para seu closet.

Lá dentro ela pegou dois pedaços de tecido e me entregou.

-Hum... cadê o resto?

-Como assim o resto? Tá tudo aí.

Eu olhei de novo para o pano e vi que ela tinha feito um biquíni da cor da pele, com duas folha de plástico, colocadas em pontos estratégicos. Meu rosto ficou quente e eu comecei a suar.

-Eu não posso vestir isso!

-Por que não? Você é a Eva. Ela não vestia nada a não ser uma folha. –eu olhei boquiaberta para ela. Por alguma razão eu ainda não tinha entendido, era como se meu cérebro tivesse parado de trabalhar- O Edward vai vestir a mesma coisa. –ela disse, maliciosamente.

Eu pensei nisso por um minuto, e arqueei uma sobrancelha. Era verdade. Só de pensar nisso, uma piscina de saliva se formava na minha boca.

-Espera, você disse que ela tinha um roupão pra colocar, se ele sentisse frio. –eu olhei ao meu redor- Cadê o meu?

-Na-na-ni-na-não. Você não ganha roupão. Eu dei um para ele por que sabia que ele não vai usar. Mas você,m por outro lado iria usar o seu o tempo todo. Então, sem roupão pra você.

Eu fiz uma careta.

-Mas e se eu sentir frio?

-Edward pode te manter aquecida. Vai se vestir, eu tenho que ir ver se o Jasper já está pronto. –ela foi para fora do quarto, fechando a porta depois de sair.

Eu respirei fundo. _Idiota, idiota! Por que você não pensou nisso quando concordou em usar uma fantasia de Eva! _Eu congelei quando lembrei. Tinha sido idéia de Edward. Ele soube o tempo todo. _É por isso que ele estava com aquele sorriso, mais cedo! _Aah, ele ia se ver comigo.

Eu, relutante, coloquei o biquíni e me olhei no espelho. Bom, eu parecia a Eva de todas as imagens que já vi. _Ainda bem que me depilei!_

Eu saí do quarto, nervosa, para procurar todo mundo. Jasper veio pelo corredor e parou. Ele estava vestido como um soldado da Confederação. Ele passou os olhos pelo meu corpo, antes de cobri-los com as mãos.

-Jesus, Bella! Cadê suas roupas?

-Agora chega. Você pode agradecer sua maravilhosa esposa depois. –eu disse, ironicamente.

-Eu vou ter que seguir você a noite toda, e garantir que ninguém tente de cantar. –sempre agindo como o irmão mais velho.

Eu ri e comecei a responder, mas fui interrompida por Edward.

-Não, você não vai. Esse é meu trabalho agora. –ele sorriu para Jasper.

-É verdade. Boa sorte, aliás. –Jasper disse, rindo, e saiu dali.

Eu olhei para Edward, olhei de verdade, e arfei. Ele estava vestindo um short da cor da pele, com folhas grudadas na frente, e só isso. Eu olhei seu tanquinho maravilhoso, memorizando ele. Ele tinha um caminho de pelos cor de bronze que iam do seu umbigo e seguiam até depois do short. Seu cabelo estava perfeitamente desarrumado, como sempre. Seus olhos verdes queimaram quando me viram.

_É meu._ Eu pensei. Lambi meus lábios, antecipadamente. _O que aconteceu comigo?_ Eu fui até ele e passei minha mão pela sua barriga, o fazendo se arrepiar. De repente, eu mal podia esperar pelo fim de semana.

* * *

Edward

Eu a via ali, com Jasper, e meu coração parou. Ela estava estonteante. A fantasia não escondia quase nada. Seu corpo brilhava na luz, seu cabelo, cacheado, descendo em cascatas pelos seus ombros. Eu nunca tinha visto algo mais bonito. Era como se ela fosse uma deusa pagã. Prendi a respiração enquanto ela veio na minha direção. Gentilmente, Bella passou a mão pela minha barriga, me arrepiando de desejo. Eu nunca quis algo tanto quanto eu a quero. E eu sabia, que isso nunca iria mudar.

Eu expirei e a abracei.

-Bella. –eu sussurrei em seu ouvido- Você está fenomenal. –eu beijei a cavidade que fica logo abaixo da orelha, fazendo sua respiração se descompassar.

-Você está encrencado. –ela disse, brincando.

Eu a olhei desconfiado.

-Estou? –perguntei no mesmo tom.

-Ah, está. Olha no que você me colocou. Ou devo dizer, no que você não me colocou. Me conta, esse foi seu plano, o tempo todo, Dr. Cullen? –ela era tão sexy, senti meu short se apertar apenas a ouvindo.

Eu ri baixinho.

-Não, mas eu não me arrependo.

Eu me inclinei em sua direção, com a intenção de beijá-la suavemente, mas quando nossos lábios se encontraram, tudo pegou fogo. O beijo se intensificou, apaixonadamente. A mão dela foi para o meu cabelo, e o segurou, me fazendo gemer. Eu a peguei e a apertei contra a parede, atacando sua boca e seu pescoço com beijos. Então percebi que alguém podia passar pelo corredor a qualquer momento.

Bella pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

-Quarto? –ela perguntou, sem fôlego.

Eu a carreguei para o quarto, me certificando que a porta estava trancada. Não tinha certeza do que aconteceria, mas não queria que ninguém nos interrompesse.

As pernas dela estavam em minha cintura, quando eu a coloquei contra a parede de novo. Nossos lábios se encontraram, se movendo ansiosamente. Eu me afastei, precisando de ar e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Minhas mãos foram para seus seios, tirando a parte de cima do biquíni do caminho, eles se encaixavam perfeitamente nas minhas mãos. Um gemido baixo escapou da boca dela, eu me senti enrijecer com o som.

Minhas mãos foram para a bunda dela, e eu a deitei no chão. A cama estava muito longe. Meus lábios foram para seus seios perfeitos, e minhas mãos foram tirar a parte de baixo do caminho. Eu acariciei a pele de sua coxa e ela estremeceu. Minhas mãos caminharam até seu centro, a fazendo arfar, eu, lentamente, coloquei meu dedo do meio dentro dela, e senti como ele estava quente e excitada.

-Deus, Bella. –eu murmurei, com a boca ainda em seus seios. Eu coloquei, também, meu indicador dentro dela, os tirando e colocando de dentro dela, enquanto meu polegar acariciava seu clitóris.

Senti os músculos no corpo dela se contraírem, e suas paredes de apertaram ao redor dos meus dedos.

-Edward. –ela gemeu meu nome, me fazendo rosnar. Eu amava como isso soava.

Eu senti seu corpo envergar com o orgasmo. Mas não era o suficiente. Eu precisava que ela sentisse de novo.

Eu tirei completamente a parte de baixo, e afastei suas pernas, minha boca beijando sua coxa. Eu lambi a pele mais próxima de seu centro, e ela arfou, de novo.

-Posso, amor? –eu perguntei, olhando para ela, ela ainda estava sem fôlego, então, pôde apenas assentir.

Eu sorri, e passei minha língua em seu centro, brincando com seu clitóris.

-Você tem um gosto maravilhoso, Bella. –eu fiquei chocado quando aquilo saiu de minha boca.

Ela gemeu enquanto eu colocava meus dedos, de novo, dentro dela, procurando seu ponto sensível. Eu quanto me movia dentro dela, eu senti seu quadril se elevando._ Achei_. Eu tracei círculos, com os dedos, ali, enquanto minha língua continuava a trabalhar em seu clitóris.

Então, eu senti suas paredes se apertarem ao redor de meus dedos e ela jogar a cabeça para trás, enquanto ela gozava para mim, de novo.

Eu queria mais, muito mais. Mas não aqui. Não agora. Não seria bom o suficiente para minha Bella. Eu olhei para ela, com minha cabeça ainda entre suas pernas.

-Eu quero fazer amor com você, Bella. –seus olhos se arregalaram, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto- Mas não aqui. Eu quero que seja perfeito.

Seu sorriso se alargou.

-Eu quero que você faça amor comigo, Edward.

Eu me sentei, e antes que percebesse, um sorriso convencido estava em meu rosto.

-Agora, eu preciso ir passar um pouco de água gelada no meu rosto, antes da sairmos daqui.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa.

-Eu não posso sair daqui assim, amor. –eu disse rindo- Eu estou um pouco excitado, e _muito _indecente.

Ela se sentou lentamente. Eu vi os olhos dela se escurecerem e ela lamber os lábios. Bella se inclinou na minha direção, colocando as mãos no meu peito e me deitando no chão.

-Você não precisa. –ela disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ela me beijou, passando a língua pelos meus lábios antes de começar a descer pelo meu corpo. Quando ela chegou no meu umbigo, parou. Puxou o elástico do meu short um pouco para baixo, antes de começar a beijar e lamber o meu 'caminho da felicidade'.

-Eu quis fazer isso logo que te vi hoje a noite. –me senti enrijecendo com suas palavras. Ela deu um beijo estalado na minha barriga e começou a descer mais o meu short- Eu não quero isso em você. –eu levantei meu quadril, para que ela tirasse o short do caminho.

Ela pegou meu membro e começou a mover suas mãos nele. Deus, como ela aprendia rápido! Ela aperto um pouco e começou a abaixar a cabeça.

-Bella, você não tem que fazer isso.

Sua boca estava quase na cabeça do meu pênis.

-Mas eu quero. –eu pude sentir seu hálito fresco, antes dela lamber a umidade que havia se acumulado ali. Sentir sua língua foi quase mais do que eu pude agüentar.

Ela colocou meu membro em sua boca, movendo para cima e para baixo, em sincronia com a sua mão. Cada vez que ela se movia, sua boca envolvia mais de mim. Ela era maravilhosa. Ela era _minha_. Ela me colocou inteiro em sua boca. Eu pude sentir o meu orgasmo, estava muito próximo. Eu senti seus dentes acariciando meu membro, e eu me perdi, dizendo varias obscenidades entre dentes. Eu não mesmo consegui me concentrar para falar para ela sair do caminho.

Ela murmurou algo em resposta. E foi o que bastou. Eu gozei na boca dela, enquanto ela continuava. Ela se sentou, e tirou o cabelo do rosto, eu a vi engolir.

Ela lambeu os lábios e sorriu.

-_Agora_ você pode ir lá pra fora.

Eu a aproximei de mim e a beijei.

-Você tem certeza que nunca fez aquilo antes, foi insano.

Ela deu uma risadinha e assentiu.

-Tenho. Te amo.

-E eu, você.

Nos vestimos e fomos para o banheiro, nos olhando no espelho.

-Seja sincero. –ela disse, ajeitando o batom- Meu cabelo está bom atrás? A Alice vai me matar se eu estragar.

-Tá, está igual ao que estava antes de eu te jogar no chão. Escuta, Bella. desculpa sobre isso. Eu não devia ter feito isso. Você merece mais do que ser jogada no chão e...

-E completamente violentada. –ela disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha e me interrompendo.

-Bom, é. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu devia ter te dito algo se você não quisesse aquilo na sua boca. –eu disse, arrependido.

-Não se desculpe. Foi inacreditável. Sinta-se livre pra me violentar quando você quiser. –ela disse sorrindo.

Meu rosto mostrou como fiquei chocado. _Quem é essa mulher?_

-Mas, eu achei que você queria levar as coisas devagar, e isso não foi exatamente devagar. –eu não sabia se conseguiria levar as coisas devagar.

-Não. Eu estou pronta. Eu tenho estado pronta, na verdade. O que me surpreendeu muito. As coisas parecem ter que ir rápido para nós dois. –ela estava rindo.

-Bom... se você tem certeza...

-Tenho. Agora, vamos sair daqui antes que a Alice comece a nos caçar e decida nos matar. –ela disse, me arrastando atrás dela. Aparentemente, a discussão tinha acabado.

* * *

Bella

Claro que a festa estava fantástica. Tudo que Alice fazia, não era feito pela metade. Ela não queria nos deixar ir embora antes das duas da manhã. Depois de meia hora discutindo com ela, conseguimos nos vestir e sair da casa. Eu estava exausta, caí no sono a caminho da casa de Edward.

-Bella? Bella, nós chegamos. –eu murmurei e ele me pegou em seus braços.

Quando ele começou a ir em direção a casa, meus olhos se arregalaram, de choque.

-Essa é sua casa! –eu tentei sair de seus braços. Estava completamente acordada agora.

-É? –ele fez soar como uma pergunta, enquanto me colocava no chão.

-Edward. Isso não é uma casa. É uma mansão! –eu estava tentando absorver tudo.

Tínhamos estacionado em uma estradinha em curva, na frente da casa. O quintal da frente era belamente arrumado e meticulosamente cuidado. Tinha luzes, então eu pude ver cada detalhe da casa, mesmo de noite. Era de uma cor creme, com alguns detalhes decorativos escuros. A varanda, na frente, era enorme, e tinha a maior porta que eu já vi.

-Bom, eu hum... –ele estava passando a mão pelos cabelos, com um olhar preocupado.

-Lembra um chalé. –eu disse.

Seu olhar ficou entretido.

-Tem um tema francês, na verdade. Acredito que você gostou?

-É maravilhosa. –eu me virei de volta pra ele- O quanto você é rico, de verdade?

Ele riu, nervoso.

-Eu consigo sobreviver.

-É, dá pra ver. Posso ver o lado de dentro, agora?

Ele sorriu e, literalmente, tirou meus pés do chão.

-Só se eu puder te carregar pra dentro.

Já que eu tinha sido salva de passar vergonha, se ele tivesse feito isso em público, eu coloquei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

-Mas nós não estamos casados. Achei que isso só se aplicava para recém casados.

-Isso é o de menos. –ele disse, enquanto passávamos pela porta da frente. Ele me apoiou em seu joelho para destrancar a porta- Bom, aqui estamos.

Entramos na casa e eu arfei. Meu sonho não fez justiça a casa. Nós estávamos em um grande hall. Tinha as paredes cáqui, e piso de madeira escura, que eu tinha sonhado. Havia um grande lustre no teto e uma enorme escada que levava para o andar de cima.

-Me põe no chão. Eu quero ver. –eu disse, maravilhada.

Eu fui até a porta da direita e me vi em uma sala de jantar formal. Tinha uma longa mesa de madeira, que parecia nunca terminar em cima de um tapete Persa. As paredes tinham um tom de cáqui mais escuro. Da sala de jantar eu fui para a maior cozinha que já vi. Ela inteira era creme, dos armários ao chão. Havia uma porta, que levava para o quintal dos fundos. Eu parei e me vi olhando para o Puget Sound, iluminado pela lua.

-É lindo. –eu suspirei.

Edward veio até mim e me abraçou.

-Não tão lindo quanto você, amor.

Eu me virei para olhar em seus olhos.

-Huum... não sei não. –eu disse, brincando, antes de depositar um beijo suave em seus lábios- É hora de ver o resto da casa.

Ele me tirou de seu abraço e me seguiu de volta para dentro da casa. Voltei para dentro e fui para o caminho contrario do que tinha feito. Quando passei pela porta da próxima sala, congelei,

-Bella, que foi? –Edward me perguntou, preocupado.

Eu senti as lagrimas descerem pelos meus olhos.

-Edward, é isso. Essa é a sala do meu sonho. –eu não conseguia acreditar. Era exatamente igual ao meus sonho, desde a disposição dos moveis, até a cor das paredes e do chão. Até o piano estava no mesmo lugar, ali, na frente de enormes janelas, por onde eu conseguia ver o exterior- Como isso é possível? –eu sussurrei.

-Eu não sei, não faz sentido nenhum. –ele disse, em voz baixa, enquanto me abraçava- Vem sentar. –ele me levou até o sofá que estava no lado contrario ao da lareira.

Ao invés de sentar, eu me joguei deitada no sofá.

-Posso me juntar a você? –ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Eu assenti e ele se deitou ao meu lado- Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz em te ver aqui, na minha casa. –ele estava me olhando intensamente, seus olhos queimando de emoção- Eu te amo, Isabella.

Ouvir meu nome em seus lábios, me tiraram o fôlego. Ele se aproximou e me beijou, gentilmente, mas eu podia senti a emoção por trás do beijo, eu, de repente, queria mais. Minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo, se fechando em punhos, e o trouxe mais para perto de mim.

Ele arfou, terminando o beijo.

-Bella, você não sabe o que faz comigo. –ele rosnou.

-Me mostra. –eu disse, baixinho, com medo da resposta dele.

Ele olhou para mim, me questionando, antes de atacar meus lábios com os dele. Em um movimente muito rápido, ele passou minha camiseta pela minha cabeça e a jogou no chão. Edward puxou a alça do meu sutiã para baixo no meu ombro, e colocou a mão em meu seio, o massageando, antes de apertar, gentilmente, meu mamilo. Eu arqueei para trás com aquela sensação.

Ele passou a outra mão para as minhas costas, para o fecho do meu sutiã, e o abriu com um único movimento. Lentamente ele tirou o sutiã do caminho, seus olhos nunca deixando meu corpo.

-Adorável. –ele murmurou, e levou a boca para o meu seio, o mordendo de leve.

Eu pensei que fosse explodir, precisava tanto dele. Minhas mãos começaram a brigar com os botões da camisa dele, mas eu desistir, e simplesmente a abri a força, os botões, caindo no chão.

-Desculpa. –eu murmurei antes de atirar a camisa no chão.

Ele apenas sorriu, enquanto passava as mãos pelo meu corpo, para tirar minha calça. Quando ela estava no chão, ele começou a traçar minha barriga com beijos, enquanto suas mãos estavam ocupadas com meus seios de novo. Quando ele chegou na minha calcinha de renda, ele mordeu o elástico e puxou, eu estremeci e ele usou as mãos para ajudar a tirá-la. Ele olhou para o meu corpo nu, e eu imediatamente tentei me cobrir.

-Não se esconda, Bella. Você é tão linda. Eu quero ver cada centímetro de você. –ele atacou minha boca com seus beijos, de novo, enquanto sua mão ia em direção ao meu centro.

Ele colocou dois dedos dentro de mim e começou a explorar o meu interior com ele, enquanto pressionava meu clitóris. Ele sabia exatamente do que eu gostava. Meu corpo, imediatamente, respondeu, mandando ondas de prazer por mim.

-Você... está com... muitas... roupas. –eu disse, entre beijos. Eu precisava desse homem como nada que eu já houvesse sentido. Achei que ficaria louca de não o tivesse logo.

Eu desabotoei o jeans dele, e o desci, junto com sua boxer, usando meus pés para terminar o serviço. Ele soltou um silvo quando eu peguei seu membro que comecei a afagá-lo.

Ele mordeu o lábio e gemeu, e eu continuei, aumentando a pressão, antes que ele se afastasse e começasse a beijar minhas coxas. Ele lambeu meu ponto mais sensível e eu estremeci.

-Eu ainda não terminei com você. –ele disse, passando a língua pelo meu clitóris.

-Edward. –eu disse, isso era incrível.

Ele colocou seus dedos dentro de mim, de novo, os movimentando para dentro e para fora, sua língua ainda trabalhando no meu clitóris. Quando ele o beijou, meu quadril se arqueou.

-Goza pra mim, de novo. –ele murmurou- Por favor.

Foi tudo que eu precisava para eu chegar naquele precipício de novo.

-Edward. –eu arfei- Eu preciso de você. Agora.

Ele se levantou, parecendo chocado.

-Você tem certeza?

-Tenho. Por favor.

-Aqui, não. –ele me pegou no colo e me carregou para seu quarto, estava muito distraída para notar qualquer coisa que não fosse a enorme cama que estava no centro do quarto.

Ele me colocou na cama e abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, pegando uma camisinha.

-Quando você comprou?

Ele sorriu, largamente.

-Quando você concordou em passar o fim de semana comigo. –ele abriu o pacote e colocou a camisinha, antes de se posicionar na minha entrada- Bella. –ele estava me olhando intensamente- Você tem certeza?

-Tenho.

Ele me penetrou lentamente, eu senti meu corpo se adaptando ao dele. Ele me penetrou mais fundo, e eu senti meu hímem se quebrando. Eu arfei-doía- mas era maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo.

-Você está bem, amor? –eu podia ver a preocupação em seu rosto- Desculpa. Relaxa.

-Eu estou bem. Não pára.

Ele começou a entrar e a sair de mim, em movimentos lentamente sinuosos.

-Deus, Bella, é maravilhoso como eu te sinto.

Alguma coisa em como eu o sentia dentro de mim era melhor do que eu imaginava. Eu explorei a sensação, movendo meu quadril na direção do dele, e percebi rapidamente que era tudo o que eu precisava. Gozei.

-Jesus, Bella. Já? –ele perguntou, chocado.

Eu pude apenas gemer em resposta, era como uma experiência extra corpórea.

Seus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos, enquanto ele continuava a fazer amor comigo. Ele pegou minhas pernas a as afastou mais, alcançando mais fundo em mim.

Ele gemeu.

-Bella, eu estou quase lá. –eu senti seu membro pulsando dentro de mim, seus movimentos ficando mais erráticos, até que ele parou diminuiu o ritmo e quase desmoronou em cima de mim.

Ficamos ali, deitados por alguns minutos, até que Edward saiu de dentro de mim, e jogou a camisinha no chão.

-Eu pego amanhã. –ele murmurou, nos cobriu e me pegou em seus braços- Eu te amo. –ele sussurrou- Isso, para mim significou mais do que você imagina.

Eu senti meu corpo se aquecer com suas palavras.

-Eu também te amo.

* * *

**Gostaram???**

**Desculpa pela demora, hihi**

**queria avisar voces, que semana que vem estou em semana de provas, então eu vou me matar de estudar e nao vai dar pra mim atualizar a fic, mas assim que acabarem minhas provas e o capitulo 10 estiver pronto, eu posto pra voces, prometo.**

**Comentem, é só apertar o botaozinho verde ali embaixo, tá vendo ele ali??**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Voltei :DD**

**Respostar das Reviews:  
*StudebakerSisters: aaah meninas brigada pelo comentário, espero que voces tenham ido bem nas provas, eu acho que fui, he he. ainda por cima tenho simulado amanha *cry*.  
*Gibeluh: o que posso dizer? hot hot hot hot, hahaha  
*Tristan: uau, brigada, hahaha, fiquei super metida com a sua review, agora vou traduzir os capítulos ainda melhor :D  
*Morg: que honra :DD Espero que goste desse capítulo, tambem  
*Lara Cullen: bom, se o Ed vai machucar a Bella ou não são cenas dos próximos capítulos... mas posso te afirmar que no final de tudo, sabe, assim, o fim do fim do fim, vai terminar tudo bem, é esperar e comentar pra ver hi hi**

**Aqui em cima é só, espero que gostem**

**Te vejo lá em baixo ;)**

* * *

Edward

Eu acordei e olhei o quarto ao meu redor-luzes ainda acesas. Ri, comigo mesmo. _Nem mesmo consegue apagar as luzes._

Olhei para o relógio para ver que horas eram. Era pouco mais de sete horas. Bella havia se afastado de mim em algum momento naquela noite. Eu olhei para ela. As cobertas estavam na altura de sua cintura, seus seios nus a mostra. Seu cabelo estava espalhado no travesseiro e seus lábios levemente separados. Seu braço estava parado no travesseiro, ao lado dela.

Ela havia me dado uma parte dela que ninguém mais tinha, e isso me fez a amar ainda mais. Ela era minha em todos os sentidos, e mesmo sendo tão cedo, eu sabia que eu não conseguiria ficar longe dela. Estar assim com ela era maravilhoso demais.

Eu estiquei o braço e levemente acariciei seu rosto. Desci minha mão pelo pescoço dela, depois para seus seios, enquanto pegava outra camisinha. Eu queria desesperadamente não ter que usá-las, poder sentir completamente Bella enquanto fazíamos amor, mas as coisas haviam progredido tão rapidamente entre nós, eu sabia que a ultima coisa que precisávamos era uma gravidez não planejada, para complicar mais ainda as coisas.

Ao invés de deixa minha mão ali, parada, como eu queria, a desci para a barriga dela, parando na parte mais embaixo e traçando círculos com meus dedos antes de lentamente subir novamente, eu repeti isso alguma vezes, meus olhos, nunca deixando minha mão, quando olhei para o rosto dela de novo, seus olhos estavam abertos e ela estava olhando para o meu rosto fixamente.

-Bom dia, linda.

Ela sorriu, sonolenta.

-Bom dia.

Eu me aproximei e beijei seu maxilar, antes de abrir a boca e passar minha lingua, traçando um caminho até a orelha dela. Minha mão ainda estava fazendo aquele mesmo caminho em seu corpo, mas agora, eu estava gastando mais tempo nos seios dela. Eu sentia seu corpo se arrepiar com meu toque enquanto traçava os ossos em seu quadril. Eu fiz minha mão descer mais, meus dedos, lentamente passando por seu centro.

Os olhos dela nunca deixaram os meus. Eu abri o pacote da camisinha com a ajuda dos meus dentes e a coloquei com uma mão só, a outra ainda estava muito ocupada. Eu dobrei seu joelho e me coloquei em cima dela antes de entrar lentamente nela. Senti-la ao meu redor era bom demais. Eu me esforcei para não perder o controle. Comecei a entrar e sair dela, lentamente, ma aprofundando cada vez mais, meus olhou, nunca deixando o rosto perfeito dela.

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e franziu o cenho.

-Edward, você está me deixando louca. –ela disse, sem fôlego- Mais rápido.

-Não. –foi o que eu pude fazer para não ir mais rápido, mas eu queria ir, queria senti-la se contraindo ao redor do meu membro.

Eu agarrei o quadril dela e a posicionei para que eu pudesse ir mais fundo em seu corpo.

-Edward. –ela gemeu, eu nunca me cansaria de ouvir meu nome saindo de seus lábios.

Eu podia sentir todas as partes dela se aproximando do clímax.

-Fala de novo, Bella.

-Edward. –ela gemeu de novo, mais alto dessa vez, suas costas se arquearam e ela estava movendo o quadril embaixo de mim. Ela estava tão perto.

-De novo. –eu agarrei suas coxas, abrindo suas pernas, para que eu fosse mais fundo.

-Edward! –ela gritou, enquanto seus músculos pulsavam ao redor do meu membro, era tão bom que eu quase gozei naquele momento. Mas eu ainda não tinha terminado com ela.

-Você quer que eu vá mais rápido, amor? –eu rosnei no ouvido dela.

-Meu Deus, sim!

Eu ajeitei seus joelhos, e levantei seu corpo segurando seu traseiro.

Entrei intensamente nela, a fazendo arfar. Eu sorri.

-Você gosta disso?

-Gosto. –ela sussurrou- Mais forte, Edward.

Eu inclinei meu quadril na direção dela, e nossos corpos se encontraram. Eu coloquei uma mão entre nós e pressionei levemente seu clitóris com meu polegar. Senti seu corpo inteiro estremecer enquanto fazia isso.

Eu fiz de novo, e de novo, enquanto eu entrava nela, e a senti se contrair ao redor do meu membro. Eu não ia conseguir segurar por mais tempo. Com um empurrão final, alcançamos o clímax perfeitamente juntos.

* * *

Devo ter pego no sono de novo, depois de desmontar em cima dela. Olhei para o relógio a caminho do banheiro. Eram dez e pouco. Eu liguei o chuveiro e escovei os dentes enquanto a água esquentava. Entrando debaixo da ducha, eu deixei a água escorrer pelo meu corpo. Minha mente estava cheia de lembranças da noite anterior. Eu não conseguia pensar no que eu tinha feito para merecer ela... para ter tamanha sorte. Ela não tinha experiência nenhuma, mas parecia ter. A maneira que nos conectamos fez parecer que nos conhecíamos há muito mais tempo e que sabíamos tudo um sobre o outro.

Eu sai do chuveiro e me vesti. Sai silenciosamente do quarto, tentando não acordar Bella, e fui para a cozinha fazer panquecas e salsichas para ela. Eu iria mimá-la enquanto ela estivesse aqui.

As salsichas estavam na frigideira e eu estava mexendo a massa da panquecas quando eu vi Bella entrando na cozinha. Ela estava usando um roupão curto, de seda azul, e nada mais. Os cabelos dela estavam pingando, do banho. Eu deixei cair a colher e ela riu.

-Você não sabe como eu gosto de te ver de azul. –eu fui até ela e a beijei gentilmente- Como você está?

Ela olhou para cima, para mim, e sorriu.

-Um pouco dolorida. –eu, instantaneamente, me senti mau por acordá-la daquele jeito, eu devia ter dado um pouco mais de tempo para ela se recuperar. Meu rosto deve ter dito o que eu estava pensando- Mas um dolorido bom. –ela disse, passando a mão pelo meu tórax, e olhando para mim- Eu adoro saber que foi você quem me fez sentir assim.

Eu a beijei e vi seus olhos cheios de desejo.

-Já está pronta de novo, amor? –ela corou e desviou o olhar.

Eu hesitei por um momento, pensando se ela estava mesmo bem, antes de puxá-la mais para perto de mim, de novo e a beijar, levando minhas mãos para as coxas dela. Meus dedos brincaram um pouco com a barra do roupão, então eu as coloquei embaixo dele, subindo para sua cintura. Eu estava prestes a levantá-la e colocá-la no balcão, sem me importar com a comida, quando seu estômago roncou.

Eu comecei a rir.

-Aparentemente, seu estômago tem outros planos. –ela franziu os lábios- Vamos te alimentar. Nós temos o fim de semana inteiro para isso. –bom, o resto dos tempos para isso, mas era um pouco demais para o primeiro final de semana juntos.

-Verdade. –ela era tão linda. Sorrindo, confiante para mim, enquanto suas bochechas coravam ao mesmo tempo.

Eu terminei de preparar as salsichas e lavei a colher. Estava prestes a oferecer um pouco de café para Bella, quando meu celular tocou. Olhei quem era e murmurei 'Seth' para Bella. Ela sorriu.

-Oi, Seth! Tudo bem?

-Tudo. Como foi a festa com a Bella? –eu disse alguns dias atrás que minha Bella era na verdade Bella Swan, o que o deixou extremamente feliz. Mas sendo ele, não é preciso de muito.

-Foi ótima. Ainda está sendo, na verdade. –eu olhei para ela e sorri.

-Ela ainda está ai?

-Tá. –eu virei as panquecas e coloquei uma xícara de café para ela.

-Diz pra ela que eu disse 'oi'. –eu passei o café para Bella- O Seth disse 'oi'.

Ela sorriu.

-Diz pra ele que eu disse 'oi' de volta e que nós precisamos nos ver.

-Ela disse 'oi' e quer te ver. –isso estava começando a ficar ridículo.

-Legal. Ela tem alguma amiga solteira?

-Hum, eu vou ter que checar. –coloquei as panquecas num prato com algumas salsichas e levei para a mesa. Indicando com a mão para Bella se sentar.

-Cara, você sabe como você tem sorte? Sabe quantos caras gostavam dela no Ensino Médio? Ela nunca deu esperança para eles.

-Eu sei. –eu estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha agora.

-Então, enfim, todo mundo estava querendo sair amanhã a noite pra jogar bola, você vai?

-Vou. A Bella tem planos com a Alice amanhã a noite e eu não trabalho até segunda de manhã. Que horas? –eu passei a manteiga e a calda para Bella.

-Umas sete.

-Tá bom. Te vejo lá.

* * *

Bella

Terminamos de comer e Edward começou a tirar a mesa.

-Eu faço isso. –eu disse.

-Não, eu já comecei. Fica sentada.

-Não! –ele me olhou de forma curiosa- Você já fez o café, eu coloco os pratos na lava-louças!

Ele pareceu perceber que eu não ia desistir tão facilmente.

-Tudo bem. –ele cedeu. Colocou os pratos ao lado da pia e se sentou em um dos bancos altos.

Fui até a pia e limpei os pratos antes de colocar na lava-louças. Eu olhei para Edward e o vi me observando com olhos escuros. Eu estava um pouco confusa, primeiro, mas depois percebi. Eu não estava usando nada, a não ser um roupão curto. Tinha certeza que ele tinha uma vista privilegiada cada vez que eu me abaixava. Claro, que eu comecei a corar. Eu me virei de volta para ele e falei, com a voz mais sexy que consegui.

-Você tá gostando do que está vendo? –ele gemeu, e assentiu, freneticamente.

Eu dei uma risadinha e liguei a lava-louças antes de me virar para ele. Não precisei andar muito. Ele já estava ali, na minha frente. Me encostou no balcão e me atacou com seus lábios. Eu entrelacei seus cabelos nos meus dedos, o puxando mais para perto de mim, o fazendo gemer. Eu adorava o jeito que ele reagia cada vez que eu fazia isso. Ele começou a desamarrar meu roupão quando meu celular começou a tocar no balcão.

-Merda! –ele gritou, em fazendo rir.

Eu me soltei dele e peguei meu celular.

-Desculpa, é a Renee. –ele assentiu, eu abri o celular e respirei fundo- Oi, mãe. Como estão as coisas?

-Oi, querida! Estão bem. E você? Você ainda está namorando aquele Edward?

-Estou. Na verdade eu estou na casa dele, agora. –Edward veio até mim e colocou suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura, e o rosto no meu pescoço. Eu tentei o afastar, mas ele me segurou mais apertado.

-Mesmo? –ela deu um gritinho- Ah, querida, que ótimo! Espera, vocês estão se cuidando, né?

Eu ri.

-É claro. –as mãos de Edward estavam indo cada vez mais para baixo.

-Bom, escuta, eu queria saber se você tem planos pro Dia de Ação de Graças com seu pai?

-Tenho, eu vou cozinhar pra ele. –Edward me virou e me colocou no balcão. Eu tive que me segurar para não falar nada quando encostei no granito gelado- Quer dizer, ele não tem ninguém aqui em cima.

Nossa, como eu odeio divorcio!

-Ah, tudo bem. –ela, obviamente estava desapontada- Bom, eu quero te ver no Natal, então.

-Tá, com certeza. –as palavras começaram a me fugir enquanto Edward desamarrava meu roupão e colocava sua boca no meu seio, e sua outra mão, subia e descia na minha coxa. Eu tive que morder o lábio para conter um gemido- Escuta, mãe, eu tenho que ir. Te ligo semana que vem, tudo bem? –Edward olhou para mim, entretido.

-Tudo bem, bebê. Te amo.

-Te amo. Fechei o celular no momento em que Edward me penetrou com seus dedos- Ah, meu Deus.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou.

Eu, cuidadosamente empurrei o celular pra longe.

-Não mais.

* * *

Por volta do meio dia, eu finalmente consegui me vestir. Voltei para a sala de estar e vi Edward sentado no piano, tocando uma linda música que eu nunca tinha ouvido.

Me sentei na baqueta ao lado dele.

-O que é isso?

-Eu escrevi para Esme quando eu tinha dezessete. Você gostou?

-É linda. –ele parou de tocar e eu enruguei minha testa- Por que você parou?

-Eu quero tocar uma coisa pra você.

Eu assenti e ele começou a tocar a mais linda e suave música que eu já ouvi. Eu fiquei ali, ouvindo aquela doce melodia. Soava quase como uma canção de ninar. Um enorme sorriso se formou no meu rosto.

Ele viu minha reação e sorriu em resposta.

-Eu escrevi pra você.

Eu estava maravilhada.

-O que?

-Você inspirou a música. Você me inspirou. É sua. –a música chegou ao fim e ficamos ali sentados por alguns minutos, apenas olhando um para o outro.

-Obrigada. –eu sussurrei- Eu te amo. –senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto.

Ele secou a lágrima e sorriu docemente.

-Eu te amo. –ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou carinhosamente, deixando suas emoções controlarem o beijo- Então, o que você acha de assistir a um filme?

Eu ri da maneira que ele estava tentando suavizar as coisas.

-Bom. Você escolhe? Eu preciso ler algumas cartas que eu trouxe do meu apartamento. –ele olhou incrédulo para mim- Que foi?

-Você trouxe sua correspondência com você?

-Trouxe? –eu estava confusa- E daí?

-Você vai ficar fora por dois dias! –ele disse, rindo.

-Eu sei, mas minha caixa do correio é pequena, e se tiver uma conta que eu preciso pagar até segunda? –isso fez com que ele risse mais ainda, me fazendo corar de vergonha.

Ele foi capaz de falar alguns minutos depois, comigo o encarando.

-Desculpa, amor. Mas isso é tão bonitinho. –ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz antes de levantar- Eu vou pegar o filme, você vai pegar sua correspondência. –ele disse, ainda rindo, enquanto ia até a estante de entretenimento.

Eu reclamei baixo enquanto ia até o quarto principal pegar a correspondência da minha mala. Eu olhei rapidamente, separando o que era importante, achei uma conta que eu precisava pagar e uma carta dos donos do condomínio. Curiosa, eu abri a carta e a li. Então, fiquei paralizada de choque.

_30 de Outubro, 2008_

_Srta. Swan,_

_Sentimos em lhe informar que vendemos o condomínio Garden Estates para um investidor de Los Angeles. Ele não vai manter o prédio da maneira que ele está. O prédio será demolido, e um hotel de luxo será construído no lugar. A demolição começa em aproximadamente nove semanas._

_Todos os inquilinos têm duas semanas para achar uma nova moradia, antes que o processo de despejo comece. Sentimos muito pelo inconveniente e te desejamos boa sorte._

_Sinceramente,_

_Bob e Sue Boyle._

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, parade, olhando para a carta. Meu cérebro praticamente parou de funcionar. Eu não fazia idéia do que eu ia fazer, onde eu ia morar. Eu, vagamente, ouvi Edward me chamar da sala, mas eu não consegui me fazer responder.

-Bella, você está bem? –eu balancei minha cabeça, mas não olhei para ele. Edward me guiou até a cama e me sentou. Eu pude me sentir ficando brava, agora que o choque estava diminuindo- Bella! –ele gritou, assustado- O que está acontecendo?

Sem confiar na minha voz, eu entreguei a carta a ele. Ele a leu e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Droga. –ele suspirou.

Meus olhos estavam nadando em lágrimas.

-Onde eu vou achar um lugar pra morar em tão pouco tempo? –eu estava fumaçando- Mas que merda! –gritei.

Ele parecia surpreso pela minha explosão mas não comentou.

-Eu tenho certeza que vamos achar alguma coisa. –ele disse, me acalmando, enquanto me colocava em seus braços.

-Edward, você sabe quantas pessoas moram naquele condomínio? São mais de cem apartamentos. –os olhos dele se arregalaram- Alguns tem quatro dormitórios e nenhum dos apartamentos esta vazio no momento. –eu olhei para baixo- Eu não vou conseguir achar nada pelo menos um pouco perto de onde eu trabalho tão cedo. –cobri meu rosto com as mãos, e me deitei com as costas na cama- Eu acho que eu posso pedir pra Alice, pra ficar com ela e Jasper por algumas semanas enquanto eu procuro.

_Merda. Isso é um desastre._ Eu amava aquele apartamento. Não era muito, mas era conveniente, e meu. Minha primeira casa depois da faculdade. Respirei fundo e olhei para Edward. A expressão em seu rosto era abatida.

Eu não fazia idéia do que o deixou com aquele olhar.

-Que foi?

Ele respirou fundo e se deitou ao meu lado, seu rosto virado para o meu.

-Vem morar comigo. –ele disse em voz baixa.

-O que? –eu praticamente gritei- Você está falando sério?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

-Bom, estou. Quer dizer, não tem que ser uma coisa permanente, se você não quiser que seja...

-Edward, eu agradeço, mas vamos falar sério. Você não pode esperar que eu concorde com você mudar sua vida por causa de mim.

-O que eu preciso mudar? –ele olhou para mim, seus olhos verdes eram piscinas de emoções- Eu não tinha uma vida fora do hospital antes de te conhecer.

-Mas... eu... eu tenho muitas coisas! –eu disse enquanto olhava ao redor do quarto- Eu não posso invadir o seu espaço.

-Bella. –ele disse, rindo- A casa tem quase setecentos metros quadrados. Você só viu o andar principal. Tem outro banheiro e uma sala de jogos no porão. Sem mencionar meu escritório, e os outros quatro quartos e três banheiros lá em cima. Eu tenho certeza que posso dividir um pouco do meu espaço com você.

Jesus, essa casa era enorme!

-Tem certeza? –_eu estava mesmo considerando isso?_- Eu tenho certeza que Alice e Jasper não se importariam se eu ficasse um tempo com eles.

-Você prefere morar com a Alice a morar comigo? –ele brincou.

Eu não pude conter o riso.

-Não, na verdade não.

Seus olhos estavam nos meus.

-Bella, eu não vou te forçar. Mas você sabe sabe que essa casa também é o seu lar. Talvez não seja agora, mas nós sabemos que um dia vai ser. –o sorriso dele era estonteante enquanto ele olhava para mim.

_Droga._

-Você sempre consegue o que você quer?

-Na maioria das vezes. –ele respondeu- Isso é um sim?

Eu olhei séria para ele, mas ele sabia que eu não estava brava.

-Se não der certo, eu me mudo daqui e culpo você pelo fim da nossa relação.

Quem eu queria enganar? Ia dar certo.

Ele sorriu triunfante para mim.

-Obrigado. E você não vai se arrepender. –ele me beijou intensamente.

Eu me afastei.

-Espera, eu não quero que você pague por tudo. Quer dizer, eu sei que não ganho muito, mas eu quero ajudar de algum jeito.

-Hum... –ele passou a mão pelo cabelo de novo.

-O que? Você tem hipoteca e as contar. E você tem que comprar comida de algum jeito.

Ele parecia cauteloso.

-Eu... hum… Bom, eu paguei em dinheiro pela casa, então não tem muitas despesas.

_Ele pagou em dinheiro?!_

Eu tentei parecer o mais calma que pude, pude dizer que ele estava envergonhado.

-Então eu vou comprar a comida. –ele ia dizer alguma coisa- Sem discussão. Eu não vou viver as suas custar. Se você quiser que eu more com você, você vai concordar.

Ele me observou por um minuto antes de respirar fundo.

-Tudo bem. –ele abriu o sorriso torto dele para mim- Vamos procurar uma empresa de mudança.

Ele pulou para fora da cama e esticou a mão para mim. Ele estava parecendo uma criança na manhã de Natal. Eu tinha certeza que eu também parecia. Sabia que estávamos indo rápido demais, mas não pude impedir. Eu estava mais feliz do que já achei que fosse ser. Senti meu rosto se abrir em um sorriso. _Edward e eu vamos morar juntos!_

Eu peguei sua mão e ele me puxou para perto dele.

-No que você está pensando, Bella?

Eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

-Em como você me faz imensamente feliz.

Seu rosto se iluminou.

-Vamos. Vamos ao trabalho.

* * *

Eu sai da casa de Edward no domingo numa felicidade abençoada. Eu tinha planos para me encontrar com Alice no restaurante chinês que nós duas adorávamos. Parei no estacionamento e vi o Porsche amarelo dela. A armadilha mortal, como eu chamava. Estacionei ao lado dele, mas ela já tinha saído do carro.

Entrei no restaurante e imediatamente reconheci o cabelo preto dela. Fui até a mesa e me sentei.

-Oi, Alice. Como foi o seu fim de semana?

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Aparentemente, não tão bom quanto o seu. –eu imediatamente corei- Isabella Swan, sua vadiazinha!

Meu rosto agora se igualava a um tomate.

-Ah, Deus. Alice, você não acha que eu sou uma vadia, acha?

O garçom veio até nós e anotou nossas bebidas, dizendo que podíamos ir até o Buffet quando quiséssemos.

Logo que ele saiu, ela me respondeu.

-Claro que não! Eu acho que qualquer um não acharia que uma mulher de vinte e cinco anos de idade que só dormiu com um homem é uma vadia.

Meu estômago roncou.

-Vamos pegar nossa comida e conversar enquanto comemos? Eu estou morrendo de fome.

Ela assentiu e fomos pegar nossa comida. Depois sentamos novamente.

Ela praticamente destruiu seu rolinho primavera.

-Então, como foi?

-Maravilhoso.

Ela olhou para mim, incrédula.

-Isso é tudo que eu ganho?

-O que você quer?

-Eu quero tudo! Quero saber quando, onde quantas vezes, tudo! –o rosto dela se alegrou.

-Que ótimo. –reclamei. Eu a contei tudo, tentando não esquecer de nada, e corando mais que o normal- Alice, você não acha que eu cometi um erro, acha?

-Bom, eu acho que a pergunta é 'Você acha que cometeu um erro, ou só está preocupada com o que os outros vão pensar de você, depois de perder a virgindade para um homem que conheceu há três semanas?'. –Alice: a que não poupa palavras.

Eu pensei nisso por um minuto.

-O segundo. –bebi um gole de água- Eu não acho que cometi um erro. Me senti bem com isso. Bom, mais que bem. –eu corei, _de novo-_ Eu nunca quis dar esse passo antes. Eu tinha medo disso, acho. Ele me faz sentir segurança, amor. Eu nunca teria medo de nada, se ele estiver comigo. –respirei fundo- Mas é tudo tão diferente para mim. Eu pensei que fosse esperar até depois do casamento.

-É, mas então o Edward apareceu. –eu olhei para ela, sem entender- Vamos ser sinceras, Bella. O homem praticamente te virou do avesso. Tudo o que fazia parte do comportamento da típica Bella, não faz mais. –ela deu os ombros- Eu acho que isso é ótimo. Ele te tirou da sua concha.

-Eu nunca pensei por esse lado. –mordi meu lábio, com medo de continuar- Tem mais.

-O que mais pode ter?

-Eu vou morar com ele. –eu me encolhi, esperando pela reação dela.

Ela me surpreendeu.

-Você vai? Quando?

-Sem gritos?

Ela riu.

-É, mas por que a pressa?

-Eu recebi uma carta dos donos do condomínio, dizendo que eles venderam o prédio para um investidor de Los Angeles, que vai construir um hotel de luxo. –Alice me deu um olhar triste- Eu tenho duas semanas para achar um novo lugar para morar, antes que eles me despejem. Edward me chamou para morar com ele. –eu olhei para baixo, nervosa.

-Você podia ficar conosco até achar um apartamento.

-Eu sei, foi isso que eu disse para ele. Ele disse que não tem que ser permanente se eu não quiser que seja. Eu não sei, surpreendi a mim mesma quando disse que sim, mas Alice... –eu olhei séria para ela, antes de continuar- Eu quero mesmo. Eu não sei como explicar, mas eu sinto como se eu tivesse que estar lá.

-Se você está feliz.

-Eu estou.

Ela deu um sorriso largo.

-Que bom. Mas se você mudar de idéia, você sabe que é bem vinda, né?

-Obrigada.

* * *

**Esses dois estão muito assanhadinhos pro meu gosto, alguem concorda??**

**O que acharam da Bella sem teto aceitar morar com o doutor gato/gostoso?**

**Eu nao sei quando o próximo capítulo vai sair, nao vai demorar, mas nao sei quando vai ser, entao, que tal deixar as coisas mais interessantes...?**

**No próximo capítulo, dois personagens vao aparecer pra visitar a Bella e o Edward... quem consegue adivinhar? Quem acertar ganha um teaser :D (quem nao tiver conta e quiser tentar adivinhar, é só deixar o endereço do e-mail no final do comentário que eu mando pra voces).**

**Pra deixar algum palpite, é só deixar um comentário, eles são muito bem vindos (:**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Olá pessoas, desculpa pela demora, eu ando sem tempo nenhum, mesmo mesmo mesmo.**

**Antes de mais nada, vamos as RESPOSTAS DAS REVIEWS:  
*StudebakerSisters: oun, voces erraram, hahaha, nao se preocupem, eu nao vou cansar dos seus 'comentarios desnecessarios', sorte de voces que eu me controlo aqui, se não, ia ser dificil postar as fics, eu falo demaaaaais, hahaha  
*Tristan: uau! brigada, mesmo, voce me manda uma review dessas, e eu passo um mês sem atualizar, desculpa u.u mas é uma honra saber que essa é uma das suas preferidas  
*Regina Swan Cullen: voce acertou e eu espero que tenha gostado do teaser que eu mandei :DD  
*nara: aah voce acertou na terceira tentativa, mas eeu nao entendi o e-mail pra mandar o teaser :x hahaha, mas nao se preocupa vao ter mais teasers**

**No final tem um recadinho que eu adoraria que voces lessem, tá :)**

**Até daqui a pouco**

* * *

Edward

As duas semanas depois de Bella concordar em morar comigo passaram voando. Eu nem conseguia descrever como estava feliz em saber que a casa que eu comprei para mim seria _nossa_ casa em algumas horas. Meus pais e Renee pensavam quem estávamos indo rápido demais, mas estávamos animados, mesmo assim. Charlie, por outro lado, pensava que estávamos loucos.

Tínhamos feitos todos os arranjos necessários. A companhia de mudanças ia pegar todos os móveis dela e levar para um depósito, que ela insistiu em alugar e trazer apenas seus pertences pessoais, amanhã. Eu esvaziei o quarto que era na frente para o meu escritório, lá em cima, e transformei em um escritório para ela, tinha terminado há alguns dias atrás. Quis ter certeza que ela sabia que tinha seu espaço pessoal. Alice e Jasper iam vir amanhã e nos ajudar a desempacotar as coisas de Bella. Emmett e Rosalie pegariam um avião de Chicago, para ajudar Bella, também. O vôo estava agendado para chegar em quinze minutos.

Andamos até a seção de desembarque e eu peguei a mão de Bella. Ela estava mexendo com os botões da camisa.

-Relaxa. Eles vão amar você.

Ela suspirou.

-Eu não consigo evitar. Eu quero mesmo que eles gostem de mim.

Ela parecia estar muito preocupada, eu não consegui conter meu sorriso. A abracei e beijei sua testa.

-Eles vão, amor. –eu olhei para o rosto dela- Quem não te amaria? –eu perguntei, ainda sorrindo.

-Haha. Ah, Deus, e eu vou ter que fazer isso de novo com os seus pais no feriado de Ação de Graças! –ela escondeu o rosto no meu peito e eu ri.

Tínhamos decidido chamar todo mundo para nossa casa para o Dia de Ação de Graças, já que o hospital podia me ligar a qualquer momento. Minha família iria conhecer Charlie. Bella estava ficando mais ansiosa a cada dia. Por sorte, Alice era especialista me planejar festas e tinha tirado esse peso das costas de Bella. Mesmo ela e Jasper indo comemorar com as suas famílias, ela estava mais do que feliz em ajudar.

-Eddie! –eu ouvi a voz grave de Emmett ecoando das escadas rolantes. Eu olhei para cima para vê-lo sorrindo de orelha a orelha, até que Rosalie deu um tapa em seu ombro. Eu não consegui conter o riso.

Eles se aproximaram.

-Não me chame Eddie, Em. –eu disse, rindo e balançando a cabeça. Eu realmente odiava mas sentia falta demais dele, para que conseguisse ficar brava.

Nos abraçamos rapidamente e eu me virei para Rosalie.

-Rosie, que bom te ver. –eu disse enquanto a abraçava- Senti sua falta.

-Oi, Edward, eu também senti. –seus olhos azuis penetrantes estavam nos meus. Ela podia ser intimidante quando queria.

Eu coloquei meu braço sobre os ombros de Bella e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Gente, essa é minha namorada, a Bella. Bella, esse é meu irmão, Emmett, e a esposa dele, Rosalie.

Enquanto apresentava Bella como minha namorada, percebi que a palavra não estava certa. Ela era mais.

* * *

Bella

Eu os vi se aproximarem e meu coração parecia ter subido para a garganta, de medo. Eu estava completamente intimidada. Eles não eram nada do que eu esperava. Emmett era tão alto quanto Edward, mas muito, muito maior, ele eram enorme. Tinha cabelos de um castanho escuro, cortado curto e encaracolado nas pontas, e tinha olhos azuis brilhantes. Ele, na verdade, parecia bem assustador, até que sorriu, formaram-se covinhas nas suas bochechas, o que o transformou num grande urso de pelúcia. Rosalie estava ao lado dele, parecendo pronta para desfilar. Ela era, no mínimo, dez centímetros mais alta do que eu, com longos cabelos loiros, que estava presos num rabo de cavalo. Ela tinha um corpo, pelo qual a maioria das mulheres matariam, magro, com as curvas certas, e pernas torneadas.

Edward colocou um braço ao redor dos meus ombros e beijou minha bochecha.

-Gente, essa é a minha namorada, Bella. Bella, esse é meu irmão, Emmett e a esposa dele, Rosalie. –sua voz estava cheia de emoção, ele estava esperando ansiosamente por isso, mais do que deixava parecer. A pressão que estava sobre mim, de repente, dobrou.

-Oi. –eu disse, timidamente.

Eu mal tive tempo para esticar meu braço, para um aperto de mãos, e Emmett me abraçou num abraço de urso.

-Bem vinda a família, Bella! –ele gritou. Eu pude sentir as vibrações da voz dele em seu peito e relaxei- Você não faz idéia de como deixou minha mãe feliz. –ele disse, rindo, então, aproximou sua boca de minha orelha e sussurrou- E meu irmão.

Eu estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, queria respondê-lo, mas não podia.

-Aah... não consigo... respirar, Emmett. –eu estava mexendo as mãos, tentando me libertar.

-Ah, desculpa!

Eu sorri para ele. Ele tinha cara de irmão mais velho, vindo visitar. Bom, ele era.

-Tudo bem. Brigada.

Eu me virei para olhar para Rosalie. Seus olhos azuis vivos encontraram os meus.

Eu me virei e olhei para Rosalie. Seus olhos azuis vivos me intimidaram e eu me senti me aproximando mais de Edward.

-Olá. É um prazer te conhecer. –ela disse friamente.

-Uhm... igualmente. –eu gaguejei, surpresa pelo fato de obviamente ela não gostar de mim.

-Vamos pegar as malas de vocês e a gente conversa no caminho pra minha casa. –Edward disse, nos guiando para a esteira, onde as malas de Emmett e Rosalie estavam sendo colocadas. Edward e seu irmão as pegaram e nós fomos para o carro.

-Então, onde é essa sua casa de solteiro? –Emmett perguntou quando já estávamos na estrada.

Edward riu.

-Tem vista para o Sound. E não é uma casa de solteiro. Você tem que _ser _solteiro para ter uma, e eu não estou mais solteiro. –ele disse enquanto me olhava pelo retrovisor, sorrindo.

-Como é o hospital? –Rosalie perguntou.

-É bom. Você pode dizer para o Carlisle que eu estou verdadeiramente feliz. –ele disse, dando uma piscadinha.

-Você me pegou. –ela riu.

-Bella chamou os amigos dela, Alice e Jasper para jantar com a gente hoje. Espero que vocês não se importem.

-Não, claro que não. –Emmett e Rosalie responderam juntos.

-Que bom, por que aquele duende já tem vários assuntos que ela quer discutir amanhã. –ele disse, divertido.

-Ela parece o Diabo da Tasmania. Ela simplesmente corre pra cima de todo mundo, toda animada, sem deixar nada como era antes. –eu ri.

-Vocês vão amar ela. –Edward disse- Todos amam.

-Então, Bella, como você conheceu o Edward? –Rose perguntou, gentilmente.

-Hum… eu sou meio desastrada, na verdade. –eu disse corando- Cortei minha mão com uma faca, há algumas semanas atrás e Edward foi quem deu os pontos. Eu nunca pensei que fosse vê-lo de novo, fora do hospital, mas nós nos encontramos na academia...

-Onde ele te derrubou na esteira. –Emmett me interrompeu, rindo.

Eu corei de novo.

-Você contou pra ele?

-Contei. –Edward disse, tranquilamente.

-O Eddie aqui pensou que tinha arruinado qualquer chance que ele tinha com você. Eu tenho que admitir, aquele foi uma investida discreta. –ele disse, rindo da sua própria piada- Tentando de mandar de volta para o pronto socorro, pra poder cuidar de você.

-Isso _não _era o que eu estava tentando fazer, Em. –ele disse, se esforçando para não rir.

Rosalie deu um tapa na nuca de Emmett.

-Cala a boca! –ele disse, brincando.

-Aah! Vamos, Rose. Foi engraçado!

-Você é um idiota! –ela disse, rolando os olhos.

Por sorte, tínhamos acabado de chegar na garagem, então eles não continuaram a discutir.

-Eu vou começar a fazer o jantar. –eu disse, enquanto eles tiravam a bagagem do carro- Eu chamo vocês quando estiver pronto. –eles sorriram e assentiram enquanto eu ia para a cozinha.

* * *

Eu decidi fazer frango cacciatore para o jantar. Tinha preparado o frango e estava fazendo o molho quando fui interrompida.

-Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa? –eu me virei e vi Rosalie parada na porta.

-Hum, claro, você quer preparar a salada?

_Socorro._

-Eu te deixo nervosa, né? –ela abriu a geladeira e começou a tirar as coisas da salada.

Eu dei uma risadinha nervosa, o que respondeu a pergunta dela.

-É, você pode dizer isso.

-Desculpa, não é a minha intenção. Eu só quero ter certeza que você não está atrás só do dinheiro do Edward.

-Desculpa? Que dinheiro? –eu disse, me esforçando para me concentrar em mexer o molho.

-Você não pode me dizer que não sabe como ele é rico.

-Bom, eu sei que ele pagou a casa a vista. Mas eu não sei exatamente quando foi. Eu, simplesmente, assumi médicos tinham um bom salário. –eu me virei e olhei para ela- Que diabos você está falando, Rose?

-Ele realmente não te disse?

Ela suspirou.

-Carlisle vem de uma família muito rica. Quando os pais dele morreram, ele recebeu uma herança. Já que ele e Esme não precisavam do dinheiro, ele abriu uma conta no nome de Emmett e uma de Edward. Quando eles fizeram vinte e um anos, cada um teve acesso a mais de trinta milhões de dólares, dessas contas.

Eu arfei.

-Edward sempre fica desconfortável quando fala de dinheiro. É por isso?

Ela assentiu.

-Durante toda a vida dele e do Emmett, eles tiveram garotas tentando agarrar a fortuna da família Cullen, ele nunca se interessou em alguma delas o suficiente para ter uma relação. Pelo menos, não até ele te conhecer. Então, eu tinha que saber se você sabia sobre isso ou não.

-Eu não sei. Quer dizer, eu não sabia. –eu coloquei o molho no frango e tampei a panela- Eu o amo, Rosalie. –eu me virei e a olhei nos olhos. Eu não era uma interesseira.

Ela assentiu de novo.

-Que bom.

Terminamos de fazer o jantar em um silencio desconfortável. Eu podia sentir meu rosto se esquentando de nervoso só de pensar na situação que Edward tinha me deixado. Eu não entendia a necessidade que ele sentiu de esconder isso de mim. Será que toda a confiança e amor não eram mútuos? Eu tinha certeza que ele sentia o mesmo. Mas eu não pude me impedir de me perguntar se estava cometendo um erro, indo rápido demais, com essa nova informação.

Se eu estava cometendo um erro indo morar com Edward, por que eu não sentia como se estivesse? Meu cérebro ainda estava processando tudo que eu tinha ouvido, quando a porta da frente abriu e fechou e murmúrios de duas pessoas conversando em voz baixa ecoaram pela casa, passos soaram pelo hall de entrada.

-Bella? Bella, você está aqui? –eu nunca me senti mais feliz em ouvir aquela voz de soprano em toda minha vida.

-Na cozinha, Alice! –eu gritei de volta.

-Ah, oi. –ela entrou e me olhou dos pés a cabeça- Bella! que diabos você está vestindo? –eu olhei para o meu suéter de gola alta marrom e jeans, confusa- Você está parecendo uma sem teto!

Rosálie riu enquanto eu corava. Alice olhou para ela e sorriu.

-Oi! Você deve ser a Rosalie. Eu sou Alice, é um prazer te conhecer. –ela esticou a mão.

-Igualmente. –Rosalie aceitou seu cumprimento- Eu ouvi muito sobre você. Tenho a impressão que nos daremos muito bem. –ela sorriu, sincera para Alice.

_Que diabos? _

-Ótimo! –ela se virou de novo para mim- Bella, eu tenho milhares de idéias para a biblioteca e eu vou arrumar seu closet amanhã. –_mas é claro._

Eu estava tão distraída com meus pensamentos para ligar.

-Claro, Alice. O que você quiser. Só fala com o Edward antes.

-Uau, mesmo? Tudo bem. Com o que eu posso ajudar? –eu sabia que ela sabia que alguma coisa estava errada comigo, mas eu não podia falar sobre isso agora, eu olhei ao meu redor, procurando alguma coisa para ela fazer.

-Você pode ir descobrir o que Edward fez com o vinho que ele comprou ontem.

-Certo. –ela pulou para fora da cozinha.

-Meu Deus, ela tem muita energia. –Rosalie disse, rindo.

-É, ela tem mesmo.

* * *

Edward

Emmett e eu estávamos jogando sinuca quando ouvimos Jasper e Alice entrando.

-Oi. –Jasper disse, descendo as escadas.

-Oi, Jasper. –eu parei de jogar para apresentar os dois- Jasper, esse é o meu irmão, Emmett. Emmett, esse é o amigo da Bella, Jasper Withlock.

Jasper tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-É um prazer te conhecer. –ele disse, esticando o braço.

-Igualmente. –Emmett apertou a mão dele, e o olhou por um momento, antes de continuar- Suponho que você acompanha a NFL. –não era uma pergunta.

-Acompanho. –o sorriso de Jasper se alargou- Você é demais, cara. Mesmo. Um dos melhores por aí.

-Valeu. –Emmett se virou para mim- Eu acho que eu gosto desse cara.

Eu ri. Claro que Emmett ia gostar de alguém que inflasse seu ego.

-Claro que você gosta.

-Vamos continuar. Jasper? Quer jogar comigo depois que eu termine de destruir o Eddie?

Ele riu e foi até a geladeira buscar uma cerveja.

-Alguém mais quer? –ele perguntou.

-Sim. –Emmett e eu respondemos juntos.

Jasper pegou mais duas e as trouxe para nós.

-Alias, boa sorte amanha.

-É, eu sei que eu vou precisar. –murmurei, Alice tinha me convencido a ajudar a surpreender Bella, ela não iria gostar- Como você convive com a duende chantagista?

-Tudo fica mais fácil dizendo duas palavrinhas. –ele sorriu, divertido.

-Que são...?

-Sim, querida. –eu ri dele.

-Então, Eddie, como vai o amor físico?

-Jesus, Emmett. –eu disse, enojado.

-O que? A Bella é uma mulher linda. Ela é uma tigresa?

Ele não iria desistir, então eu respondi.

-Sim.

-Mesmo? Ela parece ser tão tímida. –ele encaçapou duas bolas. _Droga._

-Não na cama. –eu murmurei.

-Ah, caramba! –ele disse, rindo- As boas nunca são. –balançou a cabeça.

-Calma aí, você e a Bella já transaram? –Jasper perguntou, incrédulo.

Eu suspirei e bebi um gole de cerveja. _Aqui vamos nós. _Eu estava surpreso, na verdade, com o fato de Alice ainda não ter espalhado isso para a cidade inteira.

-Sim.

-Você não se aproveitou dela, nem nada, né?

Eu olhei para Jasper, chocado.

-Claro que não, Jazz!

-Então por que tão cedo? –ele parecia realmente confuso.

-Eu não faço idéia. Seu palpite é tão bom quanto o meu. –eu, sinceramente não sabia o que me tornava tão diferente dos outros que ela conheceu, mas eu não iria deixar ela saber disso.

-Mas e ela, ela estava pronta? –ele ainda não parecia acreditar em mim.

-Você está repetindo sua pergunta, mas com outras palavras.

Ele rolou os olhos.

-Tudo bem. _Ela te_ disse que estava pronta?

-Disse. –antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, eu continuei- Eu perguntei se ela tinha certeza. Duas vezes se eu não me engano.

Emmett parou de jogar.

-Eu sinto estar perdendo alguma coisa importante aqui. –ele me olhou feio- Explique.

-Isso não é do seu interesse.

-É sim. Ela, obviamente, vai ser minha irmãzinha algum dia. Então me diga, o que está acontecendo? –ele cruzou os braços- Ou eu faço da sua vida um inferno. –ameaçou.

Jasper parecia um pouco amedrontado. Eu também estaria se não conhecesse Emmett tão bem.

-A Bella era virgem quando conheceu o Edward. –Jasper soltou.

_Que merda é essa?_

_-_Jazz!

-O que? Ele parecia que ia te arrebentar! Eu estou salvando sua vida aqui! –Jasper olhou entre nós dois.

-Que diabos, Jazz? Você não é, sei lá, um mestre de artes marciais? Com medo do Emmett? –eu perguntei, arqueando minhas sobrancelhas. Eu tinha quase certeza que ele não estava com medo do Emmett. Se ele não o idolatrasse, duvido que teria problemas batendo nele.

-Eu me garanto. –ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu- Eu gosto de você Edward, mas não estragaria meu rostinho lindo por você.

-Rostinho lindo, meu rabo. –zombei.

-Ei, ei, ei. –Emmett olhou para Jasper- É sério? Bella era virgem? –Jasper assentiu- Como uma mulher daquelas era virgem? E que diabos ela vê em você? –ele se virou para mim.

-É uma longa historia, Emmett. E não é meu lugar contar. –dei os ombros e passei minha mãe pelos meus cabelos.

Ele sabia não pressionar, eu não contaria. Ele pensou em alguma coisa e começou a rir.

-Caramba, Eddie! Você estreou o parquinho dela!

-Cala a boca, Em. –eu o encarei.

-Tá, tudo bem. Foi uma coisa maravilhosa. –ele disse, sarcasticamente- Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho que acabar com o Jasper, agora.

Eu olhei para a mesa de sinuca. Eu ainda tinha que acertar duas bolas, e a bola preta já estava em uma caçapa.

-Droga.

* * *

Comemos o jantar, rindo e brincando uns com os outros, como se nos conhecêssemos há anos. A comida estava excelente, Bella cozinhava muito bem. Eu a agradeci varias vezes. Ela corou e sorriu para mim, mas o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos. Alguma coisa estava errada, mas eu não sabia o que.

Assistimos um filme e passamos algum tempo na sala de jogos, antes de Alice e Jasper dizerem que precisavam ir embora, e foram para casa. Emmett e Rosalie foram para o quarto de hospedes e eu segui Bella para o que, a partir de amanhã, seria o _nosso_ quarto.

-Bella, amor? Qual é o problema? –eu não agüentava a sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada.

-Nada, por quê? –ela nem ao menos, olhou para mim.

Eu fui até ela e a coloquei de frente para mim, colocando um dedo embaixo de seu queixo para que ela olhasse nos meus olhos.

-Bella, me diz.

Ela fechou os olhos e uma lágrima desceu pela sua bochecha. _Merda, o que eu faço?_

-Edward, por que você não me disse da sua herança?

_Ferrou._

-Eu... hum… eu…. Eu não sei. –eu podia ver a raiva passando pelos olhos dela.

-Tá, e? Você achou que talvez eu estivesse atrás do seu dinheiro?

-Não! Eu só, não sabia como dizer isso! –ela olhou para mim, incrédula- Quer dizer, como você diz pra alguém que você tem mais de Trinta milhões de dólares esperando para serem usados no banco?

-Você devia ter me dito, para eu, pelo menos, estar preparada quando Rose praticamente me acusou de ser uma interesseira!

-Ela te chamou de interesseira? –agora eu estava bravo. Eu amava Rose, mas minha vida não tinha nada haver com ela.

-Não tão literalmente. –Bella olhou para mim. Eu sabia que meu rosto mostrava minha raiva- Não fique bravo com ela, ela só estava tentando te proteger.

Eu olhei para ela e minha raiva desapareceu. Eu nunca conseguiria ficar bravo com Bella por perto. Eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

-Bella, eu nunca, em momento algum, pensei que você estava atrás do meu dinheiro. Eu nem ao menos pensei nisso. Eu esqueço de quase tudo quando estou com você. É como se mais nada existisse. –_meu universo está ao seu redor. _Suspirei. –Eu estraguei tudo, não estraguei?

Ela riu, mas não alcançou os olhos dela, eu ainda não estava totalmente perdoado. Mas eu iria a recompensar.

-É, um pouco. –ela me beijou suavemente- Me promete que não vai esconder mais nada de mim?

Essa era fácil.

-Prometo.

* * *

-Tá, acho que aquela é a ultima. –todos os pertences de Bella tinham sido desempacotados. Ela estava morando comigo oficialmente agora- Você, oficialmente mora aqui. –eu disse, antes de beijá-la, o que não parei de fazer até que alguém arranhou a garganta- Desculpa. –eu disse, envergonhado, sem desviar o olhar de Bella.

Ela deu uma risadinha e olhou para a sala ao nosso redor.

-Cadê a Alice? –eu, infelizmente, sabia a resposta para isso, e não estava esperando ansiosamente a reação de Bella.

-Estou bema qui! –ela gritou do nosso quarto. Todos seguimos Bella, que se dirigia para lá.

-Alice, o que você está fazendo? –eu podia sentir que ela estava nervosa, caramba, eu estava nervoso.

-Tá, então, eu sei que você ia ficar brava, mas tanto faz. Eu peguei todas as suas roupas e doei, depois comprei umas novas. –Bella arfou- Todas estão etiquetadas e prontas para você vestir. Tem uma cadernetinha também, que eu escrevi o que vai com cada acessório e cada sapato. Considere isso um presente meu pela 'casa nova'. –Bella nem se importou em olhar para o closet, seus olhos estavam fixos em Alice.

-Alice! Onde você conseguiu o dinheiro para isso? –ela não deu tempo para Alice responder, se virou e olhou para mim._ Merda_- Edward Anthony Cullen, no que diabos você estava pensando?! –ela estava, definitivamente, brava.

-Ah, vamos, amor. Você sabe do que a Alice é capaz. Eu não tive escolha! –eu não pude conter o riso, vendo a expressão

-Eu disse pra ele que ia te levar pra sair todos os dias durante dois meses, e na hora que você voltasse ia estar cansada demais pra tudo, inclusive sexo. –Alice disse, e, é claro, Emmett estava se matando de rir.

Bella estava lívida. Ela, não apenas odiava surpresas, como também odiava pessoas gastando dinheiro com ela.

Antes que as coisas ficassem mais feias, Jasper interveio.

-Tudo bem, Alice, acho que você já causou danos demais para uma única noite. –ele disse, rindo- Vamos. –ele pegou sua esposa e guiou para fora do quarto- A gente conversa com vocês amanhã! –eles gritaram da porta da frente.

Eu, lentamente fui até Bella, com os braços esticados na minha frente, em sinal de paz.

-Bella. –eu disse, suavemente. Nada- Bella, só olha as roupas. –eu coloquei meus braços ao redor dela, e meu nariz em seu pescoço, ela suspirou- Vem. –eu peguei suas mãos e a guiei para dentro do closet.

Emmett e Rose saíram do quarto discretamente.

Bella entrou e olhou ao seu redor. Ela abriu caminho pelas estantes, analisando tudo individualmente.

-Ela comprou muitas coisas que eu provavelmente não vou vestir. –ela estava olhando um vestido azul marinho enquanto dizia isso.

-Eu sei. Continua olhando, mesmo assim.

Ela foi até uma estante e achou as camisetas e calças jeans que eu fiz Alice comprar.

-Ela comprou isso? Alice nunca me deixa usar camisetas e jeans! –ela olhou para mim, maravilhada.

-Eu sei, eu fiz ela comprar. –eu abri um pequeno sorriso. Não queria abusar da sorte. Ela não parecia estar mais brava, mas eu sabia que ela ainda não estava feliz com o presente de grego.

-Como você fez isso? –ela parecia completamente maravilhada.

-Eu negociei com ela. Eu disse que não haveria acordo se eu não aprovasse tudo. Eu sei do que você gosta, amor, e eu não ia te deixar desconfortável só pra Alice conseguir o que quer. –eu peguei a mão dela e a ultima cômoda- Ah, e antes que eu esqueça... –abri a gaveta de baixo e ela olhou dentro.

-Ah, graças a Deus! –todas as blusas e calças de pijama estava dobradas ali dentro.

-Alice não sabe sobre isso. Ela acho que daqui pra frente você vai dormir nisso... –abri a gaveta de cima, só tinha lingerie.

Ela riu e aparentemente eu estava perdoado.

-Claro. Bom, quem sabe, algum dia, eu possa fazer bom uso disso. –ela disse.

-E eu vou esperar ansiosamente esse dia. –eu mal pude esperar para ver algumas dessas coisas nela.

-Edward, você não devia ter feito isso. –ela repreendeu e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

-Eu sei, mas eu queria fazer. Eu te amo e quero te fazer feliz. Simples assim. –eu olhei para baixo, para ela e senti meu coração crescer no peito. Esperava nunca me acostumar com as sensações que ela me causava. Elas eram indescritíveis.

-Eu também te amo. –ela levantou na ponta dos pés para que pudesse alcançar seus lábios com os meus.

-Bem vinda a nossa casa, meu amor.

* * *

**Então, valeu a pena esperar?**

**Eu ia postar na sexta, mas fui para a casa de um amigo da familia na Ilha Grande, em Angra dos Reis, numa praia deserta, que lugar lindo! nunca imaginei que fosse ver tartarugas nadando no mar, como se nada.. sabe? *suspira***

**Então, vamos ao recadinho:  
Eu estava precisando de alguem que queira me ajudar a traduzir a outra fic que eu estou traduzinho 'O Diabo Veste Armani'. se alguem se interessar ou conhecer alguem que possa me ajudar, é só avisar por PM, ou deixar um comentário com o email, ai eu converso com a pessoa, tá, se voces puderem me ajudar, eu agradeço.**

**O que voces acharam do nosso Emmy? E da Rose? Quero saber tudo, e quem deixar uma review, ganha um TEASER :D e dessa vez nao precisa nem tentar adivinhar nada! oferta igual a essa, é unica... mas espere, deixando uma review voce ainda ganha......o nome nos agradecimentos na minha proxima atualizaçao.. então corra e aperte o botao que era verde!(alguem mais sente falta do botao verde?) tá parei. **

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Oi, amores, tudo bem? Hoje, mais um capítulo fresquinho pra voces ;)**

**Agora vou respoder a review que eu nao respondi:  
*Tristan: yeah, os Cullen boys sempre sao perfeitos, haha, meus dias foram lindos mesmo, tirando a parte dos mosquitos de lagartixas, tenho pânico desses bichinhos asquerosos :x**

**Vamos ao capítulo agora, quem recebeu o teaser deve ter percebido que há... hum... angustia nesse capitulo, agora voces vai saber por que :D**

**Espero que gostem**

* * *

Bella

Eu parei no estacionamento do hospital, do lado do Volvo de Edward. Iríamos jantar juntos antes de ir ao mercado, para pegar os ingredientes que faltavam para o jantar de Ação de Graças no dia seguinte.

Esme havia mandado duas receitas para o hospital. Uma era de torta de abóbora, a outra era de uma farofa que Carlisle amava.

Eu mal podia descrever o quanto ridiculamente nervosa eu estava em conhecer os pais de Edward. Meu coração acelerava e minhas mãos soavam só de pensar nesse assunto.

Alice tinha aliviado um pouco da pressão encomendando e arrumando as decorações e arrumando a mesa antes de ir. Mas eu ainda era a responsável por fazer o jantar e ser uma boa anfitriã durante o fim de semana. Eu passei as ultimas duas semanas, obcecada por isso. Eu nunca tive que conhecer os pais do meu namorado antes, a não ser por Billy, quem eu ainda não contava, quando eu o conheci, Jacob e eu éramos só amigos. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou dizer quando a hora chegasse.

Eu entrei no pronto-socorro e avistei Tanya –a descrição de Edward havia sido perfeita. Ela era magra com muito cabelo loiro arruivado e aqueles olhos azuis claros bonitinhos.

Edward disse que ia a avisar que iríamos nos encontrar aqui, para ela o bipar quando eu chegasse.

Fui até a mesa da recepção.

-Oi, você é a Tanya, né?

Ela olhou para mim antes de responder.

-Sou. Acredito que você é a Bella? –ela não parecia estar feliz em falar comigo.

Pensando bem, ela também agiu assim quando eu vim tirar os pontos. E quando eu vim encontrar Edward para o almoço, semana passada. Eu estava começando a acreditar que ela não gostava de mim. Ou, talvez, ela era só uma chata.

-É, o Edward disse que você ia o avisar quando eu chegasse?

Ela assentiu e pegou o telefone.

-Ele pediu pra você esperar aqui fora, e ele vem logo que puder.

-Ah, sim. Obrigada.

Eu fui em direção a sala de espera para me sentar, mas antes de dar dois passos, ouvi alguém chamar meu nome.

-Bella!

_Ah, não. Por favor, que não seja quem eu estou pensando._

Eu me virei e vi Mike correndo na minha direção. _Droga._

-Oi, Mike. Eu não sabia que você era paramédico nesse hospital. –eu podia ver Tanya prestando muita atenção na nossa conversa, pelo canto do meu olho.

-É. Você não está machucada, está? –aah, como minha reputação é boa!

Aquilo me fez rir.

-Não, eu, na verdade, vou encontrar meu namorado aqui,

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

-Namorado? Eu pensei que você não namorasse.

Antes que eu pudesse respondeu, Edward apareceu e colocou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e beijou meu pescoço.

-Oi, amor. Senti sua falta.

Eu senti meu corpo derreter no dele. Pude ver Mike nos observando com uma expressão hostil.

-Eu também senti sua falta. –murmurei.

-Você está namorando o Edward? –Mike perguntou, com raiva evidente em sua voz.

Eu senti Edward enrijecer atrás de mim.

-Sim? Algum problema, Mike? –eu vi Tanya praticamente babar em cima de Edward e tive que contes meu riso.

_Agora eu sei por que ela estava tão irritada em me ver._

-Não. –seu rosto estava formando uma careta. Ele olhou de volta para mim- Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que não namorava.

-Eu não namorava. Mas ai eu conheci o Edward. –não me senti mal em dizer disse, bom, um pouco- Desculpa, mesmo. Eu não menti pra você, juro.

Ele olhou para mim e pareceu acreditar.

-Tá, tudo bem. Bom, acho que te vejo semana que vem, eu vou buscar minha mãe para almoçar.

-Okay. –me senti extremamente desconfortável.

-Te vejo por aí, Cullen. –ele olhou feio para Edward antes de sair.

Eu senti o riso baixo de Edward e me virei para olhar para seu rosto.

-Qual é a graça?

-Você tinha que fazer nosso melhor paramédico se apaixonar por você.

-Mike Newton não está apaixonado por mim! –eu podia sentir meu rosto corando.

-Ah, por favor, Bella. Quando é que você vai se ver claramente? Eu vou ter que bater em todos os homens com tacos de baseball até o fim dos meus dias! –ele ainda estava rindo- Então, como você conhece o Newton?

-A mãe dele é voluntaria na biblioteca.

-Ah, mesmo? Então, eu preciso me preocupar com essa nove descoberta? –ele estava sorrindo.

Eu dei um tapa no ombro dele, brincando.

-É claro que não!

Ele me puxou mais para perto dele.

-Que bom, porque você é minha. –ele disse no meu ouvido.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e olhei para ele. Isso teria me deixado brava se não fosse não excitante.

-É mesmo?

-É. Eu eu não gosto de dividir. –ele disse, divertido, eu pude ver fogo em seus olhos.

-Vamos, antes que você nos faça ir para a cadeia por sexo em público.

Ele arregalou os olhos, mas não disse nada, e se virou para Tanya.

-Te vejo depois. –ele sorriu educadamente.

Ela, rapidamente, desfez a careta.

-Tchau, Dr. Cullen. –ela disse, docemente.

Atravessamos as portas e eu comecei a rir. Edward estava olhando para mim como se eu tivesse ficado louca.

-Desculpa. –eu disse, ainda tentando controlar meu riso- Eu acho que Tanya estava esperando que você terminasse comigo ou alguma coisa parecida.

-Por causa do Newton? –eu assenti- Eu não sei. Sempre me perguntei se ela estava interessada em mim, mas ele nunca disse nada. Acho que ela é só uma boa pessoa.

-Ah, por favor! Nas vezes em que eu estive aqui para te ver, ela não foi nada a não ser uma ignorante comigo. E você devia ter visto a cara dele! Ela estava praticamente babado por você, quando você entrou.

-É mesmo? –tínhamos chegado no carro dele.

-É. –eu olhei, sedutoramente para ele- E, eu tenho que me preocupar com ela?

_O que estava acontecendo com a gente._

Ele se inclinou na minha direção.

-Não. Eu não tenho interesse nenhum nela. –ele parou por um segundo- Prefiro as morenas. –pude ver o fogo em seus olhos de novo- Por quê? Está preocupada, amor? –ele disse com a voz rouca.

-Não. Mas você é meu. E eu não divido. –eu disse.

-Entra no carro, Bella. –seus olhos estavam famintos agora.

-O que?

-Entra. No. Carro. Bella. –ele repetiu e colocou sua boca na minha. Abriu a porta e me empurrou para o banco de trás, seus lábios nunca deixando os meus.

_Deus abençoe o insulfilm.__Respire, Bella._

* * *

Eu respirei fundo e mexi no colar que estava no meu pescoço. Havia seguido o caderno de Alice cuidadosamente, tendo certeza que eu estava perfeita. Estava vestindo o vestido azul escuro que Alice tinha comprado, o decote era um pouco grande demais para o meu gosto, mas o tecido era maravilhoso contra a minha pele. Usei com algumas jóias e sapatilhas que Alice tinha escolhido. Eu devo dizer, ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Olhei no espelho e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, que eu havia deixado solto e ondulado, mas sabia que o prenderia enquanto terminava de cozinhar.

Eu vi Edward se aproximar de mim, lindo como sempre, com uma calça escura e um suéter creme.

-Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que nunca vestiria isso. –ele sorriu e colocou seus braços ao meu redor.

-É, bom, eu queria me arrumar para seus pais. –minhas mãos estavam suando só de pensar.

-Você tem que me lembrar de agradecer a Alice e o Jasper quando eles voltarem. Você está incrível. –ele disse, passando o nariz pelo meu pescoço e vendo meu reflexo pelo espelho. Eu corei- Aí esta. Eu adoro quando você cora. –ele murmurou contra minhas costas.

Eu sorri contente.

-Quanto tempo?

-Uma hora, mais ou menos. –eu suspirei alto- Bella, eles vão adorar você. Emmett e Rose já adoram. Eles voltaram para Chicago dizendo apenas coisas maravilhosas sobre você para a Esme e para o Carlisle. No que diz respeito a minha mãe, você já é parte da família.

Ninguém estava mais surpreso do que eu ao ouvir que Rose disse coisas maravilhosas sobre mim. Ainda não sei o que disse ou fiz para convencê-la que eu não estava atrás do dinheiro de Edward.

-Eu sei, você já me disse isso. Mas eu ainda estou nervosa. –me desfiz do abraço dele e dei um beijo em sua bochecha- Preciso ir checar a comida antes de Charlie chegar. –ele me viu sair do quarto com uma expressão preocupada- Te amo! –eu gritei para ele, ouvindo seu riso baixo.

Tirei o peru do forno e as batatas gratinadas. Coloquei a cassarola de brócolis e queijo que Edward tinha pedido e o inhame no forno, aumentando levemente a temperatura. Os feijões verdes estavam prontos em cima do fogão.

Edward havia me ajudado na noite anterior com a torta da abóbora, as outras tortas e o bolo, que estavam agora esperando no balcão. O vinho que Edward tinha comprado estava na mini-adega. Eu olhei ao meu redor e mentalmente chequei minha lista. Estava satisfeita com tudo, nunca tinha recebido pessoas para um jantar de Ação de Graças antes.

Segundo nossos planos, Charlie, Rose e Emmett passariam a noite aqui, e iriam embora de manhã, Charlie dirigiria de volta para Forks e Emmett e Rose pegariam um vôo para Los Angeles, já que Emmett iria jogar no sábado. Carlisle e Esme tinham planejado ficar até sábado pela tarde antes de voar de volta para Chicago.

A campainha tocou e eu ouvi Edward abrindo a porta.

-Charlie! Que bom te ver! –ele estava tentando sair da lista negra de Charlie, eu não pude conter meu sorriso.

-Edward. Cadê a Bella? –o que não parecia que ia acontecer tão cedo.

-Ela está na cozinha. Deixa eu te mostrar o caminho. –eu ouvi os passos deles se aproximando, pude sentir minha ansiedade, era a primeira vez que eu via Charlie desde que o disse que iria morar com Edward.

-Oi, pai! –eu disse, animadamente enquanto ele e Edward passavam pela porta da cozinha.

-Oi, Bells. –ele olhou para o cômodo- Você tem _uma _casa aqui, Edward. –ele estava agindo educadamente, mas não amigavelmente.

-Obrigado, senhor. –eu fui até Edward e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Eu sabia que ele estava preocupado com a reação do meu pai com o fato de estarmos morando juntos.

Charlie nos olhou atentamente antes de responder.

-De nada. Então, Bella, o que você acha de estar morando aqui?

-É ótimo, pai. A casa é maravilhoso e Edward e eu nos damos muito bem. –_esquece essa história._

-Hum.

-Então, Chefe Swan, você quer ir ver o jogo na sala? –Edward estava tentando deixar meu pai confortável.

-Ah, claro.

Edward foi até a geladeira e pegou uma cerveja.

-Que uma? –ele perguntou para meu pai.

-Ah, sim, obrigado. –ele disse, pegando a cerveja da mão de Edward. Eles foram para a sala falando de futebol. Eu tinha que dizer para Edward que ele era um ótimo anfitrião.

Eu dei uma arrumada na cozinha antes de me juntar a eles na sala. Parei na porta e os observei. Eles estavam tranqüilos um com o outro, mas ainda havia hostilidade vinda de Charlie. Suspirei.

Nesse momento a campainha tocou e Edward olhou para mim, dando um sorriso torto.

-Você quer que eu atenda?

-Não, está tudo bem. Eu atendo. –eu me virei e dei alguns passos em direção a porta, antes de ajeitar meu vestido e meu cabelo. _Jesus, eu devo estar muito nervosa, nunca ajeitei meu cabelo._

Abri a porta e vi Emmett e Rose parados ali.

-Irmãzinha! –Emmett disse, me envolvendo em outro daqueles abraços de urso.

-Em! –eu tentei me libertar, mas era inútil- Eu não consigo respirar! –disse, com o pouco ar que tinha sobrando.

-Desculpa, desculpa. Eu senti sua falta, criança.

Era engraçado ver que eu e Emmett nos dávamos bem nesse nível de irmão-irmã. Aparentemente, eu era a irmã mais nova que ele nunca teve.

-Eu também senti sua falta Em. –eu disse, rindo- Entrem, está muito frio aqui fora! –dei espaço para que eles entrassem. Eles entraram e eu vi Rose olhando para mim pelo canto do olho- Oi, Rose. Tudo bem?

Ela parecia aliviada por eu estar falando com ela.

-Tudo ótimo, Bella. É bom te ver de novo. –ela disse sorrindo, enquanto me dava um abraço.

Usei todas as minhas forças para não deixar obvio meu choque por ela estar ali, me abraçando, e a abraçar de volta.

-É bom te ver, também. –eu olhei de volta para Emmett- Onde estão os seus pais?

-Eles tiveram que fazer uma parada no meio do caminho. Acho que eles não vão demorar. –ele sorriu e mexeu as sobrancelhas, brincando comigo.

-O que está acontecendo, Emmett? –eu perguntei, hesitante, ele não iria dizer nada.

-Nada. Não é nada. –Rose deu um tapa na nuca de Emmett, e o olhou feio.

-Certo. Bom, Edward está na sala com o meu pai, assistindo TV.

-Demais! –Emmett foi para a sala- Oi, Eddie! –ele gritou quando chegou ao seu destino.

Me virei para Rosalie e vi que ela não fez questão de seguí-lo.

-Hum, oi? –eu não sei por que soou como uma pergunta.

Ela riu.

-Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu sinto muito pelo jeito que eu te tratei da ultima vez que eu estive aqui.

-Ah, sim, tudo bem. Obrigada? –eu não sabia o que dizer.

-Eu queria que você soubesse que na nossa ultima noite aqui, quando Alice e Edward fizeram a surpresa pra você, o closet... –ela esperou que eu assentisse- Bom, eu não fiz de propósito, não estava espionando vocês nem nada, juro. Eu fui ver o que Alice comprou pra você, mas parei quando vi vocês falando sobre a cômoda e... bom, Bella, eu soube que você o ama. –eu ainda estava confusa- Eu vi seu olhar quando ele disse 'Bem vinda a nossa casa', e eu soube que eu tinha errado, pensando que você estava atrás do dinheiro dele. Eu queria pedir desculpas por isso, eu sinto muito, mesmo.

Eu mal pude acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

-Obrigada. Mas você não precisa se desculpar, sério. Eu entendo que você tinha boas intenções. E eu acho ótimo que você ame o Edward e que você queira cuidar dele. Eu espero que meus amigos e minha família façam o mesmo.

Ela sorriu e abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por uma voz masculina e calma.

-Rosie, vejo que você e Emmett já chegaram.

Eu olhei para fora pela porta, que ainda estava aberta, e vi um homem alto e em boa forma, com cabelos cor de mel e olhos azuis vivos. Eu pude ver as características que Edward e Emmett tinham herdado. O rosto e corpo de Edward lembravam os de Carlisle, os olhos foram para Emmett, e era óbvio que a beleza ambos tinham herdado. Meus olhos foram para a direita e viram uma mulher baixa, magra, com cabelos avermelhados e olhos verdes escuros. Agora eu sabia onde Edward tinha conseguido o cabelo cor de bronze e os olhos verdes, mas os dele eram muito mais intensos. Esme era linda, se movendo graciosamente ao lado de Carlisle enquanto eles se aproximavam da porta.

-E essa deve ser Bella. –Carlisle disse sorrindo genuinamente para mim- Nós ouvimos tanto sobre você. –ele envolveu minhas mãos nas dele.

-Oi. É um prazer te conhecer Dr. Cullen. –eu disse sorrindo, era inexplicável, mas eu me sentia muito a vontade falando com ele.

-Me chame de Carlisle. Todo mundo chama.

Eu assenti e Esme se aproximou de mim. Ela me deu um longo e apertado abraço, depois colocou as mãos no meu rosto.

-Você é tão linda quando Edward disse. É um prazer finalmente te conhecer, querida. –ela era tão quente, tão amigável, me senti em casa.

-Obrigada. É ótimo finalmente te conhecer. Edward me falou muito sobre você. –eu olhei para Carlisle- Vocês dois.

-Só coisas boas, espero. –ele disse sorrindo.

-Claro que sim. Entrem! –eu disse abrindo caminho para os dois- Edward! Seus pais chegaram! –eu falei, suficientemente alto para que Edward ouvisse da sala.

Pouco tempo depois, Edward apareceu.

-Mãe! Pai! Como foi a viagem? –ele abraçou os dois.

Rose colocou a mão em meu ombro.

-Eu adorei esse vestido, Bella. fica ótimo em você.

-Obrigada. –eu disse, corando, ela foi comigo até a sala para nos juntarmos a Emmett e a Charlie, falando sobre tudo o que eu estava vestindo. Tive que me concentrar para entender o que ela estava dizendo.

_Onde está a Alice quando você precisa dela?_Edward

* * *

-Mãe! Pai! Como foi a viagem? –eu disse enquanto me aproximava deles.

-Foi boa, obrigada. –Esme disse, me abraçando.

Eu saí de seu abraço e olhei para Carlisle, fazendo uma pergunta sobre a pulseira.

-Você trouxe? –sussurrei próximo ao ouvido dele, ele apenas assentiu.

-A casa é linda, Edward. –Esme disse, olhando ao redor.

-Bom, ela tem que ser. Você ajudou a decorar. –eu respondi, sorrindo.

Eu vi o olhar de Rose enquanto ela levava Bella para a sala, falando sobre o vestido dela no caminho. Eu não pude conter meu sorriso, era a distração perfeita. Bella estaria tão corada que não prestaria atenção nenhuma em mim.

-Venham comigo. –eu disse para meus pais, os levando para as escadas e para meu escritório. Fechei a porta atrás de mim- Eu vou esconder aqui.

Meu pai assentiu tirando a longa caixa de veludo do bolso de seu casaco.

-Você tem certeza disso?

-Absoluta.

Eu abri a caixa e vi a pulseira de ouro branco, delicadamente trançada, com o diamante de cinco quilates, amarelo. Era parte de um conjunto que pertenceu a minha bisavó, ela havia passado para Carlisle quando faleceu. Meu pai havia dado o anel para minha mãe, o colar para Emmett, que deu para Rosalie no dia do casamento deles, e a pulseira para mim. Eu mal podia esperar para dar para Bella.

Eu me virei de novo para Esme.

-Você não está usando o anel, está? –ela nunca tirava o anel do dedo.

-Não, claro que não. Você pediu para eu não usar! –ela sorriu antes de continuar- Quando você vai dar para ela?

-Eu estava pensando em dar no natal, mas eu não sei se vou conseguir esperar tanto assim. –eu pude sentir que estava praticamente brilhando.

-Você realmente a ama, não é? –Carlisle me perguntou, vendo meu rosto.

-É, eu amo.

-Esme, querida, eu tenho uma coisa para perguntar ao Edward. Será que você podia fazer companhia para a Bella por alguns minutos?

_O que ele poderia querer falar comigo?_

Ela assentiu e saiu do escritório.

-Tudo bem, pai. O que está acontecendo? –eu estava ficando nervoso.

-Bom, eu tenho um favor para te pedir. –ele parecia não querer dizer.

-Tudo bem. –eu disse, lentamente.

-Eu estou começando uma nova organização de caridade.

-Mesmo? Que ótimo! –e era mesmo, me entristecia o número de pessoas que não conseguiam cuidado médico.

Ele riu, nervosamente.

-Talvez você não continue pensando assim quando ouvir o que eu quero te pedir. –franzi o cenho, confuso- Eu formei uma equipe de médicos e enfermeiros para viajar ao redor do mundo, para lugares isolados e ajudar as pessoas que não têm acesso à ajuda médica. Eu tenho todos que preciso na equipe, exceto alguém com experiência em trauma. –ele olhou para mim, calmamente.

-Qual é o favor? –eu perguntei, cético.

-Eu gostaria que você fosse conosco.

-Claro. Quando a gente vai? –eu não me importava em passar algumas semanas longe, por caridade. Tinha certeza que conseguiria férias no hospital.

-A equipe vai na semana antes do natal. –ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos- Edward, se você concordar com isso, você precisa sabe que nós vamos ficar longe por mais ou menos seis meses. –ergui as sobrancelhas- E quando eu digo lugares isolados, eu quero dizer lugares isolados. Não vai haver jeito de falar com as pessoas a não ser por cartas, enquanto vamos para o nosso próximo destino. Onde nós planejamos ir não há sinal de celular, não há energia elétrica. Na maioria dos lugares não há nem água encanada.

-Espera, o que a mãe acha sobre isso?

-Ela também vai. Ela vai ser responsável pelos cuidados com os pacientes. –é claro.

-Então, se eu for com vocês, eu não vou conseguir ver ou falar com a Bella por seis meses. Só escrever uma carta para ela saber que eu estou bem? –eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria fazer isso, ele assentiu e ficou em silêncio, esperando que eu o respondesse- Normalmente, eu não hesitaria. Mas eu preciso pensar sobre isso antes de dar minha resposta final.

-Eu entendo, filho. Eu não esperava que você fizesse isso.

Eu guardei a pulseira na mesa e respirei fundo.

-É melhor nós irmos lá pra fora. –eu passei minha mão pelos meus cabelos e comecei a ir para o andar de baixo, Carlisle me seguindo.

* * *

Passei o resto do dia pensando no que eu iria fazer. Eu não conseguia me imaginar em qualquer lugar sem Bella. Ela era uma parte tão importante da minha vida agora, só de pensar em ficar longe dela dava um aperto no meu coração, e fazia com que eu me sentisse destruído. Mas era minha família. Eu faria qualquer coisa por eles. Pensando nisso, eu sabia que Bella me apoiaria em qualquer coisa. Eu não queria desapontar meu pai. Ele estava contando com a minha ida.

Essa era minha decisão? Eu iria me juntar ao grupo? Ou eu ficaria em Seattle com Bella? Se eu partisse, eu não podia esperar que Bella esperasse por mim. Só a idéia quase fazia meus joelhos cederem. Ela esperaria por mim? Ou ela partiria para outra? Com certeza o que ela sentia por mim era tão forte quanto o que eu sentia por ela. Eu sabia que _eu _esperaria eternamente por ela. Dramático, sim, mas era verdade. Eu tinha que acreditar que ela se sentia do mesmo jeito. Mas eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de mostrar para ela o quanto eu a amava antes de partir –se eu partisse.

Eu tentei me concentrar na comida, mas não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser na proposta de Carlisle. Eu queria me trancar no meu escritório pelo resto do dia para que eu conseguisse descobrir o que, exatamente eu faria.

De repente, me acertou, em cheio. Eu olhei para a mesa e percebi o que eu tinha que fazer. Bella era meu futuro, mas eu tinha que acreditar que podíamos agüentar alguns meses separados antes que _nossa _vida começasse de verdade –eu devia isso para Carlisle.

Eu apenas esperava que Bella se sentisse do mesmo jeito.

* * *

Bella

O jantar correu tão bem quanto eu esperava. Todos se deram divertiram. Todos menos Edward. Eu notei que ele estava quieto e pensativo, mal falando ou rindo das piadas de Emmett. Conforme a noite passava, eu me preocupei mais.

Coloquei meu pajama enquanto Edward levava nossos convidados para seus quartos. Eu já havia lavado o rosto e tinha acabado de escovar os dentes quando Edward entrou no banheiro. Seu rosto ainda estava com aquela horrível máscara inexpressiva.

-Edward, o que está acontecendo? Você está bem? –eu ia ter um ataque logo, se eu não descobrisse qual era o problema dele.

Ele se virou e olhou para mim, agora com alguma expressão no rosto. Ele estava confuso, com emoções conflitantes. Eu arfei quando seus lábios se encontraram com os meus, suas mãos me puxando mais para perto. Ele colocou as mãos atrás de mim e me pegou no colo, me levando para a cama. Ele me jogou nela antes de parar em cima de mim. Suas mãos rasgaram minha camiseta, a tirando do caminho, antes de ir descer minhas calças. Mal deu tempo de eu respirar.

-Edward. –eu disse, sem ar- O que... está... acontencendo?

Ele tirou sua camisa e sua calça estava na altura de seus joelhos antes que ele me respondesse.

-Eu preciso estar dentro de você, Bella. –sua boca estava na minha de novo, mas logo ele começou a traçar meu pescoço com beijos.

-Mas e se alguém vier aqui para baixo. –eu perguntei, quase perdendo todo o controle.

-Então você vai ter que tentar ficar quieta, amor. –ele murmurou contra meu seio.

Suas mãos estavam descendo no meu corpo, seus dedos dotados passando pela minha abertura antes de entrar em mim. Eles se moviam procurando meu ponto favorito enquanto seu polegar trabalhava em meu clitóris. Mordi meu lábio para não fazer nenhum barulho. Senti meus músculos enrijecerem ao redor dos dedos dele e com um único movimento as ondas de meu orgasmo se espalhavam pelo meu corpo. Ele rapidamente colocou uma camisinha eu seu membro enquanto se posicionava em minha entrada. Eu mal podia esperar pelo dia que não precisaríamos de uma. Ele afastou minhas pernas e entrou em mim, me fazendo ver estrelas.

-Ah, Deus, Edward. –eu disse, eu não conseguiria ficar em silêncio por muito mais tempo.

Ele continuou com seus movimentos e eu estava mordendo meu lábios, muito forte, para não emitir nenhum som, já conseguia sentir o gosto de sangue na minha boca. Meus músculos se enrijeceram de novo, dessa vez ao redor do membro dele, enquanto ele colocava sua mão de novo no meu clitóris. Sua boca voltou para a minha, impedindo meu gemido de sair enquanto meu clímax se aproximava de novo.

-Ah, merda, Bella. –ele murmurou em meus lábios, antes que eu pudesse responder, ele nos girou e eu estava em cima dele.

Eu me ergui um pouco no ar, antes de descer lentamente, fazendo nossos quadris se encontrarem. Suas mãos agarraram meus seios antes de irem para meu pescoço, aproximando meu rosto do dele. Ele beijou enquanto eu continuava a me mover em cima dele, cada vez mais perto do meu orgasmo.

-Edward, eu vou gozar, de novo... –murmurei em seus lábios.

Ele colocou as mãos em meus quadris, intensificando meus movimentos, eu podia sentir que ele também estava chegando em seu clímax.

-Goza comigo, Bella. –me movendo de novo, eu senti seu orgasmo pelo seu membro, o que me fez perder o controle.

Ficamos ali, deitados, nus, um nos braços do outro por um tempo, permitindo que nossos corações e nossa respiração desacelerassem.

Quando eu estava quase dormindo, ouvi ele arranhando a garganta.

-Bella? –ele murmurou.

-Hum?

-Eu vou embora. –_eu não podia ter ouvido certo._

-O que? –perguntei, levantando minha cabeça para que eu pudesse olhar para o rosto dele.

Ele olhava para o teto.

-Eu vou embora. –ele respirou fundo- Carlisle e Esme estão começando essa nova organização. Eles vão viajar pelo mundo ajudando pessoas em lugares isolados, que não têm acesso a ajuda médica. Eles pediram para eu ir junto.

-Que ótimo! –ele ainda não olhava para mim.

-Bella. –sua voz falhou- Eu vou estar longe por seis meses. –meus olhos se arregalaram e eu senti as lagrimas se juntando ali- E eu não vou ter como falar com você.

Seis meses? Ele estaria longe por _seis meses_? O que isso significava? Que ele não queria estar com ninguém? Senti meu coração se partindo, liberando uma dor aguda por todo meu corpo.

-O que você quer dizer? –eu mal consegui formar as palavras.

-Pra onde nós vamos. –ele parou para se recompor- Pra onde nós vamos não tem sinal de celular, internet, telefones, eletricidade ou água encanada. Eu talvez consiga te mandar uma carta quando formos de um lugar para o outro, pra você saber que eu estou bem.

Eu não conseguia respirar direito. Ele realmente estava me deixando.

-Quando?

-Nós vamos dia quinze. –ele disse, em voz baixa.

Meu cérebro calculou o tempo que faltava para ele ir. Pouco mais de duas semanas. Senti a bile subir minha garganta e corri para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de mim, me inclinando sobre o vaso.

-Ah, Deus. Ah, meu Deus. –sussurrei enquanto as lágrimas embaçavam minha visão, descendo pelas minhas bochechas.

Não conseguia entender. _Ele não quer ficar comigo? _Então, o que foi aquilo? Uma transa de despedida?

Eu me encolhi com o pensamento.

Me levantei e escovei os dentes, ainda tentando controlar minha respiração.

-Bella? Amor, você está bem? –eu podia ouvir as lágrimas em sua voz, tentei responder, mas não conseguia fazer minha voz sair.

Eu desmoronei no chão e comecei a soluçar, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ouvi a porta abrir e senti as mãos dele ao meu redor. A idéia de ele não querer estar comigo era demais. Eu finalmente havia esquecido Jacob e me apaixonei, apenas para ter isso jogado na minha cara de novo... brutalmente.

-Ah, Deus. Me perdoa. –ele chorou.

Ficamos sentados no chão pelo que pareceram horas, até que meus soluços incontroláveis diminuíram. Eu olhei para o rosto úmido dele e fiz a única pergunta que consegui pensar.

-Por que?

Novas lágrimas desceram pelo rosto dele e ele encolheu os ombros. Ver Edward chorar quase partiu de novo meu coração.

-Eu não sei. É uma coisa que eu preciso fazer. Eu não sei como explicar. –ele olhou para o chão- Eu vou entender se você não quiser esperar por mim. –ele murmurou.

-Você quer dizer que você não vai me deixar?

-Não! Eu nunca poderia te deixar, Bella. Mas eu vou ficar longe por tanto tempo. Eu não posso te obrigar a parar sua vida enquanto eu estou em algum lugar do outro lado do mundo. –o medo nos olhos dele era doloroso, me tirou o ar.

Senti minha garganta se apertar de novo, os soluços ameaçando escapar, mas dessa vez, aliviada. Ele não queria estar longe de mim tanto quanto eu não queria que ele ficasse longe de mim.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando me controlar.

-Não, Edward. Eu vou esperar por você pra sempre. –eu disse, o beijando ferozmente.

Ele se afastou e olhou para mim, seus olhos aliviados. Eu me senti sem ar.

-Eu te amo, Isabela. Eu vou sentir saudades suas todos os dias.

-Eu também vou sentir saudades suas. –eu disse, encostando minha testa na dele.

* * *

**O que, snif, voces acharam, snif? tadinha da Bella e do Edward, seis meses sem se falar é tenso :s**

**O dia de Açao de Graças é na quarta quinta-feira do mês de novembro, entao, o Charlie, o Emmett e a Rose vai embora numa sexta, e o Carlisle e a Esme no sábado, dois dias depois.**

**Mais uma coisinha sobre o capítulo, sim, a Bella ficou enjoada e correu para o banheiro, mas ela NAO está grávida! ela só estava se sentindo... confusa com o que o Edward disse.**

**Quem comentar, ganha um teaser :D**

**Agora eu vou voltar para o Mr. Darcy na TV *suspiro***

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hey there!**

**Eu ia postar esse capítulo ontem, domingo, mas tive uma festinha de dois aninhos da filha fofa do meu primo de segundo grau, e eles vao mudar pra Natal, que é bem longe de sampa u.u**

**Anyway, Tristan: ****prontinho, pra voce matar a saudade :DD**

**Esse capítulo está tranquilo, sem muitas emoçoes, é mais pra aproveitar o nosso tempo, Espero que gostem**

**Até já já**

* * *

Bella

Algum tempo mais tarde o sol nasceu, como sempre nasceria, eu querendo, ou não. Em algum momento da noite, fomos para a cama, um nos braços do outro, nos olhando, com medo que o outro fosse desaparecer.

Edward encostou seu nariz no meu.

-É melhor nós levantarmos, amor. –eu assenti, mas não me movi, ele simplesmente riu- Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum tão cedo. E eu _vou _voltar pra você.

-Eu sei. –minha voz falhou, mesmo sem eu não ter mais lágrimas para chorar- Eu te amo. –disse, fechando os olhos.

Era irracional, mas eu sentia que tinha que dizer isso o máximo de vezes possível antes de ele partir. Como se eu nunca fosse ter a chance de dizer de novo.

-Como eu te amo. –ele me beijou suavemente- Meu irmão, minha cunhada e seu pai vão embora logo. Acho que a gente tem que se arrumar.

Nos levantamos e tomamos banho antes de ir para a cozinha. Edward começou a fazer o café e eu peguei as coisas para preparar o bacon, os ovos, rabanada e salsichas. Nos movíamos na cozinha em silêncio e sincronia, como se estivéssemos conectados.

Parecia errado continuar com a nossa rotina, como se não tivéssemos poucos dias até ele ir embora. Eu queria passar cada minuto com ele até esse dia.

Eu ouvi os barulhos de todos enquanto eles se arrumavam para começar seus dias, tomando banhos, se vestindo, arrumando as malas e finalmente, descendo as escadas. Emmett foi o primeiro a chegar.

-Vocês dois estão horríveis! –ele disse, rindo alto- Ficaram a noite toda fazendo besteiras?

-Alguma coisa desse tipo. –Edward murmurou.

Emmett olhou entre Edward e eu, curioso.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Não é nada, Em. –Edward virou as costas para Emmett e começou a fazer as rabanadas.

-Não, é alguma coisa sim. Que merda está acontecendo com vocês dois? –ele estava olhando feio para nós dois.

Eu pude ver que Emmett não deixaria esse assunto para lá.

-Edward, acho que você tem que contar para ele. Ele vai descobrir logo, de qualquer jeito. –as sobrancelhas de Emmett se ergueram com o tom da minha voz. Estava seca e sem emoção.

Edward suspirou e assentiu.

-Eu, na verdade, não queria falar disso sem falar pro pai primeiro, mas, você sabe sobre a nova instituição que ele e a mãe estão começando? –Emmett assentiu- Bom, ele me chamou para ir com eles. E eu decidi que eu vou.

Emmett franziu o cenho, confuso.

-Mas ele e a mãe vão ficar fora por uns seis meses. –Edward assentiu e Emmett processou a informação- Você vai deixar a Bella por seis meses? –ele perguntou, incrédulo.

-Vou. –Edward praticamente sussurrou.

-Por que?

-O pai precisa de mim. A Bella disse que ela vai estar aqui quando eu voltar. –ele olhou para baixo, encolhendo os ombros- Isso é uma coisa que eu preciso fazer. Eu não sei por que, não consigo explicar. –a voz dele estava vaga, o rosto, sem expressão.

Emmett se virou para mim.

-Você disse que ia esperar por ele? Por seis meses? Sozinha? –eu só pude assentiu, o olhar de Emmett era assustador- Que merda é essa, Bella? O que você vai fazer por seis meses, enquanto o bonitinho aqui está tentando salvar o mundo? Já não é ruim demais ele te deixar, mas ele ainda está esperando que _você_ espere por ele?

Eu pude ver o maxilar de Edward enrijecendo de raiva, enquanto Emmett gritava comigo, mas ele não disse nada.

_Inteligente._

-Ele não está pedindo pra eu esperar por ele. Eu disse que esperaria. –Emmett arfou- Me diz, você não faria o mesmo pela Rose? Você não esperaria por ela, para sempre, se preciso? –eu perguntei.

Emmett olhou para suas mãos, evitando responder.

-Isso é uma coisa que ele quer fazer e eu estou orgulhosa dele, por isso. –Edward levantou a cabeça quando eu disse isso- Ele tem a chance de fazer a diferença. Se eu vou sentir falta dele? Claro que sim. Cada minuto de cada dia que ele estiver longe, eu vou sentir falta dele. Mas se ele pode ajudar outras pessoas, mesmo não sendo tantas, vai valer à pena.

Edward cruzou o cômodo e me pegou em seus braços, me beijando apaixonadamente, enquanto minha cabeça rodava.

-Obrigado. –ele disse- Eu não mereço você.

Eu corei.

-Eu te amo. Mesmo que magoe pensar em você partindo, eu te amo mais ainda por você estar fazendo isso.

Os olhos verdes dele estavam cheios de emoção enquanto ele olhava nos meus, eu imaginei que ele conseguisse ver através de mim.

-Casa comigo. –ele disse, quase sem fôlego.

-O que? –era uma pergunta coletiva, Rose havia acabado de entrar no cômodo e perguntou ao mesmo tempo que Emmett e eu.

-Isabella Maria Swan, eu te amo mais do que eu consigo expressar. Eu vou te amar por cada dia até o resto da minha vida. –ele balançou a cabeça, insatisfeito- Não, mais que isso, muito mais. Eu sei que isso não é exatamente romântico, e não é como eu tinha me imaginado pedindo sua mão, mas, você quer casar comigo? –os olhos dele estavam ardendo com amor e medo, enquanto ele esperava pela minha resposta.

_Ele quer casar comigo?_

Sempre que eu pensava sobre Edward e eu juntos, era eterno. Ele era meu destino, meloso assim mesmo. Eu pensei na nossa vida juntos e de repente me vi num vestido branco, Charlie ao meu lado, me levando em direção ao altar, para o homem que teria meu coração para sempre.

Eu senti uma lágrima escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

-Sim. –_caramba_, o rosto de Edward se iluminou de felicidade- Sim, eu quero casar com você. –eu ri. Aplausos ecoaram pelo cômodo.

Eu olhei para trás e vi que Carlisle, Esme e Charlie haviam se juntado a Emmett e Rosalie do outro lado. Eu escondi meu rosto no tórax de Edward, corando incontrolavelmente. Ele levantou meu rosto e me beijou carinhosamente, como toda a emoção do momento.

-Então, quando esse casamento vai acontecer? –Charlie perguntou, ele parecia estar feliz, mas incrédulo.

-Hum, eu não sei. O que você acha? –eu olhei para Edward.

-No próximo natal? –ele me perguntou.

-Perfeito. E ainda vai dar bastante tempo para a Alice planejar tudo. –eu disse, rindo.

-Espera! Ela não tem um anel! –Rose quase gritou.

-Ah, mas ela vai ter um anel. –Edward disse, calmamente.

-Edward, eu não preciso de um anel.

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para Carlisle.

-Eu não vou te deixar aqui por seis meses, sem um anel.

-Você vai? –o pai dele perguntou.

-Vou. Eu decidi ontem a noite, e Bella só reforçou a minha decisão hoje de manhã. –ele estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Edward olhou de volta para mim.

-Eu acho que nós podemos fazer isso dar certo.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Edward 

_Ela aceitou, ela disse que sim!_

Era tudo no que eu pude pensar o dia inteiro. Charlie havia partido depois do café da manhã, mais feliz do que quando havia chegado. Dava pra ver que ele se sentia melhor sabendo que eu estava sério em relação a Bella e eu não iria expulsar ela da casa a qualquer momento. Emmett e Rose foram algumas horas depois dele, não antes de nos parabenizar várias vezes, mas eu mal podia me concentrar no que eles estavam dizendo.

Eu só podia pensar em Bella num vestido branco, vindo em direção ao altar, na minha direção, com aquele lindo rubor cobrindo seu rosto enquanto todos olhavam. Estava ansioso para ela ter meu sobrenome.

-Edward, filho, você está bem? –Carlisle perguntou, rindo.

-O que? Ah, sim, estou bem, pai. Ótimo, na verdade. –eu ri de mim mesmo- Ei, você pode me ajudar a escolher um anel?

-Agora?

-É, agora. –eu não mal conseguia esperar para que o mundo soubesse que Bella Swan ia se casar comigo.

-Tá, vamos. –ele estava balançando a cabeça e rindo de mim.

-Vamos fugir. A Bella não vai nos deixar sair se ela souber o que nós pretendemos fazer. Eu tenho que ligar para a Alice no caminho. –_não posso esquecer do duende._

-Alice?

-A melhor amiga da Bella. Eu preciso saber o tamanho do anel. –entramos no meu Volvo e eu saí da garagem antes de abrir meu celular e discar.

-Alô? –a voz de Alice soou.

-Ali! Como está seu feriado? –eu era o único que a chamava de Alice. No ultimo mês ela havia se tornado a irmã mais nova irritante que eu nunca tive, e eu a amava por isso.

-Bom, que dizer, normal. A mãe do Jasper está sendo uma vaca, mas isso é normal. O que você está escondendo embaixo manga?

-Você tem que prometer que não vai contar para a Bella que eu liguei. –tinha certeza que podia confiar nela.

-Tá bom. –ela disse lentamente- Edward, que diabos está acontecendo?

-Eu pedi a mão da Bella hoje de manhã. –eu me encolhi ao dizer isso, nunca mais conseguiria ouvir de novo.

Os gritos não paravam do outro lado da linha.

-Jesus, Ali, menos! –minha cabeça estava começando a latejar.

-Ah, desculpa, desculpa. Então, por que ela ainda não me ligou? Ela não te rejeitou, né? Não parece que ela fez isso.

Eu ri.

-Não, ela disse que sim. Mas eu preciso saber o tamanho do anel.

-Você não comprou um anel? Edward Cullen, qual é o seu problema?

-Nenhum! Eu estou indo comprar um agora. Eu não planejei pedir, exatamente, Ali. –Deus, agora eu teria que explicar tudo para ela.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou, hesitante.

-Bom, certo... meus pais estão começando essa nova instituição. E eu vou ajudar com isso, eu vou estar fora do país por seis meses...

-O que? –ela gritou e eu a ignorei.

-Enfim, eu contei para ela ontem a noite e disse que a amava, mas eu não esperava que ela dissesse que esperaria por mim. Bom, ela me surpreendeu dizendo que esperaria por mim para sempre.

-Ah, que amor. É a cara dela, isso. –era mesmo.

-Bom, hoje de manhã o Emmett começou a falar um monte sobre isso e ela disse para ele o quanto ela estava orgulhosa de mim por eu querer fazer a diferença no mundo. Eu soube, aí, que eu queria casar com ela, então, pedi. Não era como eu tinha planejado, exatamente, mas pareceu ser o momento perfeito. –eu eu não mudaria por nada.

-Onde você está indo?

-Tyffany's. –claro, Bella não merece menos que isso.

-Ah, que inveja! –a risada dela ecoou pelo aparelho- Certo, ela usa cinco e meio.

-Mesmo? –isso parecia extremamente pequeno.

-Mesmo.

-Obrigado, Ali. E você não pode contar para ela que eu te disse primeiro. Finja que está surpresa, por favor! –eu sabia que seria importante para Bella contar ela mesma para Alice.

-Certo. Falo com você depois. Tenho que voltar para a sogra dos infernos agora.

-Tchau, Ali. Te amo. –eu disse, rindo.

-Te amo.

Eu desliguei o celular enquanto estacionava o carro. Olhei para Carlisle e vi que ele estava me olhando, curioso.

-Que foi?

-Você está em casa, não está filho?

-Sobre o que você está falando?

Ele suspirou.

-Bom, você achou uma noiva e trata a melhor amiga dela como sua irmã, e você está morando aqui só há cinco meses. Agora eu vou ter que dar a noticia para a sua mãe, de que você não vai voltar para casa.

Eu ri.

-Eu acho que ela percebeu hoje de manhã, pai.

Entramos na loja e eu rapidamente fui até a seção de anéis de noivado. Olhei para as opções por um momento, antes de eu encontrar.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Bella

-Aonde eles foram? –Edward e Carlisle tinham literalmente desaparecido. Eu não consegui encontrá-los em lugar algum.

-Eu não faço idéia. –Esme se sentou no sofá- Senta comigo, um pouco.

-Tudo bem. –eu me sentei ao lado dele e ela pegou minhas mãos nas suas.

-Você tem certeza sobre tudo isso?

-Como assim? Certeza do que? –eu não fazia idéia sobre o que ela estava falando, era sobre o noivado ou sobre o fato de Edward estar partindo por seis meses.

-Edward. –ela disse, simplesmente.

Eu olhei para os olhos verdes pálidos dele que me lembravam tanto os de Edward.

-Sim. Sem duvida.

-Que bom. –ela disse, enquanto apertava carinhosamente minha mão- Desculpa por estarmos tirando ele de você.

Franzi o cenho.

-Eu não entendi.

-Eu pedi para Calisle achar alguém especializado em emergências mas ele não ouviu. Vocês dois estão começando agora, e não é justo tirar o Edward de você por tanto tempo. –ela pausou e olhou para baixo- Mas você está sendo maravilhosa por deixar ele ir. A maioria das mulheres não deixariam. A maioria faria ele escolher.

-Eu não vou mentir pra você, Esme. Eu não estou feliz com ele indo. Quem estaria? Na verdade, eu passei a maior parte da noite passada chorando por causa disso. Mas ele sentiu que precisava ir. Quem sou eu para dizer que não? Se eu o fizesse escolher eu sei que ele me escolheria. Mas não seria justo fazê-lo escolher. Eu vou estar aqui quando ele voltar, não vou para lugar nenhum. Eu nunca vou para lugar nenhum. E eu percebi hoje de manhã o que seria egoísta da minha parte se eu o fizesse ficar enquanto ele poderia estar em algum outro lugar, _ajudando_ algum desconhecido. Meu coração vai doer quando ele for, mas eu vou superar. Nós vamos ficar mais fortes por causa disso e eu vou estar muito orgulhosa quando ele voltar pra casa.

Eu estava olhando para o chão o tempo todo, com medo de não conseguir dizer o que queria. Quando olhei de novo para Esme, vi que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não tem como eu estar mais feliz por ser você quem vai ser minha filha. Obrigada, Bella, por amar meu filho.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Sentei na cama, com o telefone na mão, me preparando para ligar para Reneé. Ouvi passos se aproximando antes que a porta abrisse e Edward entrasse no quarto, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Pra onde você fugiu hoje à tarde?

-Eu tinha que resolver umas coisas. –ele deu os ombros- O que minha noiva está fazendo? –eu ri.

-Sua noiva está tentando pensar numa maneira para contar para Reneé que ela vai se casar.

-Ah. Bom, deixa eu te ajudar com isso. Você pega o telefone, disca os números e diz as palavras.

-Haha. –eu dei um tapa em seu tórax, brincando, mas ele pegou meu braço e me puxou para um beijo- Pra que foi isso? –murmurei contra seus lábios.

-Deu vontade. –ele sorriu, antes de ficar sério- Então, enquanto eu estava fora, eu liguei para o hospital.

-Ligou? –eu não tinha certeza se queria conversar sobre isso.

-Eles vão deixar eu ir. E quando eu voltar eu vou ter meu emprego.

-Mesmo? Que ótimo.

-É. Está deixando as coisas mais reais. –ele respirou fundo- Como eu vou conseguir viver sem você por seis meses? –os olhos dele estava gentis, mais ainda ferozes.

Minha respiração saiu entrecortada.

-Do mesmo jeito que eu vou viver sem você por seis meses. Um dia de cada vez.

Ele assentiu.

-Não tem como eu te agradecer o suficiente por ser tão maravilhosa sobre esse assunto.

-Bom, eu não sou maravilhosa. Eu só te amo. Eu não vou pedir pra sacrificar uma coisa que você sente que precisa fazer por mim. Nós vamos passar por isso. –nós iríamos, seria difícil, mas nós conseguiríamos- Então, quando começam essas suas 'férias'? –eu precisava pensar em outra coisa que não fosse em como meu coração se partiria quando ele entrasse no avião.

-Agora. –eu olhei para ele e ele sorriu- Começa imediatamente, para que eu posse acertar tudo que eu preciso antes de ir. O que significa que eu vou passar cada noite com você antes de partir, amor.

Duas semanas. Duas semanas passando as noites na mesma cama que ele. Nunca tínhamos passado duas noites seguidas antes, com o agenda louca dele e do hospital mudando constantemente.

Agora eu estava contente.

-Que ótimo! Você não acha que vai enjoar de mim antes de ir, né? –perguntei, brincando.

-Ah, mas é claro. Meu Deus, passar todas as noites ao lado da mulher que eu amo, que tortura! –ele disse sarcasticamente e beijou a ponta do meu nariz- Agora, é melhor você fazer aquela ligação. –ele sorriu de novo para mim.

Eu liguei para meus amigos e família, todos estavam apoiando mais do que eu tinha imaginado. Estavam preocupados com o fato de Edward partir por seis meses, mas não duvidaram da minha decisão de casar com ele.

O vôo de Carlisle e Esme estava agendado para daqui a duas horas. Edward estava ajudando seu pai a pôr as malas no carro alugado quando Esme me puxou de canto.

-Bella, eu mal posso te dizer o quando Carlisle e eu vamos sentir saudades suas.

Eu estava surpresa, mas também me sentia assim. Ela era como uma mãe para mim. Uma mãe que eu nunca tive. Minha relação com Reneé sempre tinha sido ao contrário. Eu era quem tomava conta dela.

-Eu também.

-Eu vou cuidar do Edward por você. Prometo. –e eu sabia que ela faria isso. Ela garantiria que ele voltaria inteiro, do meso jeito que iria.

-Eu sei. Obrigada.

Edward e Carlisle vieram até onde estávamos.

-Bom, obrigado, acho que era só aquilo. É melhor nós irmos. –Carlisle disse enquanto pegava a mão de Esme- Bella, bem vinda a família. –ele sorriu carinhosamente para mim.

Edward colocou seu braço ao meu redor e beijou meu pescoço.

-Obrigada. Tenham uma boa viagem. –eu os disse.

Todos nós nos despedimos. Edward e eu ficamos na porta vendo os dois partindo.

-Nós estamos sozinos agora, amor. –eu podia sentir seu sorriso contra meu pescoço.

-É, estamos. O que nós deveríamos fazer? –eu estava dando risadinhas. Eu tinha que parar com isso, nunca fui de dar risadinhas, por que começar agora?

Ele me pegou no colo e me carregou para dentro da casa.

-Ah, eu tenho algumas idéias. –ele disse, sorrindo travessamente.

-Mesmo? O que você tem em mente?

-Eu estou pensando em fazer amor com você cada minuto possível antes de eu partir. –ele disse antes de me jogar na cama- Você sabe, nós ainda não batizamos quase nada da casa. –ele disse, sorrindo.

-Hum, eu acho que você está certo. –eu olhei para ele, o mais sedutora que eu pude- Nós devemos mudar isso.

-Tudo bem. –ele me pegou no colo de novo, me levando para a sala de jantar e me colocando em cima da mesa- Que tal aqui, para começar? –ele perguntou, me atacando com seus lábios.

-Perfeito. –eu disse, sorrindo.

* * *

**AAHH Jesus! ele pediu pra casar com ela *pulinhos***

**E o que foi esses dois safadinhos no final? (6) hahaha**

**Ah, gente, eu vou sentir falta do meu primo e da filhinha dele, ela é muito linda, eles sao uma parte da familia que eu na verdade gosto, he he. Quem tem uma prima de segunda grau que só pensa em arranjar um marido e acha que VOCE só vai pra faculdade pra arranjar um levanta a mão aí! hahaha. eu acho que familia é tudo igual, né? só muda o endereço**

**O que voces acharam do capítulo? Ele é bem tranquilinho, né?**

**Por hoje é só, meu povo. **

**Quem comentar ganha um teaser :D e quem ler, quiser um teaser, mas nao tiver conta aqui no ff, é só me mandar um email e eu respondo com o teaser.**

**Ah, já ia me esquecendo, eu nao tenho certeza se eu vou conseguir postar no proximo fim de semana, ou na segunda eu estou em semana de provas, again, e a minha semana de provas é na verdade uma semana e meia de prova -morri. bom, me desejem boa sorte, ainda mais na quarta, por que é fisíca e eu sofro com física .-.**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê  
Boa Semana**


	14. Capítulo 14

__

**Olá! tudo boooom?**

**Como foi o feriado de voces? espero que tenha sido bom, o meu foi :DD**

**Bom, vamos ao capítulo dessa semana.**

**Aviso: separem os lencinhos :'(**

**Até já já**

* * *

Edward

Eu olhei para o relógio. Bella chegaria em casa em dez minutos.

Durante as duas ultimas semanas, eu havia passado o tempo em que Bella estava trabalhando, arrumando algumas coisas. Ignorando seus protestos, eu adicionei Bella na minha conta bancária, para que ela tivesse como pagar as contas enquanto eu não estivesse aqui. Eu, secretamente, visitei um advogado e deixei tudo para Bella, para o caso de alguma coisa acontecer. Eu precisava ter certeza que ela estaria segura, mesmo eu não estando aqui.

Ela havia pensado em morar com Alice e Jasper enquanto eu estivesse viajando, mas depois de algumas discussões e pedidos carinhosos, eu finalmente a convenci a ficar aqui. Essa casa era tanto dela quanto minha. Ela não precisava sentir a necessidade de sair daqui, junto comigo. Iríamos começar nossa vida juntos quando eu voltasse, não fazia sentido para mim, ela sair daqui, depois mudar de novo quando eu voltasse.

E eu ganhei uma casa cheirando como ela.

Quando ela estava em casa, eu passava cada minuto fazendo amor com ela, e a mimando, mostrando o quanto ela significava para mim e o quanto eu sentiria sua falta. Meu tempo estava quase acabando, minhas malas estavam praticamente prontas. Eu tinha dois dias antes de ir embora, deixando, praticamente, um pedaço da minha alma e ir viajar o mundo com Carlisle e Esme e a equipe de médicos por seis meses.

Olhei ao meu redor e mentalmente risquei algumas coisas da minha lista. Tinha feito jantar para Bella, receita de Esme de carne assada com cenouras e batatas, tinha feito também alguns pães e salada para acompanhar. Tudo estava colocado na mesa da sala de jantar. Acendi as velas e coloquei vinho nas taças. Fui até o quarto e vi as pétalas de rosas cor-de-rosa que eu tinha espalhado na cama e sorri. Clichê, mas ela iria amar. Acendi as velas que estavam no quarto e olhei no meu relógio. Só mais cinco minutos. Voltei para a cozinha e fiquei na porta, esperando ela entrar na garagem.

Minha mão foi para o meu bolso, sentindo a caixa turquesa que continha o anel que eu daria para ela. Ouro branco com um diamante que dois quilates e meio, com corte esmeralda, e outros dois diamantes menores com o mesmo formato dos lados. Depois de escolher os mais perfeitos diamantes, eu tinha machucado minha conta bancaria, mas valeria a pena ver o anel em seu dedo pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Ouvi o portão da garagem abrindo e comecei a suar.

_Se acalma, seu idiota. Ela já disse que sim._

Eu não pude impedir o nervosismo de tomar conta do meu corpo quando ouvi a porta do carro batendo. Eu tinha conseguido manter meus planos para essa noite em segredo. Dizendo para Bella que eu queria que trocássemos nossos presentes de natal, e só isso.

Ela passou pela porta, e meu coração subiu para a boca. Seus cabelos estavam em ondas, sexy, e os olhos esfumaçados com uma cor de carvão, nos lábios, aquele perfeito gloss rosa claro que eu amava. Ela estava vestindo um suéter com gola role, vermelho escuro, que caia perfeitamente em seu corpo, acentuando todas as suas curvas de dar água na boca. Eu senti um sorriso se formando enquanto a observava.

Eu a abracei e inspirei seu aroma.

_Deus, como eu vou sentir falta disso._

Senti lagrimas começando a se formar nos meus olhos enquanto afastava essa idéia da minha mente. Eu poderia desabar no avião.

-Oi, amor. –sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela se afastou um pouco de mim.

-Oi. Então, a Alice veio até a biblioteca e trocou minha roupa antes de eu sair. O que você planejou? –seu cenho estava franzido enquanto ela olhava ao nosso redor, mas nada estava fora do lugar, eu já tinha arrumado tudo, ali.

-Nada. –eu disse inocentemente e sorri- Vem comigo. –eu a guiei para a sala de jantar e puxei uma cadeira para ela- Sente, eu fiz o jantar.

-Você cozinhou? –ela perguntou, incrédula, Bella sabia que eu podia cozinhar, mas quando ela mudou para cá, ela tomou o controle da cozinha, eu nunca falei nada, por que ela era incrivelmente sexy quando cozinhava.

-Cozinhei. –eu disse rindo- Agora, come, antes que esfrie.

Comemos em silencio. Eu não consegui fazer meu cérebro funcionar direito para conseguir manter uma conversa. Eu mal podia _pensar_ direito. Estava tão nervoso. Tudo o que eu pude fazer era segurar o garfo de modo que ele não tremesse junto com a minha mão.

-Edward? –ela disse quando terminou de comer- O que está acontecendo? Você está tão quieto.

-Eu estou, não estou? Desculpa. É que eu tenho muitas coisas na cabeça, agora. –eu disse sorrindo, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada- Você já acabou?

-Já. Estava ótimo, obrigada.

Assenti.

-Você vai ter que agradecer a Esme, ela me disse o que fazer. –eu me levantei, passando minhas mãos suadas em minhas calças pretas antes de esticar o braço para que ela pegasse minha mão- Vamos.

-Onde nós vamos? –eu a guiei para o meu Volvo.

-Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. –eu me encolhi, esperando por sua reação. Ela não me desapontou.

-Edward! Você sabe que eu odeio surpresas! –ela cruzou os braços contra o peito enquanto se sentava no carro. Eu não consegui conter meu riso.

Dei a volta, para o lado do motorista e sentei. Dei a partida no carro antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

-Eu sei que você odeia surpresas, mas você vai amar essa, prometo.

Ela bufou. Eu tive que fazer um esforço hercúleo para não rir. Eu sabia que isso só ia piorar a situação.

Ela se manteve em silencio até que estacionamos o carro. Ela olhou para o estúdio de dança e arfou.

-Edward, eu já provei para você que eu não consigo dançar da ultima vez que nós estivemos aqui.

Eu me inclinei para mais perto dela e beijei seus lábios gentilmente antes de olhar em seus olhos.

-Eu sei, mas acho que vai valer seu tempo se você entrar comigo. –ela ainda estava emburrada- Por favor.

Ela murmurou alguma coisa que eu não entendi e suspirou alto.

-Tá. –_tá é melhor que 'Não'._

-Você está linda, aliás. –eu disse e coloquei minha mão em suas costas, a guiando para dentro do estúdio.

-Obrigada. –ela disse, corando. _Deus, eu amo quando ela faz isso._ Ela olhou ao nosso redor, confusa- Cadê a... hum...?

-Irina?

-É, desculpa. –ela disse.

-Nos dando nossa privacidade.

Fomos até a sala que eu tinha reservado no nosso primeiro encontro de verdade. Eu tive que segurar minha língua para não estragar a surpresa. Abri a porta e pude sentir o cheiro das flores. Me virei para Bella.

-Você pode acender a luz para mim, amor? Eu vou ligar o som.

Ela me encarou por um momento antes de ir até o interruptor. Ela acendeu a luz e seu queixo caiu.

-Edward! –ela arfou- Como você... Quando você...? –ela parecia estar sem palavras.

Eu olhei para a sala e sorri.

_A Alice é um gênio._

Ela apertou o outro interruptor e várias luzes que estavam embaixo do tecido azul marinho que estava pendurado, começando do centro da sala até as paredes. A sala estava cheia de flores exóticas, das quais, muitas, eu nunca tinha visto antes. Tinha o aroma do paraíso.

-Alice me ajudou.

-Figuras. –ela murmurou.

A playlist que eu tinha feito para essa noite começou a tocar ao fundo. Eu fui até ela e a puxei para perto de mim.

-Dança comigo. –murmurei. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço- Bella. –eu sussurrei, fechando os olhos.

Tudo que eu tinha sentido naquela primeira noite veio à tona. Balançávamos nossos corpos no ritmo da música enquanto eu preparava o que eu queria dizer na minha mente.

-Você sabe por que eu te trouxe aqui?

-Não. –sua voz falhou. _Ah, agora ela estava nervosa._

Eu ri comigo mesmo antes de continuar.

-Eu queria fazer isso direito. –eu encontrei seu olhar e pude ver o medo neles- Tenha em mente que você já disse que sim.

Eu me ajoelhei e tirei a caixinha do meu bolso.

-Edward. –ela sussurrou, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

-Isabella Marie Swan, no momento que eu te vi eu soube que estava destinada a mim. Quando nós dançamos pela primeira vez, nessa sala, você era perfeita em meus braços, eu sabia que eu não ia querer te largar, nunca. Eu me apaixonei por você naquela noite. Eu daria qualquer coisa, _tudo, _só para ficar com você. Eu quero dividir o resto da minha vida com você, ter bebês lindos com você, envelhecer com você. Você é minha vida, minha alma, meu amor. Agora e pra sempre. Você me daria a honra de ser minha esposa? –eu abri a caixinha e esperei.

Ela olhou para mim com tanto amor nos olhos, pensei que meu coração fosse saltar do meu peito. Lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas enquanto ela assentia.

-Sim. Eu te amo.

Eu coloquei o anel em seu dedo e me levantei, a colocando nos meus braços. Inclinei a cabeça e a beijei suavemente, antes que a emoção do momento fizesse com que nosso beijo se intensificasse. Quando nos separamos, estávamos os dois sem ar.

-Obrigado. Você não sabe o quão feliz você me fez. –eu disse antes de encostar minha testa na dela. Lentamente dançamos enquanto as músicas tocavam.

Ficamos assim, perdidos nos olhos um do outro, absorvendo o momento até que eu finalmente me afastei um pouco e olhei para o meu relógio.

-Nós estamos aqui há três horas. –murmurei, surpreso.

-Nós o que? –ela arregalou os olhos surpresa enquanto ria.

-Pronta para ir pra casa?

-Sim.

Quando desliguei o carro, na garagem, peguei sua mão e a abracei antes que ela pudesse entrar.

-Vamos trocar nossos presentes agora? –acariciei seu lábio inferior com meu polegar.

-Edward. –ela olhou para o anel, que descansava perfeitamente em sua mão esquerda- Você já fez o suficiente. Não preciso de mais nada. Isso é maravilhoso.

-Eu sei. Mas eu ainda tenho uma coisa para te dar. –ela me olhou feio- Eu não gastei nada com isso, prometo.

-Tudo bem. –ela marchou, não tinha outra maneira de descrever, para dentro da casa, me deixando para trás- Você vai vir? –ela disse, antes da porta se fechar.

Eu balancei a cabeça e ri por um momento antes de segui-la para a sala de estar.

Ela estava sentada na frente da arvore que tínhamos decorado juntos, mexendo nervosamente com a borda de seu vestido. Ela tinha um pacote dourado no colo.

-Bella? Qual é o problema? –perguntei enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

-Eu só... Eu não sei se você vai gostar. Eu não sabia o que comprar. Quer dizer, o que comprar para o homem que tem tudo/

Eu ri.

-Bella, você não está sendo coerente. –eu peguei suas mãos nas minhas- Tenho certeza que eu vou adorar. Eu amo tudo o que você me dá.

-Tá bom. –ela tirou as mãos das minhas e me entregou o presente.

Eu rasguei o papel e senti as lágrimas ameaçando a aparecerem. Eu tinha nas mãos uma foto emoldurada, tirada no dia que fomos para Forks, naquele primeiro fim de semana que passamos juntos. Estávamos rindo um para o outro quando Alice tirou a foto.

-Bella, isso é lindo. O melhor presente que você podia ter me dado. –respirei fundo antes de olhar para ela- Obrigado.

-Eu fiz um para mim também. Eu vou colocar na mesa de cabeceira, ai eu vou poder olhar para você todas as noites, antes de ir dormir, enquanto você estiver longe. –a voz dela falhou- Eu achei que seria legal ter uma foto nossa onde quer que você for. –ela olhou para baixo corando.

-Bella. –eu levantei seu rosto e vi as lágrimas descendo por suas bochechas, as limpei- Isso vai estar sempre comigo. Toda vez que eu olhar para a foto, eu vou lembrar que eu vou vir pra casa para a mais bonita, a mais maravilhosa, carinhosa, inteligente, e engraçada mulher que por um milagre, me ama. Então, de novo. É perfeito, obrigado. –ela suspirou e assentiu- Agora, sua vez. –estiquei o braço e peguei a caixa de veludo que estava embaixo da arvore- Lembre que eu não gastei nada com isso.

Ela olhou para mim e pegou a caixa. Tirou o laço que eu tinha amarrado e abriu a tampa.

-Ah, meu Deus. –ela sussurrou, suavemente passando a mão pela pulseira- É linda. Mas se você não gastou nada, como conseguiu isso?

-Era da minha bisavó. É parte de um conjunto. Carlisle herdou quando ela morreu. Ele deu o anel para Esme, Emmett deu o colar para Rose e eu estou de dando a pulseira. Ele tirou do banco **(n/t: daqueles que guardam coisas de valores, sabe?)** e trouxe quando veio de Chicago mês passado. –peguei a pulseira e coloquei no pulso dela.

-Obrigada. –ela disse e se inclinou para frente para me beijar.

O beijo foi lento, sinuoso. Foi gradualmente crescendo enquanto nossos lábios se moviam juntos, ficando mais necessitado, apaixonado. Lentamente, eu coloquei meus lábios na orelha dela.

-Eu quero fazer amor com você, Bella. –senti o corpo dela se arrepiar e não pude conter meu sorriso. A levantei e peguei sua mão, meus lábios roçando em suas juntas e a guiei para nosso quarto.

Ela entrou no quarto iluminado por velas e olhou ao seu redor. Seu olhar parou na cama coberta por pétalas de rosas e seus lábios se curvaram.

-Isso é lindo, Edward. –ela me olhou pelo canto do olho- Eu quase não quero bagunçar.

-Mesmo? Nós podemos ir pra um dos outros quartos se você não quiser... –eu disse quando vi a expressão em seu rosto.

Ela veio até mim e colocou as mãos no meu rosto.

-Eu disse quase. –ela sorriu.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas antes de beijá-la. Todas as emoções, todo o amor que eu sentia, naquele momento, se refletiu no beijo. Enquanto nossas línguas dançavam, eu estava me rendendo àquele maravilhoso impulso. Eu não conseguiria me afastar dela.

Seis meses me matariam.

Meu corpo pediu mais, e eu gentilmente mordi seu lábio inferior enquanto minhas mãos desciam por seu corpo, até chegar à borda de seu vestido. Eu tracei seu maxilar com beijos, sua orelha, enquanto minhas mãos voltavam, subindo, pela pele suave de suas coxas e seu traseiro.

-Droga, Bella! você não está de calcinha? –meu membro, estava praticamente latejando contra o tecido da minha calça.

Ela riu contra meu pescoço.

-As que eu tenho marcavam, então, Alice me fez ir a vontade.

_Não posso esquecer de agradecer o duende._

Eu movi minhas mãos para seus quadris, antes de passar o vestido por sua cabeça.

Minha boca voltou para a dela enquanto ela brigava com os botões da minha camisa. Finalmente, ela conseguiu abrir todos eles e passou a camisa pelos meus ombros, passando suas mãos gentilmente pelos meus braços. Eu estremeci com seu toque leve e levei maus braços para suas costas, abrindo o fecho de seu sutiã. Tirei o sutiã do caminho enquanto ela abria o zíper da minha calça, fazendo com que ela caísse até os meus pés. Eu as chutei e levei Bella para a cama, a deitando gentilmente, antes de me posicionar em cima dela. Ela tinha um cheiro tão bom, sua pele era tão quente, tão macia, eu queria sentir o gosto de tudo.

-Eu quero sentir seu gosto, Bella. –eu vi seus olhos se arregalarem quando levei sua mão até minha boca.

Eu lambi e beijei cada dedo, antes de traçar meu caminho até a dobra de seu cotovelo, depois, até seu pescoço. Levei mais tempo em seu pescoço, beijando gentilmente, antes de ir até seus seios, calmamente apertando seus mamilos com meus dedos enquanto descia minha boca para sua barriga. Eu pulei sua parte mais sensível, deixando ela por ultimo e beijei seu pé, repetindo tudo o que eu havia feito no seu braço antes de chegar a sua coxa. Eu lambi a junção de sua coxa, a fazendo arfar.

-Edward. –ela sussurrou.

Eu separei suas pernas com minha mão enquanto suavemente traçava sua carne sensível com minha língua.

-Bella, você é deliciosa. Doce.

Ela arfou de novo quando eu coloquei meus dedos dentro dela. Continuei a trabalhar em seu corpo com minha boca, mantendo minha língua sincronizada com meus dedos até sentir seus quadris se curvando. Ela estremeceu embaixo de mim, emitindo sons incoerentes enquanto chegava perto de seu orgasmo.

-Ah, Deus, Edward. –ela gritou quando gozou.

Eu beijei sua barriga enquanto me posicionava em sua entrada. Coloquei seu seio em minha boca o massageando com minha mão.

-Eu quero entrar em você, Bella. –ela mordeu o lábio e assentiu- Você está pronta para mim, amor? –eu perguntei.

-Estou. –ela suspirou e eu rapidamente coloquei uma camisinha.

-Eu preciso de você, Edward. Faça amor comigo. –os olhos dela estava escuros, com desejo.

Eu entrei nela e gemi.

-Meu Deus, você é tão boa. –eu tinha que me concentrar em não gozar naquele momento.

Comecei a me movimentar para dentro e fora dela, posicionando nossos corpos de modo que eu atingisse sua parte mais sensível. Ela gemeu meu nome enquanto nos perdíamos um no outro, me fazendo enrijecer mais ainda.

-Merda, Bella. –eu não conseguia mais me controlar, gritei alguma coisa incoerente enquanto ondas de prazer se espalhavam pelo meu corpo e sentia ela estremecer com seu orgasmo.

Eu desmoronei em cima dela, nossos corpos ainda entrelaçados, coloquei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Eu olhei para cima e vi uma lágrima descendo por seu rosto.

-Que foi? –perguntei, pegando seu rosto em minha mão e a beijando gentilmente.

-Nada. –ela fechou os olhos- Eu estou tão feliz, nesse momento.

Eu sorri.

-Eu também. –eu disse e a beijei de novo.

Nossos lábios se moviam juntos e eu senti meu membro voltar a enrijecer dentro dela. Ri.

-O que é tão engraçado? –ela murmurou contra meus lábios.

-Aparentemente, eu ainda não terminei com você.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Bella

O fim de semana passou muito rápido. Edward e eu passamos todo o nosso tempo na cama, adorando um ao outro, apenas levantando para fazer coisas mundanas, como banheiro e comida.

Estava no limite da inconsciência quando ouvi o despertador de Edward tocando.

-Ah, desliga isso. –murmurei, me aconchegando mais perto dele- É segunda, eu posso dormir até mais tarde. É minha folga.

Senti Edward se mexer enquanto esticava o braço para desligar o despertador. Ele estava rindo de mim enquanto o fazia.

-Bella, são sete. Eu tenho que levantar e terminar de fazer as malas. Meu voô sai meio dia e quarenta.

A realidade me acordou. Edward ia partir hoje.

-Merda. –suspirei.

-Eu sei. –ele disse, quase no mesmo suspiro.

Ficamos deitados em silêncio, nossas mãos unidas, enquanto ele brincava com o anel de noivado no meu dedo.

-É melhor eu levantar. Você quer café da manhã?

-Quero. –eu disse, fracamente- Acho que vou tomar um banho. –ele beijou minha testa antes de me libertar de seus braços.

Eu liguei a água do chuveiro e escovei os dentes. Entrei no vapor e deixei a água cair nas minhas costas. Meu cérebro ficava voltando para o fato de eu ter apenas algumas horas antes de Edward partir, de certa maneira, da minha vida, por seis meses. Como eu vou agüentar? Eu era só uma metade do todo. Sem Edward, eu não era completa.

Edward entrou no chuveiro e colocou seus braços ao meu redor.

Eu me virei para olhar para seu rosto.

-O que você está fazendo? –perguntei, mesmo já sabendo.

-Economizando água. –ele disse e eu ri- Na verdade, também preciso de um banho.

Eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero, mas seu olhar me disse que não era o que ele tinha planejado. Eu também me sentia assim. Precisava estar com ele uma ultima vez antes de me despedir. Ele, rapidamente se lavou, enquanto eu lavava meu cabelo.

-E o café?

Ele pegou minha esponja e sabonete líquido.

-Pode esperar. –e deu os ombros.

Ele passou a esponja pelos meus braços e pernas, traçando círculos pela minha barriga e seios antes de me virar e passar pelas minhas costas e fazendo seu caminho para meu traseiro.

-Você tem uma bunda tão linda. –ele deu um beliscão.

-O que? –perguntei rindo.

-É redondinho e lisinho, bonito. Me dá vontade de morder.

Eu estava rindo mais ainda.

-Você quer literalmente morder?

-Quero. –suas mãos ainda estava na minha suposta, linda bunda.

-Fique a vontade. –virei minha cabeça para olhar para ele atrás de mim.

Ele me olhava com uma expressão chocada, depois, abriu um largo sorriso. Ele se abaixou e levemente me mordeu. Eu ri enquanto ele se levantava, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Foi tão bom quando você achou que seria?

-Melhor. –eu me virei e vi que o sorriso havia desaparecido, agora ele tinha desejo, tanto que eu pude ver dor em seus olhos.

Ele, rapidamente, me colocou contra a parede e suas mãos foram para o meu rosto. Num instante sua boca estava na minha, me beijando tão profundamente que eu me encontrei lutando por ar. Suas mãos desceram para meus quadris, que ele apertou, antes de me levantar e eu colocar minhas pernas em sua cintura.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber, ele estava dentro de mim, mandando ondas de prazer por todo o meu corpo.

-Edward! –arfei.

Fechei os olhos enquanto ele estabelecia seu ritmo em mim, as emoções e sensações eram tão fortes que mexiam com os meus sentidos, me desorientando.

-Bella. –ele disse- Olha pra mim.

Eu forcei meus olhos a se abrirem e perdi todo meu controle quando olhei naqueles olhos verdes penetrantes. Meu corpo estremeceu com meu orgasmo enquanto comecei a respirar erraticamente com os soluços que escapavam da minha garganta.

Eu tentei não pensar em quanta dor eu estaria assim que ele partisse, para conseguir controlar minhas lagrimas, por que sabia que ele voltaria, que não seria pra sempre, mas não importava. Ele conseguiu significar tanto para mim, em tão pouco tempo, eu já me sentia, de alguma forma, perdida, sem ele ter partido.

Ele gozou dentro de mim.

-Eu te amo. –eu consegui dizer enquanto ainda olhava em seu olhos.

-Eu te amo. –ele sussurrou, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele me segurou em seus braços, minha cabeça descansando em seu ombro, enquanto água corria por nós.

Ficamos daquele jeito até que a água começou a esfriar. Em silêncio, saímos e nos secamos antes de nos vestirmos. Quando estávamos prontos, Edward pegou minha mão e me guiou para a cozinha.

-Eu já volto. –eu tirei minha mão da dele.

Ele olhou para mim, confuso, antes de se virar e sair. Eu me sentei na cama, pegando meu celular da mesa de cabeceira. Eu precisava falar com a Alice.

-Oi, Bella. –sua voz ecoou na minha orelha.

-Oi, Alice. –minha voz falhou por causa das lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

-Você está bem?

-Não. –agora as lágrimas caíam- Eu… eu… preciso que você vá até o aeroporto.

-Claro. Que horas o vôo dele parte?

-Meio dia e quarenta. –funguei.

-Eu vou estar lá, Bella. Você vai ficar bem. Ele te ama. Ele vai voltar para você.

-Eu sei, mas eu não sei se vou agüentar. –eu estava ficando sem ar, me preparando para hiperventilar.

Eu cerrei meus dentes e me concentrei em me acalmar. Eu não podia surtar assim.

-Sim, você vai. Jasper e eu vamos estar aqui por você. Emmett e a Rose disseram que você pode ir para Chicago passar um tempo com eles quando você quiser. Você vai conseguir. Só tem que lembrar que não é para sempre.

-É, tá bom. Eu te vejo logo. –fechei o celular e me encolhi na cama, chorando em silêncio, com o rosto no travesseiro, sentindo a tristeza que estava tomando conta de mim.

Eu fiz a viagem de volta para o banheiro para prender me, agora, arruinado, cabelo e olhei para minha expressão vazia, no espelho. Passei um pouco de água gelada no rosto e peguei um pouco de Visine*, que Edward tinha no armário, mas eu ainda estava péssima. Inchada e meus olhos estavam vermelhos por chorar tanto.

Uma bagunça, sem mais, nem menos.

Eu consegui controlar minhas lágrimas pelo resto da manhã. Se Edward sabia que algo estava errado, eu não sei. Talvez, fosse melhor ele se manter em silêncio. Eu tenho certeza que se ele mencionasse alguma coisa sobre a cena patética no chuveiro, ou perguntasse o que aconteceu quando ele saiu do quarto, eu perderia o controle, de novo.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Chegamos no aeroporto uma hora e meia antes da hora que o vôo dele estava programado. Edward viu a minivan Mercedes de Jasper.

-Aquele é o carro do Jasper? –ele perguntou, apontando para o veículo com a mão que ainda segurava a minha.

-É. Eu pedi pra Alice vir me encontrar aqui. –eu murmurei, olhando para baixo.

Ele suspirou e assentiu.

-Antes que eu esqueça, aqui estão as chaves do carro. –o rosto dele estava tenso enquanto ele as entregava para mim.

Eu olhei para ao meu redor como se estivesse sonhando. Eu estava andando, mas não me sentia andando. Estava anestesiada. Era como se eu estivesse vendo dois personagens em um filme, sabendo que logo, eu sentiria a dor da despedida deles, mas suas emoções não me afetavam. Eu estava vendo tudo do lado de fora.

Fomos até o balcão de check-in. Olhei para o lado e vi Alice e Jasper.

-Eles estão ali. –eu disse, apontando com a cabeça na direção deles.

-Bom. –ele respirou fundo- Certo. –eu olhei para ele, questionando, mas ele nunca explicou.

Edward fez o check-in, despachou sua mala e pegou o cartão de embarque e nós fomos até onde Alice e Jasper estavam.

-Oi, Bells. Edward. –Jasper disse, calmamente.

-Oi, Jazz. –respondi.

Edward não disse nada.

Eu me virei para Alice. Ela sorriu antes de me dar um abraço.

-Como você está. –sussurrou em minha orelha.

-É como se não fosse real. Não tem nada acontecendo comigo. Parece que eu estou assistindo isso tudo. –eu encolhi os ombros. Não sabia como explicar.

-Talvez seja melhor assim. –ela disse, carinhosamente.

-Talvez. –mas eu sabia que não duraria.

Me separei de Alice para que Edward pudesse me colocar de volta em seus braços. Ficamos ali, pendurados um no outro por um tempo.

-Você não pode passar a segurança para a sala de embarque sem um cartão de embarque. –ele disse, suavemente.

Aconteceu. Tudo o que estava no meu coração começou a parecer real de novo. Lagrimas quentes encheram meus olhos, mesmo eu não sentindo vontade de chorar, ainda. Mas eu sentia a vontade vindo. Alguma coisa estava errada, alguma coisa ameaçava se libertar dentro de mim.

Ele colocou a mão no meu rosto e me olhou atentamente.

-Eu não... eu não sei como me despedir. –ele fechou os olhos e colocou sua testa na minha.

-Eu sei. –respondi.

Eu me concentrei no rosto dele, enquanto ele formava uma máscara de dor, muito parecida com a minha. As lágrimas que eu havia conseguido controlar, finalmente escorreram pelo meu rosto, para as mãos dele.

Ele abriu os olhos, agora, cheios de lágrimas.

-Eu sinto muito, tanto. –ele disse, sua voz falhando.

Eu queria implorar para ele não ir. Dizer para ele ficar comigo, eu sabia que ele ficaria. Mas eu não podia fazer isso com ele. Eu não podia fazer isso comigo mesma. Eu precisava parar de ser tão fraca e deixá-lo ir. Deixá-lo ir fazer isso por ele e por seus pais. Nós tínhamos o resto de nossas vidas para ficar juntos, era isso que eu repetia para mim mesma o tempo todo, como um mantra. Eu agüentaria seis meses.

-Eu sei. –repeti, ao invés de deixar meus joelhos cederem e implorer o que meu coração queria tanto.

Ele pegou minha mão esquerda e tocou no anel que havia me dado.

-Obrigado por dizer que sim. –eu senti minha testa franzindo, eu estava confusa- Sabendo que eu vou vir pra casa, para você, para nossa vida juntos, vai ser a única que vai me manter são pelos próximos meses. Eu quero que você saiba que se isso não fosse um projeto do meu pai, eu nunca consideraria te deixar. Nem por um dia. –ele me olhou, suplicante- Mas é família. Eu tenho que ajudar como eu puder. –ele parou e respirou fundo- Você é a razão para eu estar vivo. Sem você, eu não sou nada, só uma casca, vazia.

Seus lábios separaram os meus, me beijando com um fervor que fez meus joelhos enfraquecerem. Eu pude sentir as lágrimas correndo livremente pelas minhas bochechas de novo. Ele se afastou e encostou no meu nariz com o seu.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta todos os dias, enquanto você estiver longe. –chorei.

-Eu também. –ele suspirou- Isabella, eu estou deixando meu coração com você. Cuide dele enquanto eu estiver longe. Eu te amo.

-Eu te amo.

Ele se virou e abraçou Jasper e Alice.

-Cuidem dela por mim? –ele perguntou, uma lágrima descendo por seu rosto.

-Claro. –Jasper respondeu, Alice estava chorando, conseguiu apenas assentir.

Ele voltou até mim e me beijou de novo.

-Tchau, amor. –ele sussurrou, antes de se virar.

Jasper colocou seu braço ao meu redor enquanto víamos Edward passar pela segurança. Quando ele passou, nos deu um aceno fraco antes de desaparecer.

-Ah, Deus. –meu coração parecia ter sido esmagado em milhões de pedacinhos. A dor era tanta. Eu escondi meu rosto em Jasper.

-Bella, shh. Está tudo bem. Ele vai voltar. –Jasper disse, me segurando contra seu corpo, para que eu não caísse.

-Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não vou suportar. –murmurei, ficando incoerente.

O mundo ao meu redor parecia entrar em colapso, vibrando ao meu redor. Ouvi um barulho estranho, era quase como se algo estivesse sendo estrangulado. Eu podia, vagamente, ouvir Alice chamar meu nome, mas minha cabeça estava rodando. Eu não podia entender nada ao meu redor, o sangue estava pulsando tão forte pelo meu corpo. E o barulho estranho continuava.

_Ah, sou eu. _Percebi.

Eu, de repente, me senti se mar. Inspirei profundamente e levei minhas mãos para minha garganta.

-Eu... eu... –era inútil, eu não conseguia dizer as palavras. Tudo ao meu redor estava rodando, eu caí, quase desmaiando por causa da dor dentro de mim.

_Dê a volta. Volta._Eu pensei, freneticamente, apenas para me arrepender instantaneamente. Ele não precisava me ver assim.

-Bella! –Alice disse ao mesmo tempo que Jasper me pegava em seus braços. Eu as fortes luzes florescentes do teto enquanto corríamos para fora, antes de ser consumida pela escuridão.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Edward

Eu entrei no avião e achei meu acento. Já que sabia que não estaria no humor de conversar com alguém, reservei as duas poltronas da primeira classe para o vôo até o JFK**, onde eu encontraria Carlisle e Esme antes de irmos para Londres. Eu não tinha certeza para onde iríamos depois disso. Algum lugar na China, acho.

Peguei meu iPod de dentro da minha bagagem de mão antes de guardar a bolsa embaixo da poltrona e colocar o cinto de segurança. Eu vi a aeromoça me olhando, pelo canto dos olhos, mas estava miserável demais para ser educado e dizer qualquer coisa.

Eu observei enquanto os outros passageiros entravam no avião, sentindo a dor no meu peito se intensificar quando mais próximos a decolagem chegávamos. Eu coloquei os fones de ouvido e liguei, colocando na playlist que Bella havia feito para mim algumas semanas atrás. Clair de Lune foi a primeira música a tocar. Eu fechei os olhos e vi o rosto de Bella em minha mente, fazendo uma lágrima descer pelo meu rosto.

O avião finalmente decolou e a dor se intensificou mais ainda. Eu sentia como se houvesse um buraco no meu peito. De repente me senti como se não pudesse respirar. Eu tinha que me concentrar em respirar, para que eu não passasse mal.

_O que eu estou fazendo? Por que eu estou fazendo isso?_

Não haviam se passado nem duas horas até que eu desmoronei. Lágrimas vieram até meu olhos enquanto eu me esforçava para ma controlar. Eu precisava me controlar. Eu tinha que fazer isso pelo meu pai, pela minha mãe, e talvez, até por mim mesmo, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza da última parte.

Eu olhei para minha mão pelo que pareceram horas. Finalmente, eu vi a aeromoça vir até mim. Ela parou na minha fileira e sorriu abertamente para mim. Eu pausei meu iPod, erguendo as sobrancelhas e olhando para ela.

-Oi, meu nome é Laura, e eu sou sua atendente aqui, na primeira classe. Será que tem alguma coisa que eu posso te oferecer?

-Não. –eu olhei de novo para fora da janela.

-Desculpa, senhor, mas, você está bem? –eu olhei de volta para ela, que parecia estar verdadeiramente preocupada.

-Não, eu não estou. –eu não tinha nada para dizer para essa mulher.

Ela olhou para mim, preocupada, por um momento, antes de se sentar na poltrona vazia, ao meu lado.

_Que merda! __Será que ela não percebe? __Vá embora!_

-Você tem certeza que não tem nada que eu possa fazer por você? –eu não sei dizer se ela estava flertando comigo ou, simplesmente, fazendo seu trabalho.

Eu pensei por um momento.

-Na verdade, sim. –_conseguir a Bella- _Eu quero rum com coca, por favor. –talvez um pouco de álcool me ajudaria com a dor onde meu coração costumava ficar.

Ela assentiu e se levantou. Eu fiquei sentado, olhando para a frente do avião, e não conseguia fazer mais nada. Me sentia perdido. Eu a vi voltar e virei minha cabeça para ela.

-Aqui está. –ela disse, me entregando a bebida.

-Obrigado. Quando é? –eu fui pegar minha carteira.

-É por minha conta. –ela disse sorrindo, docemente e se sentou novamente. Eu olhei em seus olhos castanhos, eles não tinham um centésimo da beleza que os de Bella tinham.

-Por que?

-Você parece ser um cara legal. –ela deu os ombros. _Ótimo, ela está dando em cima de mim._

-Olha, desculpa... Laura? –ela assentiu- Mas eu acabei de deixar minha noiva em Seattle, e eu vou passar seis meses longe. Estou tentando não ser grosso, mas, a não ser que você queira que eu surte e assuste os outros passageiros, eu sugiro que você me deixe em paz. Eu aviso se precisar de mais um. –me virei de novo para a janela, fechando os olhos.

-Desculpe. –ela murmurou.

_Ótimo, agora, eu não estou apenas miserável, mas também sou um cretino._

Liguei novamente o iPod e senti as lágrimas se formando nos meus olhos, de novo.

Dessa vez, eu as deixei correr.

_

* * *

_

*Visine: um tipo de colírio da Johson&Johnson, serve para 'tirar o vermelho' do olho.

_**JFK: Aeroporto John F. Kennedy, em Nova York._

* * *

***Me recompondo***

**Então? o que acharam? não me matem, ok? lembrem que eu sou só a tradutora! **

**Mas nao matem a autora tambem! haha**

**Bom, como eu disse na outra n/t, eu estava em semana de provas, entao tive que estudar, e outras coisas tambem aconteceram, que nao deixaram eu terminar o capítulo.**

**Um recadinho pra voces: esse mes de junho vai ser meio corrido demais pra mim, entao, se em algum fim de semana eu nao conseguir atualizar, nao se preocupem, nem se desesperem, no seguinte eu atualizo, sem falta! school's a bitch *fingindo que nao disse nada***

**Uhuul! Twilight arrasou ontem no MTV Movie Awards, mas convenhamos, isso nao foi surpresa pra ninguem, he he**

**Como está virando tradiçao aqui, quem mandar reviewzinha, ganha teaserzinhos feito com muito carinho especialmente pra voces E se alguem adivinhar uma coisa que vai contribuir para o andamento da fic, ganha um teaser extra (nao é simplesmente adivinhar, lendo muuuito atentamente o capítulo, talvez voce descubra). Se voce nao tiver perfil aqui e quiser teaser/teasers, é só colocar o emais com espaços ( meuemailzinho alguma coisinha . com)**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**

**PS: todo mundo em clima de copa? quero saber por quem voces estão torcendo, ok?**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Olá amores! tudo bom?**

**Mais um capítulo fresquinho pra voces :DD**

**Peguem lencinhos .-.**

* * *

Bella

O resto da semana passou rápido. Era como seu eu estivesse passando por uma experiência extra corpórea. Fazia o que tinha que fazer, mas não estava ali. Eu estava quebrada e sem vida. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era dormir e escapar da dor que se espalhava dentro de mim. Quando eu não estava dormindo, conseguia fazer meu corpo levantar da cama e tomar um banho, e logo depois, deitar de novo.

Eu estava ficando com Alice e Jasper. Eles haviam me trazido do aeroporto para cá domingo, ao invés de me levar para casa. Não tinha como eu ficar sozinha. Não era só isso, mas eu não conseguiria ver a casa vazia, a casa que eu dividia com Edward. Desde as coisas na cozinha, até o cheiro de suas roupas podiam fazer com que eu desmoronasse de novo.

Era sábado. Mesmo depois de seis dias, eu ainda não tinha melhorado.

Edward ligou de Londres na segunda de manhã, mas eu não estava em condição de conversar com ele. Alice o disse que eu chorei a noite toda e estava dormindo tão profundamente, ela não podia me acordar. Como se ela soubesse metade do que estava acontecendo! Era mais como se eu estivesse catatônica. Não conseguia pronunciar uma frase sem colocar pra fora, gritar, com a agonia que eu sentiria ouvindo sua voz. Era melhor fingir estar dormindo a me sentir se dividindo em sois de novo.

Eu, mentalmente, me puni a semana que eu fiquei sem falar com ele. Não havia garantias que ele ligaria de novo até ele voltar, em junho. Mas eu sabia que era melhor assim. Se ele ouvisse como rouca e chorosa minha voz estava, ele teria voltado para casa.

Acredite ou não, eu não queria aquilo. Eu queria que ele pudesse descobrir o que o havia feito querer ir. Por que ele sentia a necessidade de ajudar seus pais e voltar uma pessoa melhor, mesmo eu não tendo certeza se isso era possível, Edward era uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Eu fui para o andar de baixo e achei Alice na cozinha.

-Oi, Bella! –eu apenas acenei- Eu passei na sua casa hoje de manhã. Peguei sua correspondência e achei as informações do seu vôo para Jacksonville, na quarta.

Droga, Jacksonville.

-Tinha também uma mensagem, na secretária eletrônica, dizendo que sua consulta foi remarcada para dia dezesseis, às nove. Se não for um bom horário, é só ligar de volta. –ela pausou- Por que você vai no médico?

Eu me servi uma xícara de café e soltei uma risadinha fraca.

-Anticoncepcional. –murmurei.

_Como se eu fosse precisar disso agora._

-Eu acho que você devia ir. Ele _vai _voltar, sabe. –assenti e fiquei em silêncio- Então, hum, o Jasper e eu compramos um presentinho de natal pra você. E eu queria ter certeza que você pegasse antes de ir.

-Tá bom. Eu também comprei uma coisinha pra vocês. –murmurei.

Antes de Edward partir, eu havia feito minhas compras de natal, o que eu era grata. Pensar no natal, em todos celebrando sua felicidade com as pessoas amadas e a família, me faziam querer arruinar isso para todos. Eu sentia essa necessidade intensa de fazer todos se sentirem tão miserável quando eu, mas, eu nunca _faria _isso. Não era justo acabar com as festas só por que eu estava um caco.

Tinha que admitir que era culpa minha estar tão miserável. Eu não tinha que ficar me remoendo por causa da dor que sentia por não ter Edward por perto, mas fazendo isso, fazia com que eu sentisse como se alguma coisa estivesse entre nós. Uma idéia ridícula, mas era assim que as coisas pareciam ser, no momento.

Como eu disse, eu estava uma bagunça.

-Mesmo? –ela parecia estar surpresa.

-Claro. –eu coloquei minha xícara na pia- Eu vou voltar para a cama. –eu não conseguiria fazer isso, não hoje.

-Bella. –me virei e olhei para Alice- Você tem que se recuperar. Não pode continuar assim.

-Eu sei.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Eu dormi durante todo o vôo para Jacksonville. Eu fui até a esteira de bagagens, parando no banheiro para jogar um pouco de água no rosto, e prender meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

_Você está péssima._ Pensei enquanto observava minha expressão no espelho. _É o reflexo de como você está por dentro._

Eu vi Reneé e Phil parados perto da esteria que minha mala estaria.

-Oi, gente. –eu disse, me aproximando deles.

-Bella! Ah, bebê, senti sua falta! –ela me envolveu em um abraço apertado, depois colocou uma mão no meu rosto- Bella, você está péssima! Você está doente?

-Eu me sinto péssima. –murmurei- Mas eu não estou doente. –não queria falar desse assunto, nesse momento, ainda bem, a esteira começou a se mover- Eles começaram a colocar as bagagens.

Nos aproximamos das malas que iam passando e eu fiquei observando, esperando a minha.

-Então, me deixa ver esse anel! –eu estiquei minha mão- Meu Deus, Bella! É lindo! Deve ter custado uma fortuna!

Eu sorri, sem entusiasmo.

-Provavelmente. –e conhecendo Edward, tinha.

Eu apontei para minha maça e Phil a pegou antes de irmos para onde o carro deles estava parado. Eu me sentei no banco de trás e encostei minha cabeça no vidro, fechando os olhos. Antes que eu percebesse, estávamos parando o carro na entrada de veículos.

-Bella, chegamos. –Reneé disse, suavemente.

Abri os olhos e bocejei. Droga, caí no sono, de novo.

-Tá, tudo bem.

Saímos do carro e entramos na casa.

-Você precisa de alguma coisa, Bells? –Phil me perguntou.

-Não. Eu só vou para o meu quarto um pouco. Eu ainda estou cansada. –vi Reneé e Phil trocarem um olhar antes de virar de costas, mas ignorei isso. Não me importava o que eles estavam pensando. Eu conversaria com eles depois.

Me joguei na cama e fechei os olhos. Mas não dormi. Ao invés disso, fiquei em posição fetal e chorei, em silêncio. _Será que isso ficaria mais fácil? _Sentia meu coração sendo arrancado do meu peito, de novo. Era doloroso respirar.

Depois de algumas horas, ouvi uma batida na porta.

-Bella? Querida, você está bem? –Reneé perguntou através da porta.

-Sim. –minha voz estava áspera.

-Posso entrar?

-Claro. –arranhei a garganta.

Ela entrou e se sentou ao meu lado.

-Querida. –ela hesitou- Você precisa conversar com alguém?

-Sobre o que?

-Edward ter ido. –ela olhou como se não soubesse como dizer o que estava pensando- Você parece estar tão... deprimida.

Eu riu uma vez, não era um som alegre.

-Você não estaria?

-Bom, claro. –ela passou os dedos pelo meu rosto- Mas você precisa ter um pouco de normalidade na sua vida enquanto ele não volta. Não pode dormir o tempo todo.

-Por que não?

-Bella. –ela me olhou severamente.

-Certo, entendi. Mas fazem só nove dias. Eu vou supercar, alguma hora. –ela assentiu mas não disse mais nada, eu olhei para o relógio- Eu vou me arrumar para a cama. –ela arregalou os olhos- Eu estou cansada, desculpa.

-Você quer comer alguma coisa? –ela franziu o cenho, preocupada.

-Não, não estou com fome. –pensar em comida me enjoava.

-Bom, tudo bem. Te vejo amanhã. Boa noite.

-Boa noite. –me deitei de novo e fechei os olhos.

_Eu queria que Edward estivesse aqui..._

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Eu acordei sem me sentir nem um pouco mais descansada do que quando fui dormir. Eu fiquei me revirando e acordando a noite toda, sonhando com Edward. Uma hora, acordei com lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto, o dobro do que tinha semana passada.

Deus, eu sou patética.

Escovei os dentes e tomei um banho, respirando o vapor quando entrei no chuveiro. Ajudou um pouco, ou talvez, eu estava apenas me iludindo. A dor parecia nunca ir embora, eu não parecia conseguir voltar a respirar direito. Saí do banho e me vesti, olhando meu reflexo no espelho. Decidi que não iria me preocupar em arrumar meu cabelo, então prendi de novo.

Descia as escadas e ouvi Reneé e Phil conversando sobre mim. Eu parei no ultimo degrau da escada e fiquei ouvindo.

-Phil, eu acho que tem alguma coisa errada com ela.

-Tipo o quê? –eu podia ouvir ele servindo uma xícara de café.

-Eu não sei. Eu liguei para Alice e ela disse que a Bella só dorme, quando não está no trabalho. –_ela ligou para Alice?_

-Bom, esse é um sinal de depressão, e você disse que ela admitiu estar deprimida.

-É, eu sei, mas Phil. Olha pra ela. É como se ela não estivesse ali. O corpo dela está aqui, mas ela não. Ela não ficou assim, tão mal, nem quando Jacob morreu. –a voz dela falhou no final.

-Dê um pouco de tempo para ela.

Eu, silenciosamente, subi de volta alguns degraus e desci de novo, tendo certeza que eles me ouviram. Me senti mal pelo jeito que estava agindo, mas ela estava certa. Eu não estava ali. E eu não podia fazer nada para me achar de novo, até Edward voltar. Eu odiava ser tão dependente dele, mas eu me sentia perdida. Eu tinha me dado uma chance para achar amor, e ele foi tirado de mim.

Por seis meses, pelo menos.

-Oi. –eu disse sorrindo, fracamente.

-Feliz natal, Bella! –Reneé disse, ela estava exagerando no entusiasmo.

Eu ri baixinho e me servi uma xícara de café.

-Feliz natal, mãe, Phil.

-Quer comer alguma coisa? –Phil perguntou.

-Hum, claro. Ovos são uma boa.

-Só isso? Mais nada? –eu podia ver que ele queria que eu comesse mais que só ovos.

-Hum, talvez uma torrada. –eu agüentaria engolir uma torrada.

Nos sentamos em silêncio enquanto Phil preparava alguns ovos e uma torrada. Ele colocou tudo num prato antes de entregar para mim, com um pote de geléia de morango.

-Prontinho, Bells.

-Obrigada. –eu espalhei a geléia na torrada e comi uma garfada dos ovos. Tinha gosto de borracha, mas eu os sentia olhando para mim, então me forcei a comer tudo

-Então, pensei em fazer o jantar e depois nós podemos trocar os presentes, hoje a noite. –eu e Phil olhamos para Reneé com expressões de medo.

Nunca era uma boa idéia deixar Reneé cozinhar. Sempre podia acabar em um desastre.

-Você vai cozinhar? –Phil perguntou, hesitante.

Ela olhou para ele antes de ela começar a rir.

-Acho que não é uma boa idéia. –ela olhou para mim- Bella, você se importa em me ajudar?

-Claro que não. –disse, sorrindo. Qualquer coisa para fazer meu dia ir mais rápido, fui até a pia e lavei a louça que usei- Vou voltar lá para cima um pouco, assistir um pouco de TV, ler um livro, talvez. Desço mais tarde. –antes de subir as escadas, me virei- Desculpa passar tanto tempo sozinha, eu só... –eu não sabia o que dizer, sem soar idiota- Sinto muito. –disse e voltei para meu quarto.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Dormi lendo um livro que havia comprador no aeroporto. Olhei para o relógio, já era hora de começar a fazer o jantar. Fui para a cozinha e vi Reneé preparando o Tender, para colocá-lo no forno. Ela estava praticamente discutindo com o rolo de papel alumínio e eu ri baixo, mas não parecia ser certo.

-Deixa eu te ajudar, mãe.

Ela suspurou e arrumou a franja.

-Obrigada. –eu terminei de enrolar a carne e coloquei no forno- Quer ir andar?

-Claro. –peguei meus sapatos e tropecei passando pela porta, atrás dela.

Ela riu.

-Ainda desajeitada, né.

-É.

Alcançamos praia e ela pegou minha mão.

-Eu pensei que um pouco do ar livre fosse ajudar. –Reneé suspirou.

-É bom. –não estava tão quente como da ultima vez, mas ainda era quente o suficiente para não precisar usar a jaqueta- Não está como da ultima vez que eu estive aqui.

-Não. É bom no inverto. –ela olhou para o lado- Você podia ficar aqui até o Edward voltar.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

-Não, obrigada. Eu quero voltar para Seattle.

-Você vai ficar com Alice e Jasper até Edward voltar?

Eu vi as ondas quebrando no mar.

-Não. Eu acho que vou pra casa quando voltar. Vai ser difícil sem o Edward, mas eu sinto falta de casa. Você está certa, eu tenho, pelo menos, tentar funcionar direito enquanto ele não volta.

Eu fiquei ali, pensando em Edward. A dor era minha companhia constante, se espalhando pelo meu corpo, para que eu não conseguisse respirar direito. Como eu iria funcionar sem ele, eu não fazia idéia. Mas não tinha sentido ficar me afundando em dor todos os dias.

Ela parou repentinamente, olhando séria para mim.

-Você realmente o ama, não ama? –eu apenas assenti. Não conseguia falar, estava me esforçando para esconder minha dor- O que você ama sobre ele?

Eu respirei fundo.

-Não tenho certeza se consigo explicar. Ele é bom, carinhoso, altruísta. Sempre tendo certeza do que os outros precisam, antes dele mesmo. Ele me faz rir. Ele é lindo, por dentro e por fora. Ele tem esse cabelo bagunçado que aponta em todas as direções por que ele não pára de passar a mão nele. Ele tem os olhos verdes mais lindos. É como se eles conseguissem passar por todas as minhas barreiras e enxergar minha alma. Ele me faz sentir segura, amada, importante. Quando estou com ele é como se eu estivesse completa. Eu não sabia que faltava uma parte de mim, antes de conhecê-lo. –senti uma lágrima descer por meu rosto- E sinto tanta falta dele. –solucei.

Ele me colocou em seus braços e traçou círculos nas minhas costas, tentando me confortar.

-Desculpa. Ele parece ser maravilhoso, Bella. Quando ele voltar, quero conhecê-lo.

Assenti.

-Ele ia vir comigo para cá. –funguei.

-Mesmo?

-É. –eu sequei as lagrimas de meu rosto, precisava parar de pensar em Edward- Há quanto tempo estamos fora?

Ela olhou em seu relógio.

-Uma hora. Melhor voltarmos.

Andamos em silêncio, de volta para a casa. Fomos até a cozinha e começamos a trabalhar no resto do jantar. Me sentia um pouco melhor agora que tinha deixado parte da dor que sentia sair, mas ela ainda era forte dentro de mim.

O jantar foi agradável. Renée e Phil estavam rindo um com o outro. Eles ainda pareciam se amar tanto quando no dia que fui embora, oito anos atrás. Quase me sentia uma intrusa. Como se estivesse me intrometendo num momento particular deles. Assisti-los me fez doer por Edward de maneiras que nunca achei possível. Me esforcei ao máximo para fingir que estava feliz, mas sei que eles sabiam a verdade.

Limpamos a cozinha e fomos para a sala de estar trocar presentes. Eu os entreguei os presentes que tinha comprado antes de pegar meu presente, de Reneé. Eu odiava abrir presentes.

-Abre o seu primeira, filha. –ela disse.

Eu rasguei o papel e vi um diário com a capa de couro, azul marinho, meu nome completo impresso na capa. Eu abri e vi um cartão presente para minha livraria favorita em Seattle.

-Obrigada. –eu disse- É lindo.

-Eu achei que você pudesse colocar suas idéias para os livros num diário. –olhei para os olhos dela. _Como ela sabia?- _Edward disse que você sempre quis escrever. Por que você nunca me disse?

Eu dei os ombros enquanto as lágrimas embaçavam minha visão. Era típico dele, descobrir como me dar um presente, sem ao menos estar aqui. Suspirei antes de falar.

-Como assim 'Edward disse'?

-Eu liguei para Alice e ela me passou o numero do celular dele. Eu liguei algumas semanas atrás e perguntei se ela sabia alguma coisa que eu podia comprar para te dar no natal. Foi idéia dele. Ele disse que você adora essa livraria e você usaria o cartão o mais rápido possível. –ela riu- Ele também disse que você talvez começasse a reclamar enquanto ele não estivesse aqui e talvez você pudesse usar um diário para te distrair. –ela viu minha expressão e rapidamente começou a falar- Bella, desculpa, eu não queria te magoar, mas achei que você tinha que saber que foi idéia dele, não minha.

Eu suspirei e sequei minhas lágrimas.

-Não. É perfeito. Obrigada. Estou chorando porque ele me conhece tão bem, e não tem como eu agradecer por ele ter te dado a idéia. –respirei fundo- Você não disse nada mais cedo, sobre ter falado com ele.

-Eu teria estragado a surpresa! –ela riu.

-Acho que sim. –sorri para ele- Abre o seu.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Edward

Estava sentado em minha tenda com a foto que Bella me deu nas mãos. Estava perdendo nosso primeiro natal juntos.

Eu era um idiota egoísta por tê-la deixado. O mais triste era que eu ainda não sabia o motivo por ter vindo. Por que eu passaria seis meses longe dela e viveria com tanta dor?

Estávamos em algum lugar próximo ao Tibet, numa área de acesso difícil. Ficaríamos aqui até o meio de janeiro, antes de ir para a Índia por alguns dias, depois para algum lugar na África. Normalmente, eu conseguiria apontar nossa localização exata num mapa, mas eu não me importava, eu não conseguia fazer com que eu me importasse. Estava apenas indo com a maré.

-Edward? –ouvi Esme me chamando de fora da tenda.

-Aqui! –gritei para ela. Ela abriu o zíper da tenda e entrou.

Esme estava enrolada em sua parca preta.

-Está congelando, lá fora.

-É. –eu olhei de novo para a foto.

-Você está bem? –ela perguntou, hesitante.

-Não exatamente. Mas eu vou agüentar. –o buraco em meu peito estava latejando, só de pensar.

-Edward, você está distante desde que chegou aqui. Você tem certeza que você está onde deve estar?

-Não. Mas eu prometi ao meu pai, então, estou aqui. –cerrei os dentes, tentando controlar minhas emoções- Tenho certeza que vou estar melhor amanhã. Só estou pensando em como queria poder passar o natal com a Bella. –era mentira, mas eu sabia que ela acreditaria. Minto bem quando preciso.

-Bom, tudo bem. –ela olhou para a foto nas minhas mãos- Posso ver?

-Claro. –eu entreguei para ela e vi um sorriso se formando no rosto dela.

-Edward, essa foto de vocês dois é linda. Quem tirou?

-Ali. –nunca admitiria, mas sentia falta da fadinha.

Ela assentiu.

-Eu queria que seu pai e eu tivéssemos conhecido ela e o marido dela. Ela parece ser importante para você.

-É. Acho que vocês vão conhecer os dois quando voltarmos. Você vai gostar deles.

-Eu tenho certeza que vamos. –ela sorriu- Sabe, dá pra ver o quanto vocês se amam, como vocês fazem o outro feliz.

-Dá?

-Sim. Nos seus olhos, Edward. Eu nunca vi esse olhar nos seus olhos até te ver com a Bella. –ela pausou- Você tem sorte por tê-la, mas sei que não preciso te dizer isso.

-Não precisa. Eu sei como sou sortudo. –eu peguei a foto de volta e a olhei- Mãe? Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro que sim. –ela esperou pacientemente.

-Você não... você não acha que eu vou perdê-la estando aqui, acha? –senti o buraco em meu peito queimar, trazendo lágrimas para meus olhos. Respirei fundo.

Ela veio até mim e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos.

-Não. A Bella te ama. Ela vai estar lá quando você voltar, como ela prometeu.

-Mas eu estou sendo tão egoísta. –podia sentir as lagrimas ameaçando cair. _Droga_- Foi egoísta da minha parte deixar ela lá, e vir aqui.

-Querido, ninguém acha que você é egoísta. Especialmente Bella. –ela sorriu antes de continuar- Ela acha você maravilhoso.

Eu assenti e pigarreei antes de falar. Eu não começaria a chorar na frente de Esme.

-Eu me sinto morto, por dentro.

-Eu sei. Você e Bella tem uma ligação que eu nunca achei que fosse possível. Vocês são mais do que almas gêmeas. Vocês estão tão fisicamente, emocionalmente e espiritualmente interligados, é como se um completasse o outro. Ver os dois juntos é como ver a terra ao redor do sol. Eu nunca vi algo assim. –assenti de novo, não sabia o que dizer- Bom, eu vou ver alguns pacientes que seu pai examinou de manhã. Por que você não fica aqui e relaxa. Tire a tarde de folga.

-Tudo bem. –estava tão exausto, tudo o que eu queria fazer era dormir por algumas horas. Mas sabia que não o conseguiria fazer. Não dormi quase nada desde que saí de Seattle.

-Eu venho te ver mais tarde.

-Tá. –ela se virou e saiu da tenda sem mais palavras.

Me deitei e olhei de novo para a foto, antes de guardar e fechar os olhos, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente. Não sabia quando tempo duraria, mas eu sabia que não agüentaria seis meses sem Bella.

* * *

**O que acharam dos dois deprimidos? Esse capítulo foi mais para isso mesmo, mostrar como eles estão segurando a barra :D**

**Ia postar amanha, mas o Anglo fez o favor de marcar um simulado enem, que minha escola está nos obrigando a ir :s **

**Como foi a semana de voces? tão curtindo o clima de copa no muuuundo todo? eu estou!**

**Vou sair já, pegar meu cobertorzinho, por que está muuuito frio em Sao Paulo hoje, e vou torcer pra minha amada Inglaterra! **

**Se a Inglaterra ganhar em mando teaser pra quem comentar... mentira, mesmo se nao ganhar eu mando teaser pra voces, tá :DD**

**Beijos ;*  
Bom fim de semana  
Viê**


	16. Capítulo 16

****

**Olááá! tudo bom com vocês?**

**Tentei postar o mais rápido que eu consegui, pra nao deixar vocês ansiosos por muito tempo e deprimidos por causa do Edward e da Bella :DD**

**Brigada mesmo quem está comentando, favoritando e acompanhando a fic, brigada mesmo, voces alegram meus dias.**

**Falei o que tinha que falar aqui em cima .-.**

****

**Bom capítulo **

* * *

Bella

Faziam duas semanas desde que eu tinha deixado Jacksonville e voltei para casa. Os primeiros dias foram difíceis. A presença de Edward estava em cada canto, não tinha escapatória.

Eu, imediatamente, comecei a evitar tudo que me lembrava dele. Agora, eu dormia em um dos quartos de hóspedes, no andar de cima, mesmo isso sendo muito inconveniente. Todas as minhas roupas e outras coisas ainda estavam no nosso quarto. Eu não suportava dormir na cama que dividíamos, na cama onde o maravilhoso aroma de Edward estava impregnado. Eu mantinha a porta de seu escritório fechada e nunca entrava na sala de jogos, nem mesmo para limpar. Eu não agüentava ver seu piano vazio e sem uso, então nunca olhava para aquele canto da sala de estar. Não sabia se conseguiria olhar para aquilo de novo, até ele voltar.

A dor que eu senti quando ele partiu se acomodou no meu peito, se tornando uma coisa constante. Eu ainda sentia uma enorme parte de mim faltando, mas eu estava superando. Me levantava e ia trabalhar todos os dias, como antes. Logo que eu saía do meu carro, o falso e grande sorriso estava no meu rosto, assim, nenhum dos meus colegas de trabalho sabiam o quão miserável eu estava, e o sorriso não desaparecia até que eu entrasse de novo no meu carro, no fim do dia.

Quando eu não estava tentando fingir que tudo estava bem, eu dormia. Parecia ser tudo o que eu queria fazer ultimamente. A inconsciência parecia ser uma escapatória bem vinda, para a realidade, mas era mais que isso. Era como se meu corpo não pudesse mais funcionar normalmente, sem eu estar esgotada no fim do dia. Lá pelas oito da noite, toda noite, eu apagava as luzes e estava deitando confortavelmente na cama, no andar de cima. Fora isso, ainda havia o fato de eu querer cochilar- eu nunca cochilava- e estava me deixando um pouco preocupada. Eu sabia que devia ser um sintoma de depressão, quem não estaria deprimido vivendo com uma dor constante? Constantemente me perguntava se deveria ligar para minha médica, e pedir algum antidepressivo. Eu não conseguiria viver seis meses deitada na cama. Simplesmente, essa não era uma opção.

Cheguei em casa depois do trabalho e fui para a cozinha, encontrando Alice preparando uma salada no balcão.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntei enquanto colocava minha bolsa e chaves de lado.

-Estou fazendo jantar para você. –ela disse- Eu não te vejo há duas semanas, Bella. Você estava me evitando?

-Não. Eu só ando cansada. Eu não estou te evitando, de propósito, pelo menos, desde o ano novo. –brinquei.

Naquela noite não estava com ânimo para sair e comemorar. Ainda fazia pouco tempo desde que Edward tinha ido, e era muito cedo para colocar o sorriso falso no rosto.

-Você perdeu uma festa ótima! –ela disse, tirando o salmão da geladeira e começando a preparar.

-Duvido. –disse, sarcasticamente.

-Enfim, eu trouxe alguns DVDs comigo. Pensei que nós pudéssemos jantar e ver alguns filmes. Ter um tempo de para as meninas. Eu sinto sua falta, Bells.

Lá se foram os planos de um longo e quente banho de banheira e um livro. Eu, relutante, sorri para ela, o sorriso que passei as ultimas duas semanas aperfeiçoando e sentei em um dos bancos alto.

-Boa idéia.

-Eu peguei sua correspondência. –ela tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-O que você está planejando? –perguntei, hesitante.

-Nada. Aqui estão as cartas. –ela disse, apontando para onde ela colocou o bolo de correspondência.

Eu fui até as cartas e comecei a olhá-las. Contas, propagandas, o normal. Então, parei. Reconheci a bela caligrafia de Edward imediatamente. Meu coração de acelerou enquanto passava meus dedos pelo meu nome, ali escrito.

-Alice. –musmurei.

-Eu sei. Abre! –ela disse, empolgada.

Eu rasguei o envelope e desdobrei a carta. Mal podia esperar para ler. Era a primeira confirmação de que ele estava bem, desde que ele saiu e Londres e, Deus me ajude, foi tão romântico receber uma carta do seu amor que partiu.

Com esse pensamente, percebi que estava, lentamente, perdendo a cabeça.

_Bella,_

_Palavras não descrevem como eu quero ver seu rosto, tocar seu lindo cabelo, sentir seu aroma. Eu fecho meus olhos e não vejo nada, a não ser seus lindos olhos me olhando. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, chega a machucar. Quando eu disse que deixaria meu coração com você, não percebi que eu ia estar literalmente fazendo isso. __Estou doendo por você, constantemente._

_Passamos o último mês nos arredores do Tibet e estamos indo para a Índia por alguns dias, depois vamos para a África. Eu queria ter tempo para te ligar do aeroporto, para poder ouvir sua voz angelical. Eu não consigo te dizer o como isso é frustrante, saber que estou tão perto de ouvir sua voz, mas não tenho como. Eu quero saber como foi o seu natal com Reneé. Ouvir as pequenas e mundanas coisas que estão acontecendo na sua vida e poder te dizer o quanto eu te amo._

_Carlisle e Esme estão mandando seu amor. A fundação está decolando. Ajudamos mais de mil pessoas, só em um vilarejo. O mundo está começando a saber sobre os Cullen viajando o mundo, tratando aqueles que não conseguem viajar para conseguir ajuda médica. Mesmo assim, tenho que admitir, não é uma coisa que eu faria de novo. Não sem você do meu lado._

_Eu te amo, com todo o meu coração. Por favor, se cuide enquanto eu estiver longe. Sem tropeçar e visitar o pronto-socorro, por favor._

_Seu, para sempre._

_Edward._

Eu ri, baixo, de sua despedida e sequei as lágrimas que, silenciosamente, caíram, antes de entregar a carta para Alice. Me sentei e coloquei as mãos no rosto. Ler a carta só intensificou a dor. Foi como se uma dor quente se espalhasse por mim. Tive que respirar lenta e profundamente para que não desmaiasse.

-Bella, isso é lindo. –Alice veio até meu lado e colocou uma mão no meu ombro.

-Eu sei. –consegui dizer.

O cronômetro do fogão tocou.

-É melhor eu ir lá.

Ela se virou, pegou o jantar e colocou em pratos, trazendo um para mim. O cheiro de alho do peixe veio até meu nariz e fez meu estômago se contorcer.

-Ah, Deus. –eu murmurei, com a mão na boca e corri para o banheiro mais próxima, vomitando no vaso.

Alice bateu na porta.

-Bella, você está bem aí?

-Sim. –enxagüei a boca e abri a porta- Não sei o que aconteceu, acho que fiquei mais triste com a carta do que pensei.

O rosto dela estava incrédulo.

-Já que você acha isso.

Voltamos para a cozinha e nos sentamos. O cheiro de peixe fez meu estômago se revirar de novo. Eu afastei o prato de mim.

-Eu não consigo comer. Acho que estou ficando doente.

-Você tem aquela consulta amanhã de manhã, não tem? –assenti- Eu sei que é com a ginecologista, mas talvez ela possa te dizer se é uma virose ou alguma coisa.

-É, eu vou perguntar. –tomei um gole de água e, instantaneamente, me senti melhor- Ei, eu tenho o dia de folga amanhã. Quer ir comigo, aí nos tomamos um brunch depois, ou alguma coisa assim?

-Você quer passar um tempo _comigo_? –ela perguntou, fingindo estar chocada.

Eu ri.

-É. Eu até te deixo me levar pra fazer compras.

Ela franziu o cenho.

-Qual é o esquema?

-Não tem esquema. Eu só sinto muito por ter sido uma péssima amiga nas ultimas semanas. Então, quero te recompensar.

-Certo. Eu acho que agüento arrumar minha Barbie, tamanho real. –ela disse, rindo- Vamos limpar as coisas e ver o filme antes de eu ir. Eu prometi pro Jazz que ia chegar em casa antes da meia noite.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte me sentindo do mesmo jeito que me sentia há um mês. Péssima. Eu sabia que Edward estava bem e sentindo tanta falda de mim quando eu sentia dele. Mas isso não me confortava.

Eu olhei para o teto, irritada comigo mesma. Por que eu não conseguia sair dessa depressão? Por que mesmo depois de oito horas de sono, eu ainda queria virar de lado, e dormir de novo? Edward havia partido há um mês. Qualquer um pensaria que esse era o tempo que eu precisaria para começar a melhorar. Mas não, não era assim. Meu coração idiota estava mantendo essa aflição dentro de mim.

_Chega._ Eu disse para mim mesma. Começando agora, eu faria de tudo para voltar ao meu antigo eu, até que Edward voltasse.

Tomei banho e me vesti antes de ir para a cozinha pegar uma xícara de café. Eu precisava mesmo de cafeína para acordar hoje de manhã.

Alice já estava lendo o jornal e tomando seu café.

-Oi. Eu não te ouvi entrando.

-Você estava no chuveiro. –ela olhou para mim e arfou- Bella! Cadê o caderno que eu deixei aqui, para você usar!

Eu servi café e rolei os olhos.

-Relaxa, Alice. Eu ainda tenho. Mas estou sentindo como se alguém tivesse passado com um rolo compressor por cima de mim. –ela se afastou para olhar melhor- Desculpa se usar uma calça jeans e uma blusa de mangas compridas não é estilosamente aceitável para você, mas eu não vou me trocar. Eu quero estar confortável.

-Tá, tanto faz. Eu vou te vestir hoje a tarde, então não importa. –ela olhou para a minha xícara antes de continuar- Você vai comer alguma coisa?

-Não. Comida não está soando bem. –eu bebi o ultimo gole de café e coloquei a xícara na pia.

-Certo. –ela olhou para o relógio- É melhor nós irmos. Ninguém quer se atrasar! –ela juntou suas mãos e sorriu para mim.

Eu a encarei, silenciosamente pensando em como ela era estranha, e saí da casa atrás dela.

-Você quer is com o Volvo?

-Não, eu vim com o Porsche.

-Ótimo, maravilha. Você trouxe aquela armadilha! –reclamei.

-Entra, e não reclama!

A viagem foi aterrorizante. Eu me segurei na porta, como se minha vida dependesse disso, e pisei no meu freio imaginário o caminho todo. Chegamos ao consultório e estacionamos. Eu quase me deitei e beijei o chão quando saí do carro, agradecendo por ainda estar viva.

Entramos, e Alice ficou, animadamente, falando na minha orelha. Suspirei antes de me sentar ao lado dela.

-Olha pra todas essas grávidas! –ela sussurrou, animada.

-É. E?

-São tão fofas! –eu olhei para ela, pelo canto do olho. Ela estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-É, talvez. Eu não presto muita atenção.

-Ah, vamos, Bella. Você nunca pensou em ter bebês com o Edward?

-Bom, sim. –claro, desde que tive aquele sonho sabia que, eventualmente, iria acontecer, então, não precisava pensar muito nisso- Por quê? Você pensa? –eu olhei para a sala, e notei que a sala de espera estava lotada de grávidas.

_Isso não é um sinal? Ver um monte de grávidas aonde quer que você vá?_

-Com o Edward? Não! –a piada dela me desviou de meu pensamento e meu pânico.

Eu rolei os olhos.

-Muito engraçada.

-É. Eu penso em engravidar, do Jasper, desde que nós casamos.

-Vocês vão colocar isso em prática logo? –peguei uma revista e comecei a folhear.

-Não, provavelmente ainda vai levar alguns anos. Eu não acho que Jasper está pronto para isso, ainda. E nós ainda temos muito tempo.

-É. Vocês têm. –eu voltei minha atenção para a revista.

Eu tinha acabado de ler aquele e estava prestes a pegar mais uma revista, quando a enfermeira chamou meu nome.

-Já volto. –disse para Alice.

Ela apenas assentiu. Estava muito entretida com uma matéria da _In Stile _para responder.

Eu acompanhei a enfermeira para uma sala.

-Oi, Bella. Eu preciso de pesar. –subi na balança, que mostrava o mesmo desde o Ensino Médio e a enfermeira anotou na minha ficha- Certo. Me siga.

Ela me levou para um consultório vazio e mediu minha pressão sanguínea antes de sair.

Eu sentei na maca, balançando meus pés, impacientemente, enquanto esperava a médica. Não precisei esperar muito até ouvir a batida na porta.

-Oi, Bella! Como você está?

Me virei e vi a Drª. Brown, a mesma médica que vou desde que fiz dezoito anos. Seus cabelos louros ainda estavam presos do mesmo jeito de antes e seus olhos castanhos, brilhavam. Ela não mudou nada durante sete anos.

Era reconfortante.

-Bem. E você? –cometi o erro de levanter a mão e coçar meu nariz.

-Ah, Bella! Você está noiva! Que anel lindo! Parabéns! –ela era sempre extremamente feliz, as vezes, mais que Alice.

Eu corei, obviamente.

-Obrigada. –respondi, tímida.

-Há quanto tempo?

-Desde o feriado de Ação de Graças. –queria mudar de assunto, sabia onde isso ia chegar.

-Que ótimo! Quem é seu noivo? Alguém que eu, talvez, conheça? –_pronto, aqui estamos._

-É, talvez. –eu disse, com um riso fraco- Ele também é médico. Edward Cullen?

Todos os médicos que conheci nos últimos três meses conheciam Edward. Ele era esse médico popular do pronto-socorro, por quem todos babavam. Era muito frustrante sentir como se as pessoas te julgavam desde o momento que você as cumprimentava. As vezes, eu passava seus testes. Outras vezes, elas me olhavam com desdém. Muitas pessoas se perguntavam como eu consegui 'agarrar' alguém tão bem sucedido e bonito como Edward. Eu pensava nisso freqüentemente, o que não me fazia nada de bom.

Jurei para mim mesma, que algum dia eu tomaria coragem e diria para alguém que eu sabia como _cuidar_ das _necessidades _dele, e sair andando, antes de morrer de vergonha.

_Sonha._

-Você é a noiva do Edward.

-É. –_o que nos leva para a próxima pergunta._

_-_Ele não pediu uma licença do hospital? –ela estava confusa.

A dor no meu peito ficou mais forte.

-Uhum.

-Desculpa, mas eu nunca soube o motivo. Você se importa em me dizer?

-Não. Ele está ajudando o pai dele com uma nova fundação. Eles estão indo para lugares de difícil acesso e ajudando a população, ajuda médica. Há pouco tempo eles estavam em algum lugar no Tibet. Agora estão na África. –eu olhei para baixo, respirando profundamente. Precisava mudar de assunto logo.

-É muito nobre da parte dele. –assenti- E quando vocês estão planejando se casar?

-No fim do ano. Ainda não decidimos a data.

-Maravilhoso. –ela olhou para minha ficha- Então, você não precisa vir até o meio do ano, para seus exames anuais. O que posso fazer por você?

-Hum, bom, eu marquei essa consulta antes do Edward ir viajar, e decidi não desmarcar. –gaguejei- Queria falar com você sobre começar a tomar anticoncepcional. –senti meu rosto esquentando, a mulher já tinha vista cada centímetro do meu corpo, e eu ainda fico corada.

-Tudo bem. –ela sorriu para mim- Quando foi sua última menstruação?

-Hum... –_droga, quando foi?-_ Eu vou checar. –desci da mesa e peguei meu calendário de bolsa, virei as páginas até achar- É obvio que não está certo. –murmurei.

-Bella? Você está bem?

Senti o sangue deixar meu rosto e o pânico voltando, com força total.

Levantei minha mão trêmula e apontei para o calendário.

-Bom, normalmente, eu anoto quando começa, mas acho que esqueci, esse mês. A ultima vez que eu anotei foi dia primeiro de dezembro.

_Ah, Merda. Ah, Deus._

Meu coração subiu para a garganta, e eu engoli convulsivamente, tentando fazer com que ele voltasse para o lugar. Foi inútil.

-Você menstruou alguma vez, desde então?

-Não. Talvez. Eu não sei. –balancei a cabeça, tentando fazer meu cérebro funcionar- Eu ando um pouco desatenta desde que o Edward viajou. –admiti.

-Tudo bem, Bella. Provavelmente tem alguma coisa haver com o estresse, mas que quero que você me siga. Nós vamos fazer um exame de sangue. –eu apenas assenti, sem confiar na minha voz, senti vontade de desmaiar com a simples idéia de uma agulha penetrando minha pele.

Ela me levou até uma sala pequena, onde havia apenas uma enfermeira.

-Oi. –eu disse.

Ela acenou para mim, enquanto tirava o que precisava das gavetas.

-Essa é Kate. Ela vai tirar seu sangue para mim. Vai levar mais ou menos uns dez minutos para o laboratório terminar os testes. Quando ela terminar, você pode voltar para o consultório e me esperar lá. –ela sorriu e saiu da sala.

Eu me sentei e deixei Kate preparar meu braço. Minha pulsação estava acelerada e eu não podia ouvir nada. Fechei os olhos e respirei profundamente pela boca.

_Eu não vou desmaiar. __Eu não vou desmaiar…_

-Você está bem? –Kate perguntou.

-Sim. –suspirei.

-Tá, só uma picadinha… -_Ai._ Eu conseguia ouvir ela mexendo nas coisas, mas não iria abrir os olhos para ver o que ela estava fazendo. Rápido, ainda bem, pude sentir uma pressão em meu braço- Terminei.

Abri os olhos e vi um esparadrapo no meu braço e um frasco com meu sangue na mão dela. Meu estômago se revirou.

-Eu vou levar isso para o laboratório.

-Ótimo. –murmurei enquanto me levantava e voltava para o consultório.

Mantive uma mão na parede, o caminho todo, para que não caísse antes que conseguisse controlar meu corpo, de novo.

Me deitei na maca e olhei para o teto. Meu cérebro não estava funcionando. Não consegui ver sentido no que estava acontecendo. Eu estava vazia, oca.

Ouvi uma batida na porta, alguns minutos depois.

-Bella? –ouvi a voz da Drª. Brown do lado de fora da porta.

-Sim. –eu respondi, roucamente.

Eu pude ver, pela expressão dela, que eu não ia gostar das noticias, tanto quanto ela.

_Não, não, não. Agora não. _Fiquei tensa, esperando pelas palavras dela, instintivamente, descobrindo o motive do meu cansaço de ultimamente.

-Os resultados do exame de sangue voltaram. –ela pausou, dramaticamente- Você está grávida! Mais ou menos seis semanas.

Pânico se espalhou pelas minhas veias com a confirmação. Diversos nomes não muito agradáveis passaram pela minha mente. Isso não podia estar acontecendo!

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando fazer as idéias voltarem ao lugar.

-O que? Como? Quando? –eu não podia acreditar.

_Grávida? _A palavra se chocou contra mim, quase me sufocando.

-Isso é impossível. –não tinha como eu estar grávida, era algum erro.

_Não seja idiota. _Meu subconsciente zombou de mim_. Você sabe que você está._

-A gente sempre usou ca-camisinha...- eu disse, quando finalmente percebi- Droga! –olhei de volta para a médica- Quando isso aconteceu?

-Bom, baseado na data da sua última menstruaçao, mais ou menos dia quinze de dezembro.

Eu olhei para ela por tempo suficiente para fazê-la ficar desconfortável.

-O dia que ele viajou? –perguntei, incrédula, ela olhou para mim- Ah, Deus. –gemi- O chuveiro.

Estávamos tão entretidos com a despedida que nem ao menos pensamos direito. Quem diria que apenas uma vez causaria...

Eu nem podia pensar nisso.

-Acredito que não foi planejado. –ela perguntou, cuidadosamente.

Eu apenas olhei para ela, como ela tinha coragem de perguntar isso? Edward não voltaria até junho. O que ela pensou?

-Não, não foi. –respondi entre dentes, respirei fundo, tinha que sair dali, rápido- Certo. O que eu faço agora?

-Eu vou te fazer uma receita pra algumas vitaminas. Eu quero que você marque uma consulta depois do primeiro trimestre. Eu vou te passar uma lista de coisas que você deve ficar longe, uma lista de remédios que você pode tomas e uma lista de comidas que são boas para o bebê.

_Droga, ela disse a palavra._

-Eu também vou te enviar um livro, sobre o que esperar durante a gravidez. Eu quero que você leia e me pergunte o que quiser na próxima consulta. –ela sorriu de novo para mim- Parabéns, Bella! Você e Edward vão ter um lindo bebê.

-Obrigada. –ela começou a sair do consultório, eu me sentia perdida- Espera! Quando vai nascer?

Ela sorriu para mim e olhou na ficha mais uma vez.

-Mais ou menos dia sete de setembro.

Assenti e ela fechou a porta.

A enfermeira entrou com a maior pilha de papéis que eu já vi. Eu os peguei e fui até a recepção, para marcar minha próxima consulta.

Fui até Alice, ainda em transe.

-Acabei. –comecei a sair, sem me preocupar se Alice estava me seguindo ou não.

-Bella! O que é tudo isso? –ela me alcançou- Bella!

Eu não conseguia responder. Finalmente, a ficha tinha caído e eu estava chorando. Soluçando loucamente.

Chegamos no carro e ela abriu as portas. Entrei e chorei, com as mãos no rosto. A dor no meu peito queimava. Eu sentia tanto a falta de Edward que parecia que meu coração estava constantemente sendo arrancado. Eu não conseguia respirar.

Abracei meus joelhos, formando uma bola, no banco do passageiro. Eu podia sentir meu corpo tremendo enquanto as ondas de dor me atingiam. Eu ia ter um bebê? Por que eu? Por que _agora_? Como eu conseguiria contar para o Edward? _Quando _eu conseguiria contar para o Edward? Não havia nada que eu quisesse mais do que ver o rosto dele se iluminando com a notícia. Eu teria que aceitar uma ligação, na melhor das possibilidades.

Meu choro, eventualmente, se acalmou enquanto eu pensava nas coisas.

-O que eu vou fazer? –solucei- Eu nem tenho como contar para ele!

-Contar para ele o que, Bella? O que está acontecendo? –ela queria saber.

-Eu estou grávida! –gemi.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

-Ah. –ela ficou quieta enquanto eu me balançava no lugar, tentando controlar as lágrimas- Você não quer o bebê?

Eu queria?

Fiquei parada enquanto pensava nisso por um momento. A imagem da garotinha em meu sonho, com os cachos cor de bronze surgiu na minha mente. Eu ia ter um bebê. Eu _queria _aquela cena perfeita, mais do que tudo.

Instantaneamente, a dor se reduziu à dor de sempre. Minha mão desceu, até minha barriga, enquanto novas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Eu já amava tanto ela, mas a alegria que eu senti não foi o suficiente. Eu ainda estava quebrada. Mesmo eu estando tão feliz por ter uma criança de Edward, eu não conseguia aproveitar plenamente, sem ele ao meu lado.

-Claro que quero, mas que quero que Edward esteja aqui. Eu queria poder correr pra casa e contar para ele que ele vai ser pai! E eu não posso! Eu não tenho como contar para ele!

-Você tem que tentar. –ela me passou um lencinho.

-Como assim? –sequei meu rosto.

-Deixe uma mensagem, na secretária eletrônica, escreva um e-mail. Ligue para o Carlisle ou a Esme. Qualquer coisa. Alguém vai receber a mensagem, uma hora ou outra.

-É. Eu vou fazer isso agora. Espera. –peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Edward. Foi direto para a secretária- Oi, sou eu. Eu sei que você não tem como receber essa mensagem, mas eu preciso que você me ligue, se receber. Tem uma coisa extremamente importante que eu tenho que te dizer. Te amo. Tchau.

-Foi bom. Você não disse por uma mensagem.

-Não. –ri um pouco- Eu quero que ele ouça de mim. –liguei para o celular de Carlisle- Oi, Carlisle. É a Bella. Escuta, se você ouvir isso, pede pro Edward me ligar, imediatamente. Tem uma coisa que eu preciso falar para ele. Obrigada.

Então eu liguei para o celular de Esme e disse a mesma coisa.

Olhei de volta para Alice, quem tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Você vai ser mamãe! –ela gritou.

-É. –eu disse, sorrindo- Parece que sim.

* * *

**Ta-da! gostaram?**

**ansiosos para ver o/a mini Edward+Bella? he he**

**Bom, eu acho que só disse pra quem eu mandei o teaser, mas pra quem quiser, eu postei, no meu perfil, o link pra voces verem o ANEL DE NOIVADO que o Edward deu pra Bella, se voces quiserem passar lá e babar um pouquinho, fiquem a vontade :D**

**O que voces tão achando dessas cenas que eles tão liberando do Eclipse? eu nao sei, mas to achando que vai ser beeeem melhor que o Crepúsculo e o Lua Nova :x**

**Ler+Comentar= autora feliz+ TEASER DO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO :DD  
(quem nao tiver conta aqui e quiser teaser, é só colocar o email no final com espaços e eu mando (: )**

**Bom gente, está muito bom ficar aqui, mas eu vou terminar de enrolar brigadeiro e beijino pra festinha da minha prima, que é amanhã .-.**

**Bom fim de semana pra voces**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Olááá gente! eu sei que eu demorei pra atualizar, e como sempre, nao foi de propósito, mas lá embaixo a gente conversa mais sobre esse assunto, tá.**

**Eu sei que voces estão loucos para ler o capítulo, entao, aqui está, espero que gostem .-.**

* * *

Edward

-Droga! –bati o telefone, com raiva.

Eu, na verdade, queria jogá-lo do outro lado do quarto, mas consegui me conter, e não destruir o que pertence ao hotel. Deitei na cama e coloquei as mãos em meu rosto, tentando me acalmar.

Estávamos em algum lugar no Brasil, numa cidade bem próxima a Amazônia. Não sabia o nome, na verdade, não me importava com o nome. Faziam quase dois meses desde que deixei Seattle. Passei todos os dias, desde então, desejando poder voltar no tempo e nunca ter deixado Bella.

Eu sentia tanto a falta dela, quase não agüentava. Não conseguia me concentrar em nada, a não ser ela. Eu a via em tudo o que fazia, em cada pessoa que conhecia. Era capaz de achar alguma coisa semelhante entre Bella e cada paciente que atendia. Ela, literalmente, me rodiava.

Eu ainda não conseguia dormir. Estava tão exausto que podia me ver beirando a insanidade. De um lado, eu via a dura realidade, do outro, um alto abismo, me tentando com sua 'dormência'.

Pensando bem, talvez eu já estivesse precisando de uma camisa de força. Desde que deixamos a África, eu não conseguia esquecer essa sensação de que eu estava perdendo alguma coisa importante, alguma coisa vital. Minha imaginação exagerada ficava, constantemente imaginando Bella em um acidente de carro, ou caindo da escada. O buraco no meu peito ficava ainda maior. Eu não conseguiria parar as imagens dolorosas que ocupavam minha mente até ouvir a voz dela.

A constante dor praticamente me aleijava.

Eu tinha que ir para casa. Não haviam mais opções para mim. Pensei nesse assunto durante as ultimas semanas, mas agora, sabia que não conseguiria ficar por muito tempo nessa prisão escura de desolação, que eu me causei. Eu, não apenas precisava ver Bella, mas eu também precisava dormir, por dias, antes que os danos fossem irreparáveis.

-Edward? –Carlisle bateu na minha porta.

-Entra. –respondi, tenso.

-Filho, qual é o problema? –ele se sentou ao meu lado.

-Meu celular não tem sinal, e eu não consigo fazer esse telefone funcionar! –respondi, bravo.

Era tão incrivelmente frustrante finalmente estar em uma _cidade_ e não poder falar com Bella.

-Você está tentando ligar para casa?

-Estou? –pressionei a ponte do meu nariz com os dedos, para não descontar a raiva em meu pai.

Ele tirou seu celular do bolso e olhou para o aparelho, franzindo o cenho.

-Hum, eu também não tenho sinal. Desculpa. Eu posso ver se o telefone do nosso quarto funciona, para você.

-Não. É o hotel inteiro. Eles não permitem ligações internacionais. –_pão duros._

_-_Por que essa urgência em ligar pra casa, de repente?

-É dia dos namorados. Eu queria ter certeza que Seth deu o presente para Bella. –expliquei.

-Não é só isso.

Suspirei.

-Não. Eu estou com essa impressão que alguma coisa não está certa. –tirei a mão do rosto para que pudesse olhar para ele- Como se eu estivesse perdendo alguma coisa importante. Provavelmente não é nada.

-Bom, continue tentando. Talvez você consiga antes de nós partirmos pela manhã.

-É. –parei, pensando se devia expor ou não meu desejo de partir.

-Escuta, pai?

Ele parou, na porta.

-Sim?

-Eu vou voltar quando nós terminarmos aqui, em abril.

_Pronto, falei._

-Porque esperar tanto? –ele perguntou.

Eu arranhei a garganta.

-Você precisa de tempo para encontrar um substituto para os últimos dois meses. Eu não vou desfalcar a equipe.

Ele franziu o cenho. Eu não sabia se ele estava chateado ou confuso.

-Obrigado. Posso perguntar o motivo para você ir embora?

-Eu não consigo mais ficar. –respirei fundo e me preparei para a rodada de agonia que tomaria conta de mim- Eu estou completamente miserável. Não consigo dormir. Eu mal consigo comer. Sinto esse buraco enorme no meu peito. E dói. Dói casa segundo de cada merda de dia. –minhas palavras ficaram presas na garganta- Eu estou simplesmente sobrevivendo. Quando não estou trabalhando tudo o que eu faço e deitar na cama e deixar essa tristeza tomar conta de mim. Desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir. Eu preciso estar com Bella.

Ele parecia quase chocado.

-Você está se sentindo assim desde que deixamos Nova York?

Assenti.

-Desde que eu deixei Seattle, na verdade.

-Por que você não disse alguma coisa? –ele perguntou.

-O que eu devia dizer? 'Pai, eu sou fraco, não consigo atravessar o país sem sentir tanto a falta de Bella, o que me faz querer correr de volta para casa'?

-Claro que não! Você não é fraco. Você está apaixonado. –ele respirou fundo- Sua mãe estava certa, eu não devia ter pedido para você vir.

_Esme pensou que eu não deveria vir?_

-Como assim? –perguntei.

-Sua mãe pensou que eu devia ter achado outro médico especializado em emergências. Ela disse que não era justo te tirar da Bella tão pouco tempo depois de vocês terem se encontrado, mas eu não a ouvi. Eu não queria. Eu queria você na equipe. Fui egoísta, desculpa.

-Você sabia que eu diria sim. –eu disse lentamente.

-É. Eu te conheço. Sua lealdade é uma de suas maiores qualidades.

Eu dei um sorriso fraco. Eu queria estar bravo sobre isso, mas eu não conseguia ficar bravo com ele. E não é como se ele tivesse me amarrado e me trazido à força. Eu concordei com isso.

-Por que você não vai dar uma volta, ver se você consegue sinal no celular, antes de nós irmos.

Eu apenas assenti e ele deixou o quarto.

Eu coloquei a chave do quarto e minha carteira no bolso antes de sair. Fiquei andando por uma hora, observando o celular, esperando o mínimo sinal.

Finalmente, consegui uma barra. Dei alguns passos para a esquerda e consegui outra. O celular apitou, indicando que eu tinha uma mensagem de voz. Podia esperar. Eu abri o aparelho e disquei o número de Bella. Estava praticamente pulando de alegria.

Apenas mais alguns segundos até que eu pudesse ouvir a linda voz do meu anjo de novo.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Bella

Eu estava lendo o livro que a Drª. Brown me deu, tentando comer algumas bolachas de água e sal, quando ouvi a campainha. Olhei para o relógio e ainda era cedo.

_Talvez seja Alice?_

Eu deixei o livro aberto na mesa de centro e fui para a porta.

-Seth? Oi! O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Oi, Bells! Espero que não seja um incomodo eu ter passado. –seus grandes e escuros olhos pareciam preocupados.

-Não, claro que não. Entra! –eu o guiei para a sala de estar e sentei no sofá- Então, novidades?

Ele tinha uma pequena caixa nas mãos.

-Hum, bom, Edward mandou isso para mim e perguntou se eu podia te entregar no dia dos namorados. Eu não abri, então eu não sei se tem alguma carta ou alguma coisa parecida.

-Obrigada. –minha voz estava grave.

Eu abri a caixa e encontrei um bilhete preso em algo que estava embrulhado em um papel florido.

_Bella, _

_Eu encontrei isso em Londres. Pensei que talvez trouxesse um sorriso para o seu rosto._

_Feliz Dia Dos Namorados_

_Te amo, sempre._

_Edward._

Eu rasguei o papel e sorri. Ele me mandou um exemplar da primeira edição de O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes.

-Bella? O que é?

Eu sequei as lágrimas. Eu parecia chorar por causa de tudo, agora.

-Ele encontrou uma primeira edição de O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes. –eu balancei a cabeça e ri um pouco- Ele odeia esse livro. –olhei de volta para Seth- Obrigada por trazer para mim.

-Sem problemas. Escuta. Eu estava pensando. Já que eu não estou saindo com ninguém e Edward não está aqui, talvez nós pudéssemos passar um tempo juntos, hoje a noite, fazer companhia um para o outro. Sabe, colocar a conversa em dia.

Eu olhei para seu rosto. Ele me lembrava tanto Jake, com seus cabelos e olhos pretos, e a pele morena. Não era surpresa o motivo por eu evitá-lo antes de conhecer Edward. Seis meses atrás, eu não conseguiria agüentar. Agora percebo como estava sendo idiota.

Sorri.

-Boa idéia. O que você tem em mente?

-Quer ir comer alguma coisa e ver um filme?

-Legal. –eu me inclinei para marcar a página e fechar o livro sobre gravidez.

-Bells? Por que você está lendo um livro sobre gravidez?

Eu hesitei. Com a exceção de Alice e Jasper, eu não havia contado para ninguém que eu estava grávida. Nem mesmo Charlie e Renee. Me chame de covarde, mas eu estava sim apavorada por causa das reações deles.

-Bom, provavelmente por que eu estou grávida. –eu sorri para Seth e prendi a respiração.

-O que? Que ótimo! O Edward sabe? –ele estava sorrindo e de orelha a orelha.

Meu sorriso se abriu mais, por causa do alivio que me atingiu.

-Não. Eu tentei ligar para ele, todos os dias desde que descobri, mas nunca consegui falar com ele. Ele me mandou uma carta, há algum tempo, dizendo que eles estava indo para a Amazônia.

A caixa de mensagens dele estava cheia de mensagens minhas.

-Ah, desculpa. Você vai conseguir falar com ele. –Seth era sempre tão otimista- Bom, eu tenho que ir. Prometi para meus amigos que estaria na quadra as onze para jogar. Eu passo aqui a noite pra te buscar. Que tal às seis?

-Tá. Que filme você quer ver?

-Você decide. –levantamos e fomos até a porta- Parabéns Bella. –ele me abraçou.

-Obrigada. Te vejo mais tarde.

-Tchau. –ele acenou e foi para seu carro.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Eu saí do chuveiro e vesti calças jeans e uma longa blusa vermelha, de mangas compridas. Enrolei meu cabelo em uma toalha e ouvi meu celular tocando na pia do banheiro. Corri pelo quarto e peguei o aparelho, sem nem checar quem era.

-Alô?

-Bella?

-Edward! –eu gritei, chocada.

-Oi, amor. Feliz Dia dos Namorados.

-Obrigada! Feliz Dia dos Namorados pra você também. –eu tinha esse sorriso bobo no rosto.

-O Seth já passou aí?

-Passou. –eu disse, ainda sorrindo- Obrigada. É maravilhoso. Onde você achou?

-Eu estava passeando por Nothing Hill, um dia antes de partir para China. Eu vi uma livraria de antiguidades e pensei em você. Eles acharam uma cópia para mim e eu comprei e enviei para o Seth com as instruções para ele esperar até o Dia dos Namorados para te entregar.

-Você não precisava ter feito isso, sabe. –a conversa era tão normal, como se ele não tivesse passado os dois últimos meses longe e tudo fosse como antes.

Mas tudo seria completamente diferente quando ele voltasse. Eu lembrei a mim mesma que eu tinha coisas importantes para falar com ele, mais importantes que o presesnte do Dia dos Namorados, mas eu estava muito feliz por ouvir a voz dele.

-Eu sei. Mas eu queria. –ele parou- Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. –ele disse.

Suas palavras fizeram com que uma onde de tristeza passasse por mim. Lágrimas quentes encheram meus olhos e eu tive que me sentar para que não caísse no chão. Queria culpar os hormônios, mas sabia que essa não era a única razão. Parecia que as paredes, que passe tanto tempo construindo ao redor do meu coração, haviam desmoronado.

-Eu também sinto sua falta. –disse- É tão bom ouvir sua voz.

-A sua também. Você não sabe quantas vezes eu tentei te ligar.

-Eu queria que você estivesse aqui. –solucei, eu sentia tanto a falta dele, não conseguia me controlar.

-Ah, Deus. Bella, não chora. –sua voz estava rouca, como se ele também estivesse chorando- Por favor. Eu não quero que você se sinta como eu estou me sentindo.

-Desculpa. Não dá pra controlar. –tentei controlar minhas lágrimas, respirando fundo, mas foi inútil.

Ele me deixou chorar por alguns minutos antes de falar.

-Bella? Eu preciso te falar uma coisa.

-Mesmo? Eu também tenho que te dizer uma coisa. –eu, repentinamente, tive essa sensação que eu precisava falar. Algo que eu devia ter feito no começo da conversa.

-Tá, você primeiro.

Sorri.

-Certo. Eu não sei como você vai se sentir sobre esse assunto.

-É ruim? –ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Não. –respondi- É só... é grande. Muito grande.

-Certo. –ele disse, lentamente.

Eu respirei fundo.

-Eu estou grávida.

-O que?

Repeti.

-Eu estou grávida.

-Bella? Eu não estou conseguindo ouvir. Droga de celular! –parecia que ele estava batendo no celular- Bella, você ainda está aí?

-Edward? Edward, eu estou grávida! Nós vamos ter um bebê! –eu gritei, me sentia boba, mas ele ouvir um pedaço seria melhor do que ele não ouvir nada.

-Droga! Bella, eu volto em...

-O que? Edward? –o telefone apitou no meu ouvido e eu olhei para a tela.

_Chamada perdida._

-Droga! –eu joguei o celular na cama, enojada.

Ele ainda não sabia. Estava tão perto de contar para ele, e ele ainda não sabia.

_E se ele não está vindo para casa em junho?_

Eu, de repente senti como se água gelada estivesse sendo injetada em minhas veias. Gelei, de pensar nisso.

Eu sabia que a fundação estava indo muito bem. Estava em todos os lugares, jornais, revistas. Eu atendi várias ligações depois que eles deixaram a China. Todos queriam saber sobre os Cullen. E se eles não fossem voltar em junho, como estava planejado? E se eles fossem voltar depois? Ele estaria aqui quando o bebê nascesse? Qual seria sua reação em voltar para casa, para uma noiva enormemente grávida? Ou pior, voltar para casa para descobrir que enquanto você viajava, virou pai.

-Ah, Deus. –eu estava soluçando de novo.

Não sabia se conseguiria fazer isso sozinha. Havia tantas coisas para as quais eu tinha que me preparar, coisas para comprar, coisas para aprender, sem contar um nome para escolher. Eu tinha que me preparar psicologicamente para a possibilidade de dar a luz sem Edward.

Mas o pior, era o fato de existir uma chance de ele não querer ser pai. Nunca conversamos sobre família, eu simplesmente assumi que isso estava incluso.

E se eu estivesse errada? Conseguiria ser mãe solteira? Eu agüentaria olhar para o rosto do nosso bebê e ver o homem que eu não queria viver sem?

Eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria.

Fiquei deitada, chorando até que a campainha tocou. Me sentei, pensando em quem poderia ser e de repente percebi que tinha me esquecido de Seth.

Fui até a porta e a abri.

-Desculpa. Eu estou quase pronta. –disse, sem fôlelo.

Comecei a ir de volta para o quarto, mas Seth me puxou de volta.

-Oi, Bella. Espera aí. Qual é o problema?

-Estou tão ruim assim? –murmurei.

-Não, mas parece que você estava chorando. Qual o problema? –olhei para o relógio, estive chorando por três horas!

Eu olhei para ele. Não tinha nada, a não ser preocupação em seu rosto.

-Edward ligou.

-Então, você contou?

-Tentei. –eu disse, vagamente.

Ele franziu o cenho.

-Ele não ficou feliz?

-Não, ele não me ouviu. Ele parou de ouvir um pouco antes de eu falar.

-Ah. –ele ficou quieto por um momento- Isso é péssimo. –Seth riu.

Olhei feio para ele.

-O que é tão engraçado?

-Parece uma novela mexicana. –depois de seu comentário, ele riu mais ainda.

Era contagiante. Logo, eu comecei a rir –rir de verdade. Nada da falsidade que eu mostrava há dois meses.

-É, acho que sim. Você quer ouvir tudo sobre o drama que anda acontecendo no programa de Edward e Bella? –eu o guiei para a suíte para que eu terminasse de me arrumar.

-Claro. –ele disse, se sentando na borda da banheira, no banheiro.

-O Edward te contou alguma coisa sobre nós dois?

-Não. –ele balançou a cabeça- Depois do primeiro encontro de vocês ele me disse quem você era, e aí, algumas semanas depois, ele disse que sabia que era rápido, mas que ele te amava e que vocês estava noivos.

-Mesmo? –eu disse, surpresa.

-Nós não conversamos tanto assim enquanto jogamos basquete, Bella. Fica muito difícil respirar. –ele disse com uma risadinha.

-Ah, sim. Bom, deixa eu ver. Tudo começou quando eu cortei a mão, por que eu sou uma desajeitada.

-Claro. –ele interrompeu.

-E ele é o médico que costurou minha mão. Aí, eu vi ele de novo enquanto eu estava na academia.

-Você foi na academia? –ele perguntou, incrédulo.

-É. A Alice estava pensando em bancar o cupido. –expliquei- Enfim, ele tocou meu braço e eu caí na esteira. –ele riu de novo- Eu sei, né?

Ri por alguns segundos com ele.

-Alguns dias depois, ele me chamou pra sair. Saímos e literalmente nos apaixonamos naquele encontro. Foi surreal. A gente se conhecia há alguns dias e já estávamos dizendo 'Eu te amo' um para o outro.

-Uau. Ele não estava mentindo quando disse que tudo foi rápido.

Balancei a cabeça.

-Rápido é modo de dizer. No final de semana seguinte a gente... hum... transou. –eu corei intensamente ao admitir isso, mas lembrei a mim mesmo que era apenas Seth.

-E por que isso é uma coisa ruim? –ele mexeu as sobrancelhas, me fazendo rir.

-Não é. Mas, Seth... eu era virgem. –murmurei, corando de novo.

-Você era virgem? –ele perguntou, chocado.

-É. Sem muitos detalhes, foi perfeito. Eu não me arrependo, mesmo nós indo mais rápido do que eu achei que fosse possível. Bom, no dia seguinte, eu li uma carta dos donos do meu prédio, dizendo que eles tinham vendido o imóvel e o comprador ia fazer um hotel. Eu tinha duas semanas para sair, antes que eles me despejassem.

-Duas semanas? –ele perguntou, incrédulo- Cara, isso é horrível!

-Duas semanas. –repeti- Aí, o Edward me chamou para vir morar com ele. Obviamente, eu aceitei. No fim de semana que eu mudei para cá, a cunhada dele praticamente me chamou de interesseira. –ele fez uma careta- Aí, no Dia de Ação de Graças o pai dele o chamou para se juntar a equipe para caridade e me deixar por seis meses. Na manhã seguinte, ele pediu para casar comigo.

-É, mas vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro. Eu nunca vi Edward tão feliz antes.

-Obrigada, Seth. Continuando, na manhã que ele partiu, nós... hum... –eu comecei a ficar vermelha de novo.

-Fala logo, Bella. –ele disse, rindo.

-Na manhã que ele partiu, nós transamos, no chuveiro... sem camisinha. Agora, aqui estamos nós. Eu, grávida e ele, longe. –eu tive que segurar as lágrimas nessa ultima parte.

-Você não estava tomando anticoncepcional?

-Seth! –disse, alarmada.

-O que? Isso não é a sua cara! Você sempre foi a responsável. –eu havia me esquecido de como Seth me conhecia, por conviver com Jacob.

-Foi assim que eu descobri que estava grávida. Eu tinha marcado uma consulta para pedir o anticoncepcional, só consegui para o final de dezembro. Eles ligaram e adiaram para o meio de janeiro, mas já era tarde demais. Mesmo se eu tivesse ido dia vinte, a primeira data, já era tarde demais. Eu estava _tentando _ser responsável, juro.

Terminei de passar o rímel e o gloss e prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

-Estou pronta se você estiver.

-Tá. É melhor nós irmos pra eu poder alimentar vocês dois antes do filme começar.

Eu ri.

-Vamos.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Seth me levou para um restaurante indiano, já que eu estava com desejo de comer alguma coisa apimentada. Nos sentamos e pedimos nossas bebidas. Seth, uma cerveja, e eu, água.

Eu olhei para a cerveja dele.

-Queria poder tomar isso. –disse.

-Você gosta de cerveja?

-Não, na verdade não. –admiti.

-Então por que você quer uma?

-Por que eu não vou poder experimentar até setembro. Sabe, você sempre quer alguma coisa que você não pode ter. –bebi um gole da minha água e franzi o cenho.

-Tá.

O garçom veio e anotou nossos pedidos. Eu mal podia esperar para comer. Passei o dia inteiro me esforçando para não vomitar, na hora do jantar, eu estava faminta.

-Então, quais as novidades de La Push? –coloquei o rosto na mão e me inclinei para frente- Eu não pergunto isso para o Charlie. Tento manter nossas conversas simples. Edward, trabalho, esportes e pesca.

Honestamente, eu andei evitando Charlie desde que descobri estar grávida. Eu não sabia como contar as novidades, mas sabia que deveria descobrir um jeito logo. Não podia esconder para sempre, mas eu não queria saber a reação dele.

Ele riu, nervoso.

-Nada demais. Quil e Embry acabaram de voltar e abriram a oficina deles. Deixa eu pensar... Leah conseguiu terminar o curso de Psicologia Criminosa. E, você sabe, meu pai passa, praticamente, todos os finais de semana pescando com seu pai.

-É. –sorri- E os Black?

Ele me olhou sério.

-Você quer mesmo saber?

-Quero.

Ele assentiu.

-Billy continua suas coisas em La Push. Hum, Rachel e Paul se casaram ano passado.

-Mesmo?

-É. A Rebecca ainda mora no Havaí. Ela tem umas duas crianças agora. –o garçom trouxe nossa comida, Seth comeu uma garfada antes de falar mais- Então, como você está lidando com o Edward estar longe?

-Eu não estou. –eu não estava gostando do rumo que essa conversa estava tomando, estava muito divertido fingir que tudo estava bem.

Ele parecia confuso.

-Como assim?

-Eu, praticamente ignoro. Dói demais pensar nele. –eu olhei para meu prato e senti a dor familiar em meu peito.

-Desculpa. –ele começou a esticar a mão, mas não alcançou a minha, colocou sua mão de volta onde estava.

-Obrigada.

Ficamos quietos enquanto comemos.

Os olhos de Seth se arregalaram quando ele olhou para o meu prato.

-Jesus, Bella! Você pelo menos mastigou a comida?

Eu olhei para o meu prato e percebi que estava quase vazio.

-Eu estava com fome. –eu disse, inocente.

-Dá pra ver! Quantos mini-Edward você tem aí dentro? –ele brincou.

-Só um, espero! –senti meu rosto corar- Eu não consigo comer direito, só no jantar. –dei os ombros- Aparentemente, ainda tenho mais três semanas de enjôos, até começar a melhorar.

-Bom, vou te dizer. Você não parece grávida. Ainda parece a velha Bella para mim. –ele sorriu.

-Obrigada. –corei. Depois de passar algumas horas com Seth, meu rosto ia ficar permanentemente vermelho.

-Disponha. Então, você está feliz em ter um bebê?

-Sim, eu estou. Quando eu descobri eu chorei. Quer dizer eu sempre quis esse bebê, desde o dia que eu descobri. Mas não era a hora perfeita. Eu fiquei muito chateada por saber que eu não tinha como falar com Edward. –olhei para baixo- Não sei, acho que não estou explicando direito.

-Não, eu acho que estou entendo. –ele olhou para a conta.

-Quanto é minha metade? –disse, pegando minha carteira.

Ele puxou a conta de perto de mim, para que eu não visse.

-Não. Eu vou pagar.

-Seth! Isso não é um encontro. Eu pago minha metade! –protestei.

-Eu sei. Mas minha mãe me ensinou direito. –ele me analisoi, irritado, por um momento- Vamos fazer o seguinte, voce paga o cinema.

-Certo. –sorri.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Assistimos uma comédia. Eu precisava rir. Seth me levou para casa e até a porta. Ainda estávamos rindo por causa do filme.

-Teve uma hora, que eu literalmente chorei de rir! –Seth disse, ainda rindo.

-Eu sei! Eu também. –respirei fundo- Eu preciso parar de rir, minha barriga já está doendo!

-A minha também.

Eu olhei para Seth, séria. Era bom ter essa conexão com Forks de novo.

-Obrigada.

-Pelo que? –ele perguntou, confuso.

-Eu precisava rir. Eu não ri assim, de verdade, desde que Edward foi viajar.

-Isso é triste.

-Eu sei. –Seth se inclinou e beijou minha testa, era reconfortante, de um jeito de irmãos.

-Pra que isso?

-Eu senti sua falta. Você desapareceu desde que Jacob morreu. Eu esqueci como você é divertida. –ele encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhas, envergonhado.

-Obrigada. Eu também senti sua falta. Eu fiquei muito feliz quando Edward me disse que ele era seu amigo. Tinha esquecido o quando da minha vida eu tentei esquecer quando saí de Forks. Desculpa.

-Tudo bem, mas você tem que prometer que não vai fazer de novo. –ele me olhou- Você machucou muitas pessoas quando partiu.

-Eu sei. –eu disse, em voz baixa.

-Bom, eu te ligo semana que vem. A gente pode se ver de novo e fazer alguma coisa. Talvez a Alice possa vir. Vai ser quase como nos velhos tempos.

Quase era a palavra chave, mas ela não me entristecia como antes.

-Tá bom. Eu falo com você depois.

Eu fui até o quarto e me deitei. A dor no meu peito ainda estava ali, mas eu não havia notado até ele ir embora.

_Ele é uma boa distração._ Pensei.

Se eu ia sobreviver até junho, eu precisava de todas as distrações que conseguisse.

* * *

**O que voces acharam?**

**Uhuuuul o Edward vem pra casa mais cedo *OOOOO* a Bella nao sabe e ele nao sabe que vai ser papai .-.**

**SOBRE A DEMORA:  
bom gente, o que eu posso dizer, minha vida ficou uma loucura depois da minha ultima atualizaçao, provas, simulados, copa, minha sala de aula pra arrumar para uma mostra que foi hoje.  
Eu preciso contar sobre essa mostra pra voces! hahaha, o tema da minha sala foi a copa, e a mostra foi hoje! e a sala tava linda, toda verde e amarela, imagina minha cara ontem quando o brasil perdeu! achei que as pessoas iam destruir a sala, mas foi tudo bem...  
**

**Eu tenho uma professora de quimica que se acha a engraçadinha... hoje ela chegou e falou 'corrigi sua prova substitutiva, viu carol' aí quando eu perguntei se eu fui bem ela disse 'tirou 1,9' e nao disse mais nada, quando ela viu que eu fiquei branca ela disse 'nao vale 2,0, entao, voce tirou 1,9' quase soquei a cara dela! hahaha**

**SOBRE A COPA:  
aaah Italia saiu... Inglaterra saiu... Brasil saiu... Argentina saiu... nao sei pra quem mais torcer *snif***

**SOBRE ... rufem os tambores... ECLIPSE!:  
geeeeeente! todo mundo já viu eclipse? eu ameei, sério mesmo! só tiveram duas coisinhas que eu nao gostei a primeira, foi o volvo ainda ser preto ._. e a segunda foi Neutron Star Collision começar a tocar no meio do filme, sei lá, achei estranho... mas achei perfeito, a Bryce tava linda como Victoria e, amo a Rachella, mas talvez teria sido melhor usar ela desde o começo.  
E voces o que acharam? to doida pra saber :D**

**-Como sempre, quem comentar, ganha um teaser :D e se voces quiserem começar a chutar sobre o sexo do bebe da Bella, eu vou colocar o nome de quem acertar lá em cima, no capítulo que eles descobrem, ok.**

**Tá, falei demais já, né?**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Oláá, pessoas, como anda o finzinho de feriado? (pra quem mora em sao paulo .-.)**

**Aqui está mais um capítulozinhoo feito com muito amor e carinho :DD**

**Até já já**

* * *

Edward

_Bella estava sentada na mesa do meu escritório, vestindo uma saia preta e curta, e uma camisa branca, com botões o suficiente abertos, para expor seus pequenos e delicados seios._

_-Dr. Cullen. –ela sorriu._

_-Srta. Swan. –eu respondi, também sorrindo- O que posso fazer por você?_

_-Eu preciso que você me examine. –ela disse, sedutoramente e eu senti meu membro se enrijecer._

_-Qual é o problema? –fui até ela e gentilmente acariciei sua coxa._

_-Eu tenho essa sensação estranha no meio das minhas pernas. –ela me olhou o corou- Você acha que consegue cuidar disso por mim?_

_Eu subi minha mão, por suas coxas. Ela não estava usando calcinhas. Passei minha mãos por suas extremidades, a fazendo gemer. Ela já estava molhada._

_Meu membro estava pressionando o zíper da minha calça._

_-Quando você sente isso? –consegui dizer._

_-Quando eu penso em você. Por favor, Dr. Cullen, você é o único que pode me ajudar. –ela sorriu, inocente, ao dizer isso._

_-Eu acho que consigo fazer alguma coisa sobre esse assunto. –pensei- Mas você precisa fazer uma coisa por mim antes._

_-Qualquer coisa. –ela suspirou._

_-Eu preciso que você ponha essa sua boca quente você sabe onde._

_Ela levantou da mesa e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Abaixou minha cueca e calça, libertando meu membro. Ela passou a mão por todo o meu comprimento antes de colocar a boca na cabeça. Ela passou sua língua suavemente antes de me colocar em sua boca. Gemi ao sentir meu quadril, involuntariamente, se inclinar de prazer enquanto ela continuava a se mover. Podia sentir a tensão que se acumulava em meu corpo enquanto ela trabalhava em mim._

_-Bella. –gemi, estava tão perto, ela pressionou meu membro me fazendo explodir- BELLA!_

Eu acordei em posiçao fetal. Meu membro esperando para ser aliviado. Movi minha mão e suspirei, enquanto a envolvia entorno de mim mesmo. Comecei a movê-la, tentando aliviar a ereção com a qual acordei, mas não conseguia. O buraco em meu peito estava queimando, como se alguém tivesse passado uma tocha dentro de mim. Me arrepiei com a dor. Tinha que sair daqui, _agora._

Me levantei e tentei sair do mosquiteiro, mas de algum jeito eu havia me enrolado nele enquanto dormia.

-Merda! –disse, puxando a rede com força.

Corri para fora da cabana, direto para o rio, me sentei e coloquei meu rosto nas mãos.

_Só mais um mês. Só mais um mês. _Repetia para mim mesmo, tentando controlar a dor que irradiava de meu peito.

Ouvi alguém se movimentando, se aproximando, e vi meu pai lentamente vir até mim.

-Você está bem?

Assenti. Ainda não podia falar.

-Desculpa, Edward. –seu rosto estava cheio de remorso- Queria não ter pedido para você vir junto.

-Eu sei. –ele se desculpava quase todos os dias desde que o disse que ia embora- Está tudo bem, mesmo. Eu não tinha que ter vindo com você.

_Mas eu vim._

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Bella

-Alice, está tudo bem. Eu levo.

Estava puxando a pequena mala, atrás de mim. Estávamos no aeroporto, onde eu pegaria um vôo até Chicago para visitar Emmett e Rosalie, no fim de semana.

-Mas não é pra você carregar peso! –ela protestou.

-Alice, você está me vendo carregando alguma coisa?

-Bom, não, mas... –ela se interrompeu quando viu Jasper vindo em nossa direção.

-Oi, Jazz! –eu disse quando ele se aproximou.

-Oi, Bells.

Ele pegou a mala da minha mão e começou a levá-la.

-Eu consigo fazer isso!

-Mas você não vai. –ele nem ao menos olhou para mim para dizer.

Eu parei de andar e cruzei os braços, fazendo cara feia. Eu parecia uma criança mas não me importava.

-Você não vem, Bella? –Alice disse.

-Não.

-Vamos, Bella. Pare de agir como um bebê. –Jasper disse, nenhum dos dois tinha parado de andar.

Eu, rapidamente, percebi que discutir não faria bem nenhum, então corri para alcançá-los.

-Que horas seu vôo sai? –Alice estava procurando alguma coisa em sua bolsa.

-Uma e vinte. –eu fui até o elevador e apertei o botão.

Aparentemente eu ainda estava autorizada a fazer isso.

-Tá. Que horas você chega no domingo?

-Hum, mais ou menos umas seis e meia, eu acho. –peguei meu itinerário de vôo e chequei- É, seis e vinte e cinco.

Eu tirei um tempo de folga do trabalho para contar a todos sobre o bebê. Eu mal podia vestir minhas calças jeans, já, eu não conseguiria manter em segredo por muito mais tempo, então não havia um motivo para continuar. E eu também tinha que parar de ser uma covarde sobre isso. Não era a situação ideal, mas eu estava começando a ficar animada com a idéia de ser mãe. E eu queria poder dizer isso para as pessoas.

Renée aceitou bem. Ela estava mais preocupada com a reação de Edward quando ele voltasse. Mas Charlie, ele não estava feliz. Ficou bravo, no inicio, por eu ter me colocado 'nessa posição'. Mas, lentamente, ele estava se acostumando, me ligando diariamente para perguntar como eu estava me sentindo.

Eu estava cada vez melhor. Aprendendo a lidar com a dor que morava em meu peito e, as vezes, eu estava tão feliz quanto antes de conhecer Edward. Eu podia ver uma luz no fim do túnel. Era março, metade do meu tempo sem ele.

Despachamos minha mala, por causa da insistência de Jasper, mesmo ela sendo pequena o suficiente para eu levar como bagagem de mão, e fomos até a linha de segurança da sala de embarque.

-Você tem uma consulta na segunda, né?

-Isso. As oito e dez.

-Posso ir? –os olhos de Alice estavam dançando de felicidade.

Era minha primeira consulta depois de descobrir que estava grávida.

-Claro. –ri.

Ela assentiu e sorriu.

-Bom, tenha um ótimo fim de semana.

Assenti mas não me movi para abraçá-los os me despedir.

-Alice, escuta? –disse, hesitante.

-Que foi, Bells?

Mexi na minha blusa antes de responder.

-Você acha que eles vão perceber que eu estou grávida imediatamente?

-Sim. –franzi o cenho, chocada, Alice riu da minha expressão- Sua barriga ainda está bem lisinha, mas seus peitos estar um pouco maiores e seu rosto mais calmo. Seu cabelo e sua pele estão ótimos. Não que antes eles não fossem, mas agora está óbvio, então tenho quase certeza que eles vão perceber que alguma coisa está diferente.

-Ótimo. –murmurei irônica.

-Bom, foi você quem quis esperar até março pra contar para eles. –ela disse.

-Eu sei, eu sei. –eu tinha atrasado isso o máximo que consegui- Tá, é melhor eu ir indo.

Nos despedimos e eu entrei na fila para o detector de metais. Para ser sincera, eu tinha evitado contar para Emmett e Rosalie por estar com medo da reação deles, se bem que isso era algo para se pensar. Mas eu evitei por estar com medo da minha reação ao voltar ao lugar onde vi Edward pela ultima vez. Quando fui para Jacksonville, estava praticamente catatônica. Não estava atenta as coisas ao meu redor. Agora, já faziam três meses, e eu estava me sentindo mais como eu mesma. Ainda incompleta, mas não vou reclamar. Passar um tempo com Alice, Jasper e Seth tinha sido um presente de Deus. Sem eles, eu, provavelmente, ainda estaria deitada na cama, chorando.

A dor no meu peito formigou, me desafiando enquanto ganhava forças a cada passo que eu dava, me aproximando dos detectores. Passei pela revista e peguei minha bolsa da esteira. Acenei para Alice e Jasper antes de ir para o portão de embarque. Dei um passo, e todos os sentimento que partiram meu coração voltaram. Tropecei, mas consegui me impedir de cair. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

_Você não vai desmoronar. Você já chegou até aqui._

-Senhorita, você está bem? –abri os olhos e vi um dos seguranças me observando.

Limpei a garganta.

-Estou. –comecei a andar de novo, e não parei até chegar ao portão.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

O vôo para Chicago foi tranquilo. Comecei a usar o diário que Renee me deu para escrever algumas idéias para livros, que tive. Passei o vôo inteiro relendo minhas anotações, decifrando minha letra horrível. Meus pensamentos pareciam estar girando em torno de romance, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza. As cenas que eu já tinha, eu amava, mas não tinha certeza onde elas iriam, na historia. Eu não tinha uma idéia definitiva, nem uma direção que eu queria que a historia tomasse.

Mas rápido do que eu esperava, estávamos pousando.

Fui até a esteira de bagagens e vi Emmett e Rosalie me esperando.

-Bells! –Emmett gritou.

Me aproximei deles e pude sentir meu coração se acelerando.

-Oi, Em, Rose. É bom ver vocês.

Emmett me puxou em um de seus abraços de urso e rapidamente me soltou.

-Você está ótima!

Corei.

-Obrigada.

Abracei Rosalie antes de ela pedir para eu dar uma voltinha.

-O que você anda fazendo? Você está ótima!

Corei mais ainda.

-Hum, nada. Eu não estou tão bem assim. –murmurei.

_Será que estou tão diferente assim?_

_-_O Eddie devia passar mais tempo longe de você. –Emmett brincou- Obviamente, isso te faz bem.

Rose arfou e deu um tapa do abdômen dele.

-Emmett!

Os olhos azuis dele encontraram os meus, mostrando seu remorso.

-Desculpa, Bella. Eu não quis dizer isso.

-Tá tudo bem, Emmett. Eu sei que não. –olhei para a esteira- Ali a minha mala.

Eu me movi para pegá-la, apenas para ser parada por Emmett.

-Eu pego, irmãzinha. –ele sorriu.

Pouquíssimo tempo depois ele voltou com a minha mala.

-Pronto. Vamos!

Estacionamos em uma garage com três vagas, nos fundos da casa. Eu ainda não podia falar nada sobre ela, só que estávamos em uma parte da cidade muito boa e que a casa era enorme. Rose e Emmett pegaram minha bagagem e me guiaram para a cozinha.

-Uau, é lindo aqui. –eu disse enquanto olhava ao meu redor.

A cozinha tinha pisos brancos com preto. Detalhes de metal. Imaculada. Moderna. Bem Rosalie Hale Cullen.

-Obrigada. –Rose respondeu- Vamos, vou te levar para o seu quarto.

Ela me levou para o andar de cima pela escada em caracol, onde o quarto azul claro onde eu estava dormindo era.

-Que lindo. Eu amei a cor das paredes.

No momento eu pensei que eu poderia usar uma cor semelhante para o quarto do bebê. Era bem relaxante. Eu sorri quando me imaginei de pé, na frente de um berço branco e pegando minha garotinha ruiva no colo. Minha mão, instantaneamente foi para minha barriga, mas eu disfarcei e coloquei a mão no bolso.

-Obrigada. Nós, provavelmente vamos usar esse quarto para o bebê, assim que eu engravidar, claro. Ele é mais perto do nosso.

_Ah, Droga._

_-_Então, como anda... isso? –perguntei.

-Não anda. A gente tem tentado há cinco meses e nada. –ela encolheu os ombros- Mas vai acontecer. Ainda temos muito tempo até termos que começar a nos preocupar. –ela deu uma risadinha nervosa.

-Sinto muito. –eu me senti culpada, imediatamente.

Rosalie tem tentado engravidar a meses, e aqui estou eu, grávida de uma criança, fruto de uma vez descuidada.

-Bom, enfim, eu vou te deixar sozinha um pouco. Vou pedir alguma coisa pra nós comermos. –franzi o cenho, confusa- Eu não cozinho. –ela disse, rindo.

-Okay. Daqui a pouco eu desço. Vou só trocar de roupa e talvez ligar para o Jasper, dizer que cheguei bem. –ele tinha a tendência de se preocupar comigo, ultimamente, mais do que Alice.

-Tudo bem. Te vejo lá embaixo.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Comemos pizza e fomos para a sala de lazer. Emmett foi até o bar e pegou uma cerveja.

-Alguém mais quer?

-Não, obrigada. –respondi e Rose simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

-Quer jogar Mario Kart? –ele perguntou sorrindo, eu olhei para ele e ri- Que foi?

-Você é pior que uma criança! –sorri.

-Não. Eu só sei o que é divertido. Diferente da Rose, emburrada o tempo todo. –ela mostrou o dedo para Emmett, quem riu- Mesmo, querida? Na frente de Bella? Você está bem aventureira hoje.

-Ah, cala a boca! –ela disse, rindo.

Emmett pegou dois controles de Wii e os colocou em volantes. Depois, ele se virou para Rose, sorrindo maldosamente.

-Aposto vinte pratas que eu consigo acabar com você.

Ela olhou para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Feito, jogadorzinho.

Me sentei confortavelmente enquanto eles jogavam. Era hilário, atirando cascos de tartarugas um no outro, correndo um por cima do outro. Emmett gritava e xingava cada vez que Rose ultrapassava.

Finalmente, eles terminaram.

-Ganhei. Pode pagar. –Rose disse, tranquila.

-Droga! –Emmett tirou vinte dólares da carteira e colocou no decote de Rosalie.

Ela olhou para o dinheiro.

-O que? Está escrito 'Deposite aqui' na minha camiseta?

-Não, diz 'Doe aqui'. –Emmett respondeu.

-É. Também diz 'Suporte a causa'. –eu disse, rindo.

Emmett estava sorrindo mais ainda.

-É. Salve as _tatas. _Deveria ser obrigatório doar. Que pena que não é outubro. Ganharíamos mais ainda. –todos começamos a rir.

Depois de nos acalmarmos, joguei uma vez com Emmett. Ele venceu.

-Eu sou péssima. Vou dormir.

-Mas já? –Emmett reclamou.

-É. Eu tenho ido dormir cedo ultimamente. –_oopa._

Ele me olhou, curioso.

-Como assim?

-Nada. –eu disse, olhando para baixo. Eu teria que contar para eles, uma hora ou outra, mas não sabia como.

-Você está mentindo. –levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele- Você mente muito mal, Bella.

-Isso tem a ver com o Edward ter ido viajar? –Rose perguntou- Por que quando Emmett viaja por causa de jogos, eu fico péssima.

-Não exatamente. Isso é parte do motivo.

-Senta. –Emmett mandou.

Eu sentei, relutante.

-Me conta como você está lidando com essa viajem.

-Eu não estou, Em. Eu evito pensar nisso, o máximo que eu posso. Machuca quando eu penso nisso. –minha voz falhou.

-Então, você está cansada o tempo todo, por que você está deprimida? –Rose perguntou.

-Claro que eu estou deprimida por ele não estar aqui. –respondi- Eu não sei se vocês conversaram com a Alice, mas eu não conseguia comer, dormir, pensar, no inicio. Era como se eu não estivesse aqui. Estava catatônica na primeira semana.

-Mas, obviamente, você não está mais. –ela olhou intensamente para mim- Então, o que mudou?

-Nada. Eu só percebi que eu teria que funcionar sem Edward do meu lado. –respirei fundo, doeu- E eu funciono. Trabalho, faço minhas tarefas diárias. Rio de vez em quando. Mas eu não estou complete. Tem uma parte de mim faltando. Não importa o quando eu ria, meu peito sempre dói. Dói respirar. –encolhi os ombros- Eu aprendi a viver com isso. Estou acostumada.

-Sinto muito. –Rosalie sussurrou.

Uma lagrima escorreu pela minha bochecha e eu assenti.

-Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta. –Emmett disse.

Eu olhei, incrédula para ele. Os jogadores de futebol não deveriam ser mais burros que uma caixa de pedras? Ele não esqueceu.

-Você está cansada o tempo todo por estar deprimida?

-Não. –eu disse em voz baixa.

-Então, o que é? –Rose perguntou, ela estava se inclinando na minha direção, preocupada.

Eu olhei para ela.

-Desculpa, Rose, de verdade. –meus olhos estavam nadando em lágrimas.

-Pelo que? –ela perguntou, com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

-Eu estou grávida. –eu disse, olhando para o chão.

-O que? –Emmett exclamou.

-Você me ouviu. _–por favor, não me faça repetir._

-Quanto tempo de gravidez? –Rose perguntou, com a voz fria, a Rainha Gelada voltou.

-Quase quatorze semanas. –Emmett franziu o cenho- Três meses e meio, Emmett.

Ele assentiu.

-Há quanto tempo você sabe?

-Descobri em janeiro.

-Vocês não usaram nenhum tipo de prevenção? –Rose perguntou, severa.

-Sim. A gente usou camisinha. Eu tinha uma consulta com a minha médica, pra conversar sobre anticoncepcional, foi assim que eu descobri.

-Mas se vocês usaram camisinha, como você está grávida? –o rosto dela estava contorcido de raiva- Eu sei que elas não são cem por cento seguras, mas o Edward não é idiota. Droga, ele podia ter te dado uma receita, ele mesmo!

-Rosie. –Emmett advertiu.

Ela simplesmente olhou para ele.

-Eu não sabia o que eu queria, então nós concordamos em conversar com a minha médica de sempre. –eu me ajeitei no sofá- Jesus, vocês sabem como eu fico desconfortável com esse tipo de conversa. –disse, meu corpo todo corado.

-Você pode explicar como aconteceu? A Rosie tá certa. Edward é esperto. –Emmett perguntou, gentilmente.

-Na manhã que ele foi viajar, nós transamos no chuveiro. –pausei, meu rosto queimava- Sem camisinha. A gente não estava pensando muito claramente.

-Levou uma única vez? –Emmett perguntou, incrédulo.

-É.

Ele começou a rir. Eu olhei para ele. Era minha vez de estar incédula.

-Eu não sabia que o Eddie tinha isso dentro dele!

Rose olhou para ele, os olhou cheios de raiva, e saiu da sala.

Eu respirei fundo e senti as lagrimas descendo pelo meu rosto. Elas não me surpreenderam.

-Desculpa. –chorei, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

-Por quê? Não é como se você tivesse feito de propósito.

Eu olhei para ele, por entre meus dedos.

-Você não está bravo?

-Não! Eu vou ser titio! Isso é ótimo! –ele estava sorrindo- O Eddie sabe?

-Não, eu não consegui falar com ele. –sequei minhas lágrimas.

-Ele vai ter uma surpresa quando voltar pra casa.

Ele balançou a cabeça e veio até mim, colocando uma mão em meu ombro, e dando um aperto gentil.

-Tudo bem. Não se culpa, Bells. Ela vai superar. Provavelmente é só difícil para ela entender por que ela quer o que você tem, demais. –ele passou a mão por seus cabelos, o que me lembrou Edward- Ela devia estar brava comigo, não com você. Eu fui quem fez ela esperar, não estava pronto.

-Você devia ir falar com ela. Ela precisa de você.

-Você vai ficar bem?

Assenti, então ele foi atrás de Rose.

Fiquei ali, sentada, por um tempo. Com medo de me aproximar demais do quarto deles. Eu pude ouvir gritos e choros vindos de algum lugar da casa. Eu não tinha idéia do que Rosalie estava dizendo, mas eu tinha certeza que não queria saber.

Devo ter adormecido enquanto esperava pelos gritos dela acabarem, sei que quando percebi, senti os braços fortes de Emmett me levantando do sofá.

-Shh, Bella. Eu vou te levar lá para cima. Volta a dormir.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Na manhã seguinte acordei e suspirei. Minha vida parecia ficar cada vez mais complicada. Queria estar brava com Rosalie, por causa da reação dela, noite passada, mas eu não conseguia. Era parcialmente minha culpa, por esperar tanto para dizer para todos. Se eu levantasse a cabeça e contasse em janeiro, ela não teria tido tanto tempo para criar esperanças em engravidar, e magoá-los quando não acontecesse.

Mas, ela poderia ter sido mais delicada, ao invés de sair da sala e gritar sobre como eu sou horrível a noite toda.

Levei bastante tempo me levantando e tomando banho. Escrevi um pouco antes de me vestir e ir para a cozinha. Estava fazendo tudo o que podia para evitar Rose, o máximo que eu conseguisse.

Fui até a cozinha e vi Rose lá.

_Como eu a evitei bem._

Me balancei nos meu calcanhares, indecisa. Não conseguia decidir se devia ficar ou me virar e sair dali antes que ela me visse.

Respirei fundo. _Ficar._ Decidi.

-Eu pensei que você não cozinhasse. –eu disse, hesitante.

Ela se virou para mim e deu um sorriso estreito.

-Eu não cozinho, normalmente.

Fui até o balcão e me servi uma xícara de café, saboreando. Era tudo o que eu tomaria de café o dia todo.

-Parece bom. Você está com vontade de panquecas?

-Não, na verdade não estou. –suas costas estavam viradas para mim, então eu não consegui decifrar o tom de sua voz.

-Ah, são para o Emmett? –bebi outro gole do café, estava delicioso.

-Não. São para você.

-Para mim? –perguntei surpresa.

-É. –ela as colocou em um prato e entregou para mim- Não é muito, mas eu pensei ser um bom começo para me desculpar.

Eu não soube o que dizer, então, apenas olhei para ela. Rose não parecia o tipo de mulher que se desculpava por vontade própria.

-Eu não devia ter ficado brava daquele jeito. Não é como se você tivesse ficado grávida só pra me magoar.

Me encolhi, ela foi bem direta.

-Não, eu não fiquei. –respondi, simplesmente.

Comi um pedaço da panqueca, já que meu estomago estava rugindo bem alto. Eram boas, por terem sido feitas por alguém que não cozinha.

-Eu sei. Desculpa. É só que… faz tanto tempo que eu quero um bebê. Emmett e eu estamos casados há três anos e ele finalmente está pronto para ter um filho.

Fiquei em silencio. Não sabia o quanto Emmett devia ter dito ontem a noite.

-Eu não estou desapontada, eu sabia que levaria alguns meses, mas isso não ajuda a minha ansiedade. E ouvir que você está grávida, bom, acho que eu agi sem pensar.

Eu sentia que a desculpa não era totalmente de coração, pelo menos ainda não. Ela parecia estar se prendendo a algum ressentimento contra a minha pessoa. Eu não podia culpá-la. Senti que se a situação fosse inversa, eu também me sentiria assim. Especialmente eu sabendo como é ser controlado pelos hormônios.

Engoli.

-Obrigada.

Ela ficou ali, me olhando comer por um minuto.

-Então, só levou uma vez mesmo?

-É.

-Uau. –ela suspirou- O Edward deve ter um super-esperma. –ela disse, brincando.

Eu quase engasguei, estava chocada por ela estar brincando.

-É, talvez. –ri baixo.

-Você disse que está de quatorze semanas?

-Isso, na segunda completa, acho. –era tanta coisa para lembrar, eu não conseguia ter certeza.

-Você ainda não está mostrando. –ela disse, quase que me acusando.

Eu ri.

-Na verdade, meus je;ans estão desabotoados nesse exato momento.

Ela sorriu.

-Você já sentiu mexer?

-Não, ainda não. Eu acho que li no livro que minha médica me deu que talvez eu sinta em algumas semanas. –bebi um gole da minha xícara de café- Mas eu não estou com pressa.

-Por que não?

-Por que é uma coisa que eu queria poder compartilhar com Edward. –franzi o cenho e terminei a panqueca- Estava boa.

-Óbvio. –ela riu e levou meu prato vazio para a pia- Então, o que você acha que vai ser?

-Uma menina.

_A menina do meu sonho._ Pensei comigo mesmo.

-Mesmo? Você parece ter certeza.

Eu olhei de novo para ela.

-Eu tenho.

* * *

**O que achaaaram? Dózinha da Rose, né? mesmo ela tendo dado uma de doida, ela teve os motivos dela .-.**

**Será que a Bella está certa? ainda há tempo para palpites, pessoal, eu quero saber a opiniao de voces!**

**Não esqueçam: review= teaser!**

**Aaaah, eu tenho duas boas noticias para voces:  
1ª: nao é uma notícia, achei interessante falar, minha mamis comprou um coelho, e eu (foi mais ela, né) deu o nome de Edward pro coelho, hahahah ele é muuuito fofo parece um cachorro! fica só no colo -chega de coisas inúteis, agora  
****2ª: eu não vou mais atrasar essa fic :D fui viajar e consegui adiantar muitos capítulos, o que é muuuito bom**

**Agora uma má notícia :( mais pra quem lê a minha outra traduçao: a autora tirou ela do FF, e nao tem ela postada em lugar nenhum, ela tá repostando no blog dela, mas a ultima vez que ela postou, foi o capítulo 3! e em JANEIRO! e eu nao salvei toooodos os capítulos no computador :s eu nao sei o que fazer, mesmo, entao, acho que vou encerrar a traduçao de O Diabo Veste Armani :(**

**Mas Desafiando a Gravidade continua com tudo!**

**Agora vamos torcer pra Espanha! VAMOS ESPAÑA! (decidi torcer pra espanha, por que eu sei falar o nome dos jogadores .-.)**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**

**Aperte o Botão  
****Deixe Sua Opinião  
E Ganhe um Teaser **

**l  
l  
V **


	19. Capítulo 19

**Olá amores, como foi a semana de voces?**

**Espero que tenha sido boa, e espero que essa seja melhor ainda :DD**

**Bom capítulo,**

**Até lá embaixo .-.**

* * *

Edward

Eu via o verde da Amazônia passar por nós em um borrão. Nós estávamos acelerando para fora da floresta, indo para Manaus, antes de voar para o Rio de Janeiro, onde Carlisle, Esme e o resto da equipe iria pegar um avião de volta para a África, trabalhar no Congo, enquanto eu voltava para Seattle. De volta para minha vida e meu amor.

Eu podia sentir meu corpo se agitando enquanto a vegetação lentamente ia diminuindo. Eu não podia me conter. Pensar em ver o lindo rosto de Bella e o sorriso que ela me daria em questão de dias me faziam pular de antecipação. Eu mal podia esperar para sentir o cheiro dela e sentir seu corpo contra o meu, enquanto a segurava em meus braços. Eu mal podia esperar para dormir ao seu lado, em nossa cama, acordar com seu cabelo, bagunçado, raspando em minha bochecha. Eu estava ansioso para sentir o ar frio de Seattle e ouvir as grandes gotas de chuva caindo do lado de fora, enquanto passamos o dia juntos, na cama, matando a saudade de todos os jeitos.

Eu podia ver Esme e Carlisle me olhando, pelo canto do meu olho.

-Eu sei. –reclamei- Eu não consigo parar. –me sentia um idiota.

Carlisle simplesmente riu e Esme respondeu.

-É como se você fosse um menininho de novo. Eu lembro quando nós levamos você e o Emmett para ver o Superbowl. Você tinha doze e o Emmett, dez. Vocês ficaram pulando no banco de trás do nosso carro alugado, o caminho inteiro, para o estádio. –ela riu- Quase do mesmo jeito que você está pulando agora.

Eu ri com a memória, mas parecia uma risada forçada. Eu estava indo para casa, para a cena que imaginei, mas isso não aliviava a dor que sentia sem Bella perto de mim. Não aliviaria, até eu voltar para casa.

-Eu lembro. Eu queria matar o Emmett na hora que chegamos no estádio. Ele não calava a boca o caminho todo.

-Não foi nessa viagem que ele decidiu que seria um jogador quando crescesse? –Carlisle perguntou.

-Acho que foi. –quem imaginaria que ele conseguiria?

-Então, você vai ligar para Bella no caminho para casa? –Esme me perguntou.

-Não, acho que eu vou fazer uma surpresa.

O rosto de Esme se iluminou. Aparentemente, ela gostou da minha idéia.

Eu pensei muito nisso durante as ultimas semanas. A ligação caiu antes que eu pudesse dizer para ela que voltaria para casa, quando nós conversamos no Dia dos Namorados. Desde então, eu estava entre ligar para ela do Rio ou simplesmente aparecer na nossa porta da frente. Eu estava preferindo simplesmente aparecer e a colocar em meus braços, e a ouvir gritar, surpresa.

Pensei na nossa conversa, daquele dia, e meu coração começou a se acelerar. Ela tinha algo 'grande' para me dizer. Eu não tinha idéia do que seria. Pensei muito no que poderia ser, o que ela poderia considerar 'grande novidade', mas não consegui nada. Nada se encaixava no que eu sentia.

Essa 'pontada' no meu cérebro, que eu sentia, constantemente, desde fevereiro se intensificou. Senti como se, de uma hora para outra, meu cérebro fosse perceber o que era e me mostrar como fui idiota o suficiente para não descobrir mais cedo. Bella podia querer dizer qualquer coisa com suas palavras. Um novo emprego, mudança, alguma coisa com Alice e Jasper ou Emmett e Rosalie. Ignorei o fato de isso poder ser alguma coisa com alguém que não fosse eu ou Bella. Parecia que, não importa o que fosse, aquilo causaria um grande impacto na nossa relação.

Eu apenas rezava para que fossem boas noticias, e não alguma coisa parecida com 'eu conheci outra pessoa'.

Carlisle viu o medo no meu rosto.

-Edward? Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

-Eu fico pensando na minha conversa com a Bella. –eu não havia contado isso para ninguém, ainda- Ela disse que tinha uma coisa para me contar. Alguma coisa grande. Eu acho que estou nervoso em descobrir o que é.

-Ela disse que era ruim? –Esme me perguntou, com um olhar preocupado.

Pensei por um momento.

-Não, ela só disse que era grande.

Chegava a ser um pouco reconfortante lembrar do tom da voz dela quando conversamos pela ultima vez. Ela não estava com medo ou arrependida. Estava simplesmente nervosa.

-Bom, talvez ela escreveu um romance ou arrumou um agente ou alguma coisa assim. Você disse que ela sempre quis escrever. Talvez essa seja a grande noticia. –Esme disse, me confortando.

-Talvez. –essa era definitivamente uma possibilidade.

Eu esperava que essa fosse a grande noticia, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim, dizia que não era. De novo, isso não se encaixava com o que eu sentia.

_Que diabos estava acontecendo?_

Continuei em silêncio durante a viagem de barco. Meu cérebro estava indo a duzentos quilômetros por hora, nadando com os pensamentos menos importantes. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em um único assunto por tempo suficiente, para conseguir entender as coisas estranhas que minha mente estava criando.

Meu cérebro finalmente se atentou a um único pensamento. Eu estive longe de Bella por exatos cento e oito dias. Parecia uma vida inteira.

Odiava ter todo esse tempo para pensar antes de vê-la. Eu não conseguia me fazer não me preocupar, me atormentar com a possibilidade de as coisas não serem mais as mesmas entre nós. E se eu voltasse e descobrisse que ela não se sentia mais do mesmo jeito que eu?

Essa idéia envolveu meu coração como uma mão, e o apertou. Dizem que a distância aumenta o amor, mas e se eu tivesse destruído a coisa mais importante da minha vida com essa viagem?

Eu não sabia que conseguiria viver com algo assim. Eu tinha ficado tão insanamente animado com a idéia de ir para casa e vê-la, não tinha certeza se conseguiria encarar a realidade, e estava começando a ficar com medo.

Não, eu não acreditaria nisso. Nós, de algum jeito, ainda estávamos conectados, mesmo a milhares de quilômetros de distancia. Ela era a quem eu estava destinado, me sentia incompleto sem ela. Era como as peças desconectadas do meu coração tivessem se encontrado quando eu a achei. Ela era minha outra metade. Eu sabia com cada célula do meu corpo, que ela me amava tão profunda e cegamente quanto eu a amava. Qualquer coisa menor que isso, parecia horrível.

Então, do que eu estava com medo? Se eu sabia que o amor que eu sentia por ela sempre seria recíproco, por que eu estava tão nervoso de pensar em ir para casa?

Não fazia o menor sentido para mim.

Quando saí do meu transe bizarro, estávamos pousando no Rio de Janeiro. Eu havia saído do barco e embarcado num avião sem nem perceber.

Olhei ao meu redor e vi Carlisle e Esme pegando suas malas do compartimento, no teto. Rapidamente, joguei meu iPod na minha bagagem de mão e me levantei, saindo do avião atrás deles.

Fui com eles até o outro portão de embarque depois fui pegar minhas malas. Infelizmente, para mim, meu vôo só partiria amanhã a tarde. O que fazia a antecipação quase insuportável.

Esme jogou seus braços ao meu redor e me abraçou apertado.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta.

-Eu também, mãe.

Ela me soltou e olhou nos meus olhos.

-Eu gostei de passar os últimos meses com você, mesmo você não ter sido você mesmo.

-Obrigado. –murmurei.

_Eu sou um filho tão ruim, às vezes._

-Ah, não se culpe, Edward. Vá para casa. Quando Carlisle e eu voltarmos para Chicago, eu espero que você e Bella vão nos visitar.

-Sim, senhora. –eu disse, sarcasticamente, a fazendo sorrir.

Me virei para Carlisle e o abracei brevemente.

-Diga a Bella que nós a amamos.

-Eu vou dizer. –saí do abraço e olhei para os dois- Tomem cuidado. –eu disse, sério, o Congo era conhecido por ser um lugar muito perigoso, eu nunca me perdoaria se quando eu partisse, alguma coisa acontecesse com os dois.

-Claro. –Carlisle disse- Tchau, Edward. Tenha um bom vôo.

-Vocês também. Tchau.

Peguei minha mala e entrei num táxi, para o hotel. Me registrei e fui para o meu quarto, me deitando na cama assim que entrei.

Depois de algum tempo, peguei o telefone e pedi um jantar, no quarto. Comi meu jantar enquanto assistia um filme em português, grato por ter tido aulas no Ensino Médio. Meu português não era o melhor, mas ao menos eu consegui entender o enredo da história.

Escovei os dentes e fui para baixo das cobertas, tentando dormir. Mas como na maioria das noites, o sono não chegou até mim. Fiquei me virando por horas, pensando na Bella, sentindo o buraco no meu peito queimar e pulsar como se fosse outro ser vivo, finalmente ficando exausto e me permitindo dormir.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Acordei e fiquei piscando até que minha visão não estivesse mais embaçada. Senti meu rosto formar um sorriso involuntário. Eu estava pegando um avião para casa hoje. Eu viajaria por mais de vinte e quatro horas, mas não importava. Nada podia estragar meu bom humor, com o qual acordei, porque a essa hora, amanhã, eu finalmente estaria em casa.

Escovei os dentes e me barbeei antes de entrar no chuveiro, onde me lavei rapidamente. Me sentia melhor do que tinha me sentido em meses só de saber que veria Bella logo. O buraco gigante no meu peito, de repente, já não parecia tão grande, tão doloroso. Ao invés de acordar sentindo como se alguém tivesse enfiado uma estaca em mim, acordei com uma sensação, a qual conseguiria me acostumar, em cima da queimação que tolerava.

Mas eu ainda tinha aquela sensação no meu cérebro, me lembrando que havia alguma coisa importante, que eu não sabia o que era.

Me olhei no espelho e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre ele, então não me preocupei. Reparei que as olheiras roxas que pareciam ser permanentes no meu rosto estavam mais fracas. Havia conseguido dormir três horas noite passada, um recorde, desde que deixei Seattle.

Fiz meu check-out e gastei algum tempo vendo alguns pontos turísticos, até a hora de ir para o aeroporto. Despachei minhas malas e fui para a segurança, pegando alguma coisa para comer antes de ir para o portão de embarque.

Me sentei e fiquei esperando anunciarem meu vôo, minha mão constantemente alcançando o celular. Eu queria tanto ouvir a voz de Bella, usei cada gota de controle para não ligar para ela.

Entrei no avião e me sentei no meu lugar, pegando meu iPod e colocando os fones de ouvido. Ouvi a rock pesado que eu ouvia quando estava malhando ou precisava aliviar um pouco de estresse. 'Música nervosa' como Bella chamava.

Fechei os olhos e não os abri de novo, até sentir o avião tremendo a meus pés. Olhando para a janela, vi a as luzes da pista do aeroporto de Houston passando por mim. Impressionado olhei para a cabine. Eu devo ter dormido o vôo inteiro.

_Todas as doze horas de vôo._

Passei minha mão pelos cabelos e olhei de novo para a janela. O sol estava nascendo. Subconscientemente passei minha mão pelo meu peito e repentinamente parei. Me sentia melhor. Não perfeito, não bem, mas _melhor._

Peguei minha bagagem de mão e desembarquei do avião. Ainda pensando na minha melhora. Quanto mais pensava, mais percebi que a metáfora de Esme sobre a Terra circulando o sol era provavelmente a mais aceitável. Bella era meu sol pessoal. O mais perto que eu estava dela e sua maravilhosa força gravitacional, melhor eu me sentia.

Fui até uma livraria e comprei alguns livros antes de comprar um _bagel_ e um copo de café. Eu tinha uma espera de duas horas e meia, antes de embarcar no meu vôo para Seattle.

Me sentei perto do portão de embarque e abri um dos livros, depois de ler alguns capítulos olhava no meu relógio. Haviam se passado apenas vinte minutos. Cerrei meus dentes, frustrado. O relógio parecia estar indo em câmera lenta.

Tentei ler mais um pouco mais foi inútil. Eu não consegui me concentrar na pagina a minha frente. Olhei para meu relógio. Mais quinze minutos se passaram.

_DROGA!_

Estava tão ansioso para ver Bella, pensei que perderia a cabeça antes de sair de Houston.

Finalmente, o embarque foi permitido. Se eu pensei que fosse ficar mais aliviado quando decolássemos, estava enganado. O vôo de quatro horas e meia, parecia não avançar. Eu fiquei impaciente durante todo o vôo, que não parecia ter fim.

Olhei para fora da janela e vi que estávamos finalmente sobrevoando as Cascades. Meu coração estava acelerado no meu peito, batendo tão forte que eu sentia meu sangue correndo pelo meu corpo. Era quase insuportável. Balancei meu pé sem perceber enquanto olhava pela cabine, tentando me distrair.

Olhei para a mulher ao meu lado e vi que ela estava me olhando.

Senti um lado de meus lábios se levantando, formando um sorriso torto.

-Desculpa. Estou te incomodando?

Ela sorriu de volta, seu olhar atento aos meus lábios.

-Não, nem um pouco. Você parece ansioso. Você tem medo de voar, ou alguma coisa assim?

-Não. –balancei a cabeça e sorri mais ainda, em resposta.

Ela olhou, me analisando.

-Então, se você não tem medo, por que tanto… drama? –ela sorriu, simpática, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos.

Olhei para ela e percebi que em outras circunstâncias a acharia linda. Ela tinha grandes olhos azuis, e cabelos longos, lisos e loiros, quase braços. Mesmo sentada na poltrona, sabia que ela era alta.

Mas ela não era a Bella.

Sorri educadamente, de volta.

-Eu, na verdade estou voltando para casa. Fiquei longe por quase quatro meses.

Seu rosto era amigável.

-Fazendo o que, exatamente?

Mexi no meu cabelo, desconfortável.

-Hum, trabalhando com meu pai, na verdade. Ele formou uma equipe de médicos para viajar pelo mundo ajudando as pessoas. –parecia tão simples, as vezes.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e seu sorriso amigável, aos poucos se tornou pretensioso.

-Uau, que maravilhoso. Então, eu assumo que você é um médico?

-É. –engoli em seco, desconfortável, não havia onde eu me esconder daquela mulher, a não ser que eu me trancasse no banheiro até que pousássemos.

Na verdade, não era uma idéia tão ruim.

-Qual a sua especialidade? –os olhos dela ainda me analisavam, descendo pelo meu tronco e voltando para o meu rosto.

-Hum, emergências.

_Por que mesmo eu comecei a falar com ela? _Queria me chutar por iniciar uma conversa com essa mulher.

Ela assentiu e sorriu de novo.

-Eu sou Lauren Mallory. –ela disse, esticando o braço.

-Edward Cullen. –peguei sua mão, contra minha vontade, e o mais rápido possível parei de tocar nela.

-Cullen? –os olhos dela se arregalaram- Seu pai não é Carlisle Cullen, é?

Resisti ao impulso de passar minha mão pelos meus cabelos de novo.

-Na verdade, é sim. Você é médica?

-Não, ainda não. Eu vou começar minha residência em alguns meses. –ela parou- Seu pai é um gênio.

Não me surpreendeu um estudante de medicina conhecer meu pai. Ele era um dos melhores cirurgiões e cardiologistas do país. Algumas das suas cirurgias não invasivas o fez famoso no mundo da medicina.

Assenti.

-É, ele é.

-Há quando tempo você mora em Seattle?

-Desde maio do ano passado.

-Ela estava ma analisando atentamente, dava medo.

-Que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? –era a única coisa que pude pensar em dizer para ela parar de me olhar.

-Não. –ela riu- Desculpa, eu estava encarando, né? –assenti- Eu só estava pensando que você é inteligente, bem sucedido, bonito e rico, e não tem aliança. Como alguém assim não é comprometido?

_Ah, graças a Deus, minha chance._

-Na verdade, eu estou noivo.

-Mesmo? –ela olhou para minhas mãos- Que chato.

-Para quem? Certamente, não para mim. –havia um sorriso no meu rosto, mas por dentro, eu estava gritando para o avião pousar logo.

-Para todas as solteiras de Seattle. –ela olhou para mim pelo canto do olho- Sua noiva é uma mulher de sorte.

-Obrigado. Eu também me sinto sortudo. Ela é a mulher mais incrível que eu conheço. –eu esperava que ela soubesse o quanto comprometido eu estava.

O piloto anunciou que estávamos começando a processo de pouso em Seattle. Eu coloquei meus fones de ouvido e liguei o iPod, para evitar ter outra conversa desconfortável com ela.

"For all the single girls in Seattle." She looked at me sideways. "Your fiancée is one lucky girl."

Saí do avião e peguei minhas malas antes de ir para o carro alugado. Eu não iria esperar um táxi. Queria chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

Acelerei pela cidade enquanto ia em direção a minha casa. Estacionei na entrada de carros circular e praticamente saltei para fora do carro, subindo os degraus da varanda.

Hesitei na porta, sem ter certeza se queria surpreender Bella simplesmente entrando, ou se queria tocar a campainha. Meu coração estava acelerado em meu peito de novo e eu comecei a transpirar. Sentia tantas coisas de uma vez, medo, impaciência, nervosismo, animação, felicidade. Era como se meu cérebro e meu coração não conseguissem definir que emoção era a mais apropriada, então eu sentia todas.

Respirei fundo e sequei o suor das minhas mãos na calça jeans, antes tocar a maçaneta da porta. Estava a alguns passos da minha linda Bella.

Eu mal podia esperar para ver a cara dela quando ela me visse.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Bella

Me levantei do sofá e me estiquei, rígida das duas horas que passei lendo o livro que havia comprado. Me arrepiei, então fui para o quarto, pegar uma blusa de moletom quando ouvi a campainha.

Abri a porta e fiquei chocada.

-Seth! O que você está fazendo aqui? –sorri, animada.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. Eu estava vestindo uma camiseta e calça de moletom. A camiseta mostrava minha pequena barriga que havia começado a crescer.

-Merda, Bella! Como você está parecendo uma grávida! –faziam algumas semanas desde a última vez que vi Seth, e aparentemente, eu havia crescido desde então.

Rapidamente eu cobri minha barriga com os braços e corei.

-É, eu sei. Apareceu de um dia para o outro.

-É bonitinho. –ele me disse com sua melhor voz de garota e se inclinou para beijar minha testa.

Eu ri.

Ele levantou as mãos, mostrando as sacolas que ele trouxe.

-Eu fui muito bem nas minhas provas. Pensei que nós pudéssemos comemorar.

-Que ótimo! –eu olhei as sacolas- O que você comprou?

-Eu trouxe alguns filmes e isso. –ele me entregou uma das sacolas.

Eu olhei dentro e dei um gritinho.

_Malditos hormônios._

Seth havia comprado um pote de sorvete sabor cookies e um vidro de picles. Eram praticamente as únicas coisas que eu comia, que eu desejava. Pelo menos eu não comia junto, se eu comesse sorvete _com _picles eu mesma teria nojo de ficar a metros de distancia de mim.

-Obrigada! –eu o abracei apertado- Você é o melhor.

-É, achei que o seu estava acabando, então decidi ajudar seu estoque.

Sorri.

-Tinha acabado. –eu fechei a porta- Cadê o seu carro?

-Eu emprestei para um amigo meu. Ele vai pegar o dele daqui a algumas horas aí ele vai me devolver o meu. –explicou.

Fomos para a cozinha e eu coloquei o sorvete no congelador e os picles na geladeira.

-Eu vou pegar uma blusa, já venho. Quer is colocando um dos seus filmes?

-Claro.

Entrei no closet, hesitante. De repente, senti essa inexplicável vontade de ter algum tipo de ligação com Edward. Algo mais que apenas memórias. Peguei uma das blusas de Harvard dele e trouxa até meu rosto, sabendo da dor que eu estava prestes a me causar. Respirei fundo, sentindo o cheiro irresistível dele. Lágrimas encheram meus olhos, e eu senti uma rachadura em meu coração. Eu vesti a blusa e respirei fundo antes de voltar para a sala, ignorando a dor em meu peito.

Seth olhou para a blusa por um minuto, e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Você está bem, Bells?

-Sim, estou bem. –me sentei no sofá e esperei Seth se juntar a mim.

Assistimos ao filme por um tempo antes de eu deitar minha cabeça no ombro dele.

-Você sabe que você é um ótimo amigo, né? –perguntei séria.

-Obrigada, Bells. –ele olhou para mim- Por que você está me dizendo isso?

-Não sei. –encolhi os ombros- Estava pensando outro dia, que se não fosse por você, Alice e Jasper, eu não teria agüentado tanto tempo sem Edward. Eu estaria num manicômio agora.

Ele ficou ali por um minuto, pensando.

-Estou feliz por nós sermos amigos, de novo. Na verdade, eu acho somos mais que amigos. –meus olhos se arregalaram e ele olhou sério para mim, pegando meu rosto em suas mais, meu coração de acelerou, com medo- Você é a irmã que eu nunca tive.

Soltei o fôlego que não sabia que estava segurando.

-Jesus, Seth. –murmurei e senti meu rosto se esquentando.

-Peguei você, por um minuto, né? –os lábios dele estavam apertados, tentando não rir, mas os olhos negros dele brilhavam, divertidos.

-É. –me virei para encarar ele, agora ele _estava_ rindo- E como assim 'a irmã que você nunca teve'? Seth, você _tem _uma irmã!

-É, mas ela é uma vaca. –ele encolheu os ombros.

-Seth Clearwater! Ela é sua irmã! Você não pode falar dela assim!

_Mesmo ela _sendo_ uma vaca._ Disse, mentalmente.

Leah Clearwater não era conhecida por ser a pessoa mais amigável do mundo.

-Ah, é, como se você não concordasse. –eu não disse nada- Viu, todo mundo sabe que ela é uma vaca.

-Talvez.

Ele riu e correu os dedos pela manga da blusa de moletom.

-Então, por que a blusa?

-Eu não sei, mesmo. Eu ia pegar uma das minhas camisetas mas quando eu entrei no closet tive esse impulso de usar uma das dele.

-E você decidiu seguir o impulso? –ele parecia duvidar.

Assenti.

-Não me entenda mal, provavelmente foi um erro. Eu posso me sentir a beira de chorar. –ele ergueu as sobrancelhas- Mas sei lá. Sinto que ele está mais perto. –parei e olhei para baixo- Devem ser só os hormônios.

-É, suas mudanças de humor são tão rápidas, eu fico surpreso por não ficar atordoado. –ele brincou.

Eu ri.

-Eu não sou tão ruim assim! Sou?

-Não, quer dizer, eu não tenho experiência com grávidas, então, estou adivinhando, mas você é bem manhosa.

-Mesmo? –perguntei incrédula.

-É. Então, como está o Edward Júnior? –ele perguntou apontado minha barriga.

-Bem. Me chutando sem parar.

O rosto dele se iluminou.

-Bella! Posso sentir ele me chutando?

-Pode, mas eu tenho certeza quase absoluta que é uma menina, então você vai ter que arrumar isso. –movi meu corpo para que Seth pudesse colocar as mãos na minha barriga.

-Uma menina? Mesmo? –ele colocou as mãos embaixo do moletom, entre o moletom e a camiseta- Como você sabe? –ele olhou para baixo- Vamos criança, chuta!

-É uma sensação que eu tenho. –dei os ombros.

Ficamos sentados por alguns minutos, esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

-Você tem uma consulta na quinta, ultrasom, né?

-É.

-Está animada? –ele olhou de volta para o meu rosto.

-Estou. –parei- Seth, acho que não vão te chutar.

-Vão sim. Seja paciente. –ele não se mexeu.

-Seth, nem a Alice faz o bebê chutar ela, e ela tentou praticamente tudo, todos os dias das duas últimas semanas. –eu estava começando a cansar.

We sat there for a few minutes, waiting for something to happen. "You've got your ultrasound on Thursday, right?"

-A Alice não tem o dom. –ele disse, tranqüilo.

-Veremos. –ficamos ali por mais alguns minutos antes de Seth começar a sussurrar alguma coisa, com o rosto perto da minha barriga.

-Sobre o que você está falando aí embaixo?

Ele sorriu para mim.

-Só estou falando para ela como ela tem sorte de ter você e o Edward como pais, e que ela vai ser o bebê mais bonito que todos já viram. –ele deu os ombros- Você sabe, as coisas que as pessoas falam para os bebês.

-Obrigada. –eu sorri, grata a ele.

-Disponha. –ele se inclinou para dar um beijo na minha bochecha.

-Que merda é essa?

Meu coração se acelerou. Eu reconheceria aquela voz aveludada em qualquer lugar. Mesmo bravo, a voz de Edward me arrepiava.

Seth e eu viramos nossas cabeças para a porta, para ver Edward ali, rígido, seu rosto distorcido de fúria. Seus olhos verdes queimavam enquanto iam de mim para Seth.

Ele estava usando calças jeans simples e uma camiseta branca, seu cabelo cor de bronze na bagunça de sempre, no topo de sua cabeça. Seu maxilar estava coberto por uma barba por fazer e haviam sombras ao redor de seus olhos, como se ele não dormisse há algum tempo.

Ele era ainda mais lindo do que eu me lembrava.

-Edward? –sussurrei, devo estar ficando louca, eu estava alucinando; estiquei a mão e toquei o braço de Seth- Me diz que você também está vendo ele. –murmurei.

Ele assentiu.

-Oi, cara! E aí? Eu pensei que você só fosse voltar daqui a alguns meses. –Seth sorriu para Edward.

Edward não disse nada, ele só ficou ali, encarando Seth.

Eu precisava me mover, mas meu corpo não cooperava. Era como se eu estivesse congelada, congelada e em silêncio.

_O Edward está aqui. Levanta!_

Eu finalmente quebrei o gelo que havia se formado ao meu redor e pulei do sofá.

-Edward! –eu disse, praticamente correndo para ele.

O olhar que ele me deu me parou. Era de pura tortura e agonia.

-Edward, qual é o problema? –eu podia sentir as lágrimas enchendo meus olhos enquanto ele continuava a me olhar.

Sem nenhuma palavra, ele se virou e saiu da casa.

Eu pude sentir Seth colocar suas mãos em meus ombros, dizendo algo em meu ouvido, mas eu não entendia. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que Edward esteve aqui, e saiu, magoado.

O que o fez sair daquele jeito?

Fiquei ali, paralisada, incapaz de processar o que havia acabado de acontecer. Quando eu consegui me fazer pensar de novo, pensei no que Seth e eu estávamos dizendo, e o que estávamos fazendo quando Edward entrou. O que parecia para alguém de fora? Seth estava se inclinando para dar um beijo em minha bochecha, e as mãos dele estava na minha barriga. Olhei para baixo, para meu corpo e percebi que não era possível dizer que eu estava grávida com essa enorme blusa de moletom.

_Ah, Deus._

Tentei impedir a bile que subia minha garganta e arfei. Finalmente, algo clicou no meu cérebro.

_Ele pensou que Seth e eu..._

Não pude terminar meu pensamento. Senti o ar deixar meus pulmões, e desmoronei no chão.

-Merda! –meu coração parecia ter sido arrancado e deixado para sangrar.

Toda parte de mim doía. Eu não conseguia respirar, não conseguia me mover, não conseguia pensar. Meu cérebro parecia ter se desligado, eu estava histérica. Nada fazia sentido, não a reação de Edward, nem a minha. Eu devia ter corrido atrás dele e o forçado a falar comigo, e não surtar, mas vê-lo por um momento, depois de ter sentido sua falta por tanto tempo me deixou idiota e frágil.

Alguma coisa me pegou no colo e me sento uno sofá, mas meus olhos estavam tão cheios de lágrimas, que eu não conseguia ver claramente.

-Bella! Bella, me escuta! Você tem que parar com isso!

Eu não sabia como. Tinha certeza que eu precisava parar, mas a dor no meu peito era tão intensa que eu mal conseguia me manter consciente.

-Bells, vamos! Por favor! –era Seth? Ele estava implorando?

Senti mãos quentes traçando círculos nas minhas costas, me reconfortando. Eventualmente, a dor diminuiu. Meu corpo todo tremia, mas pelo menos eu fazia outra coisa a não ser chorar.

Abri minha boca, mas a fechei, com medo –e sem querer- dizer, mas eu sabia que precisava. Estava lutando por ar, tentando controlar minha respiração.

-Ele pensou que nós... ele foi... nós... que estúpido...? –eu não conseguia dizer, só falei coisas ininteligíveis.

-Eu sei. –Seth secou minhas lágrimas e olhou para mim- Eu vou achá-lo. Falar com ele. Explicar para ele.

-Como ele pode...? –eu estava soluçando, mas eu precisava dizer- Como ele pode pensar… que nós faríamos isso?

-Eu não sei. –o rosto dele estava formando uma careta.

Seth me deitou no sofá e pegou um cobertor para mim.

-Nã-não fala pr-pra ele s-so-sobre o... o bebê. –eu estava tão cansada, de repente- Eu quero falar.

Ele me cobriu e assentiu.

-Você quer que eu ligue para Alice?

-Não, eu só quero dormir. –eu mal conseguia manter meus olhos abertos.

-Tudo bem, Bells. Durma. Eu volto mais tarde. –ele me olhou intensamente- Bella?

Lutei para conseguir abrir os olhos.

-Oi? –disse.

-Ele é um idiota se não acreditar que você o ama o bastante para se manter fiel.

Eu sorri, fracamente, e fechei os olhos.

-Obrigada, Seth.

-De nada. –ele beijou minha cabeça- Te amo.

-Te amo. –sussurrei, ouvindo a porta se fechar atrás de Seth, antes que o sono me dominasse.

* * *

**Ohhh crap! E AGORAA?**

**O que voces acham que vai acontecer agora? E voces acham que o Edward está sendo um idiota, ou que ele um fundo de razaoo? E o que será que ele está pensando?**

**Tudo isso e muito mais, semana que vem -parei**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, mesmo com esse drama no final .-.**

**Frase, cena, fato preferido?**

**Nao esqueçam REVIEW=TEASER feito com muuuito carinho**

**Ahh, voces viram minha foto nova? É meu coelho lindo, que parece um cachorro e adivinha o nome dele? hahaha EDWARD he he**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê  
**

**Uma ótima semana pra vocês :DD **


	20. Capítulo 20

**Oooi povo, como foi a semana de vocês?**

**Espero que tenha sido boa, a minha podia definitivamente, ter sido melhor :s**

**Bom, algumas pessoas que receberam teaser se assustaram quando leram, hahahahaha, foi maldade, eu sei, mas vocês vão entender tudo nesse capítulo, ok?**

**Hope you like it!**

**Até lá embaixo**

* * *

Edward

Acelerei para fora da entrada de carros, em direção ao hotel cinco estrelas que Carlisle e Esme haviam ficado quando estávamos reformando a casa no verão. Eu não me lembrava de chegar lá, só lembrava das minhas mãos batendo violentamente o volante e meus eventuais gritos de raiva, enquanto eu, de algum jeito, dirigia no trânsito.

Antes que eu soubesse, conseguia ver o hotel.

Eu fui para a direita e brequei. Saí do carro, batendo a porta atrás de mim, e joguei as chaves para o manobrista. Me recusava a pensar na cena que eu tinha acabado de ver. Eu, fisicamente, não podia pensar na cena que tinha acabado de ver. Eu perderia qualquer sensação a não ser a raiva e a pulsação do sangue nas minhas veias. Eu sentia meu peito, meu coração estava completamente oco.

Eu estava no piloto automático.

Fui até a mulher que estava na recepção.

-Eu preciso de um quarto. –disse, enquanto pegava minha carteira.

-Quantos estão no seu grupo? –ela perguntou educadamente.

-Só eu.

_Anda logo..._

Ela assentiu e digitou algumas coisas no computador.

-Nós temos um quarto não-fumante, comum, com uma cama king size, uma suíte com dois quartos e a cobertura. Qual o senhor prefere?

-Eu não dou a mínima. Só me dá um. –o rosto dela caiu, chocado, e eu me desculpei- Droga, desculpa. Péssimo dia. –eu sorri, forçadamente- Pode ser a cobertura. –talvez, pedindo o melhor quarto, me desculparia pelo quanto rude eu fui.

-Quantas noites o senhor vai ficar?

-Eu não faço a mínima idéia. –eu disse, friamente.

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu antes de me registrar.

-Aqui está a chave. Você vai precisar usar no elevador para acessar a cobertura. Tem alguma outra coisa que o senhor precisa? –ela não me olhava nos olhos.

-Não, obrigado. –me virei e comecei a ir em direção ao elevador, mas antes, me virei- Na verdade, onde é o bar mais próximo?

-No fim da rua, a direita.

Eu fui para o quarto e me joguei na cama. Levantei as pernas e finalmente me permiti pensar no momento em que vi Seth e Bella.

Eu podia ver cada detalhe, desde a maneira que seu cabelo raspava em sua sobrancelha até o suave brilho que sua pele cremosa tinha. Eu podia ver a alegria em seus olhos enquanto ela olhava para Seth, o quão _feliz _ela estava, e a mesma alegria nos dele, enquanto ele se inclinava para beijá-la, com as mãos embaixo da blusa dela...

Meu estomago se retorceu e eu corri para o banheiro, me inclinando sobre o vaso. Depois, consegui me levantar e enxaguar minha boca, antes de colidir com o chão.

Meu corpo parecia ter sido esmagado, meu coração tinha sido esfaqueado. Fechei os olhos e tentei empurrar os sentimentos para longe de mim, mas foi inútil. Fiquei deitado ali, com a dor me envolvendo, olhando para o teto. Eu não podia fazer nada a não ser lamentar pelo amor que tinha perdido.

Depois de algum tempo, lentamente, me levantei do chão e fui de volta para a sala. Troquei de roupa e peguei minha escova de dentes, voltando para o banheiro, para escovar os dentes. Me recusei a olhar meu reflexo no espelho, não tinha certeza se conseguia agüentar ver o rosto do homem que havia conseguido destruir a coisa mais importante de sua vida.

Eu precisava de uma bebida.

Eu desci a rua, para o bar que a recepcionista me falou. Entrei, o bar já estava cheio. Olhei para o meu relógio e vi já eram depois das seis. Localizei um banco vazio e me sentei.

-O que posso pegar pra você? –o barista perguntou.

-Duas doses de Jack Daniels.

Ele assentiu e serviu as doses. Eu as engoli logo que ele me entregou.

-Mais duas.

Ele serviu mais uísque, se sentando na minha frente. De novo, eu as bebi imediatamente.

-Você quer deixar a garrafa logo? –eu sorri para ele.

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

-Tudo bem. –ele colocou a garrafa na minha frente, e eu me servi mais uma dose.

Podia sentir o calor se espalhando pelo meu corpo. Já que eu não havia comido nada desde o café da manhã, eu já estava sentindo os efeitos do álcool.

Mas eu sabia que não seria o suficiente. Nada poderia apagar a imagem dolorosa que estava em meu cérebro.

Continuei a me servir doses, perdendo a conta depois da décima primeira. E não sabia se tinha parado na décima primeira ou continuei bebendo-um claro sinal de que eu estava bêbado. Eu sabia que pagaria por isso de manhã, mas não ligava.

Fiquei sentado, no meu transe induzido pelo álcool, rolando um dos copos em meus dedos. Tudo rodou e minhas emoções estavam engraçadas, como se elas tivessem sido tiradas da realidade e estivessem menos intensas. Os movimentos que estava fazendo com a mão abruptamente pararam, derrubei o copo e o ouvi quebrando no chão.

_Assim como minha relação._ Pensei, bêbado. Se eu estivesse sóbrio, riria dessa comparação.

Entrei na minha casa, esperando poder segurar Bella nos meus braços e aproveitar a eletricidade que rolava entre nós. Eu queria aproveitar todos aqueles cenários que passei as ultimas vinte e quatro horas imaginando.

Nada poderia ter me preparado para o choque que senti quando entrei na sala de estar. Assisti os dois por um segundo antes de falar, eu não agüentava ver o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Meus olhos queimaram com as lágrimas, eu não pude impedir o soluço baixo de escapar da minha garganta, lembrando o quanto estúpido eu fui por deixá-la.

_Eu estraguei tudo._

Eu a deixei, eu causei isso. A culpa era agonizante. Se eu tivesse, simplesmente, dito 'não' para Carlisle, nada disso teria acontecido. Teria sido eu, ali com Bella, vivendo aquela linda cena com ela, como várias vezes antes.

Eu, de repente, precisava saber de tudo. Eu precisava saber quando aconteceu, como aconteceu, e por que aconteceu.

Seth Clearwater devia ser um amigo. Eu sempre pensei que essa relação com Bella era mais do tipo de irmãos. Obviamente, eu estava errado.

Pensei se ele havia tomado a iniciativa logo que eu parti e como ela reagiu. Ela ficou hesitante? Ou não?

Suas novidades.

Eu, imadiatamente descartei isso. Ela tinha dito que era grande, mas não ruim. Ela não parecia uma mulher que estava prestes a contar a seu noivo que havia a traído enquanto ele estava longe. Logicamente, isso devia ter acontecido depois do Dia dos Namorados.

Isso foi doloroso. Minha vida seria completamente diferente agora. Tudo para o que eu vivia, já era. Eu não tinha nem certeza se poderia ficar em Seattle agora. Senti que a razão pela qual me apaixonei por Seattle, tinha sido para me levar a Bella. Me mudar de volta para Chicago seria, provavelmente, seria o melhor. Eu poderia começar de novo e tentar esquecer minha vida aqui. Não agüentava o pensamento de deixar Bella, mas eu achei que isso não faria sentido, agora. Não sabia como, mas iria descobrir como conversar com Bella, sem desmoronar. Eu precisaria dela fora da minha casa, ficando aqui, ou não.

Coloquei minha cabeça nas mãos. Não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo comigo. Parecia surreal. Algumas horas atrás, eu estava ansioso para vir para casa, para minha noiva e planejar o resto da minha vida com ela. Onde eu costumava a imaginar nosso casamento, nossa futura família, agora havia... nada.

Alguém cutucou meu ombro, para chamar minha atenção. Surpreso, eu me virei e vi Tanya sorrindo para mim.

_Merda._

Eu venho aqui, tentando aforar minhas mágoas com estranhos. Só eu encontraria alguém conhecido.

-Edward! Eu tinha certeza que era você! –ela parecia animada- O que você está fazendo de volta?

-Hum. –passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, eu não conseguia nem pensar de tão bêbado- Eu vim mais cedo. –me atrapalhei um pouco com as palavras.

Ela olhou para a garrafa praticamente vazia, no balcão.

-Você está bêbado? –ela parecia chocada.

Eu dei para ela, o que eu esperava ser um sorriso, e não uma careta. Eu não conseguia sentir meu rosto.

-Um pouco.

Ela sorriu para mim.

-Cadê a sua noiva?

As palavras dela agiram como facas em minha pele.

-Em casa. –respondi.

-Ah. –ela olhou ao nosso redor- Se importa se eu me sentar?

Eu balancei a cabeça ao invés de responder.

Ela se sentou no banco ao meu lado e pediu gin e tônica.

-Você gosta disso?

-Elas ajudam. –ela disse, ainda sorrindo- Então, quando você vai voltar para o hospital?

-Hum, eu voltei hoje. Não tive a chance de ligar para o hospital e avisar que eu voltei. –eu não tinha certeza se voltaria ao hospital, Chicago parecia ser uma ótima idéia- Talvez semana que vem?

Ela assentiu.

-Nós sentimos sua falta lá, Edward.

Pisquei.

-Vocês sentem?

-Sim. –ela passou os dedos pelo meu braço, com um sorriso sexy- Especialmente eu.

Senti meus olhos se arregalarem. Era completamente diferente de como ela se comportava no hospital. Ela sempre foi tão educada, tão... normal. Mas hoje, não tinha como não interpretar direito suas intenções.

-Mesmo? –eu estava impressionado com a repentina mudança no comportamento dela.

-Você está brincando? Como você pode não ter percebido? –ela perguntou, rindo.

-Eu não sei. –murmurei.

_Bella estava certa._

Eu olhei para ela, intensamente. Ela não era a Bella, mas era bonita o suficiente. Ela tinha um bom corpo, olhos azuis brilhantes, que estavam olhando de volta para mim, e cabelos encaracolados, loiros arruivados, presos em um rabo de cavalo. Eu, rapidamente, percebi que não tinha transado há quatro meses. Eu precisava disso, queria isso. Precisava de uma distração, de o corpo quente de uma mulher, contra o meu, e o sono depois do meu orgasmo. Nunca gostei de dormir com alguém por uma única noite, mas não era contra aliviar um pouco de tensão com uma mulher a favor.

-Você quer sair daqui? –perguntei para ela.

Ela sorriu, como se fosse exatamente o que ela estava esperando.

-Para onde?

-Eu tenho um quarto no hotel do fim da rua. –eu paguei a bebida e me levantei.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha com minha revelação, mas não disse nada, enquanto saíamos do bar.

Andamos metade do quarteirão e ela me perguntou sobre Bella.

-Então, por que você está ficando em um hotel ao invés de passar a noite com a sua noiva?

_Droga_. Eu não queria falar sobre isso.

-Longa história. Não quero falar sobre isso. –eu disse, tenso.

-Ah, vamos. –ela pediu.

-Não. –eu disse.

-Tudo bem. –ela enrolou o braço ao redor do meu e se aconchegou em mim.

Eu olhei para ela, sem ter certeza se gostava do contato ou não. Eu sentia... não sentia. Não havia outro jeito de descrever.

-Sua noiva é muito bonita. –ela tentou conversar.

-Obrigado. –eu arranhei a garganta- Eu também acho.

Bella era a mulher mais bonita que eu já conheci, por dentro e por fora. Eu não sabia se conseguiria esquecê-la.

_Você quer esquecê-la?_

Eu me responsabilizei pela situação. Já sabia que se eu não tivesse a deixado, isso nunca teria acontecido. Eu não estaria voltando para o meu hotel com Tanya no meu braço. Mas eu não tinha certeza se eu podia perdoá-la, mesmo tentando. Não é fácil de se recuperar de uma traição.

-Você sabe há quanto tempo eu queria que isso acontecesse? –Tanya perguntou, sedutoramente, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

-Não. –eu estava muito desconfortável, alguma coisa não estava certa.

-Desde o dia que você começou a trabalhar no hospital. –ela deu uma risadinha- Meu Deus, as outras meninas vão ficar com tanta inveja!

Eu enrijeci com esse comentário, mas deixei para lá. Voltamos para o hotel e fomos direto para o elevador. Passei a chave e apertei o botão para a cobertura.

-Ah, meu Deus! A cobertura! –ela disse.

-É. –eu não achava isso importante, era só mais um quarto, um quarto muito maior, mas ainda assim, um quarto.

Estávamos na metade do caminho para a cobertura quando Tanya colocou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me empurrou contra a parede. Minha costas bateram na parede, forte o suficiente para tirar o ar de meus pulmões. Impressionado, eu fui na direção dela, e senti os lábios dela se conectando com os meus. Ela me beijou intensamente –e molhadamente. A língua dela forçou seu caminho em minha boca, tocando a minha antes que eu estivesse pronta para isso.

Foi completamente horrível, e tão errado.

Eu soube, então, que eu _nunca _amaria alguém que não fosse Bella. eu não tinha certeza quanto tempo levaria, mas eu queria que fôssemos como éramos antes de eu ir viajar. Não importava o que aconteceu enquanto eu estive longe. Eu podia perdoá-la, se significasse ficar com ela para o resto da minha vida.

As palavras de Alice vieram à tona.

'_Escuta, eu não sei como dizer isso, mas sinto que você vai estragar tudo'._

Droga, ela estava certa. Eu estava longe de consertar. Eu nem ao menos parei para pensar nos motives que poderiam ter levado a interação de Seth e Bella. Eu não os deixei explicar. Eu simplesmente assumi o pior e saí antes de qualquer tipo de confirmação, protegendo meu coração do que estava prestes a acontecer.

De repente, eu afastei Tanya de mim.

-Eu não posso fazer isso.

-O que? –ela perguntou, nervosa.

-Eu não posso fazer isso.

Eu não podia arriscar tudo que eu tinha com Bella pela possibilidade de ela ter me traído. Eu precisava _saber._

A porta do elevador se abriu, e eu a segurei com a mão.

Olhei sério para Tanya.

-Sinto muito.

Ela apenas me encarou.

-Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa. Eu pensei que pudesse fazer, mas não posso. –respirei fundo, dolorosamente- E eu estou comprometido. Estou aqui por que eu sou um idiota. Tenho certeza que me registrei nesse quarto por impulso. Eu amo Bella. Eu não posso fazer isso com ela. Se eu deixar isso continuar, entre nós, eu posso arruinar a melhor coisa da minha vida. Eu só... eu não posso fazer isso.

Saí do elevador antes de me virar de novo para Tanya.

-Sinto muito, mesmo.

-Tá. –ela nem ao menos olhou para mim.

As portas do elevador se fecharam e eu me virei para a cobertura. Eu vi uma silhueta sentada no chão e parei logo que eu o reconheci.

-Como você me achou? –eu perguntei, áspero.

Seth olhou para cima, do chão.

-Eu liguei para todos os hotéis da cidade.

_É claro._

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-A gente precisa conversar. Quem era aquela?

-Alguem do trabalho. Eu ia dormir com ela, mas não consegui. –disse, para ele, honestamente.

-Você ia trair a Bella? –ela gritou, chocado.

-Bom, eu pensei nisso. –eu vi a expressão dele, e me apressei a justificar- Olha, eu não estou orgulhoso disso. Pensei que não importava, já que ela fez isso comigo, mas eu não consegui. Eu não posso fazer isso com Bella. –isso estava começando a parecer um mantra- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. –suspirei- Eu estou cansado. Pode ser amanhã?

Seth se levantou e cruzou os braços.

-Não. Eu não vou embora até você falar comigo.

Dei os ombros.

-Eu posso descer e chamar a segurança.

-Vai, chama. Eu vou continuar voltando, até você falar comigo.

Eu pude ver a determinação no rosto delo.

-Sobre o que você quer falar?

-Não era o que parecia ser.

Eu olhei para ele, duvidoso, mesmo sentindo que já acreditava nele.

-Parecia que você estava quase pronto pra comer minha noiva. Você vai me dizer que não era isso?

-Não, não era. –ele estava calmo.

-Certo. Então que merda era? –eu gritei.

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para baixo.

-Eu não posso te falar. Eu disse pra Bella que não iria.

-Ah, que ótimo, Seth. Vamos ser vagos.

Ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhos negros encontraram os meus.

-Cara, eu nunca toquei nela desse jeito. Ela é uma irmã para mim. Você tem noção de como tem sido difícil para ela?

Isso me chamou a atenção. A culpa que eu senti por todas as coisas que fiz para machucá-la nos últimos meses me alcançaram como uma poderosa tsunami.

-Foi difícil para ela? –minha voz falhou um pouco.

-Você não faz idéia. Ela está acabada. Ela diz que dói para respirar, que o peito dela dói constantemente. Ela nem dorme mais no quarto de vocês! Ela nem olha na direção do seu piano! Qualquer coisa que lembre ela de você, ela evita!

Eu me encolhi. Eu sabia exatamente como era essa dor que ele descrevia.

-Ela te ama, Edward. Você tem idéia do que ela passou quando percebeu o que você pensou que nós... que a gente ia transar? Me levou duas horas para acalmá-la! Ela podia ter perdido o... –ele respirou fundo- Eu quero saber por que passou pela sua cabeça a idéia que a Bella ia te trair. Como você pode pensar que nós dois iríamos.

Eu fiquei ali. Senti o buraco em meu peito doer, o que trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos. Eu pensei em todas as duvidas que encheram minha mente, e eu sabia que ele estava falando a verdade. Eu só fui idiota o suficiente para imaginar isso.

Colidi com o chão e escondi meu rosto em minhas mãos.

-O que eu fiz? –sussurrei.

Seth, silenciosamente, se sentou ao meu lado.

-Você acredita em mim?

-Sim. Eu pensei nisso a noite toda. Eu não conseguia acreditar que vocês... –eu não consegui terminar minha sentença.

Ele suspirou profundamente.

-Tudo vai ficar bem.

Eu olhei para ele, minha visão embaçada por causa das lágrimas.

-Como? Eu nem a dei uma chance para explicar tudo. Ela vai ficar furiosa por eu pensar, por um segundo, que ela seria capaz de me trair.

-Bom, ela não está brava. –eu olhei para ele- Ainda. –ele terminou.

-Seth, sinto muito. Eu sei que você nunca faria isso com alguém. Você não é assim.

-Tudo bem. Eu te dou o benefício da dúvida. Não parecia bom. –ele me olhou com cuidado- Cara, você está bêbado?

Eu ri, fracamente. Tinha certeza que estava irradiando uísque dos meus poros, me fazendo cheirar muito mal.

-Não mais. –olhei para meu relógio, eram três da manhã, eu tive o impulso de ir para casa, consertar a bagunça que eu fiz- Eu preciso ir pra casa.

-Agora?

Respirei fundo.

-É, agora.

-Que bom.

Eu me levantei e fui até o quarto, ligando a TV, procurando, pelo canal onde eu pudesse fazer meu check-out. Feito, eu liguei para buscarem meu carro e peguei minhas malas, indo na direção da porta. Seth me seguiu para dentro do elevador.

-Então, você não vai me contar o que ela estava fazendo, vai?

-Não.

Franzi minha testa, frustrado.

-Por que? O que ela poderia estar escondendo?

-Eu não posso contar. –ele sorriu- Mas você vai amar, cara.

Eu o encarei.

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Não, não. Eu não vou dizer mais nada, só... você vai saber logo que vê-la.

-Que merda, Seth. –ele começou a rir de mim- Tem como ser mais confuso?

-É, acho que tem. Acredite em mim. Essa dica devia ter deixado óbvio.

-Droga! Você sabe o quanto eu pensei nisso, desde fevereiro?

-Você tem pensado nisso desde fevereiro? –ele perguntou confuso.

-É, depois que eu falei com Bella, do Brasil. Ela disse que tinha alguma coisa grande pra me contar, mas a droga do telefone parou de funcionar antes que ela me dissesse o que era. Isso tem me deixado louco.

Ele riu.

-Droga. E você devia ser o médico espertinho. Como você ainda não descobriu?

Balancei a cabeça.

-Não faço idéia. É óbvio?

-Ah, é.

Eu podia sentir minha careta quando saímos do elevador.

-Seth?

-Oi. –estávamos quase fora do hotel.

-Como você estava na casa, pra começar? Eu pensei que vocês dois não conversaram muito, desde que Jacob morreu.

-Bom, no Dia dos Namorados, quando eu entreguei seu presente, eu chamei ela pra ir comer alguma coisa comigo. Ela parecia tão diferente desde que te conheceu. Como se ela estivesse se permitindo ser feliz. –ele olhou para seus pés e mexeu em sua jaqueta- Pra ser sincero, eu senti falta dela. Ela evitou tudo em La Push, como se fosse uma doença, e eu sempre me diverti tanto com ela e Jacob. Eu queria ver se nós ainda podíamos nos divertir. Nós podemos. Nós dois começamos a passar algum tempo juntos, desde então. Ela virou mais que amiga para mim. Ela é como minha família. –ele olhou de volta para mim- Espero que você não se importe.

Senti um pequeno sorriso se formando em meu rosto.

-Não, eu acho que devia te agradecer por estar aqui com ela enquanto eu não estava. Então, obrigado.

-De nada. Te vejo depois. Avisa a Bella que eu ligo para ela em alguns dias.

Eu parei antes de entrar no meu carro alugado.

-Por que tanto tempo?

-Eu quero dar um pouco de... privacidade, para vocês. –ele sorriu.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça, entrando no carro. Acelerei em direção a minha casa, sem diminuir a velocidade, até parar na entrada de carros. A viagem foi muito mais tranqüila do que a ida para o hotel. Tinha esperanças de consertar tudo que fiz, em tão pouco tempo.

Eu, silenciosamente, destranquei a porta e entrei. A casa estava escura, exceto por uma fraca luz que vinha da sala. Fui até lá e vi Bella adormecida no sofá, enrolada em um casulo feito de um cobertor.

Sorri quanto tirei uma mexa de cabelos castanhos da frente de seu rosto. Ela era ainda mais linda do que eu me lembrava. Seu cabelo estava mais brilhante, mais macio, sua pele brilhava na fraca luz.

Ela franziu a testa e murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível antes de dizer.

-Edward, por favor, não vai embora. Eu te amo. –ela gemeu.

Eu cerrei os dentes, tentando controlar o remorso que senti por fazer isso com ela. Eu não sabia como, mas passaria o resto de minha vida a recompensando. Eu provaria o quanto ela significava para mim, mesmo sendo a ultima coisa que eu faça.

Eu nunca a deixaria de novo. Seria fisicamente impossível, agora. Esme estava certa. Ela era meu sol pessoal, e eu era o planeta solitário que orbitava ao seu redor, preso a sua gravidade.

Ela se moveu um pouco e sorriu.

-Bebê. –sussurrou.

Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso com isso, mas deixei para lá. Ela muito, mas muito raramente mesmo, me chamava de 'bebê'.

Eu olhei para ela de novo e estudei seu rosto, gravando cada centímetro dele. Seu rosto estava mais calmo do que eu me lembrava. Me inclinei e beijei sua cabeça, gentilmente, sentindo seu maravilhoso e doce aroma.

O buraco em meu peito desapareceu. Respirei fundo e senti meu coração bater, contente. Dei alguns passos e sentei em uma poltrona, vendo Bella enquanto ela dormia, esperando que ela acordasse, para que eu pudesse a segurar em meus braços e dizer o quanto eu sentia. Dizer o quanto eu a amava.

Eu estava em casa.

* * *

**O que vocês acharam do Edward, que conseguiu ser mais idiota do que no capítulo anterior?**

**Pelo menos ele mudou de idéia, imagina o tanto de doenças que ele podia ter pego da Tanya.. eew**

**Por hoje é só... é, é só .-.**

**Curiosos para ver como ele vai reagir quando descobrir sobre a gravidez?**

**Lembrando que Reviews ganham teasers :D**

**E que vocês podem tentar adivinhar o nome do nosso bebezinhos Swan/Cullen, que a Bella acha que é menina, mas _é só uma intuição, concordam com ela?_**

**Agora eu vou _aproveitar _minha dor nas pernas, por ter subido dois andares, de escada, com as compras do mercado, não compras quaisquer, TRES CARRINHOS CHEIOS de compra! ABAIXO OS PORTA-MALAS GRANDES! haha**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê  
Bom Domingo **


	21. Não é um capitulo, mas é importante!

**Sorry guys :s**

**Eu sei que faz tempo que eu não atualizo aqui, mas é que aconteceu um problema atras do outro.**

**mandei meu laptop pra assistencia técnica, aí, no mesmo fim de semana, aconteceu um problema com o provedor, logo depois deu problema no roteador sem fio aqui de casa, quis me matar!**

**fora o probloema com a internet, eu ainda to correndo e estudando como eu nunca estudei antes, tá uma loucura! tudo isso por causa do maldito vestibular, eu espero que quem já passou por isso me entenda, a quem está passando por isso, eu desejo boa sorte(correndo o risco de você roubar minha vaga hahaha), e quem ainda vai passar por isso, se prepare!**

**Resumindo, eu queria dizer que: as atualizações não serão semanais, quinzenais ou mensais, eu vou atualizar quando eu puder, sem que isso prejudique meus estudos, não me levem a mal, eu amo fanfics, amo fazer o que faço, mas meus estudos e meu futuro está em primeiro lugar!**

**Depois das atualizações, eu ainda vou mandar pra vocês os teaser, mas, também, quando der, ok?**

**Vou postar isso no meu profile, isso tá valendo para todas as histórias, só por esse semestre, ok**

**Só isso**

**Vejo vocês na atualização**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê  
Bom fim de semana**

**Não precisa deixar review, tá**


	22. Capítulo 21

**É, faz tempo, eu sei, mas em minha defesa, tá tudo explicadinho no recado que eu postei antes desse capítulo, quem não viu, dá um pulinho lá, ou no meu perfil, ok?**

**Capítulozinho pra abrir a semana :D**

* * *

Bella

Quando acordei, meu corpo estava rígido de dormir no sofá, e eu me perguntei que horas eram. Deixei meus olhos irem até o relógio e vi que eu dormi por quatorze horas. Eu devia estar exausta por causa da minha cena de ontem. Eu não dormia tanto assim há algum tempo. Eu parecia ter terminado essa faze algumas semanas atrás e não precisava dormir tanto, mais.

Pisquei, tentando acordar direito, quando, repentinamente, as imagens da noite anteriores voltaram a minha mente. Eu gemi com a dor que passou por mim.

Edward pensou que teria traído ele.

Fiquei deitada ali, sem conseguir me mover, enquanto eu me esforçava para conseguir controlar a dor. Minha mente ainda estava tentando fazer com que as coisas tivessem algum sentido.

Sim, a maneira que eu e Seth estávamos sentados não parecia coisa boa, eu era a primeira a admitir. Para alguém de fora, o jeito confortável que interagíamos e o jeito que as mãos dele estavam por baixo da minha blusa era a mais forte evidência. Mas aquele era Edward. Como ele pode ter pensado isso de mim, por um minuto? Que eu faria algo assim com ele? Eu eu destruiria tudo o que construímos juntos? E como ele pode dar a volta e ir embora, sem me dar uma chance de explicar?

Eu passei meses desejando que ele estive aqui, em casa, comigo. Passei meses aprendendo a cooperar sem ele e esconder minha dor, para que ninguém pudesse ver como eu estava miserável. Ele não tinha idéia o quão incrivelmente difícil foi para mim, viver nessa casa, sem ele. Viver, todos os dias, como se eu não tivesse perdido uma parte vital, minha.

Quando meu desejo se tornou realidade, eu só pude vê-lo por um momento, antes que ele se virasse e fosse embora de novo, soluçando histericamente eu fui para o chão.

Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais brava eu ficava. Ele _devia saber _que eu nunca faria nada que arriscasse nossa relação. Ele devia _confiar _em mim. Eu nunca o dei um motivo para não confiar. O pior, ele devia ter senso e ficado para conversar, ao invés de fugir pela porta, como um raio.

Mesmo ele estando longe, ele era minha vida, meu mundo. Ele ainda era, mesmo ele agindo como um idiota.

A dor que toda essa situação me causou, só piorou o meu estado. Saber que Edward estava em Seattle, mas não comigo me destruía, era pior do que saber que ele estava a milhares de quilômetros de distância e ocupando seu tempo. Fiquei deitada, tentando respirar, tentando controlar minha respiração, sabendo que eu precisava me acalmar. Todo esse estresse não podia ser bom para o bebê. A última coisa que eu queria era machucá-la. Não era sua culpa que seus pais estava agindo feito dois idiotas.

Depois de alguns minutos, percebi que a dor não iria se resumir aquele incômodo constante em meu peito, e comecei a tentar me acostumar com a idéia de começar todo o processo de melhora de novo. Era uma grande merda. Eu nunca conseguiria melhorar sem Edward ao meu lado. Eu mataria para tê-lo aqui, para que eu pudesse esticar meu braço e dar um tapa nele e colocar algum senso em sua cabeça. Talvez isso fizesse com que eu me sentisse melhor... duvido. Falar tudo o que vier na minha mente talvez seja uma boa idéia. Eu adoraria ver sua reação quando eu dissesse como ele estava sendo um idiota egoísta e imaturo para a mãe de seu filho.

É, isso chamaria a atenção dele.

Me sentei e esfreguei minhas mãos no meu rosto, torcendo para que um banho ajudasse com a dor que eu estava sentindo. Me levantei e me alonguei, tentando me livrar das dores por dormir no sofá, quando ouvi alguém arfar.

Virei minha cabeça e vi Edward sentado em uma poltrona. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa, enquanto eles olhavam para mim, bom, mais especificamente, para minha barriga. Qualquer raiva que eu sentia se dissolveu assim que vi seu rosto glorioso, eu nunca conseguiria ficar brava com ele. Isso era tanto uma benção quanto uma maldição.

Me abracei e corei freneticamente. Eu não tinha exatamente planejado esse momento, mas tinha certeza que não queria que ele descobrisse assim.

Sua voz soou fraca, quase inaudível.

-Bella, você... você está... –ele não parecia conseguir formar uma frase coerente- Como eu não pensei nisso?

Lágrimas encheram meus olhos. Pontinhos pretos atrapalharam minha visão e meus joelhos cederam. Eu agarrei o braço do sofá e me sentei, antes que caísse. Aparentemente, meu cérebro agüentou tudo o que podia.

Edward estava aqui. Ele estava meio acabado, mas estava aqui. Comigo. Sua simples presença me acalmava.

Mas o que isso significava?

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntei, sem fôlego- Você não parecia querer ficar perto de mim, ontem.

-Eu moro aqui, lembra? –ele deu um sorriso triste, claramente sabendo que sua piada não foi engraçada- Eu queria conversar com você. –ele olhou intensamente para mim- Nós, obviamente, temos muito sobre o que conversar.

-É. –eu me mexi no sofá, e olhei para o chão.

Ele veio até mim, colocou sua mão no meu queixo, gentilmente levantando meu rosto, para que ele pudesse olhar para mim. Fogo corria pelas minhas veias, seu toque acendeu a chama da minha dor. Eu não sabia se conseguiria viver com isso, seja lá o que fosse.

-Por favor, não esconda seu rosto de mim. Eu passei muito tempo sem conseguir olhar para esses seus olhos. –senti meus olhos se encherem com mais lágrimas e de novo eles encontraram os olhos dele- Eu preciso pedir desculpa.

As lágrimas transbordaram, escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

-O Seth te achou?

Ele assentiu.

-Mas eu ia voltar, de qualquer jeito. Eu não devia ter ido embora daquele jeito. Depois da minha reação inicial, eu percebi que você não faria nada para me machucar. E se você fez, eu não ligo.

-Então, você não acha que eu te traí? –minha voz falhou por causa do choro.

Eu sabia que devia estar furiosa com ele, mas eu não tinha forças para isso. Qualquer raiva que eu havia sentido se evaporou. A alegria que eu sentia por simplesmente poder olhar para seu rosto, ouviu sua voz musical, era mais forte do que qualquer coisa.

Ele respirou fundo.

-Não. Bella, eu tive tantas esperanças, expectativas de quando eu entrasse aqui e te fizesse uma surpresa. Eu não esperava ver você sentada no sofá com o Seth. Você tem que entender, pareceu que ele estava com as mãos em você, pronto para te beijar. Eu nem me dei uma chance de pensar antes de sair. Simplesmente corri. A noite toda, eu pensei nisso. Várias vezes. Eu não conseguia convencer a mim mesmo que você faria isso comigo. E aí, o Seth me achou no hotel que eu estava e eu soube que vocês não estavam juntos, a não ser como amigos. –ele deu um tempo- Bella, eu devo tanto ao Seth, por estar aqui, com você, quando eu não estava. Eu podia passar minha vida toda tentando o recompensar, mas nunca seria o suficiente.

-Edward, como assim 'eu não ligo'? –minha voz falhou, mais uma vez.

Eu ainda não podia ter esperanças. Ainda não tínhamos falado sobre o bebê. Eu não sabia como ele reagiria, virar pai, tão pouco tempo depois de nos conhecermos.

-Que teria sido culpa minha. –eu abri minha boca para protestar, mas ele ergueu a mão, e continuou- Eu te deixei aqui. Eu te magoei. Eu não devia nunca ter ido. Foi o maior erro da minha vida. –foi a voz dele que falhou agora.

-Eu não entendo.

Ele riu, fraco.

-Isabella, eu te amo tanto. O tempo todo que eu estive longe, eu senti como se alguém tivesse arrancado meu coração. Eu mal conseguia raciocinar sem você. Eu não comia, não dormia. Me sentia morto, por dentro. Seguia uma rotina, tentando esconder a dor que eu estava sentindo, esconder de todos, mesmo eu sabendo que eles sabiam. Quando eu não estava trabalhando, deixava a tristeza me engolir. Bella, você é meu sol. Minha vida gira em torno de você. Te deixando, eu tentei fazer o impossível, eu tentei desafiar a gravidade. Era uma questão de tempo até que você me puxasse de volta.

Ele se inclinou e, gentilmente, me beijou. Seu aroma doce me dominou e eu senti meus lábios se separarem, em contato com os seus. Sua língua acariciou a minha. Meu coração se acelerou, furiosamente. Ele se afastou e sorriu, enquanto eu tentava recuperar o fôlego. Meu coração havia aumentado tanto que eu me sentia tonta. Respirei fundo, esperando a dor se espalhar de novo. Não aconteceu nada. Foi maravilhoso. Eu estava inteira. Era como se ele nunca tivesse ido embora.

-Edward, eu te amo. Eu senti tanto a sua falta. –minha voz falhou- O tempo todo eu senti essa dor. Eu não voltei pra essa casa até fazer um mês que você tinha ido, eu não agüentava ser lembrada de você. Eu estava vazia, faltava tanto, de mim mesmo, que eu mal conseguia respirar. Eu não conseguia ficar sozinha. Eu precisava estar sempre com alguém, para eu me distrair da dor. –eu parei quando vi o remorso passar por seus olhos. –Desculpa.

-Não, tá tudo bem. –ele respirou fundo- Você não sabe como eu me senti culpado, eu vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando te recompensar. Eu nunca mais vou te deixar.

-Eu sei. –suspirei, encostando minha testa na dele enquanto ele segurava meu rosto em suas mãos- Mas não tem por que você se sentir culpado.

-É isso que você diz agora. –ele murmurou- Mas eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer, Bella.

Seu tom fez meu corpo enrijecer.

-Tá. –disse, lentamente.

-Ontem a noite. –ele se interrompeu, respirando fundo- Ontem a noite, depois que eu saí daqui, eu fui para um bar e fiquei bêbado.

-E? –eu não entendia o problema.

-Eu vi a Tanya lá. –esperei, com medo do que estava por vir- Eu comecei a levá-la de volta para o quarto que eu ia ficar. No elevador ela me beijou. Bella, eu não beijei de volta, juro. Sinto muito.

-Você ia dormir com ela? –minha garganta estava fechada, com medo.

-Ia. Mas eu não consegui. –ele se apressou- Eu percebi que não me importava se você tinha dormido com o Seth ou não. Eu não poderia ficar com mais ninguém a não ser você.

-Então, você ia dormir com ela, por que pensou que eu te traí com o Seth.

-É. Eu estava nervoso, magoado. Acho que queria me vingar. Foi idiota, um erro de bêbado. Bella, por favor, me diz que eu não arruinei nossa relação. –ele implorou, foi estranho ver isso, ele sempre era tão forte, confiante- Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

-_Ela _beijou _você?_ –perguntei, eu precisava que isso estivesse claro.

-Beijou. Eu encontrei o Seth do lado de fora do meu quarto. Acho que ele me ouviu dizer para Tanya que eu não podia fazer aquilo. Eu juro, não aconteceu nada.

Eu apenas fiquei sentada ali, observando sua expressão nervosa. Sabia que ele não estava mentindo, mas eu não conseguia entender como ele pode simplesmente dar as costas para alguma coisa tão, supostamente, importante, sem pensar duas vezes. Mas se ele não tivesse dispensado Tanya, eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria o perdoar. A tênue linha de confiança, que nós trabalhamos tanto, teria sido destruída para sempre.

Mas no fim, minha decisão foi surpreendentemente fácil. Eu precisava de Edward, tanto quanto eu precisava de ar. Eu sabia que ele não faria algo que me machucaria, de propósito, então, eu não tinha dúvida. Eu nunca teria, nos anos que eu ainda tinha para viver, que sair por aí, com medo de ele me trair.

Assenti.

-Eu acredito em você. –seus olhos se travaram nos meus- Mas se você _pensar _em fazer algo assim, de novo, que Deus me ajuda, eu _vou _te matar. –minha voz era severa.

-Desculoa. –ele disse de novo, ele me beijou, aliviado.

Eu dei um sorriso apertado para ele.

-Você podia ter destruído _tudo _ontem.

-Eu sei, nem me lembre disso. Eu fui um idiota. Eu _nunca _vou fazer nada assim, nunca mais. Eu tenho muito o que te recompensar, e eu vou passar minha vida toda tentando. –ele me olhou sério- Como você está se sentindo?

Eu não sabia se ele estava sendo um bom médico ou só estava preocupado com sua noiva.

-Bem.

Ele assentiu.

-Bella, o que, exatamente, você e Seth estavam fazendo quando eu cheguei em casa? –ele hesitou.

-Ele estava tentando sentir o... –eu me interrompi.

Estava assustada demais para ver sua reação, para conseguir dizer a palavra. Ele, obviamente, sabia que eu estava grávida, mas eu ainda tinha que conseguir dizer para ele em voz alta. Era bobo, mas eu queria aquela versão romântica, surpreendê-lo com as notícias. Agora, parecia uma coisa forçada e estranha.

-Bebê? –ele completou.

Eu olhei para seus olhos e os vi cheios de amor e aceitação, tirou meu fôlego. Ele era, sinceramente, o ser humano mais maravilhoso que eu já vi.

Assenti, sem conseguir falar. Talvez, todos os meus medos tinham sido inúteis, e Edward estava tão animado em ser pai quando eu, em ser mãe, mesmo as coisas tendo sido assim, desplanejadas.

Ele, lentamente, se abaixou e levantou minha camiseta, pousando suas mãos em minha barriga. Colocou seus lábios ali e sorriu.

-Eu sinto tanto por ter perdido parte disso. –eu podia ouvir suas lágrimas.

-Edward... –eu não consegui dizer nada, estava quase soluçando por causa da felicidade e alivio que eu sentia por esse momento perfeito.

Para minha enorme surpresa, o bebê começou a chutar as mãos de Edward. Ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhos brilharam de emoção. Ele sorriu, um sorriso enorme e sincero.

-Bella! –suspirou.

Eu passei minha mão pelo seu rosto, secando as lágrimas que caíram.

-Ela não quer que o papai chore. –eu disse, minha voz rouca.

-Uma menina? –ele perguntou.

-Eu acho que sim. –respondi, sorrindo.

-Você ainda não sabe?

-Não. Eu tenho uma ultrasonografia na quinta.

Ele olhou de volta para minha barriga e a acariciou com uma mão.

-Oi, lindinha. –ele disse- Eu te amo. –ele teve, como resposta, um chute suave em sua mão.

Ele olhou de volta para mim e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

-Obrigado. –ele disse, emocionado.

-Por que?

-Por isso. Por você, por nós. Você podia ter a...

Eu fiquei espantada. Nunca considerei deixar de tê-la.

-Nunca.

Ele levou sua boca até a minha, me beijando docemente. Nosso beijo se intensificou e ele colocou as mãos nas minhas costas, não deixando nenhum espaço entre nós. Minhas mãos encontraram seu caminho para os cabelos dele, desesperadas para sentir a textura entre meus dedos. A maneira que eu necessitava dele chegava a doer, pulsava por todo o meu corpo.

Sem quebrar o beijo, ele me colocou em seus braços e me levou para nossa cama, me deitando gentilmente. Rapidamente, despimos um ao outro, ansiosos para sentir o que acontecia quando nossas peles se tocavam. Ele passou suas mãos por todo meu corpo, acariciando cada centímetro da minha pele e se demorando mais na minha barriga. Senti arrepios enquanto ele me olhava.

-Você é tão linda, Bella. –seus dedos estavam nas minhas coxas- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Eu sonhei que estava fazendo amor com você quase todas as noites dos últimos quatro meses.

Ele colocou os lábios em meu seio, mordendo e sugando, enquanto o massageava gentilmente.

Mordi meu lábio. As sensações que passavam pelo meu corpo eram quase insuportáveis.

-Ah, Deus.

A mão dele que estava livre segui seu caminho pelo meu corpo, até meu centro. Meu corpo havia sentido tanto sua falta, eu gozei quase imediatamente.

Sua boca impediu que o grito de prazer que estava na minha garganta saísse.

Edward se posicionou entre minhas pernas e me penetrou. A conexão que tínhamos era indescritível.

-Bella. –ele disse, contra meus lábios- Você é tão macia.

Ele continuou a me beijar enquanto se movia dentro e fora de mim. Ele me envolveu com seus braços e me mexeu, para que pudesse ir mais fundo em mim, me fazendo gemer. Edward passou suas mãos por todo meu corpo, subindo pelos meus braços, esticados, só parando quando alcançaram minhas mãos, onde entrelaçou meus dedos com os seus, segurando firme.

Ele quebrou o beijo e virou meu rosto na direção do seu.

-Bella, olhe para mim.

Abri meus olhos e olhei nos seus. Meu coração bateu forte em meu peito, e eu senti meu clímax se aproximar.

-Eu estou quase. –eu disse, bom, gemi.

-Bella, eu sinto tanto. Eu te amo. –ele disse.

As ondas do meu orgasmo se espalharam pelo meu corpo e Edward gemeu alto, gozando dentro de mim.

-Eu também te amo.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Edward

Ficamos deitados juntos, sem conseguir tirar os olhos um do outro e, constantemente nos beijando e tocando, como se estivéssemos com medo de acordar de um sonho.

Depois de meses vivendo em agonia, o alivio que eu sentia enquanto segurava Bella em meus braços era indescritível. Estava em casa, ela estava comigo, segura, e nós íamos ter um bebê.

_Um bebê._

O amor que eu sentia, só de pensar, era impossível de se compreender. Como eu podia amar algo em tão pouquíssimo tempo? Eu sabia há apenas algumas horas, quando vi Bella.

Mas Seth estava certo. Era obvio que Bella não estava mostrando tanto, qualquer um que não a conhecesse não saberia de primeira que ela estava grávida. Mas eu conhecia seu corpo como se fosse o meu. Eu memorizei cada curva, cada cicatriz, cada pinta. Distraidamente, acariciei sua barriga, antes de colocar minha mão na cama.

Ela estava ainda mais bonita do que era antes. Seu cabelo estava mais bonito, mais brilhoso. Sua pele suava, ainda mais incrível, era radiante. Seu corpo tinha mais curvas. _Gostoso._ Era o único jeito de descrever.

Ela estava carregando minha criança. Nós tínhamos criado algo maravilhoso, antes de eu partir.

_Deus, eu me sinto como um idiota._

Eu nunca pensei muito em ser um pai. Por tanto tempo, não tive certeza se era algo que eu queria. Meu trabalho era minha vida... até eu conhecer Bella. No momento que eu percebi que a amava, minhas prioridades mudaram. Eu queria me casar com ela, ter filhos com ela. Eu ainda não entendia como ela podia sentir o mesmo por mim. Eu devo ter feito algo boníssimo na minha vida passada para merecer isso, mas ainda não sentia como se eu merecesse, com toda a dor que eu fiz ela passar nos últimos meses.

Como eu podia retribuir? Eu ainda não tinha a resposta, mas eu sabia que passaria a vida tentando. Eu nunca daria outro motivo para ela duvidar do meu amor, de novo. Não faria algo estúpido como fiz no dia anterior. Eu faria tudo o que pudesse pra fazê-la feliz.

Agora que eu estava noivo e ia ter um bebê, parecia absurdo um dia eu não querer isso. Me perguntei quando aconteceu, sempre fomos cuidadosos... não fomos? Tentei lembrar, pensando nas caixas de camisinhas que comprávamos, parecia, semanalmente. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de não usar uma. Será que alguma estourou? Percebi que nem mesmo sabia de quanto tempo ela estava. Ela teria uma consulta quinta.

Meu cérebro entrou no modo médico. Me levou um tempo para lembrara de tudo que aprendi na faculdade e durante a minha residência. Normalmente, um ultrasom era marcado para a metade da gravidez. Fiz um calculo rápido e parei. Aconteceu pouco antes de eu ir.

-Bella?

-Huum? –ela aconchegou seu rosto em meu braço. Eu sorri.

Coloquei minha outra mão em sua barriga.

-Como, exatamente, isso aconteceu?

Ela parecia confusa.

-Como assim?

-Bom, eu estava pensando em como você está grávida, se nós estávamos nos cuidando. –meu dedos estavam traçando círculos naquela linda barriga.

-Pense um pouco, Edward. –ele se virou e olhou para mim.

Encontrei seu olhar.

-O que?

-Pense um pouco. Teve alguma vez que nós não usamos camisinha? –seus olhos estavam entretidos. Aparentemente, ela sabia a resposta.

Meus olhos não deixaram os seus enquanto eu tentava me lembrar. Eu pensei em algumas semanas antes de eu ir embora, mas não encontrava a resposta. Todas as vezes eu usei camisinha. E eu não me lembrava de nenhuma delas estourando.

Então, quando foi? Pensei no final de semana perfeito que passamos na cama. Ainda assim, eu me lembrava de usar camisinha… por que eu odiava ter que usá-las. Era frustrante parar e colocar uma toda vez. Bella não veria sua médica até o fim de dezembro. Camisinhas não eram a melhor maneira de prevenir gravidez, mas teriam que prevenir até lá. E sempre deram certo para mim, no passado.

De repente, me lembrei da tocante cena no chuveiro, na manhã que viajei. Estava completamente tomado pela emoção, sabendo que seria a ultima vez que estaria com Bella em um bom tempo.

_Merda!_

-No chuveiro. Na manhã que eu viajei.

-É. –ela colocou a cabeça em meu peito.

Estava impressionado. Como pode ser que só nos levou uma vez? Rose e Emmett estiveram tentando, e nada... Alias, eu rapidamente percebi que não tinha mais certeza disso. Pelo que Emmett sabia, eu ainda estava na selva com nossos pais.

-Só precisamos de uma vez?

-Aparentemente. –eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

-Nossa. –eu disse, ainda impressionado.

-A Rose acha que você tem um super esperma. –ela riu.

-Super esperma, é. –eu murmurei, irônico- Ela e o Emmett sabem?

-Sabem.

-Eles estão...? –não terminei a frase, e não tive certeza do por que.

Ela sabia o que eu queria perguntar.

-Não. Ainda não.

Imaginei como Rose reagiu as noticias de Bella.

-Como ela se comportou?

-Ela ficou bem chateada, no começo. Mas na manhã seguinte ela se desculpou. Ainda não tenho certeza se ela realmente se desculpou, sabe? Você conhece ela, ela tende aos extremos. Ela parece estar bem agora, mas, sei lá.

Franzi o cenho, frustrado. Bella teve que contar para todos sobre o bebê, sozinha.

-E os outros?

-O Jazz está feliz. Usa o termo 'titio' pra se descrever. Alice está ridiculamente animada. Ela está morrendo para me levar pra comprar coisas para o bebê. –eu ri, esse era um comportamento típico de Alice.

-Você ainda não comprou nada? –não era surpresa, considerando a aversão de Bella as compras, mas estava surpresa por Alice não tê-la convencido, ainda.

-Não. Eu estava esperando por você. –ela disse, em voz baixa.

Meu coração ficou mais pesado, com a culpa. Limpei a garganta.

-E os outros?

-O Emmett está animado, ele liga quase todos os dias pra perguntar como a sobrinha dele está. Renée está ...bem. Ela se preocupa com como você se sentiria sendo colocado no meio de uma gravidez surpresa. –pude imaginar o rubor em sua pele- Charlie ficou bem chateado no começo, reclamando de como eu me coloquei nessa situação. Mas ele está se acostumando. Ele liga todo dia e pergunta como eu estou e se está tudo bem com o bebê.

A culpa que eu sentia estava tão grande, que parecia que eu tinha uma bigorna em meu peito.

-Desculpa por você ter tido que fazer isso sozinha.

-Tudo bem, amor. –ela disse, suavemente.

Eu precisava mudar de assunto.

-Então, você tem andado com o Seth ultimamente. –não era uma pergunta, já que eu sabia a resposta.

-Tenho. Edward, ele tem sido ótimo. Eu não sei como descrever. Eu sempre me diverti com ele na escola, mas ultimamente ele tem sido como familia. Um irmão mais novo chato.

-Você evitava tudo que te lembrava o Jacob. Posso perguntar o que mudou? –ela parecia ter parado de evitar essas coisas antes de eu ir viajar, mas ela estava, ainda, um pouco desconfortável perto de Seth.

-Você.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-O que?

-Eu parei de evitar as coisas que me faziam lembrar de Jacob quando eu me apaixonei por você. –ela explicou.

-Ah. –foi minha resposta inteligente.

Pude sentir ela sorrindo em meu peito.

-Era estranho para Seth e eu antes de você ir porque eu não tinha certeza se queria não evitar ele, ou não.

-Faz sentido.

-Quando você volta a trabalhar? –eu sabia que ela estava curiosa, e imaginei que ela não queria que eu voltasse até que fosse absolutamente necessário. Eu não queria deixá-la tão cedo.

-Eu não sei. Talvez em algumas semanas. Se eu for voltar?

-Do que você está falando? 'Se eu for voltar'? –ela se levantou e me olhou, me analisando.

Eu não tinha entendido, até aquele momento, que eu não queria mais passar quase todo o meu tempo no hospital, como eu fazia antes. Eu não queria poder ser chamado para ir trabalhar em, praticamente, todos os feriados, nunca sabendo se meu momento com minha família seria interrompido o não, para eu correr para o hospital por causa de uma emergência. Eu queria poder ter horas normais de trabalho, dias normais de trabalho. Sem trabalhar doze horas seguidas, as vezes dois plantões seguidos, passando dias fora de casa, e dormindo no hospital. Eu queria estar aqui com Bella, com nossa filha.

-Eu não posso voltar a trabalhar como eu trabalhava antes. Agora não. Eu não quero isso. Trabalhando em horas estranhas, plantões. Eu amo o que eu faço, mas eu amo vocês duas muito mais. Eu quero ver nossa filha crescendo. Minhas prioridades mudaram um pouquinho. –eu sorri para ela.

-Edward Cullen, você não vai desistir do que você ama por minha causa. –então ela iria discutir.

Eu ri um pouco.

-Eu não estou desistindo. Eu só preciso achar um ponto de equilíbrio. Eu vou ter que conversar com meu chefe, ver se posso diminuir minhas horas, e trabalhar só durante o dia. –olhei sério para ela- Eu não quero perder mais nada.

Ela me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu não mudaria de idéia. Suspirou e deitou de novo. Ficamos daquele jeito por alguns minutos, antes dela acabar com o silêncio.

-Edward? –eu pude sentir sua voz falhando.

-O que é, amor?

-Você está mesmo bem com isso? –ela parecia estar receosa.

Franzi o cenho.

-Ter um bebê?

-É.

Eu a puxei para cima, para que ela olhasse diretamente para os meus olhos.

-Bella, eu nunca me senti tão feliz em toda minha vida. Eu estou com você, te segurando nos meus braços, me perguntando por que eu tive tanta sorte. Ter um bebê com você só torna as coisas mais impossivelmente perfeitas. Eu a amo. Com todo o meu ser, tudo, e eu amo voce assim, também. Eu mal posso esperar para conhecer nossa filha, ver o rosto lindo dela. Você me fez mais feliz do que eu achei que fosse possível. Obrigado.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas quando eu me inclinei para beijá-la, sentindo mais amor, em meu coração, do que eu achei que fosse possível. Movi nossos corpos, pronto para mostrar o quando eu a amava e precisava dela, quando ouvi seu estômago roncar e me afastei.

-Você precisa comer. –eu levantei da cama e coloquei uma calça antes que ela pudesse protestar- O que você quer?

Ela mordeu o lábio, claramente não estava feliz com a situação.

-Eu pego.

-Eu acho que não. –eu disse rindo- Estou aqui agora, então você vai ter que se acostumar com ser paparicada.

-Eu consegui por quase quatro meses, sem você. –ela estava irritada, _que pena._

-E quatro meses é muito. –apontei para sua barriga- Você está carregando minha criança, Bella. Você está fazendo todo o trabalho. Fazer algo para você comer, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

-Edward, você não tem que ficar me mimando. Você está aqui. Já é o suficiente.

_Não é não. _Fui até ela e acariciei seu rosto.

-Bella, você vai enjoar de me ter ao seu lado quando esse bebê nascer. Eu vou ter certeza que você tem tudo o que você precisa, o tempo todo. E não tem nada que você possa fazer para me impedir. –eu sorri para ela- É melhor você se acostumar.

Eu, rapidamente, beijei a ponta de seu nariz e me virei.

-Você devia se vestir e me encontrar na cozinha, se tem alguma coisa específica que você quer. Se não, eu vou fazer o que _eu _estiver com vontade de comer. –disse enquanto saia do quarto.

Ouvi as cobertas sendo remexidas e tive que conter o riso. Ela estava grávida, é claro que queria escolher o que queria comer.

Entrei na cozinha e abri a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de água enquanto esperava Bella entrar. Me virei e a vi chegando em, nada mais, nada menos, que uma das minhas camisetas.

-Meu Deus, você está linda. –eu disse, sorrindo para ela. Era uma das coisas mais sexies que eu já vi- Você devia usar minhas roupas com mais freqüência.

Ela corou e pegou a garrafa da minha mão, tomando um gole antes de responder.

-Talves eu use. Estou ficando sem roupas para vestir.

Eu me abaixei e a beijei suavemente.

-Só toma cuidado, talvez, você acabe presa comigo na cama, o dia todo, todos os dias. –passei meu nariz pelo seu pescoço- Eu te amo.

-Mmmm, eu te amo.

Me afastei e peguei sua mão na minha.

-Agora, o que vocês duas querem comer.

Ela mordeu o lábio, como se não quisesse me contar.

-Eu... eu não sei...

-Sabe sim. Me conta. –pedi.

-Você vai achar que eu sou louca. –ela corou de novo.

-Tente.

-Eu queria um sanduíche de banana com pasta de amendoim. –ela disse, envergonhada.

Sorri.

-Isso não é loucura.

-Com pepperoni nele. E algumas rodelas de picles, eu tenho que comer picles com tudo. E um copo de leite com achocolatado. –ela parou e pensou por um minuto- E talvez algumas bolachas de água e sal com maionese. –ela balançou a cabeça- Não, batata frita com katchup. Não! Com molho de pimenta.

Eu olhei para ela incrédulo. De jeito nenhum eu ia comer a mesma coisa que ela.

-A gente _tem _tudo isso?

-Devemos. Alice foi fazer compras comigo outro dia.

-Certo. Sanduíche de pasta de amendoim, pepperoni e banana, com picles e batatas fritas com molho de pimenta e um copo de leite com achocolatado saindo. Senta. –eu tinha que fazer alguma outra coisa para mim, porque essa era a refeição mais nojenta que eu já ouvi- Mais alguma coisa? –sorri.

-Não. Acho que é só isso.

Passei minha mão pelos meus cabelos e comecei o trabalho. Essa garotinha me teria a seus pés logo logo. Olhei de volta para Bella e sorri. Não importava. Ela já me tinha assim, não havia nada que eu não faria por ela.

* * *

**Gostaram? Alguem tem alguma história de desejos malucos de grávida? hahaha**

**Bom, eu espero que vocês tenham lido o meu recado, por que ele ainda tá valendo, eu ainda não to tendo tempo pra nada, e to estudando feito uma louca .-.  
O pior que o que eu quero (Arquitetura e Urbanismo) na grande maioria das universidades boas tem prova específica D: e se alguém tiver feito uma dessas provas, ou conhece alguem que tiver feito, se puder, pelo amos de Deus, me dar algumas dicas, ou dizer o que eles cobram, o que eles esperam da gente nessas provas, eu agradeço, muito muito muito muito muito, mesmo! **

**Bom, é só isso por hoje, lembrando, que eu não tenho previsão pra postar, é triste eu dizer isso, e odeio ter que dizer, mas é por uma boa causa, pelo menos no ultimo semestre da escola, eu tenho que ser uma aluna aplicada, né? hahaha**

**AAh, aquilo de REVIEW=TEASER ainda TÁ VALENDO, ok? **

**Beijos ;*  
Viê  
Boa Semana **


	23. Capítulo 22

**Surpresa!**

**Atualizer super rápido, né?**

**Bom, é que eu tive que ir viajar no fim de semana e eu adiantei booooooa parte do capítulo :)**

**Hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

Bella

Estava de pé na cozinha, ansiosamente ouvindo o telefone chamar na minha orelha, enquanto Edward estava do meu lado. Sua chegada tinha sido tão dramática, parecia surreal fazer alguma coisa mundana e normal com ele. Passamos praticamente cada minuto dos últimos dias na cama, nos reconectando. Conversamos, rimos, fizemos amor. Queríamos saber tudo que havia acontecido com o outro nos quatro meses que passamos separados. Eu fiquei especialmente curiosa sobre as diferentes culturas e paisagens que Edward conheceu, ele queria saber cada detalhe sobre a gravidez e o bebê.

Ele queria fazer uma surpresa para Emmett e Rosalie, com sua volta. Era minha função fazer os dois virem para Seattle, sem que eles desconfiassem de nada. Nós bolamos um plano, decidindo que eu ia simplesmente ligar e pedir para eles virem passar um fim de semana aqui, comigo. Eles sabiam que minha consulta era amanhã, então, se fosse necessário, eu podia usar a desculpa que eu queria fazer uma surpresa e mostrar as imagens.

Mas eu achava que não teria problemas para trazer os dois aqui. Sinceramente, desde que Edward viajou, eu praticamente tinha Emmett aos meus pés. Ele estava mais do que satisfeito com fazer qualquer coisa que eu quisesse, ou me dar o que eu quisesse sem reclamar, já que seu irmão não estava por perto. Tinha alguma coisa a ver com ter certeza que Edward voltasse para casa e tivesse duas garotas felizes e saudáveis, e isso me mostrou o quando Emmett realmente amava Edward.

-E aí, Bella, tudo certo? –a voz de Emmett soou pelo telefone.

-Tudo sim, Em. Como vão as coisas com vocês? –olhei para Edward e sorri.

-Ótimas. Como está minha sobrinha?

Eu ri.

-Ótima. Me chutando feito uma louca. Ei, escuta, eu estava querendo saber se vocês tem algum compromisso esse fim de semana.

-Não. Não que eu saiba. Espera ai. Rosie! A Bella quer saber se a gente tem alguma coisa pra fazer esse fim de semana! –me encolhi e afastei o telefone da minha orelha.

-Ai. –murmurei.

-Opa. Desculpa aí. Ela disse qua a gente tá livre. Você quer vir pra cá?

-Não. –hesitei- Eu sei que é meio em cima da hora, mas eu meio que estava esperando que vocês dois pudessem vir pra cá. –mordi o lábio, esperando pela resposta.

-Claro. A gente vai arranjar as coisas hoje a noite. Quando você nos quer? –ele parecia animado.

-Err, sexta? –Edward veio até mim e me abraçou.

-Você está bem? Não tem nada errado, né?

Ele parecia preocupado, eu tive que rir.

-Não, Em, eu estou bem. Juro.

-Ok. –ele disse, lentamente- Eu tenho que ir. A Rose disse que o jantar chegou. Te vejo sexta a noite.

Senti Edward colocar seus lábios em minha testa.

-Te vejo sexta.

Desliguei o telefone antes que Emmett percebesse que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa e olhei para Edward.

-Eles vão estar aqui.

-Bom. Eu mal posso esperar para ver a cara deles quando me virem. –ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Mas eu também mal podia esperar. As reações dele, especialmente a de Emmett, seriam ótimas.

-Ah, eles vão ter uma surpresa. –sorri de volta para ele.

Ele riu.

-Vão. Então, o que você vai saber se o bebê se mostrar, na verdade, um menino?

-Eu não acho que ela é um menino. Por quê? Você prefere que seja um menino?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Não. Uma menina seria ótimo. Mas você já disse pra todos que vamos ter uma menina, e você nem ao menos teve esse ultrasom ainda. Só estava me perguntando o que você diria para todos se _ela _na verdade fosse _ele_?

Eu ri.

-Acho que eu comeria sabão. Quem sabe, talvez o bebê até goste.

Ele riu da minha piada sem graça.

-Eu vou te lembrar disso.

-Por favor. –fiz minha melhor cara de cachorro pidão- Você pode ligar para a Alice para falar sobre amanhã? –eu, com certeza, não queria.

Agora que Edward estava aqui, não parecia certo manter Alice tão envolvida com tudo. Eu seria eternamente agradecida pelo apoio dela nos últimos meses, mas ela tinha sua própria vida, e mesmo não admitindo, eu sabia que eu estava prejudicando o trabalho dela e seu tempo livre com Jasper. Não era só isso, mas Edward também estava muito querendo fazer parte do começo da vida da nossa filha. Ele já perdeu tanto, eu sabia que ele queria se redimir por todo o tempo perdido. Eu só esperava que ele não virasse um ditador com suas tendências super protetoras, ansiedade e preocupação.

-Ah não. Eu não vou contar pra fadinha que ela não pode ir com você amanhã. Isso é com você.

-Por favor? Eu não quero ser a que vai dar as notícias pra ela, que nós dois vamos. Sem ela. –eu encolhi os ombros, dramaticamente- Ela vai me matar! –eu estava exagerando, mas não me importava.

Ela franziu o cenho.

-Bella. –a voz dele era dura, mas eu sabia que ele estava cedendo.

-Por favor? –pedi.

Ele respirou fundo.

-Certo, mas você está me devendo uma. –ele rolou os olhos- Liga pra ela. –ele suspirou e apontou para o telefone.

Disquei o número ela e a esperei atender.

-Oi, Bells! Como você está hoje? –ela estava incrivelmente animada.

-Bem, e você? –nossa.

-Ótima! Eu estava contando agora pro Jazz que eu queria te levar pra fazer compras depois da consulta.

-Hum, eu não posso. –_droga._

-Que tal no final de semana, então? –que bom que eu tinha uma desculpa para não ir.

Edward começou a se afastar, mas eu o puxei de volta e olhei feio para ele. Aparentemente, isso foi hilário, já que ele estava rindo da minha cara.

-Não, eu não posso. Eu queria falar com você sobre o fim de semana, na verdade. O Emmett e a Rosalie vão vir pra cá e seria ótimo se você e o Jazz quisessem vir passar um tempo aqui, no sábado.

-Claro! –ela disse, animada- O Seth vai estar aí?

-Hum, eu não sei. Não tenho falado com o Seth já faz alguns dias. –o que não era normal, agora eu pensei nisso- Mas eu vou falar com ele, também. Escuta, Alice? Você pode esperar um segundo?

-Claro!

Estreguei o telefone para Edward.

-Pronto, é com você. –eu disse.

Ele olhou feio para mim e cobriu o lugar onde você fala. [n/t: sim, eu esqueci o nome disso D:]

_-_O Seth disse que ia ligar em alguns dias. –ele murmurou.

Olhei confusa para ele.

-Por quê?

-Ele queria nos dar privacidade. –ele disse, murmurando, e sorriu para mim.

-Ah. –entendi- AH! –dei uma risadinha.

Ele sorriu antes de colocar o telefone na orelha.

-Ali? –ele perguntou, hesitante.

Ouvi vários gritos, que pareciam 'Ah, meu Deus!' e 'Edward!' algumas vezes, antes de finalmente, os gritos pararem. Edward estava segurando o telefone a trinte centimetros de sua orelha, de cara feia. Tive que rir.

Ele ouviu o que ela estava falando por um momento.

-Sim, foi o melhor. Escuta, eu queria falar com você sobre amanhã.

Eu pude ouvir que ela estava falando extremamente rápido.

-Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, sinceramente. –ele sorriu para mim, acho que ela estava falando sobre o bebê.

Ela disse mais alguma coisa que espantou ele.

-Tem certeza? –ele esperou, ouvindo atentamente- Tudo bem, te vejo sábado.

Ele desligou o telefone e olhou para mim.

-Você devia estar agradecendo todos os seus santos agora.

-Por quê?

-Está pronta? –ele perguntou, chocado- Ela _quis _que nós fossemos juntos para a consulta. Sozinhos.

Meu queixo caiu. Mas eu rapidamente me recompus. Não era tipico da Alice. Ela queria fazer parte de tudo.

-Você está brincando!

Ele sorriu.

-Não. É chocante, né?

-Até demais.

Ele me puxou para perto dele e traçou meu braço com seus dedos, me arrepiando.

-Estou pronto para ir para a cama, amor.

-Por quê? São só oito e meia! –nem eu sentia sono essa hora!

-Exatamente. –ele murmurou contra meu pescoço.

-Ah. –sussurrei antes de deixar que ele me guiasse para o quarto- Eu acho que eu poderia dormir agora. –disse, dando um bocejo falso.

Ele chegou mais perto e me beijou apaixonadamente.

-Eu disse cama. Não dormir, amor. –ele murmurou no meu ouvido antes de me puxa para a cama, rindo.

Era maravilhoso tê-lo em casa.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Edward

Bella e eu estávamos na sala de espera do consultório de sua médica, esperando ela ser chamada. Eu estava lendo uma revista médica que trouxe comigo, era fascinante. Claro, me interessar tanto por coisas assim me fazia ser um nerd, mas eu amava meu trabalho. Adorava as constantes novas informações. Aliás, enquanto estava viajando, poss ter perdido muita coisa. Precisava me atualizar antes de voltar a trabalhar, você nunca sava quando um novo tipo de equipamento ou uma nova técnica pode salvar uma vida, que teria sido perdida de outra maneira.

A perna que Bella eatava balançando chamou minha atenção e eu ri para mim mesmo. Fechei a resvista e me virei para ela, querendo a distrair enquanto esperávamos.

-Quem é sua médica mesmo, amor?

Ela olhou para mim.

-A Dra. Brown.

-Hm, eu não acho que eu conheça ela. Você gosta dela? –estiquei o braço e peguei sua mão.

-Você não a conhece? –ela perguntou incrédula.

Fiquei surpreso com isso.

-Não, eu acho que não. –disse lentamente.

-Hum. Ela te conhece.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Tem certeza?

-Bom, ela agiu como se te conhecesse bem quando eu disse que você era meu noivo.

Eu tentei colocar um rosto no nome, mas não consegui.

-Eu não faço idéia de quem ela é. –admiti.

-Mais uma das suas admiradoras? –ela perguntou, brincando.

-Haha. Você é uma gracinha, amor.

-Eu sei. –ela sorriu.

Me inclinei e a beijei ao mesmo tempo que seu nome foi chamado. Nos levantamos e eu coloquei minha mão em suas costas enquanto passávamos pela porta.

Bella subiu na balança e mordeu o lábio nervosa, enquanto a enfermeira ajustava os números. Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ela os leu.

-Mais dois quilos? –ela perguntou em choque.

Tentei manter minha postura e não rir. Ela ainda ia ganhar muitos quilos.

A enfermeira anotou as informações e nos levou até a sala para a ultrasonografia. Bella foi para a maca e eu me sentei no baquinho ao seu lado. Olhei ao meu redor, nervoso. Consegui sentir meu coração se acelerando, respirei fundo algumas vezes, tentando me acalmar, foi em vão.

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Você está um caco, Dr. Cullen.

Passei minha mão pelos meus cabelos e respirei fundo.

-É tão obvio assim?

-É. Você achava que por ser médico, estaria acostumado com esse tipo de coisa. –ela estava gostando do meu desconforto.

-É, bom, eu sempre fui o que fazia o ultrasom. –_e normalmente não em bebês._ Mais para ver o estado dos órgãos- Nunca foi assim.

Bella pegou minha mão.

-Tá tudo bem. Eu também estou nervosa. –ela murmurou.

Dei um pequeno sorriso para ela e apertei de leve sua mão.

A técnica que ia fazer o ultrasom entrou e preparou a máquina, depois se virou sorrindo para nós dois.

-Oi. Meu nome é Amy e eu vou fazer o exame em você hoje. –apenas assentimos- Eu preciso que você abaixe um pouco sua calça e levante sua camiseta. –ela instruiu Bella.

-Certo. –Bella fez o que ela pediu.

A técnica colocou um pedaço de papel toalha na calça de Bella antes de espalhar o gel por sua barriga e começou o exame. Eu olhava ansiosamente para a tela.

A mão de Bella apertou a minha quando a primeira imagem do nosso bebê apareceu. Eu observei a imagem com lágrimas nos olhos. Não tinha palavras pra descrever o que senti enquanto via meu bebê se mover na barriga de Bella. Havia feito alguns ultrassons em mulheres grávidas antes, mas nada poderia ter me preparado para os sentimentos que fluíam pelo meu corpo enquanto via meu filho naquela tela.

-Ah, meu Deus. –Bella sussurrou- Olha! O bebê está chupando o dedo! –eu podia ouvir que ela estava emocionada.

A respondi com um enorme sorriso.

Observamos atentamente enquanto a técnica media o bebê, começando com o tamanho da cabeça, depois da cabeça às nádegas, depois verificou o peso do bebê. Saudáveis duzentos gramas. A técnica continuava atentamente o exame, checando os órgãos internos. Eu, atentamente, observava a tela, procurando por alguma anomalia que ela talvez não tivesse visto. Até agora, o bebê estava perfeito.

Depois de completado o exame, a técnica interrompeu o silêncio enquanto continuava com o aparelho na barriga de Bella.

-Eu vou imprimir algumas fotos pra vocês. –ela disse- Vocês querem saber o sexo?

Olhei para Bella antes de responder. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Você quer saber?

Assenti.

-Você quer?

-Quero. –ela suspirou.

Nos viramos de novo para a tela e assistimos enquanto a técnica ia com o aparelho até o lugar certo. Eu arfei e sorri abertamente quando vi a imagem.

-Você estava certa! É uma menina! –disse, sem conseguir segurar minhas lágrimas.

-Mesmo? –eu ouvi ela fungando.

A técnica olhou curiosa para mim antes de responder.

-É, é uma menina. –ela disse e olhou de novo para mim- Como você sabe?

-Eu sou médico.

-Ah. Então você deve ter ficado analisando meu exame o tempo todo? –ela disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-É. Desculpa. –eu disse, mas não me arrependia.

-Bom, meus parabéns.

-Obrigada. –Bella respondeu ao mesmo tempo que eu dizia 'Obrigado'.

Ela imprimiu uma foto com uma seta e as palavras 'É uma menina!' antes de limpar a barriga de Bella e jogar o papel fora.

Bella pegou as fotos em silêncio e fomos, ainda impressionados, para o consultório. Fechei a porta depois de entrarmos e a peguei nos meus braços. A beijei apaixonadamente.

-Nossa filha vai ser a criança mais mimada de todos os tempos. –eu disse feliz, com Bella nos meus braços.

Ela riu.

-Com você como pai, eu não duvido. –ela olhou para mim, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de felicidade- Eu acho que nós devemos começar a fazer o quartinho dela.

Parecia que o sorriso estava soldado no meu rosto.

-Hum, acho que sim. Alguma idéia?

-Rosa não. –ela franziu o nariz- Lilás?

-Lilás é uma boa.

-A gente ainda precisa de um nome. –ela disse.

-Você tem alguma idéia? –eu havia pensado em alguns nos últimos dias.

-Hum, que tal Madelyn? Se escreve M-A-D-E-L-Y-N. O apelido pode ser Maddie.

Agora quem franziu o nariz fui eu.

-Não. Que tal Emma?

-Não. É muito comum. Deve ser o nome mais usado nos EUA.

-Ah. –pensei mais um pouco.

-E Abby? –ela perguntou.

-Não, eu não gosto desse, também. –pausei- Que tal Olivia? Livi, pra apelido?

-Talvez, eu acho. –dava pra saber que ela não tinha aceitado esse também.

-Acho que temos que comprar um daqueles livros com nomes pra bebês antes de ir pra casa.

-Eu já comprei um. –ela disse, corando.

-Então, nós podemos ler separados, depois fazemos uma lista cada um, e comparamos. Ainda temos bastante tempo, amor. –eu acariciei suas costas suavemente.

-Tá.

-Mas eu tenho uma condição pra você. –eu senti seu corpo enrijecer e sorri. Ela me conhece.

-Que é...? –me perguntou, suspeita.

-Eu quero que o nome do meio dela seja o nome da mulher mais bonita que eu conheço. –eu sorri, sabendo que ela não iria gostar dessa condição.

-O que? Você quer fazer uma homenagem para a Heidi Klum, com a nossa filha? –ela sabia o que eu pensava sobre a Heidi Klum, mesmo ela sendo loira.

-Não. –eu disse rindo e aproximei seu rosto do meu- Eu quero que o nome do meio dela seja Isabella.

Ela riu, fazendo um barulho que me lembrou um porco. Se fosse outra pessoa rindo, não teria sido bonito.

-Fala sério, por favor.

-Eu estou falando. Bella, eu faço um acordo com você. –ela me olhou hesitante- Eu não faço uma lista com nomes e nós escolhemos um nome da sua lista, se você fizer isso por mim. –olhei para ela e sorri- Por favor?

Ela gemeu e eu soube que venci.

-Tudo bem. –murmurou e eu a beijei.

-Obrigado.

Nossas cabeças se viraram para a porta quando ela abriu. Eu, imediatamente, reconheci a Dra. Brown, da convenção que eu fui quando cheguei em Seattle. Me senti idiota por não lembrar antes.

-Olá, Bella. –ela olhou pra mim e seus olhos se arregalaram- Dr. Cullen! Você voltou!

Bella me olhou divertida.

-Olá, Dra. Brown. É um prazer te ver de novo. –eu disse educadamente.

-Você também. –ela disse animada- Então, vejo que você está noivo e vai ser papai.

-Vou. –olhei para Bella e sorri.

-Bom, você não perde tempo mesmo, né?

A conversa estava começando a ficar um pouco desconfortável para mim. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos.

-É, acho que não. –olhei para Bella, que deu os ombros.

A médica se virou e começou a examinar a ficha de Bella, aproveitei a oportunidade e me abaixei para falar com Bella, num volume que só ela ouvisse.

-Você estava certa, eu conheci ela em uma convenção quando me mudei pra cá. –me levantei e pisquei para ela.

Bella se sentou na maca e esperou a Dra. Brown.

-Bom, Bella, tudo parece ótimo com a bebê. Ela está com o tamanha perfeito para a idade. Deite-se, por favor. –Bella fez o que foi pedido e a médica passou as mãos pela barriga dela- Tudo certo. Eu quero que você volte em quatro semanas e nós vamos começar a medir sua altura uterina. –ela olhou para mim como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas mudou de idéia- Bom, meus parabéns, Edward. –olhou de volta para Bella- Te vejo daqui a quatro semanas. –ela disse sorrindo, educadamente enquanto saia do consultório.

Bella marcou a próxima consulta na recepção antes de irmos para o carro. Abri a porta para ela antes de entrar.

-Edward? –olhei para Bella e vi seus olhos cheios de lágrimas- Desculpa, são os hormônios.

-Não, o que foi, amor? –estiquei meu braço e peguei sua mão.

-Eu te amo.

-Assim como eu te amo. –sequei suas lágrimas- Que tal irmos comer alguma coisa antes de espalhar as boas noticias?

Ela sorriu.

-Ótima idéia.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Bella

Edward me levou no meu restaurante mexicano favorito, já que eu estava com desejo de comida mexicana. No caminho para casa, consegui esperar cinco minutos antes de ligar para Seth, Alice, Renee e Charlie, para dizer sobre os resultados. Alice estava animada e mal podia esperar para comprar vestidinhos para a bebê, claro. Renée e Charlie ficaram felizes por Edward estar de volta e que o bebê estava saudável. Seth estava feliz.

Chegamos em casa e fomos direto para a cozinha. Me dirigi a geladeira e pendurei as fotos do ultrassom na frente. Senti os braços de Edward me abraçarem por trás e suas mãos pousando gentilmente em minha barriga.

Ele colocou a cabeça no meu ombro, olhando para a foto.

-Essa foto vai ficar ai até ela nascer. Então a gente substitui com uma nova.

Senti ele sorrindo.

-Eu não poderia nem considerar essa idéia, amor. –ele beijou meu pescolo antes de passar seu nariz pela minha clavícula- Eu acho que nós devíamos fazer alguma coisa especial essa noite.

Me virei em seus braços, para vê-lo.

-Tipo o que?

-Acho que nós devíamos sair, um encontro.

-Encontro? Sério?

-Sim. A gente ficou nessa casa pelos últimos quatro dias, só saímos para ir na sua consulta e ir almoçar. Eu podia te levar pra jantar, depois um filme. –ele se abaixou e me beijou rapidamente- Eu tenho muito tempo para repor.

-Tudo bem. Onde você quer ir?

Ele sorriu.

Eu tenho algumas idéias. –ele desceu sua mão em minhas costas- Você quer tomar um banho antes de irmos, amor? –ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

-Hum, eu estou me sentindo um pouco suja. –respondi, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Jesus, nós éramos insaciáveis.

Ele me pegou no colo, em um movimento rápido, e me levou para o banheiro.

-Ei! –ri.

Ele abriu o chuveiro.

-Fique quieta. –ele mandou, seus olhos queimavam com um fogo invisível.

Como se eu fosse discordar do homem que me faz derreter por dentro com um simples toque dos seus lábios.

* * *

**É UMA MENINAAA!**

**Uma coisa eu já vou avisar: o nome dela não vai ser Renesmee .-. (adoro a tia Steph E a Nessie, mas, sinceramente, ela pisou na bola quando escolheu esse nome, viu D:, alguem mais concorda comigo?)**

**Palpites de nomes para a nossa Cullenzinha? Quero ver se alguém vai adivinhar, pelo menos voces já sabem por onde começar, não vai ser nem Madelyn, nem Abby, nem Emma, nem Olivia, agora só tem 2389429341347353454362 nomes pra considerar hahaha**

**Gostaram do capítulo fofíssimo?**

**Vou tentar não demorar pra atualizar de novo **

**Comentem aí, e ganhem teasers :)**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê **


	24. Capítulo 23

**Oi! Como foi o feriado de vocês? O meu foi bem produtivo, consegui adiantar a tradução e ainda tive uma luz pra uns dois capítulos da fic de minha autoria :D**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo **

* * *

Edward

Bella correu em direção a porta da frente, para atendê-la, tropeçando no caminho. Senti meu corpo todo ficando tenso com as imagens dela caindo em cima da barriga e se machucando e machucando o bebê que passaram pela minha cabeça, mas ela conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio. Suspirei aliviado, eu ia ficar ansioso e extremamente cuidadoso até o bebê nascer.

Bella voltou para a sala saltitando com Emitir logo atrás dela.

-Bella, por que diabos você está tão animada? –Emitir perguntou, rindo.

-Você vai ver. –ela respondeu.

Logo que as palavras saíram da boca dela, o olhar de Emitir pousou em mim. Sua expressão estava chocada, a boca aberta. Ele piscou e sorriu.

-Caramba! –gritou e pulou, batendo palmas, me lembrando muito uma criança de cinco anos que cresceu demais.

-Oi, Em. Como vão as coisas? –perguntei rindo. Olhei para Bella e vi que ela estava sorrindo e vindo na minha direção.

-Quando você voltou? –ele perguntou, animado.

-Domingo.

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo aí? –Rose perguntou, entrando na sala. Quando ela me viu sorriu- Edward! –veio até mim e me abraçou.

-Oi, Rosie, como você está? –perguntei, a abraçando de volta.

-Porque você está aqui? Você devia voltar daqui a dois meses!

Coloquei meus braços ao redor da cintura de Bella e dei um beijo em sua testa.

-Eu não conseguia mais ficar longe. Senti saudades de Bella, estava completamente miserável.

Rose olhou de mim para Bella, seu olhar parando na barriga dela.

-Então, como você está, agora que voltou? –ela perguntou, cuidadosa.

Sorri abertamente.

-Ótimo. Tudo está perfeito. Eu não podia estar mais feliz.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo.

Emmett se virou para Bella.

-E por que você não me contou que ele tinha voltado?

-O Edward queria te fazer uma surpresa. –ela riu- E pelo jeito deu certo. Você tinha que ver sua cara!

-Bom, é claro que me surpreendeu! Eu venho aqui, esperando ver sua cara normal e deprimida, mas ao invés disso te encontro dando pulinhos como um coelhinho demente! Aí eu vejo meu irmão, parado, na sala de estar, como se ele nunca tivesse ido embora. –ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para mim- Então, papai, que tal uma cerveja pro seu irmãozinho?

Eu ri.

-Talvez eu encontre alguma por aqui.

Comecei a ma afastar de Bella mas ela segurou minha mão em sua cintura. Olhei para ela.

-Acho que nós devíamos contar pra eles, antes que você e seu irmão saiam para passar um tempo juntos.

Sorri para ela.

-Certo. Você conta ou eu?

-Você.

Assenti e olhei para meu irmão e Rosalie.

-A Bella teve um ultrassom ontem. Nós vamos ter uma menina. –eu disse, sem conseguir conter o sorriso que se espalhava no meu rosto.

Emmett olhou para Bella e riu.

-Bom, então você estava certa o tempo todo.

Bella sorriu de volta para ele.

-Parabéns pra vocês dois. –Rose disse sorrindo. Eu analisei sua expressão, mas não consegui detectar nada escondido. Talvez ela realmente estivesse animada.

Abracei Bella e a dei um selinho antes de ir para a sala de jogos com Emmett. Peguei algumas cervejas enquanto ele descobria a mesa de sinuca. Liguei a televisão na ESPN e o entreguei uma das cervejas.

-Emmett?

-Eu. –ele estava arrumando as bolas na mesa.

-Como a Rose está levando essa história de a Bella e eu estarmos tendo um bebê antes de vocês dois?

Ele respirou fundo.

-Bom, eu tenho certeza que a Bella já te contou sobre quando nós ficamos sabendo. A Rose ficou bem nervosa. ela chorou quase a noite toda depois que Bella nos contou, mas se desculpou no dia seguinte. –ele olhou para mim- Você conhece a Rose. Ela não fez por mal. –assenti- Ela está aceitando cada vez mais. Nas ultimas semanas a única coisa que ela fez foi falar sobre comprar coisas para a bebê. Acho que ela está animada para ser titia.

-E você? –eu sabia que Emmett queria ser pai, então não tinha certeza se ele estava realmente animado, como mostrava.

-Não, Eddie, não se atreva. Pode parar de se sentir culpado por isso. Eu estou, sinceramente feliz pra caramba por vocês dois. –ele deu uma tacada, encaçapando duas listradas de uma vez- As listradas são minhas. –anunciou e se preparou para outra tacada.

-Tem certeza?

-Você está brincando? –ele respondeu- Eu vou ter a sobrinha mais linda do mundo. Claro que estou feliz. –ele sorriu para mim- Bom, ela vai ser a mais linda se ela for parecida com a mãe.

-Ha ha. Espero que você esteja certo. Eu adoraria um bebê parecido com ela. –dei uma tacada- Mas ela parece estar convencida que o bebê vai ser parecido comigo.

-Que Deus nos ajude. Uma miniatura de você. –ele disse, ironicamente, e mudou de assunto- Então, o que a mamãe e o papai acharam de você voltar mais cedo?

-A mamãe estava feliz. Você a conhece. Ela está apaixonada por eu estar apaixonado. –rolei os olhos- O papai ficou bem. Eu o dei seis semanas para encontrar alguém para me substituir, mas ele achou que a equipe estava grande o suficiente sem mim e ele não precisava de mais alguém. Ele, na verdade, pediu desculpas por me chamar para ir.

-Ah, é? –ele bebeu um gole de sua cerveja.

Assenti.

-É. Ele disse que sabia que eu diria sim e que a mamãe tentou o convencer a não me chamar, mas ele chamou mesmo assim. Ele disse que devia ter procurado outra pessoal. –eu não quis falar todos os detalhes.

-O que você acha?

-Eu não sei. –respirei fundo- De um lado, eu não teria ido. Emmett, eu senti tanto a falta da Bella. Não dormi, não conseguia comer, mal conseguia respirar. Senti como se um parte de mim estivesse faltando. Doía constantemente.

Ele olhou sério para mim.

-Você sabe que a Bella estava completamente acabada enquanto você estava viajando, né?

-Sei. Esse foi outro motivo que me fez desejar não ter ido. Sabendo que eu a causei tanta dor... –disse- Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir me perdoar. Vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando a recompensar.

-E o outro lado? –ele de uma tacada- Bola oito, na caçapa do canto. –ele errou- Droga.

-Bom, se eu não tivesse ido, Bella e eu não estaríamos prestes a sermos pais. –olhei para a mesa, sem conseguir me concentrar na tacada- Eu quero tanto essa garotinha, Em. Eu _amo _ela tanto, já. É difícil achar algum defeito em algo que me fez triste quando resulta em algo que me faz tão feliz. –encolhi os ombros- Desculpa. –murmurei.

-Não se desculpe. Tá tudo bem. Você me deixa animado pra quando for a minha vez.

Olhei pra ele.

-É?

-Bom, eu te conheço. Você não pensava em casamento e família, até conhecer Bella. Honestamente, eu não pude ficar mais surpreso do que quando você a pediu em casamento. Você foi sempre tão focado em ser médico, não esperava que fosse querer casar tão cedo, se fosse querer casar. E agora, eu vejo como você está feliz com ela, e por virar pai, eu mal posso esperar pela minha vez. Se você consegue estar tão feliz, eu nem consigo imaginar o que eu vou sentir.

Ri.

-Emmett. Eu não acho que alguém vá ficar tão feliz quanto eu estou agora. Eu podia não saber que isso era algo que eu queria, mas agora que está acontecendo, é diferente de tudo que eu já senti. –a conversa estava começando a ficar profunda demais para mim- Aliás, você acabou de perder.

Emmett olhou para baixo.

-Merda! –gritou e olhou de volta para mim- Melhor de três?

-Tudo bem. Tanto faz. Você é um péssimo perdedor! –rolei os olhos.

-Não sou, não. Só não gosto de perder pra _você_. –ri- Eddie?

-Eu? –terminei de colocar as bolas de volta na mesa.

-Você vai ser um ótimo pai.

Sorri.

-Obrigado.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Bella

Rosalie e eu fomos para a cozinha depois que Edward e Emmett foram lá para baixo. Eu, de repente, _tinha _que tomar sorvete. Essa garotinha amava sorvete.

Peguei o pote de dentro do freezer e fui pegar uma tigela.

-Você quer um pouco?

-Não, obrigada.

Ela trouxe sua mala com ela para a cozinha. Olhei para a mala ao colocar a primeira colherada na boca.

-Por que você trouxe sua mala para a cozinha?

-Eu tenho uma coisa para você. –_eer..._

-O que é? –eu perguntei, receosa.

Ela riu.

-Eu sei que você não gosta de presentes, mas eu vi essa loja no centro e tive que comprar isso para você. –ela entregou um pacote, embrulhado em papel com bolinhas roxas e um grande laço branco.

-Você deve ter lido minha mente, Rose. Eu disse para o Edward ontem que queria roxo no quarto do bebê. –peguei o presente, tentando não fazer cara feia por alguém ter comprado alguma coisa para mim... sem motivo. Afinal, esse era o primeiro presente que recebi, havia conseguido segurar as rédeas de Alice até agora.

-É, você não parece ser do tipo rosa.

Ri.

-Não, eu definitivamente não sou. –abri o presente e vi o menor e mais adorável vestido que já havia visto.

Era creme, com rosa e amarelo, tinha borboletas verdes espalhadas. Tinha até sapatinhos combinando.

-Rose, é lindo! –senti meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e as sequei- Hormônios. –murmurei.

-Que bom que você gostou. Achei que se a bebê acabar tendo a mesma cor de cabelo que o Edward, ficaria lindo nela. –ela encolheu os ombros.

Fui até ela e a dei um abraço.

-Obrigada. Isso significa mais do que você pode imaginar. –senti como se ela, finalmente, tivesse me perdoado.

Ela entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

-Bella, eu sei que eu consigo ser uma vaca as vezes. Mas eu juro, não estou brava com você. Eu nunca estive. Sério, eu mal posso esperar para ser titia. –ela me deu um sorriso sincero- E tem mais uma coisa que eu queria te dizer. Eu percebi que depois de fazer você passar pelo que você passou, quando me disse que estava grávida, você merecia ser a primeira a saber.

Milhares de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, antes de eu me concentrar em uma. _Ah, meu Deus._

-Rose, você está me dizendo o que eu acho que você está?

Ela, então, deu um sorriso brilhante.

-Sim. Eu estou grávida!

Deu um gritinho. Não consegui evitar. Meus hormônios estavam me transformando na Alice.

-Ah, meu Deus! Parabéns! –gritei.

-Shhh! –ela me repreendeu, mas, de algum jeito, estava rindo ao mesmo tempo- Eu nem contei para o Emmett ainda.

-O que? Por quê?

-Porque, você ligou na quarta. Foi o dia que eu descobri! Ele estava tão preocupado com o motivo por que você pediu pra a gente vir pra cá, eu não tive tempo de contar! E agora que o Edward está de volta, eu vou esperar até voltarmos pra casa para contar. –ela estava sorrindo.

-Ah, droga. Desculpa! –eu me senti mal por estragar isso para ela.

-Ah, Bella, não seja boba. Eu acho que vai ser melhor assim. Você e Alice podem me ajudar a pensar em um jeito maravilhoso para contar para ele.

Dei uma risadinha.

-Acho que você pode usar a minha idéia, o que eu queria ter feito com Edward.

-O que é? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Eu queria fazer jantar, e fingir que a comida estava num prato, com uma tampa, tipo a que usam em hotéis, sabe? –ela assentiu- Ao invés de comida, no prato teria uma chupeta com um bilhete escrito 'Papai'.

-Essa é uma ótima idéia. Talvez eu use. –ela balançou suas mãos- Tá, agora, chega disso. Tome o seu sorvete antes que derreta. Ou você vai ter que pedir pro Edward ir comprar mais. –ela apontou para o pote, rindo.

-Ah, deve ter mais aqui, em algum lugar. Não faz nem uma semana que ele voltou e já montou um estoque de sorvete e picles para mim. –rolei os olhos, pensando em tudo que ele planejava fazer para mim, como se eu fosse uma inválida.

-Você tem muita sorte, sabe. –ela disse sincera.

-Eu sei. –disse com a boca cheia de sorvete- Eu não podia pedir alguém melhor.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

-Seth Clearwater, isso não aconteceu!

Alice estava gritando com Seth sobre ter ficado bêbada na festa de formatura de Eric Yorkir. Ele estava dizendo que ela caiu no chão enquanto o cachorro de Eric se esfregava nela. Aparentemente algumas fotos estavam rodando em algum lugar, e podiam provar isso.

-Conte para ela, Bells. –ele olhou para mim, implorando com os olhos.

De jeito nenhum eu me envolveria nessa conversa.

-Eu não sei. Não estava lá.

-Você não estava lá? –Emmett me perguntou, confuso.

-Não. Estava em casa. Eu não saia muito. –me apoiei em Edward, quem estava traçando círculos, com suas mãos, em minhas costas.

Seth franziu o cenho.

-Droga, você está certa. Você não estava lá. –ele olhou de volta para Alice- Aposto que o Eric ainda tem as fotos. Eu posso ligar pra ele e pedir pra ele me enviar algumas pra provar.

-Você inventa cada uma. –Alice balançou a cabeça- Eu não ligo pro quanto fiquei bêbada, eu nunca deixaria aquilo acontecer.

-Quer apostar? –Seth perguntou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Tudo bem. Vinte dólares, aposto que aquilo não aconteceu.

-Cinqüenta. –ele aumentou.

-Fechado. –ela esticou o braço para apertar a mão dele.

-Alguém quer jogar Rock Band comigo? –Emmett perguntou, olhando para todos nós.

-Eu jogo. –Seth disse.

-Eu vou cantar! –Rose disse.

Eles se levantaram e foram para a sala de jogos, deixando eu, Edward, Alice e Jasper.

Olhei para Edward, finalmente dando voz aos pensamentos que estavam na minha cabeça o dia todo.

-Edward? –perguntei hesitante, ele olhou para mim confuso- Você namorou com a Dra. Brown, ou alguma coisa do tipo?

-O que? –ele parecia incrédulo- Não, por que?

-Bom, ontem, quer dizer, ela _foi _um pouco grossa com você. –disse e corei. Talvez eu só tivesse imaginado coisas.

-A médica da Bella foi grossa com você? –Alice perguntou- Ela é sempre tão doce. –franziu o cenho.

-Hum... –Edward pensou um pouco, desconfortável- Certo, eu pensei um pouco nisso, e você lembra como eu disse que conheci ela numa conferência, logo depois que mudei para Seattle. –assenti- Bom, acho que não notei, mas talvez ela estivesse flertando comigo.

Isso explicaria. Rejeição.

-Você flertou de volta?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Não. Eu mal falei com ela. Honestamente, não sei por que ela estava tão irritada comigo ontem.

Alice estava ouvindo nossa conversa.

-Você não acha que vai precisar achar outra médica, acha, Bella?

Gemi.

-Espero que não. Eu gosto dela.

-Eu não acho que isso vai ser um problema. –pisquei, surpresa, para ele, que parecia ter certeza- Eu já falei com ela sobre isso, amor. –ele sorriu.

-Que?

-Eu simplesmente perguntei para ela se havia um motivo para ela ser tão rude comigo, ontem. Aparentemente, quando eu estava na conferência eu disse para alguém que não estava interessado em me envolver em uma relação com ninguém, que meu trabalho vinha em primeiro lugar. Ela ficou sabendo que achou que eu tivesse mentido para ela.

-Como assim, 'aparentemente'? –eu estava realmente confusa.

-Bom, eu não me lembro que dizer isso. –ele olhou para mim, inocente- Estava tão concentrado num estande que eu estava vendo, acho que não prestei muita atenção na conversa que estava tendo. Você tinha que ter visto o que eles estavam mostrando, Bella. Era super rápido. A câmera roda três vezes por segundo. Consegue tirar a foto de um coração em cinco segundos, uma foto de um órgão em um. Eu estava tentando fazer o hospital investir em um desses, não só para o setor de emergências, por causa da velocidade, mas a Cardiologia conseguiria fazer maravilhas com isso. –ele disse, animado.

Eu simplesmente olhei para ele.

-Desculpa. Então, eu pedi desculpas. Expliquei que eu não menti para ela, que quando isso aconteceu, era verdade. Mas tudo mudou quando eu te conheci, e eu entendo porque ela ficou chateada comigo, mas não deixaria ela descontar em você. Ela disse que gostava de te ter como paciente e que não deixaria seus sentimentos pessoas interferirem na relação dela com uma paciente. –ele sorriu para mim- Ela também disse que realmente gosta de você como pessoa e que eu tinha sorte em ter te encontrado.

-Mesmo? –fiquei surpresa com isso.

-Edward, como é possível que você não tenha notado alguém te paquerando? –Jasper perguntou, rindo.

Edward passou a mão por seus cabelos.

-Eu não faço idéia. Mas parece que eu faço muito isso. –ele riu.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, antes que Alice olhasse para mim e começasse a falar.

-Certo, Bella. Eu sei que você, provavelmente, não vai gostar disso, e eu sinto muito, mas minha opinião conta. –olhei para ela confusa, enquanto ela olhava para Edward- Eu te disse. –ela disse para Edward.

-É Alice. Sinto muito. –seu rosto estava triste.

-Sobre o que vocês estão falando?

-Alice disse para Edward que ele ia te machucar. –Jasper respondeu.

-Na verdade, Jasper, ela disse 'estragar tudo'. E ainda bem que não estraguei tudo. Mas sim, eu machuquei ela. –Edward olhou para o chão, com remorso nos olhos.

-Sim, você machucou. Você faz idéia da bagunça que deixou pra trás? –Jasper perguntou, rudemente.

-Eu sei. –Edward disse, em voz baixa.

-Ela _estava _uma bagunça, Edward. –o rosto de Alice estava formando uma careta, mas seu tom de voz era compreensivo.

-Ali. –Edward olhou para ela- Eu disse que eu sinto muito. Eu _vou _passar o resto da minha vida tentando consertar isso.

-Eu não tive chance de perguntar antes de você ir. –Jasper disse para Edward- Como é que você pôde fazer isso com ela? _Porque _você fez aquilo com ela?

-Eu não sei. Eu pensei que fosse algo que eu tivesse que fazer, pelo meu pai. Acho que minha lealdade pela minha família entraram no caminho do amor que eu sinto pela Bella.

-É isso? Essa é a sua desculpa? –Jasper perguntou, cético- Que merda, Edward? Se fosse eu, de jeito nenhum deixaria Alice. Não importa quem me pedisse, e o motivo.

-Chega! –eu disse.

Edward olhou para mim.

-Não, amor, tá tudo bem, eu mereço.

-Não. –protestei- Você não merece. –olhei para Alice e Jasper- Eu entendo que vocês acham que estão me protegendo, mas fazer o Edward se sentir péssimo não é me proteger.

-Bella, eu não estava tentando fazer ele se sentir mal. –Alice protestou.

-Eu sei. _Você _não estava. –encarei Jasper.

-Desculpa, Bella. –ele murmurou.

-É, bom, eu te amo, Jazz, mas de vez em quando sua mania de irmão mais velho super protetor supera o que você acredita ser certo. –eu estava irritada.

Sentei e olhei para o chão, tentando me acalmar. Escutei Alice e Jasper se movendo e olhei para cima.

-Nós vamos descer e ver os três jogando. –Alice disse quando se levantou do sofá, deixando Edward e eu sozinhos.

Olhei para Edward e vi que sua expressão não tinha mudado. Seus olhos ainda estavam atormentados.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto.

-Edward, olhe para mim. –levou um tempo para ele olhar- Pare, pare de se sentir culpado. Não tem motivo. Você sofreu tanto quanto eu. –o sentiment em seus olhos mudou quando eu levei sua mão até minha barriga- Se você não tivesse ido, nossa filha não existiria. Então não há motivo para você se sentir culpado. Não mais. –ele assentiu mas não disse nada.

Levou alguns minutos, mas finalmente senti seu corpo relaxar e a agonia em seus olhos desaparecendo.

Ele sorriu, hesitante.

-Você não tem idéia o quanto eu te amo, Bella.

Ah, eu acho que tenho. Deve ser o tanto que eu te amo, talvez. Se é que é possível. –dava pra dizer que ele estava se sentindo um pouco melhor.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Tenho certeza que não dá para medir. Mas se desse, eu venceria, com uma mão nas costas. –ele sorriu e continuou a falar, antes que eu pudesse interromper- Eu liguei para o hospital hoje a tarde.

-Ah? –isso me impediu de continuar. A curiosidade estava me matando.

-Eu falei com o Dr. Henderson e disse que estava de volta e adoraria voltar a trabalhar, com duas condições. –ele estava acariciando minha barriga.

-Que são?

-Bom, depois que eu falei sobre o bebê, eu disse que só trabalharia de dia e eu não estaria disponível nos feriados... nunca. –ele sorriu para mim.

-O que ele disse?

-Ele disse que eu era uma ótima aquisição do hospital, então concordou com as condições. –seu sorriso se aumentou- Eu volto a trabalhar segunda. Trabalho cinco dias por semana, das oito da manhã às cinco da tarde, fim de semana sim, fim de semana não, e _nunca _nos feriados.

-Mesmo? –senti como se a qualquer momento, alguém fosse estragar essa felicidade.

Ele riu.

-Mesmo, Bella. Eu vou ser o melhor marido e pai que eu possa ser. Você não merece menos que isso. –ele se inclinou e me beijou- Mas eu queria falar sobre uma coisa. –seu tom de voz era sério e eu não consegui imaginar o que se passava em sua mente.

-O que? –perguntei, era possível ouvir o medo em minha voz.

-Não é nada ruim, amor. Relaxa- ele disse sorrindo- Estava me perguntando se você _tem _que continuar trabalhando.

Franzi o cenho.

-O que mais eu faria?

-Bom, pensei que você podia ficar em casa. Escrever, talvez. –ele encolhei os ombros- Não é como se nós precisássemos de dinheiro.

Pensei nisso por um momento. Será que eu seria boa? E se eu me concentrasse em um livro e não vendesse nenhum? Não sei se agüentaria.

Meu medo deve ter ficado obvio no meu rosto.

-Bella? No que você está pensando?

Olhei para ele.

-E se eu não fizer isso bem? E se eu for péssima?

Ele me beijou apaixonadamente.

-Eu acredito na sua habilidade como escritora. –ele parou, pegando minha mão- Bella, a Alice me mostrou um pouco do que você fez na faculdade. –meus olhos se arregalaram- Você é maravilhosa. Não tem como você falhar.

-Eu sou? –perguntei hesitante.

-É. Eu li alguns dos seus contos. Eu mal pude parar. –ele respirou fundo- Sabe, esse seria um jeito de você continuar a trabalhar e ficar em casa com o bebê. –ele me deu o sorriso mais fascinante.

Balancei a cabeça e ri. Ele pensava em cada jeito de me convencer.

-Tudo bem. –eu disse, ainda rindo- Você venceu. Você sempre vence.

Ele me beijou de novo.

-Você não vai se arrepender, prometo. –ele ainda estava sorrindo- Minha esposa vai ser uma escritora famosa.

-Esposa?

-Bom, você ainda pretende se casar comigo no fim do não, não? –ele sorriu.

-Não sei. O bebê só vai ter alguns meses. –parei, com medo de continuar.

-E?

-Eu não quero que você pense que eu sou egoísta. –disse sorrindo.

Ele riu.

-Eu nunca pensaria nisso.

-E se eu estiver gorda? –é, eu estava me sentindo idiota.

-O que? –ele balançou a cabeça- Como você pode pensar nisso? Você não se olhou no espelho?

-Bom, um pouquinho. –eu ainda estava envergonhada.

-Você está linda. A única diferença no seu corpo é sua barriga e seus lindos seios. Eu amo eles, alias. –corei mais ainda- Você nunca ficaria gorda.

-Eu não sei. Você tem alguma data em mente? –sua expressão deixou obvio que ele tinha- Quando?

-Eu estava pensando no dia quinze de dezembro. –ele disse, baixo, eu quase não ouvi.

-Dia quinze? Por que? –não pude conter minha surpresa.

-Pensei que nós podíamos transformar o dia que trás tantas memórias ruins em um que traga memórias boas. –ele encolheu os ombros- Não precisa ser nesse dia, se você não quiser. Não é um problema. Eu só quero me casar com você, não me importa o dia, só importa que você vire minha esposa. –ele olhou de volta para mim, seus olhos verdes emocionados.

-Bom, quando você fala assim... –dei uma risadinha- Quinze de dezembro é uma ótima idéia.

-Quize de dezembro o que? –Alice perguntou, nos interrompendo.

Edward estava sorrindo.

-Acabamos de decidir uma data.

Alice deu um gritinho.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo. –disse, sem cosneguir segurar meu sorriso.

-Que ótimo! –Rose disse.

-Quando eu posso começar a planejar? –Alice me perguntou.

-Quando você quiser, acho. –não tinha idéia quanto tempo essas coisas levavam- Mas você não pode exagerar. O Edward e eu temos que concordar com tudo. Eu não vou deixar você transformar meu casamento num circo.

-Certo, sem problemas. –Alice disse.

Todos começaram a se conversar ao meu redor, mas não consegui prestar atenção na conversa. Não conseguia parar de olhar para Edward, vendo seus olhos verdes dançando de alegria enquanto ele conversava com nossa família e amigos.

Ele olhou para mim, ainda sorrindo.

-Você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Ri.

-Como? Você já sabia que eu ia me casar com você.

-Sabia, mas não era certo. Agora eu tenho um dia especifico para esperar. Eu vou esperar por ele pelo resto do ano. –ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus- Eu te amo, Isabella.

Suspirei.

-Eu te amo, Edward.

* * *

**Deve ser díficl ser o Edward D: Só não deve ser díficil ser a Bella**

**Gostaram? **

**Pra quem lê a fic que eu escrevo (Chemicals Collide) eu queria avisar que eu comecei a postar ela no Nyah, se vocês puderem me ajudar a divulgar um pouquinho, hi hi, e quem não lê e quiser dar uma chance, a autora agradece :D**

**Como sempre:  
Review=Teaser  
E  
eu não tenho uma previsão concreta para atualizar, caso vocês não saibam .-.**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê  
Bom Fim de Semana **


	25. Capítulo 24

**Eu demorei ainda mais que o normal né? **

**Eu sei, eu sei, desculpa mesmo, mas é que aconteceram algumas coisas, ou melhor NÃO aconteceram, e eu fiquei meia deprimida, sem falar que o notebook VOLTOU pra assistência técnica pelo MESMO PROBLEMA de antes : (todo mundo ama quando eles nao arrumam o problema, né!)**

**Enfim, aqui está o capítulozinho pra vocês (:**

**E finalmente o nome da nossa menininha vai ser revelado *O* E a única pessoa que acertou foi (rufem os tambores) :**

**ferpbiagi**

**(PARABÉNS (: )**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo (lemons a vista)**

* * *

Edward

-Bella, você precisa respirar. –eu não consegui segurar o sorriso que se formou no meu rosto quando disse isso.

Ela estava jogando suas roupas ao redor do quarto, frustrada, tentando descobrir o que colocar na mala.

Nós estávamos nos arrumando para pegar um avião e ir ver Esme e Carlisle em Chicago. Meu aniversario era esse fim de semana então íamos comemorar e dar boas vindas aos mus pais. Ela estava nervosa por causa da reação dos dois ao bebê, o que era bobo. Eles ficariam incrivelmente felizes. Esme estava esperando a anos o dia que eu ou Emmett a déssemos netos.

Bella, literalmente, rosnou.

-Eu não tenho nada para vestir!

-Bella, eu acho isso difícil de acreditar. A Ali acabou de te levar pra fazer compras, alguns dias atrás. –eu ainda estava sorrindo. Não conseguia me segurar.

-Eu estou parecendo uma vaca, Edward. –ela se jogou na cama- Aargh, como eu odeio isso!

Suspirei. _Hormônios._ Me sentei na cama ao seu lado, e a puxei para meus braços, acariciando suas costas.

-Você não está parecendo uma vaca. Você está linda.

Ela olhou para mim e bufou.

-Tá, sei. Eu ganhei dez quilos semana passada! –eu podia ouvir sua voz falhando, ela estava quase chorando.

-Não, você não ganhou, você não engordou isso durante a gravidez inteira.

Bella se deitou e colocou o braço sobre o rosto. Me inclinei e beijei o bebê através da barriga dela antes de me levantar. Ela precisava de uma distração. Peguei tudo o que ela precisaria nos poucos dias que passaríamos em Chicago e arrumei na mala dela. Peguei, então, o controle do aparelho de som que tinha no quarto e liguei.

Clair de Lune começou a tocar suavemente. Ela amava essa música, sempre a lembrava do nosso primeiro encontro. Nunca aconteceu de eu ligar essa música e ela continuar de mau humor. Não tinha erro.

Peguei suas mãos e a levantei da cama.

-Vem cá. –murmurei e a trouxe mais para perto de mim.

-Eu não posso. –ela deu uma risadinha. A barriga estava começando a entrar no caminho.

Sorri enquanto coloquei uma mão no rosto dela e encostei nossos narizes.

-Hum, acho que nós só temos que nos adaptarmos. –sorri, os olhos de Bella estavam brilhando pela primeira vez hoje.

_Sabia que ia funcionar._ Pensei, satisfeito.

-Sabe, nós ainda não temos um nome. Já pensou em alguma coisa?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

-Não, eu não consigo. Odeio todos os nomes. –ela respirou fundo- Você pode escolher o nome.

Ri um pouco. Eu tinha pensado em um nome, algum tempo atrás, mas estava esperando Bella chegar nele antes de eu sugerir, como tínhamos combinado.

-Eu, na verdade, pensei em um, amor.

Ela olhou surpresa para mim.

-Você pensou? Me diz, o que é?

-Escuta a música. –eu disse, em voz baixa.

Ela deitou sua cabeça em meu peito e ficou parada um instante, até entender o que eu quis dizer.

-Claire! –ela disse.

Sorri.

-A música significa tanto para você, pensei que seria apropriado a homenagear.

-Claire Isabella Cullen. –o nome soava tão belo na voz de Bella- Edward, é perfeito. –ela disse.

Olhei para Bella e vi seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas.

-Não chore. –me abaixei e a beijei suavemente.

Ela suspirou.

-Não pude evitar.

-Eu sei.

-Você não se importa do quando eu sou louca, certo? –ela parecia estar preocupara, o que me fez sorrir.

-Não, eu não me importo. –disse- Eu agüentaria seu tipo de loucura qualquer dia. –brinquei.

-Ha ha.

Ficamos ali ouvindo a música, até ela acabar.

-É melhor irmos, antes de perder nosso vôo.

-É, eu tenho que ligar para o Seth e para a Alice no caminho, prometi que ia antes de irmos.

-Você liga para o Seth, eu ligo para a Ali. –eu tinha uma coisa para conversar com ela.

-Não, pode deixar, eu ligo.

-Eu ligo, tenho que pedir um favor. –disse.

-O que é? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Vão entregar alguns papeis aqui, enquanto nós estamos em Chicago. Queria ver se ela ou o Jasper podem vir guardar para mim. –menti.

-Ah, ok. Diz pra ela que eu a amo e vou ligar assim que nós voltarmos.

-Tudo bem. –me inclinei e dei um beijo na testa de Bella, antes de levar as malas para o carro.

Disquei o número de Alice e esperei ela atender.

-Alô, Edward. –ela riu.

-Oi, Ali. Tudo indo bem?

-Sim. Os pintores vão me encontrar amanhã a tarde na sua casa e Jasper e eu pegamos o berço e o resto dos móveis ontem. Vou pegar a roupa de cama daqui a pouco e depois fazer compras, comprar roupas e essas coisas no sábado. Tudo vai estar pronto, não se preocupe.

Bella tinha se recusado a ter um chá de bebê, então Ali e eu planejamos terminar o quartinho enquanto estávamos em Chicago. Todos os nossos amigos e nossas famílias tinham comprado alguma coisa, todos menos Esme e Carlisle, com quem eu falaria durante o fim de semana. Eu colocaria os nomes nas etiquetas que Alice escolheu.

-Certo. Então, tem mais dinheiro na cozinha, no pote de café, se você precisar. –Bella não me viu colocando o dinheiro ali, de manhã.

-Tudo bem, mas eu acho que já está tudo certo.

-Ah, antes que eu esqueça. Bella queria o nome do bebê pintado na parede, em cima do berço. –ela viu em uma revista e adorou a idéia.

-E como eu vou fazer isso? Vocês dois não escolheram um nome. –fiquei em silêncio- Espera, vocês escolheram, né? –ela deu um gritinho- Edward, me conta!

-Tá bom, tá bom, se acalma. –eu disse, rindo- O nome dela é Claire. Claire Isabella. –meu coração se acelerou ao dizer o nome dela.

-Ah, meu Deus. Eu adorei! Ok, eu vou fazer aquilo agorinha! Te vejo quando você voltar! –ela desligou antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Fiquei parado esperando Bella vir para a garagem e olhei ao meu redor, meus olhos pousando no carrinho de Bella, imediatamente fiz uma careta. De jeito nenhum ela poderia continuar com aquele carro, não importa o quando ela discutisse. Um cadeirinha pra bebês nunca caberia ali.

-Edward? Que foi? –ela perguntou, rindo.

-Você precisa de um carro novo.

-Não, eu não preciso. –ela disse com a voz firme.

-Uma cadeirinha não cabe ali, Bella. Você tem que escolher qual carro você quer. –eu vi seu olhar, mas continuei falando- Ou eu vou escolher para você.

Ela bufou.

-Tá.

-Você tem duas semanas, amor. Eu preciso de tempo pra comprar o carro antes que o bebê chegue. Nós só temos umas onze semanas. Talvez mais, talvez menos, dependendo de quando você entrar em trabalho de parto. Eu quero ter certeza que tudo está pronto com tempo o suficiente pra nós podermos relaxar um pouco antes dela chegar.

-Terminou? –ela sorriu.

Olhei para ela por um momento e também sorri.

-Acho que sim.

-Então cala a boca e vamos. –ela disse rindo.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Digitei o código de segurança do portão antes de entrarmos na casa dos meus pais.

-Jesus. –Bella murmurou e suspirou enquanto eu ri- Você cresceu aqui?

-Cresci.

A casa de Carlisle e Esme normalmente ganhava esse tipo de reação. Esme entrou de cabeça no projeto da casa, junto com um arquiteto. Não havia casa como essa. A propriedade tinha dois hectares e a casa ocupava quase mil metros quadrados, oito quartos, nove banheiros e um lavabo, duas garagens, uma para três carros e outra para quatro carros, piscina e uma casa para hospedes, que era meu destino. Queria tirar nossas malas do carro antes de entrar na casa principal. Sabia que Bella queria se arrumar um pouquinho antes de ver meus pais pela primeira vez em meses... especialmente com a grande noticia que ela daria, simplesmente entrando no cômodo.

Peguei as malas e levei para o quarto enquanto Bella usava o banheiro e penteava o cabelo. Ela saiu do banheiro passando o gloss rosa que eu tanto amava.

-Tudo bem? –perguntei quando ela veio até mim.

-Tudo. –ele respirou fundo- Estou bem, um pouco nervosa.

Passei minhas mãos em sua barriga.

-E a Claire? –perguntei, sentindo minha própria reação ao dizer o nome da minha filha para Bella.

Ela sorriu para mim.

-Ela está ótima, me chutando muito. –senti um cutucão ao ouvir isso.

-O que foi isso? –eu disse rindo- Um cotovelo? –me abaixei para que meu rosto estivesse perto do bebê- Você deu uma cotovelada, Claire? –balancei a cabeça- Continue assim e talvez eu tenha que te colocar de castigo, garotinha.

Bella riu.

-Certo, sem colocar nossa filha de castigo antes dela nascer. –Bella respirou fundo- Vamos antes que eu tenha um troço.

Peguei a mão de Bella e a guiei, pela área da piscina, para a casa principal.

Abri a porta e falei alto.

-Mãe? Pai? Chegamos! –disse quando passámos pela porta dos fundos.

-Edward! –Esme gritou, ela veio até nós, olhou para Bella e parou, seus olhos quase saindo das órbitas e sua boca aberta- Ah, meu Deus! Meus dois meninos estão tendo bebês! –ela gritou e correu para me dar um abraço.

Aparentemente Emmett e Rosalie já tinham contado sua novidade para meus pais.

Eu a abracei rindo.

-É. Essa era a notícia que Bella tinha para me contar.

Ela me soltou e abraçou Bella.

-Como você está, querida?

-Bem. –Bella respondeu, sorrindo.

-Posso? –Esme hesitou.

-Claro! –pude ver que Bella estava aliviada, eu disse que ela não precisava se preocupar.

Esme, gentilmente, colocou sua mão na barriga de Bella.

-Pra quando é?

-Dezessete de setembro.

-Tão cedo? –Esme olhou para mim- Edward, são menos de três meses!

-Eu sei. Onze semanas, pra ser exato. –respondi, feliz.

-Vocês sabem o sexo?

Bella olhou para mim.

-É uma menina. –senti meu sorriso aumentando- O nome dela e Claire Isabella Cullen.

-Ah, que lindo. –ela se virou para o restante da casa- Carlisle, venha aqui agora!

-Certo, estou indo. O que está acontecendo? –ele perguntou ao entrar, parando abruptamente e olhou para nós dois- Olha só pra vocês! Parabéns, filho!

Ele se aproximou e abraçou nós dois.

-Obrigado, pai.

-Bella, eu queria me desculpar. Eu me sinto ainda pior agora. Não devia ter pedido para Edward vir junto.

-Pai. –passei minha mão pelos meus cabelos, não queria trazer memórias ruins para a cabeça de Bella- Você não precisa... –disse, vendo a expressão de Bella.

-Não tem problema. Obrigada, Carlisle, mais do que você imagina.

-Eles vão ter uma menina! Em setembro! O nome dela vai ser Claire! –Esme disse, animada, impedindo que Carlisle pudessa falar mais alguma coisa, ela olhou de volta para mim- Seu irmão e a Rose sabem?

Assenti.

-Tudo, menos o nome. Nós decidimos hoje de manhã.

-Bom. –ela pegou nossos braços e nos guiou até a sala- Bella, se sente, querida. Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra você?

-Não, obrigada. –ela olhou para mim e sorriu- Na verdade… onde é o banheiro?

-De novo? –ri.

-É. De novo.

Esme levou ela até o banheiro depois voltou.

-Então, está tudo bem com vocês dois? Vocês _parecem _felizes.

Sorri.

-Vou me arriscar e dizer que estou mais animado que você, acredite ou não.

Carlisle sorriu.

-Vocês dois decidiram o dia para o casamento? –ele me olhou sério- Odeio ser um estraga prazeres, mas vocês vão ter um bebê, Edward. Eu sei que você a ama, mas precisam se casar. Logo.

Ri.

-Você é antiquado assim, pai?

-Não. Mas eu quero ter certeza que você não vai deixá-la escapar.

Balancei a cabeça.

-De jeito nenhum eu vou deixar isso acontecer. A gente vai se casar dia quinze de dezembro. A Ali já esta procurando um lugar para a festa e comprou algumas revistas para Bella.

-E vai dar certo agora que Emmett e Rosa estão tendo um bebê? Eu acho que vai nascer mais ou menos dia primeiro de dezembro. –Esme parecia preocupada.

-Sim. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Emmett vai ser meu padrinho, mas se ele não puder ir, Seth vai ser. –eu realmente esperava que Rose tivesse o bebê a tempo para o casamento, queria toda minha família lá.

Carlisle e Esme trocaram um olhar animado.

-Edward, nós estamos felizes por você.

-Obrigado, pai, de verdade.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Bella

Voltamos para casa domingo a noite, eu estava completamente exausta. Edward parecia ter amado os presentes que ganhou. Ele colocou, imediatamente, o relógio que o dei, dizendo que foi seu presente favorito. Na minha opinião, ele apenas amou o fato de o cartão estar assinado por mim e Claire.

Sai do carro e fui em direção a porta, louca para deitar na cama e ficar ali pelo resto da noite. Eu ainda tinha um presente para dar a Edward.

-Onde você pensa que vai? –Edward perguntou, segurando minha mão, pelo jeito, ele tinha outros planos.

-Eu vou pra cama. –ri.

-Eu queria com você sobre o quartinho do bebê primeiro. Queria começar a fazer. –ele me guiou até o hall de entrada.

-Tem como esperar até amanhã? –reclamei, o quarto que tínhamos escolhido estava completamente vazio, não ia doer esperar algumas horas para falar sobre isso.

-Não. –ele segurou minha mão mais forte enquanto subia as escadas.

Chegamos ao topo da escada e ele soltou minha mão, ficando atrás de mim. Olhei para ele confusa e abri a porta.

Acendi a luz, esperando encontrar o quarto vazio e as paredes bege, arfei, estava maravilhada. Era a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto. As paredes tinham sido pintadas de um tom suave de lilás, com um lindo mural de fadas na parede principal, atrás do berço vintage. Parecia que alguém tinha arrancada uma pagina de um conto de fadas e pintado na parede. Dentro do mural, o nome da minha filha estava escrito em uma letra delicada.

A roupa de cama era roxo, rosa e creme, com flores e fadas. Olhei ao redor e vi toda a mobília combinando com o berço. Havia um lustre branco no teto.

O quarto estava cheio de tudo que Edward e eu pudéssemos precisar para o bebê, andei pelo quarto, abrindo as gavetas da cômoda e encontrando fraldas, lencinhos, macacões, pijamas. Abri a porta do closet encontrei brinquedos e roupas organizados ali, por tamanho.

O quarto tinha uma aparência romântica, delicada, diferente de qualquer coisa que eu pudesse imaginar. Senti meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas quando me virei de volta para Edward. Vi sua expressão preocupada e fui até ele, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito.

-Você gostou? –ele sussurrou ansioso.

-É lindo. Como você fez tudo isso?

-Todo mundo fez, amor. Já que você não quis um chá de bebê, Ali e eu fizemos pra você. –ele acariciou minhas costas- Você viu os nomes de todo mundo que comprou algo para ela?

Sequei minhas lágrimas e funguei.

-Não.

Andei de novo pelo quarto, prestando mais atenção. Haviam etiquetas lilás em várias coisas pelo quarto. Vi que o nome de Alice e Jasper estavam no lustre, Rose e Emmett na roupa de cama, Carlisle e Esme no glider. Abri o closer e os nomes de Renee e Phil e o de Charlie misturados com brinquedos e roupas. Abri uma das gavetas da cômoda e o nome de Seth estava nas frandas, o que me fez rir.

-Presumo que o que não tiver uma etiqueta, é seu?

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, ainda estava preocupado, se eu ia começar a gritar ou não.

-É.

Voltei para perto dele e coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, o puxando para baixo.

-Obrigada. –eu disse, antes de ficar na ponta dos pés e dar um beijo nele.

-Hum. –ele murmurou- Se eu soubesse que você reagiria assim a um presente, te engravidaria bem mais cedo. –ele brincou.

Dei uma risadinha e me afastei dele o suficiente para ver seus olhos.

-Tá na hora de voltar lá para baixo. –seus olhos se arregalaram e eu sorri- Tenho mais presentes pra você, não só o relógio. –disse, sedutoramente.

-Ah, é mesmo? –ele sorriu, e me pegou em seus braços, saindo do quarto.

-Ei! –ri e olhei de volta para ele- Acho melhor eu não reclamar por você estar me carregando, duvido que você vá conseguir fazer isso por muito mais tempo.

Ele bufou.

-Ah, por favor.

Chegamos ao nosso quarto e ele me colocou de novo no chão.

-Tem mais. –ele disse apontando para o outro lado do quarto.

Onde havia um sofá, agora havia um outro berço, menor, que combinava com o quarto de Claire outro trocador, com fraldas, lencinhos, cremes e chupetas. Tudo.

Sorri de novo para ele e abri a boca para falar, mas ele colocou um dedo em meus lábios, me fazendo esquecer todas as palavras.

-Tem mais na cozinha. Mamadeiras e coisas assim. Mas eu não acho que você quer sair do quarto pelo resto da noite. –ele disse com a voz rouca, seus olhos queimando. Ele franziu o cenho quando se lembrou que eu ainda não havia dado um dos meus presentes- O que exatamente é o meu outro presente?

-Tire suas roupas e deite na cama. –eu sussurrei, estava um pouco nervosa com essa parte, ele me olhou curioso antes de obedecer.

Corri para o banheiro e coloquei a lingerie que Alice tinha escolhido para mim. Um babydoll aberto no meio, branco com algumas flores pretas bordadas na altura dos seios e calcinha combinando. Me olhei no espelho e suspirei. A não ser pela barriguinha aparecendo pela abertura, eu continuava a mesma. Peguei as outras coisas que tinha comprado e abri a porta.

Edward estava deitado, como eu tinha pedido, parecendo uma estatua de um deus grego. Ele, literalmente, me deixava sem fôlego. Eu percebi que ele engoliu em seco ao ver minha escolha de roupas e sorriu torto.

-Você está linda, amor. –corei.

Ele começou a se mover na cama, para se levantar.

-Ah, não. Não mexa um músculo, Dr. Cullen. –eu disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele se deitou de volta na cama e me olhou enquanto eu ia na sua direção. Peguei as algemas, que estavam nas minhas costas e o vi arregalar os olhos.

-Posso? –ele assentiu ansiosamente, me fazendo rir.

Nunca estive mais feliz por termos uma cama de dossel, com um complicado desenho com ferro na cabeceira, eu tinha onde prender os pulsos dele. Eu terminei e olhei para seu rosto.

Edward estava me olhando atentamente e teve que limpar a garganta antes de falar.

-Hum. –eu disse rindo- Você vai ver.

-O que, exatamente, você planejou

Sentei em cima dele, alinhando nossos quadris. Senti seus braços se mexerem bruscamente ao fazer isso. Olhei para ele e comecei a passar minha língua pelo seu maxilar até chegar em sua orelha, onde mordi gentilmente o lóbulo, o fazendo gemer.

-Você gosta disso? –sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Você não sabe o quanto. –eu tinha quase certeza que sabia, o sentia reagir com cada movimento do meu corpo.

Comecei a acariciar seu pescoço com minha boca. Mordi a base, onde o pescoço se encontra com a clavícula.

-Merda. –ele gemeu.

Desci minha boca cada vez mais, minhas mãos acompanhando. Quando cheguei em seu membro, apertei levemente com minhas mais. Ele gemeu e eu comecei a acariciá-lo, cada vez mais intensamente, minha boca ajudando.

Algum tempo depois, meus movimentos cada vez mais intensos, senti ele levantar seu quadril.

-Bella. –ele gozou na minha boca, e puxou as algemas durante seu orgasmo.

-Eu adoro seu gosto. –eu disse, mordendo meu lábio inferios.

-Meu Deus, Bella. –ele fechou os olhos e gemeu algo, tentando puxar as algemas de novo- Eu preciso te tocar.

-Você quer me tocar? –eu montei nele de novo, meus quadris novamente alinhados com os dele, e eu já podia sentir seu membro enrijecendo de novo.

-Deus, preciso.

-Onde? –eu perguntei docemente.

Ele abriu os olhos, eles estavam queimando de desejo, analisando todo o meu corpo.

-O que você está fazendo comigo? –ele gemeu.

Eu simplesmente sorri.

-O que você faria comigo se pudesse me tocar?

-Eu tiraria essa merda de camisola sexy de você.

Eu fiz o que ele disse.

-E depois?

-Eu passaria minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, até chegar nos seus peitos deliciosos para apertar eles. –novamente eu fiz o que ele mandou e arqueei uma sobrancelha, sentindo ele ficar cada vez mais rígido embaixo de mim e eu, cada vez mais excitada.

Me inclinei e o beijei.

-Eu deveria tirar minha calcinha agora?

Ele assentiu uma vez.

-Sim. Agora. –ele disse, quando tirei minha última peça de roupa, coloquei minhas mãos em meus seios e comecei a massageá-los- Eu quero seus dedos dentro de você. –ele mandou.

Mordi meu lábio. Desci minhas mãos pelo meu corpo até meu centro. O olhava enquanto meus dedos entravam em mim, os movimentando para dentro e para fora, gentilmente. Quando o vi reagir a isso deixei meus movimentos mais rápidos, a palma da minha mão estava no meu clitóris e meu corpo implorando por um orgasmo.

Era estranho. Eu não sentia vergonha com ele. Eu sabia e sentia que minhas bochechas estavam coradas, mas qualquer tipo de insegurança que eu tinha não era nada comparado com a expressão no rosto dele, o que me fazia arder pelo seu corpo. Eu queria o dar prazer, manter as coisas interessantes no quarto e eu sabia que essa talvez seria minha ultima chance, por algum tempo. Logo, eu estaria grande demais e não me sentiria confortável, e depois que Claire nascesse, estaríamos ocupados demais, nos ajustando a vida de pais.

-Edward. –gemi.

-Vai, amor, goza na minha frente. –ele gemeu.

Era o que eu precisava e senti as ondas de prazer se espalhando pelo meu corpo, me fazendo tremer. Edward puxou as algemas de novo.

-Bella, tira essas coisas de mim pra eu poder te foder.

Eu poderia ter gozado de novo, só de ouvir ele dizendo isso.

-Eu preciso de você, Edward. –mas eu não estava pronta para dar a ele o que ele queria.

Fui até ele e sentei em seu colo, com seu membro dentro de mim.

-Deus, é tão bom. –gemi.

De algum jeito, consegui me manter parada em cima dele.

-Você quer me foder?

Ele levantou seu quadril.

-Por favor. –implorou.

Sai de cima dele e peguei a chave na mesa de cabeceira. Soltei uma das algemas e senti sua mão acariciando meu pescoço, me puxando mais para perto dele assim que soltei a última algema. Ele me beijou ardentemente e entrou em mim rapidamente, se movendo lentamente até entrar em mim totalmente, quando ele parou.

-O que você quer, amor?

Era a minha vez de implorar.

-Me fode.

Ele se moveu um pouco, mas logo parou.

-O que? Eu acho que não ouvi.

-Me fode, Edward. –gritei.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos.

-Vira.

Eu me virei e o senti dar um tapinha em meu traseiro antes de comecar a se mover dentro de mim, freneticamente.

-Ah, Deus! –gritei, era tão bom que eu mal conseguia ver.

Continuamos nessa 'dança'. Eu podia sentir meu orgasmo chegando. Gemi alto e ele agarrou meu cabelo, puxando minha cabeça na sua direção.

-Eu estou quase, Bella. –ele gemeu.

Eu sentia sem membro pulsar dentro de mim a cada investida sua até ele gozar.

-Edward! –gritei, sentindo meu próprio corpo pulsando enquanto ele investia uma ultima vez.

Nós dois caímos, exaustos, na cama. Me virei para olhar para seu rosto. Os olhos dele lentamente se abriram, mostrando medo.

-Eu não te machuquei, né?

Balancei negativamente minha cabeça e sorri.

-Não, foi maravilhoso.

As mãos dele foram para minha barriga.

-Eu fui um pouco bruco. Eu não... –ele disse e o bebê começou a se mexer embaixo de sua mão- Ah, graças a Deus. –ele suspirou.

-Edward! –eu disse, chocada- Você é médico! Sabe que ia machucá-la.

Ele me deu um sorriso tímido.

-Isso não significa nada quando é com a sua criança que você está se preocupando.

Eu ainda a sentia se mexendo na minha barriga.

-Eu acho que a gente a acordou.

Ele olhou para sua mão, que estava se movendo suavemente e sorriu.

-Acho que sim.

Eu ri e fui mais para perto dele, colocando minha cabeça em seu peito.

-Feliz aniversário, querido.

-Obrigado. Esse foi o melhor presente que eu podia ter ganhando _em toda minha vida_. –ri- Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo. –meus olhos se fecharam e antes que eu percebesse, estava dormindo.

* * *

**Esses dois viu! **

**hahaha**

**Bom espero que tenham gostado, quero muito saber a opinião de vocês, ok?**

**Agora que eu to de férias, e meus vestibulares estão quase acabando, eu fico mais tranquila, e pretendo não sumir por quase dois meses :D**

**Como sempre:**

**Reviews=Teaser**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê **


	26. Capítulo 25

**Boa tarde leitores e leitoras queridos.**

**Pra quem comentou eu avisei no teaser que ia postar essa semana, e aqui estou eu, como prometido :D**

**Bom Capítulo**

**(:**

* * *

Edward

Acordei e senti as costas de Bella em meu abdômen. Me movi, de forma que a abraçasse de conchinha e coloquei minha mão em sua barriga, acariciando.

Senti ela se mexer nos meus braços e suspirar contente, se encostando mais em mim. Eu sabia que Bella estava acordada. Passei a ponta de meu nariz pelo seu ombro enquanto gentilmente separava suas pernas, colocando uma minha no meio.

Senti ela tremer com uma risadinha.

-Você acha que vai se dar bem agora de manhã? –ela perguntou, um pouco sonolenta.

Passei uma de minhas mãos pela sua coxa e, com ela, esfreguei seu centro com o polegar. Ela, quase que instantaneamente, estava pronta para mim.

-Sim, estou certo que vou. –eu disse e me posicionei em sua entrada.

Senti seu corpo se ajustar ao meu membro, como se o abraçasse, enquanto começava com movimentos lentos.

-Você é tão apertada, Bella. –murmurei em sua orelha e tracei um caminhos do seu pescoço pelo seu ombro, com beijos.

-Edward. –ela gemeu- Queria poder olhar pra você.

Nós estávamos ficando sem posições para fazer amor. A barriga dela parecia sempre ficar no caminho, a não ser assim. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, conseguia ver o delicioso traseiro dela.

Passei uma mão pelo seu clitóris e o acariciei. Senti seus músculos enrijecerem ao redor do meu membro com cada movimento meu.

-Eu tenho uma idéia, mas antes...

O peguei com meus dedos e o puxei, gentilmente. Ela soltou um gemido alto e senti o clímax dela enrijecer mais ainda seus músculos. Sai de dentro dela e desci da cama, puxando Bella para a ponta. Alinhei seu traseiro com o fim do colchão e, segurando a parte de trás de suas coxas, voltei a entrar nela.

-Ah, meu Deus. –ela sussurrou, me olhando atentamente.

Seus seios balançavam de acordo com nosso ritmo e seu cabelos estavam espalhados pelo seu rosto e pelo colchão. Sorri para ela.

-Essa visão é perfeita. –disse entre gemidos e notei o rubor que se espalhava por seu rosto, o que quase me fez gozar.

-Droga, Bella, não fique vermelha. Senão eu não vou conseguir agüentar muito tempo. –senti seu corpo começar a enrijecer de novo.

Ela gemeu e fechou os olhos. Senti as ondas do orgasmo dela se espalharem pelo seu corpo e ela estremecer de prazer.

Não consegui mais segurar.

-Bella! –gritei, me sentindo gozar dentro dela.

Desabei na cama, ao seu lado. Nós dois tentávamos recuperar o fôlego. Ela se virou para mim e sorriu antes de beijar a ponta do meu nariz e se levantar. Bom, tentar se levantar.

-Uma ajudinha? –ela riu.

-Você quer levantar?

-Preciso fazer xixi. –_como sempre._

-Ok. –coloquei minha mão em suas costas e a dei um empurrãozinho.

Ela se levantou e se espreguiçou.

-Bella, acho que sua barrida desceu um pouco.

Ela olhou de mim para sua barriga e franziu o cenho.

-Sério? –olhou de volta para mim e sorriu- Quanto tempo mais você acha que vai levar?

Ri baixinho.

-Não tem como dizer, amor. O médico disse que você ainda tem algumas semanas. Pode ser a qualquer momento. –me levantei da cama e a peguei nos meus braços, a beijando suavemente- Eu tenho que me arrumar para o trabalho. –disse.

Ela olhou para mim, curiosa.

-Porque a cara feia?

-Os residentes novos começam hoje. –murmurei.

Ela riu.

-Você é um pouco elitista, hein!

-Não sou. Só não gosto de ter que me adaptar com novos médicos. Leva semanas para isso acontecer.

Ela ainda estava rindo quando entrou no banheiro. Ela voltou vestindo um roupão e praticamente saltitando. Tive que me conter para não rir dela. Ela se sentou na cama e abriu seu laptop, sorrindo abertamente. Bella havia enviado seu livro para um agente e a agora estava em contato com uma editora. O livro já estava quase terminado, mas ela não me deixava sequer olhar na direção da tela, prometendo que eu poderia ler quando estivesse terminado.

Balancei a cabeça e depositei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça antes de ir em direção ao banheiro. Não tinha como falar com ela quando ela estava inspirada.

-Desculpa! –ela gritou, um pouco antes de eu fechar a porta do banheiro.

-Tá tudo bem, amor. –gritei de volta- A gente conversa mais tarde, quando eu voltar.

Fui para o hospital e coloquei meu pijama cirúrgico antes de ir para o posto de enfermagem.

-Oi, Jessica. –eu disse lá.

-Oi, Dr. Cullen, como a Bella está? –ela perguntou.

Jessica tinha desistido de tentar dormir comigo quando anunciei que Bella e eu íamos ter um bebê.

-Bem. Acho que minha filha vai chegar logo, logo.

Ela sorriu para mim.

-Que ótimo!

Não pude conter meu sorriso em resposta.

-Eu sei.

Ouvimos o Dr. Henderson falando e eu olhei na sua direção. Ele estava acompanhado de oito residentes, que vinham logo atrás dele, olhando ao redor e fazendo anotações, enquanto ele explicava tudo do pronto socorro.

-E esse, é o famoso Dr. Cullen. –ele disse, apontando para mim.

Passei minha mão pelos meus cabeços. Infelizmente, a fundação de Carlisle estava indo otimamente bem, e éramos famosos por isso. Eu já tinha dado inúmeras entrevistas depois que voltei. Estava orgulhoso do meu pai por começar algo tão maravilhoso, mas eu realmente odiava a mídia.

-Olá, Marcus.

Ele sorriu educadamente para mim antes de continuar.

-O Dr. Cullen é o chefe da emergência e vai ser o mentor de vocês. Ele é quem vai designar cada um de vocês, um médico para trabalhar durante seu tempo aqui. E se vocês escolherem ficar aqui, ele vai ser seu chefe.

Eu tinha sido promovido no mês anterior. Tinha quase certeza que isso era graças a boa reputação que o hospital ia ganhar tendo um dos Cullen como chefe de algum departamento. Eu não iria reclamar, só trabalhava cinco dias por semana. Sem chamadas de emergência nas horas livres, sem trabalhar em finais de semanas e feriados. Isso, eram as pessoas abaixo de mim que faziam.

Eu olhei para o rosto dos novos residentes a congelei. _Droga_. Ali, sorrindo abertamente para mim, estava a garota do avião. Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Lauren Mallory, se eu não me engano. _Bom, isso pode virar um desastre, a qualquer momento. _Pensei.

-Olá. Eu vou colocar as tarefas de vocês na sala de descanso até sexta. O que o Dr. Henderson não disse é que durante as primeiras semanas da residência, vocês vão ser coordenados pelo Dr. Thomas. Eu vou estar de férias. –sorri, não conseguia evitar, me virei de volta para o Dr. Henderson- Se alguém precisar, eu vou estar na minha sala.

Sai da área principal do pronto socorro e fui até minha sala. Me sentei e comecei a organizar os residentes com os médicos. Cada médico teria dois. Tinha acabado de terminar quando ouvi uma batida na minha porta.

-Dr. Cullen? –_quem é?_

_ -_Entre. –eu disse, salvando o documento que estava fazendo.

Tirei os olhos da tela do computador e vi Lauren de pé na minha sala. _Droga._

-Olá, Edward. É bom te ver de novo.

-Lauren, né? –ela assentiu, sorrindo- Interessante te ver. Eu não sabia que sua residência ia ser no meu hospital.

-Eu também não sabia, até algumas semanas atrás, quando eu vi que você foi nomeado o chefe da emergência. Parabéns.

-Obrigado. –eu não sabia o que mais dizer, olhei para o relógio e vi que era quase meio dia. Ainda bem. Eu precisava sair para meu almoço.

-Então, você vai sair de férias? Tão pouco tempo depois de ter voltado? Fazem só, o que, quatro meses?

Assenti.

-Sim. Mas eu não vou viajar ou nada parecido. Vou passar um tempo com a minha família.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ah, e... sua noiva faz parte desses planos?

_Não que isso te diga respeito..._

-Sim. Nós estamos esperando um bebê, para as próximas semanas. Vou tirar um tempo de folga pra ajudar com a nossa filha.

Eu tive o prazer de ver os olhos de Lauren se arregalarem, como se fossem sair das órbitas.

-Você vai ter uma filha? –ela perguntou, surpresa.

-Vou. Minha noiva descobriu enquanto eu estava viajando.

-Bom... hum, parabéns. –ela disse.

-Obrigado. –olhei para o relógio do computador e me levantei- Bem, foi um prazer te ver de novo, Dra. Mallory. Preciso ir almoçar agora. Tenho uma reunião uma e meia e preciso já estar de volta na minha sala, nessa hora.

Fui em direção a porta, esperando que ela me seguisse e saísse da sala, mas ela não se moveu. Olhei de volta para ela, que veio na minha direção. _Fodeu._

-Edward. –ela _ronronou_ tocando meu braço- Você é tão incrivelmente _sexy._

Puxei meu braço, fora de seu alcance e franzi o cenho.

-Escuta, Lauren. Eu vou ter que trabalhar com você, prefiro não ter que pedir sua transferência, mas se eu precisar _eu vou._

Ela riu e deu um passo na minha direção.

-Ah, por favor. –antes que eu percebesse o que estava acontecendo, sua boca estava na minha, traçando meu lábio inferior com sua língua.

A empurrei e limpei minha boca.

-Nunca mais faça isso! –disse, nervoso.

Ela parecia estar irritada.

-Por que não?

-Por que eu sou comprometido! –gritei, furioso.

-Você a deixou, Edward! Não é possível que você esteja feliz com ela. –ela disse, incrédula.

-Eu _sou _feliz. Eu a deixei para fazer caridade. Nós não terminamos. –eu disse, enojado. Como isso estava acontecendo?

-E agora, você voltou e ela está grávida! –Lauren riu- Você está preso. Como você pode estar feliz com isso?

-Quem você pensa que é? Você não me conhece, você não sabe nada sobre mim, a não ser algumas coisas que você leu em uma revista qualquer! –balancei a cabeça, tentando me acalmar- Eu amo a Bella. Nada que você disser vai mudar isso. Eu vou ter um bebê, uma linda menininha. Nada poderia me fazer mais feliz do que ter uma filha com a mulher _que eu escolhi_ passar minha vida com. –respirei fundo- Eu vou pedir sua transferência para outro hospital. –ela abriu a boca para protestar- Não diga nem mais uma palavra. Se você sair desse hospital e nunca mais voltar, eu não vou expor a razão para eu ter feito isso. Eu não quero ter que arruinar sua carreira quando ela nem começou.

Bella

-Droga. –murmurei.

Saí do chuveiro e passei a mão na minha barriga. A Claire insistia em chutar minhas costelas.

-Vou ficar tão feliz quando você nascer.

Eu estava muito desconfortável, mal conseguia agüentar. Sentia como se eu não conseguisse respirar. Alguma parte dela estava constantemente pressionando meu cóccix, eu me sentia uma vaca, e pra piorar, sentia minha barriga enrijecendo. Não doía, mas isso ia e vinha, o tempo todo. Nem consegui me concentrar no capitulo final que estava escrevendo. Decidi que seria melhor conversar com meu noivo médico.

Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma das camisetas de Harvard do Edward. Entrei no meu novo Audi Q7 e respirei o ar de carro novo. Fiquei um pouco irritada com Edward no começo. Eu tinha escolhido um Audi A3, que era metade do preço, mas é claro que Edward exagerou, afirmando que era o mínimo que ele podia fazer para a mãe de sua filha. Ah, e para se redimir pelo tempo que passou fora. Eu aceitei em silêncio, não queria que ele se sentisse mais culpado.

Parei no estacionamento e fui na direção da sala de Edward, bom, me arrastei, encarando Tanya enquanto passava na recepção. Agora que Edward era chefe da emergência, eu não precisava mais ser anunciada, o que era bom, já que eu sentia vontade de esfolar Tanya cada vez que a via.

Cheguei na sala dele e pude ouvir sua voz, conversando com uma mulher. A voz da mulher me era familiar. _Quem era?_ Eu conhecia aquela voz. Fiquei parada na porta por um momento, tentando decidir se ficaria escutando ou não. Eu vi Jessica Stanley passar por mim e acenei educadamente para ela antes de decidir. Me aproximei da porta tentando ouvir a conversa. Eu não consegui entender muita coisa. Abri um pouco a porta, lentamente e silenciosamente, e olhei para dentro. _Que diabos você está fazendo?_ Não era minha cara ouvir conversas assim, especialmente de Edward. Mas algo me fez parar e ouvir.

-Então, você vai sair de férias? Tão cedo depois de ter voltado? Fazem só, o que, quatro meses?

Tive que me conter para não arfar alto. Lauren Mallory estava de pé, na sala de Edward, alguns metros da mesa dele, conversando com ele como se o conhecesse a anos.

Eu tinha feito o Ensino Médio com Lauren, em Forks. Ela era a pessoa mais grossa e mal educada que eu já conheci durante minha vida toda. Ela parecia, imediatamente, não ter gostado de mim quando me viu. Me levou meses para entender que ela não passava de uma vaca.

-É. Mas eu não vou viajar ou nada parecido. Vou passar algum tempo com a minha família. –ela parecia estar irritado.

-Ah, e... sua noiva faz parte desses planos? –_ela sabe que eu sou a noiva dele?_

Ele bufou.

-Sim. Nós estamos esperando um bebê, para as próximas semanas. Eu vou tirar algum tempo de folga para a ajudar com nossa filha. –_ela não deve saber que sou eu, ele ainda não disse meu nome._

-Você vai ter uma filha? –ela perguntou, chocada.

-Vou. Minha noiva descobriu enquanto eu estava viajando. –seu tom de voz era firme, mas eu conhecia sua voz e ouvi sua alegria ao dizer isso.

-Bem... hum, parabéns. –ela disse e eu segurei uma risadinha.

-Obrigado. –ele parou por um momento- Bom, vou um prazer te ver de novo, Dra. Mallory. Preciso ir almoçar, tenho uma reunião uma e meia e preciso estar de volta na minha sala. –_droga! _

Me afastei da porta para que parecesse que eu estava, casualmente, vindo para cá. Ouvi movimentação na sala dele, mas ninguém saiu pela porta. Curiosa, olhei de novo para dentro e senti meus olhos se arregalarem. Ela estava na frente dele, o olhando como se fosse o _comer _ali mesmo.

-Edward. –ela esticou o braço e tocou o dele- Você é tão incrivelmente _sexy_. –não, não, não. _Isso _não está acontecendo! Fechei meu olhos e desejei estar tendo alucinações. Abri de novo meus olhos e dei um grito mental com a cena lá dentro

Edward se afastou bruscamente.

-Escuta, Lauren. Eu tenho que trabalhar com você. Prefiro não ter que pedir sua transferência, mas se eu precisar _eu vou.__-_ sorri.

Ela riu e se aproximou de novo dele. _QUE MERDA É ESSA? _

-Ah, por favor.

Ela rapidamente se inclinou e beijou Edward. Raiva rapidamente se espalhou pelo meu corpo. Comecei a dar um passo em direção a porta mas parei quando vi a reação de Edward.

Ele se afastou e limpou a boca com a manga da roupa, como se Lauren fosse contagiosa, _hum talvez seja. _

-Nunca mais faça isso! –ele disse, e estava furioso.

Ela estava claramente irritada com sua reação.

-Por que não? –_por que não? Você não ouviu uma palavra do que ele disse? _

-Por que eu sou comprometido! –ele estava gritando. Edward nunca grita.

-Você a deixou, Edward! Não é possível que esteja feliz com ela. –meu coração se acelerou com o lembrete.

-Eu _sou _feliz. Eu a deixei para fazer caridade. Nós não terminamos. –eu sentia as lágrimas em meus olhos.

-E agora, você voltou e ela está grávida! –ela riu- Você está preso. Como pode estar feliz com isso? –_ah, Deus, é assim que ele se sente? Preso?_ Uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha, mas eu rapidamente a sequei.

-Quem você pensa que é? Você não me conhece, você não sabe nada sobre mim, a não ser algumas coisas que você leu em uma revista qualquer! –pude o ouvir respirando fundo- Eu amo a Bella. Nada que você disser vai mudar isso. Eu vou ter um bebê, uma linda menininha. Nada poderia me fazer mais feliz do que ter uma filha com a mulher _que eu escolhi_ passar minha vida com. –meu coração pulou com isso. _Claro que ele está feliz, como você pode duvidar?_- Eu vou pedir sua transferência para outro hospital. –ela abriu a boca para protestar- Não diga nem mais uma palavra. Se você sair desse hospital e nunca mais voltar, eu não vou expor a razão para eu ter feito isso. Eu não quero ter que arruinar sua carreira quando ela nem começou.

Respirei fundo e coloquei um sorriso falso no rosto antes de abrir a porta. Os dois se viraram para mim, seus olhos se arregalando quando me viram.

-Oi! –disse alegremente.

-Bella! O que você está fazendo aqui, amor? –pude sentir o pânico em sua voz.

-Eu pensei que nós podíamos sair pra almoçar. –disse, docemente, tentando esconder meu nojo de Lauren.

Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo em minha bochecha, depois passou a mão em minha barriga.

-Você está bem? –acho que minha atuação não era tão boa.

-Sim. –me virei de novo para Lauren antes dele dizer mais alguma coisa- Lauren. –eu disse friamente- Faz tempo...

Ela me analisou com o olhar e zombou.

-Bella. –ela olhou calmamente para Edward, ela iria tentar algo, era óbvio- Eu não sabia que vocês dois se conheciam. –ela sorriu para ele.

-Ele é meu noivo. –eu disse simplesmente.

-Espera, vocês se conhecem? –Edward perguntou, temeroso.

Eu ri baixo.

-Infelizmente. –olhei para cima e vi os olhos assustados de Edward- Nós estudamos juntas, em Forks. –parei por um momento- Não nos dávamos muito bem, né, Lauren? –olhei para ela, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, a desafiando a dizer alguma coisa.

Ela riu.

-É, mais ou menos. –ela olhou de volta para Edward- Você contou para sua _noiva _que nós nos conhecíamos?

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Eu a conheci no avião que vinha de Houston, em abril. –ele olhou para mim- Nunca mais a vi. A Dra. Mallory é um dos novos residentes, que eu te disse, hoje de manhã.

Entendi.

-Ah, mesmo? –ele assentiu.

-Sabe, Bella? –Lauren disse, trazendo nossa atenção de volta para ela- Seu noivo beija muito bem.

Como ela tinha sorte por eu estar grávida.

-É, ele é. Mas estou curiosa... como você sabe? –perguntei, rudemente.

-Ah, nós acabamos de nos beijar, antes de você entrar. –ela disse, sorrindo.

-Lauren, eu não beijei você. –Edward se virou para mim, seus olhos implorando- Bella, eu juro que... –eu o interrompi.

-É difícil acreditar nisso, considerando que eu vi a cena toda. Ele limpou a boca depois de se afastar de você. –balancei a cabeça, franzindo o cenho- Não parece que ele aproveitou muito. –peguei a mão dele- Você devia ouvir o conselho dele e sair sem mais uma palavra, aí ele não vai ter que explicar o motivo da sua transferência.

Ela ficou parada com a boca aberta, como se estivesse prestes a dizer algo, mas fechou a boca. Me encarou por um momento e saiu da sala de Edward.

Senti o ar escapar dos meus pulmões e fui até uma das cadeiras que haviam ali e desabei, segurando minha cabeça.

Primeiro a Tanya. Agora, Lauren.

-Bella, amor? Você está bem? –ele perguntou.

-Não. –eu disse, minhas lágrimas escorrendo- Porque isso continua acontecendo?

-Eu não sei. –ele se abaixou e tirou minhas mãos do meu rosto- Sabe, eu nunca tive esse problema até te conhecer. –ele sorriu.

-Ah, sim, é tudo minha culpa, você ser lindo demais para seu próprio bem. –murmurei sarcasticamente, senti uma dor se espalhar pela minha barriga.

-Ai! –gemi.

-Bella? Qual é o problema? –ele perguntou ansioso.

-Nada, não é nada. –olhei para cima e sorri- Estou bem.

Ele olhou para mim por um momento e olhou para o relógio na parede.

-Desculpa por aquilo. –ele disse, se sentindo culpado.

-Por? Não é culpa sua a Lauren ser uma vaca.

Seu rosto ficou chocado.

-Você não está brava comigo?

Ri.

-Por que estaria? Você não fez nada errado.

-É, mas eu... –ele olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça- Você sempre me surpreende. Eu te amo. –ele disse sorrindo.

-Eu te amo.

Sem dizer nada, Edward colocou seus braços ao meu redor. Ficamos assim sentados por algum tempo, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro.

Ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

-Então, você queria me encontrar para ir almoçar? –perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Assenti.

-Bom, esse era meu plano.

-Onde você quer ir?

Mordi meu lábio inferior. Não sabia a resposta.

-Nossa! –suspirei- Eu não faço idéia! –disse, chocada.

-Mesmo? –ele disse, igualmente chocado.

-Mesmo. AI! –a dor se espalhou pelo meu abdômen de novo, mas dessa vez, parecia que algo estava espremendo tudo o que havia dentro de mim.

-Bella. –ele disse, severo e olhou para o relógio de novo- Só fazem três minutos desde a ultima vez que você disse 'Ai'.

-E...?

-_E _talvez você esteja tendo contrações? –ele olhou para mim como se isso fosse óbvio.

-Não, acho que não. Eu passei a manhã toda me sentindo estranha, mas não senti dor nenhuma. –dei os ombros.

-Como assim 'engraçada'? –ele perguntou irritado.

-Bom... –disse, eu não sabia como o impedir de surtar, ele tendia a isso- Minha barriga endureceu de manhã, por pouco tempo, a manhã toda. Mas não doeu. –não sabia como descrever.

-Endureceu? –ele balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse se sentindo ofendido- Meu Deus, Bella! Porque você não veio pra cá assim que isso aconteceu? –ele disse frustrado.

-E porque eu deveria? –perguntei surpresa.

-Porque você está em trabalho de parto! –ele disse exasperado.

Bufei.

-Não, eu não estou.

-Então deixa eu te examinar. –seu rosto parecia dizer 'então prove'.

Balancei a cabeça.

-Não. Eu não estou em trabalho de parto, então não há necessidade.

Ele caminhou até a porta, a fechando e trancando.

-Bella, tire as calças. Agora.

Em outras situações isso me deixaria excitada.

-Edward. –reclamei- Eu não estou em trabalho de parto!

-Então não tem problema eu examinar você. –ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Tá bom. –bufei, tirando minha calça e calcinha.

-Senta e coloca um pé na cadeira. –eu fiz o que ele disse- Olha pra mim. –ele exigiu.

Eu fiz isso e vi seu rosto duro, como se feito de pedra. Mal o reconheci. Seus lindos olhos verdes não estavam nadando em amor, como eu tinha me acostumado a ver. Eles estavam duros, sem emoção. Talvez as palavras de Lauren tivessem o afetado. Talvez ele se sentia preso. Cerrei os dentes para tentar conter a dor que ameaçava destruir meu coração.

-Por que? –consegui dizer, senti seus dedos se movendo dentro de mim enquanto ele pressionava minha barriga- Ai, merda! –esse não era como seus toques gentis. Seus longos dedos machucavam mais do que eu esperava.

-Por isso. –ele disse, a voz rígida- Bella, faz quanto tempo que tudo isso começou? –ele perguntou e tirou sua mão do meio das minhas pernas.

-Não sei. Algumas horas, acho. –disse, encolhendo os ombros.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Vamos. Você já está com quatro centímetros de dilatação.

-Você tá falando sério? –perguntei chocada.

-To! Vamos! –ele gritou.

Congelei enquanto ele ia para a porta. _Edward gritou comigo? _

-Desculpa. –murmurei, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam encher meus olhos, quando percebi que ainda não tinha colocado minha roupa de volta.

Me virei e coloquei minha roupa de baixo, discretamente fungando, antes de rapidamente colocar minha calça jeans. Respirei fundo e me virei de volta para a porta, pegando minha bolsa e olhando para o chão enquanto ia em sua direção.

Edward só estava ali de pé, seus olhos distantes. Peguei a maçaneta da porta e comecei a girá-la, esperando que ele estivesse me seguindo. Me virei e vi que ele não tinha movido um músculo.

Respirei fundo. Meu coração acelerado, eu podia sentir meu peito tremendo. Minhas mãos estavam suando, eu estava surtando. Estava prestes a ter um bebê. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Tudo, a partir desse momento, seria novo, terras desconhecidas, para mim. E para piorar, o homem que prometeu estar ao meu lado, o homem que foi para o mercado de madrugada, porque eu queria sorvete naquele exato momento e foi a todas as aulas para novos pais, se revelou não ser ajuda nenhuma.

-Bella? –seus olhos não se desviaram de onde estavam.

-O que? –eu disse, irritada.

Ele virou a cabeça bruscamente, e olhou para mim com uma expressão indecifrável.

-Eu sinto tanto. –ele veio até mim.

Edward segurou meu rosto e me beijou rapidamente.

-Eu não faço idéia por que agi daquele jeito. Você está aqui, em trabalho de parto, prestes a ter minha filha e eu simplesmente grito com você. Eu fiquei bravo por você ter esperado tanto para dizer alguma coisa e não sei por que. Você não tinha como saber, nunca passou por isso. –eu não conseguia falar, não encontrava palavras- É só que... é... eu estou com tanto medo. –ele respirou fundo.

-Você está com medo? –por isso eu não esperava.

Ele assentiu.

-Na teoria, um parto não me assusta. Mas tudo isso acontecendo com você, e todas essas sensações me deixam morrendo de medo.

-Do que você está falando? –perguntei e tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos.

-E se alguma coisa acontecer com você? Com a Claire? E se eu for um péssimo pai? –sua voz falhou.

Senti as lágrimas de antes finalmente caírem.

-Edward, nós vamos ficar bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. Nós vamos ser uma família e você vai ser o pai mais incrível que alguém poderia ter. Você sabe o quanto nossa filha tem sorte por ter você como pai? Não vai haver uma coisa que essa menina queira ou precise que o papai dela não consiga. Não há nada que você não faria por ela. Então, não fique com medo. Eu não estou.

Ele abri os olhos e olhou atentamente para mim.

-Você não está?

Eu ri e ele secou as lágrimas de minha bochecha.

-Ah, eu estava, acredite. Eu estava surtando um minuto atrás. Eu não sei nada disso, a não ser o que eu leio nos livros ou aprendi naquele curso idiota, que eu não acho que vá ajudar. Eu não faço idéia do que eu estou fazendo. Nenhuma. Todas essas perguntas passaram pela minha cabeça. Isso vai doer, eu sei que vai, mas quanto? Eu vou ser uma boa mãe? E se eu deixar a bebê cair de cabeça uma noite, por estar tão cansada que eu mal consigo ficar acordada? E se... AI! –a dor de outra contração me interrompeu, respire fundo e continuei- Todas essas perguntas! E por um momento eu pensei que eu teria que descobrir a resposta sozinha... que talvez você tivesse mudado de idéia.

-Nunca.

Sorri um pouco.

-Agora eu sei. Você não entende? Com você do meu lado eu não sinto medo. Eu nunca vou sentir se tiver você do meu lado.

-Bella, eu te amo. –ele sorriu e vi seus olhos brilhando enquanto ele olhava para mim.

-Eu te amo. –eu disse e senti algo quente escorrendo pela minha perna- Edward? –perguntei, com medo.

Ele viu minha expressão.

-O que foi, amor? Perguntou ansioso.

-Acho que minha bolsa acabou de estourar.

Ele sorriu e me beijou suavemente.

-Então vamos lá, vamos ter esse bebê.

* * *

**Love it or hate it?**

**Aiiiiinda bem que a Bella é malandra, chegou na hora certa e ouviu tudo o que a bitch da Lauren tava falando .-.**

**O que acharam do capítulo?**

**Obviamente, no próximo, a Claire-linda finalmente vai aparecer para conquistar todo mundo *OOOOO***

**Final de semana que vem é Natal, vou fazer o que eu puder pra atualizar, no sábado ou domingo, depois disso vou viajar, então não sei quando vou poder atualizar de novo, mas vou tentar adiantar vários capítulos, ok.**

**Quero saber tuuuudinho o que vocês acharam do capítulo, manda uma reviewzinha, quem mandar ganha um teaser (:**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê  
Bom Fim de Semana**

**PEDIDO: Se alguém aí souber e quiser fazer uma capa pra minha fic, a Chemicals Collide por favorzão faz? Hihi, se alguém fizer, a pessoa vai até ganhar um personagem nela. Nessa não dá, por que é uma tradução, então eu não posso mudar a história.**

**Se alguém estiver interessado, é só me avisar por PM, ou mandar um email, no endereço que tá no meu perfil, ok.  
-Agora fui- **


	27. Capítulo 26

**FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ NEWTAL! -como diria meu ídolo, Sheldon Cooper :)**

**Consegui postar um capítulo antes de ir viajar, e esse vai ser o último do ano, pessoal, vou viajar na segunda e não vou ter acesso a internet, e não sei quando volto, mas quando voltar, prometo trazer mais um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês, ok?**

**Todo mundo pronto pra conhecer a Claire lindinha?**

* * *

Bella

Edward e eu fomos para o andar da maternidade. Depois de dar entrada a enfermeira nos levou até meu quarto e entregou formulários que tinham que ser preenchidos, conectou um monitor fetal, se preparando para colocar uma via intravenosa no meu braço.

-Ah, Deus. –gemi, já podia me sentir ficando enjoada.

-Shh, tá tudo bem, você não vai nem perceber. –olhei para Edward, que estava no lado da cama, parecendo ansioso.

O zumbido na minha cabeça começou a ficar mais alto e eu mal pude me concentrar no que estava acontecendo ao meu redor.

-Bella?

-Ela está bem? –a enfermeira perguntou para Edward.

-Ela só não gosta de agulhas. –ele pegou minha mão livre- Bella? Amor? Você está enjoada?

Assenti. Era tudo o que eu podia fazer. Sentia a enfermeira mexer no meu braço e procurei algum tipo de distração.

-Por favor, me distraia. –suspirei.

Fechei os olhos com força e ouvi Edward rir baixo ao meu lado.

-Sabe, isso me lembra muito a primeira vez que eu te vi.

-Ah. –gemi- Nem me lembre. Eu estava com tanta vergonha.

-Por quê? Muita gente não gosta de agulhas. –ele acariciou minha mão.

-Eu sei. Mas não são muitas pessoas que praticamente desmaiam quando conhecem seu futuro marido. –eu sabia que essa distração estava funcionando porque senti minhas bochechas corarem.

Ele riu.

-Desculpa. Eu não devia rir. Só estou me lembrando como eu pensei que você ser assim é adorável.

-Você achou isso _adorável_? –abri meus olhos e olhei para ele.

Seu sorriso se abriu mais.

-Sim. Eu também me lembro de ficar extremamente aliviado de te encontrar lá.

-O que? –senti a agulha em minha pele e me encolhi.

Ele olhou rapidamente para a enfermeira antes de continuar.

-Depois de pedir para a Jessica arrumar tudo para dar os pontos na sua mão, eu corri para o banheiro, para tentar me controlar. –ele passou sua mão que estava livre por seus cabelos e sorriu- Acho que não percebi na época, mas já estava apaixonado por você.

Ele sorriu para mim.

-Então, eu saí do banheiro e vi Jessica saindo desesperada do consultório que você estava, e praticamente tive um ataque de pânico. –ele riu- Pensar que alguma coisa tinha acontecido a você, mesmo depois de ter te conhecido a alguns minutos, foi quase mais do que eu conseguia agüentar. Fiquei tão aliviada por saber que você estava só enjoada. –ele me olhou por uns segundos- Porque você estava com tanta vergonha, amor?

-Eu não queria que você pensasse que eu era uma idiota. –Edward franziu o cenho- Eu estava muito nervosa e queria que você gostasse de mim. –disse em voz baixa.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Eu acho que nada que você fizesse faria com que eu não quisesse te ver de novo. Por isso eu pedi para você voltar. Eu não agüentei a idéia de nunca mais te ver e novo.

Sorri de orelha a orelha.

-Mesmo? –ele riu.

-É. Mesmo. Porque eu pediria pra você voltar para o hospital para _eu _tirar seus pontos?

Corei de novo.

-Achei que você só estava sendo educado.

Cerrei os dentes com a dor de outra contração. Mexi meus pés e tentei me concentrar em respirar lentamente. As aulas de Lamaze já tinham ido por água a baixo nesse momento. Eu só queria a anestesia.

O rosto de Edward mostrava seu horror enquanto ele me olhava. Eu apertei sua mão, talvez um pouco de mais, esperando a dor diminuir. As contrações haviam ficado mais longas e mais fortes desde que minha bolsa estourou. Eu não tinha certeza do quanto mais agüentaria.

Ele olhou para a enfermeira, que estava digitando alguma coisa no computador.

-Ela já está dilatada o suficiente para a anestesia, e ela deixou claro que quer uma. Então, cadê o anestesista? –ele perguntou rudemente.

-Edward. –eu repreendi.

-Tá tudo bem. –a enfermeira sorriu para mim- Eu já bipei ele e ele já está vindo. Tem algumas pessoas na frente da Srta. Swan, então talvez demore um pouco.

Quando a dor da contração diminuiu todo o meu corpo relaxou.

Edward viu minha expressão e olhou para o monitor.

-Tá passando. –ele murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

-Tá tudo bem, viu?

Ele olhou para mim confuso.

-Como pode você estar com tanta dor e tudo estar bem?

-Bom, como você esperava que ela chegaria aqui? –perguntei, rindo.

-Mesmo assim. –ele estava fazendo uma careta.

Apertei sua mão carinhosamente.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. –respirei fundo- Acho que você devia ir ligar para todo mundo.

Ele assentiu e pegou seu celular. Fechei maus olhos e tentei me concentrar em relaxar. Tinha visto em algum lugar que um parto vai mais rápido se você se acalmar e relaxar. Eu tentaria de tudo pra fazer isso acabar o mais rápido possível.

Mal podia ouvir Edward falando no celular, com nossa família e amigos, estava cansada demais para me concentrar na conversa.

Senti minha barriga enrijecer e coloquei os braços ao meu redor, me preparando para a próxima contração.

-Uugh! –gemi com a dor.

Edward passou sua mão pela minha barriga enquanto falava com meu pai.

-Ele está tendo mais uma contração, Chefe Swan, tenho que desligar.

Ele esperou alguns segundos antes de responder.

-Então eu te vejo daqui a algumas horas. –ele disse e desconectou a ligação.

Me observou atentamente.

-Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você, amor?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e agarrei sua mão.

-Eu me sinto um inútil. –ele disse frustrado.

-Você não está sendo inútil. –exalei- Eu não conseguiria fazer isso sem você. –a dor finalmente diminuiu.

-Sim, você conseguiria, você está indo tão bem.

-Claro. –zombei.

-Não, é sério. Você sabe quantas mulheres vêm pro pronto socorro em trabalho e parto, gritando o mais alto que conseguem? –ele riu- Você é ótima.

Corei.

-Obrigada.

-Então, escuta. –ele hesitou- A gente não conversou sobre aquela história da Lauren.

-Não tem nada pra conversar. –dei os ombros.

-Bella, eu não quero que, no futuro, isso seja um problema pra nós dois. Eu quero deixar bem claro que eu a conheci no vôo de Houston, quando eu estava vindo pra casa. Conversei um pouco com ela, descobri que ela estava vindo para fazer a residência dela e que ela sabia quem é meu pai. Eu não te contei nada porque eu nunca pensei que você vê-la de novo. Eu não quero que você pense que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa de você.

Ele estava tão preocupado, não consegui conter meu riso.

-Edward, eu não achei que você estivesse escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

Ele olhou intensamente para mim e assentiu. Edward sabia que eu não estava mentindo, eu nunca conseguiria mentir decentemente para ele.

-Tudo bem. Você não está brava?

-Não com você. –eu estava furiosa com Lauren- Eu só queria saber porque, não importa onde ou com quem você está, sempre tem alguma mulher se jogando aos seus pés. Eu sei que você é lindo e tudo mais, mas, Deus! Elas não tem um pingo de amor próprio?

Ele riu.

-Eu tenho uma teoria sobre isso. Você gostaria de ouvir?

-Sim!

-Bom, eu tenho quase certeza que tem alguma coisa a ver com você. –ele sorriu.

Olhei para ele incrédula.

-E como?

-Eu era muito fechado antes de te conhecer. Minha vida era focada em ser um ótimo médico. Quando eu te conheci esse foco mudou, você. E agora, a Claire. Eu acho que você me fez tão feliz que as mulheres não estão mais com medo de mim. –encolheu os ombros- Como eu disse, é só uma teoria. Acho que consigo encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso não acontecer com tanta freqüência.

-Ah, é? E que maneira é essa? –não tinha muita certeza sobre essa teoria, mas fazia sentido.

-Você colocar um anel no meu dedo. –ele sorriu para mim.

Eu ri.

-Tenho certeza que isso vai piorar as coisas.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Por quê?

-Mulheres sempre preferem homens que não estão disponíveis. Colocando um anel no seu dedo vai piorar as coisas. –fingi pensar por um momento- Eu acho que devia me salvar de todo o drama e cancelar o casamento.

-Vai sonhando. Você _vai_ casar comigo, Isabella. –ele olhou sério para mim, brincando.

Sorri mais ainda.

-Nah, acho que não.

Ele se abaixou e me beijou intensamente.

-Sim, você vai. Eu quero que o mundo saiba que você é minha.

-O mundo já sabe, Edward. –senti outra contração chegando.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas rapidamente fechou, assim que viu minha expressão.

-Mais uma? –perguntou.

Assenti. Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu lutava com a dor que ameaçava transformar meus órgãos em gelatina.

Edward olhou para o monitor, vendo a intensidade da contração. Quando finalmente começou a diminuir ele suspirou.

-Melhor?

-Sim. –eu respirava profundamente.

A porta se abriu e a Dra. Brown entrou com outro medico que tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, que eu assumi ser o anestesista.

-Oi, Bella, Edward! Ela está chegando um pouco mais cedo, né? –minha médica disse alegremente.

-Sim. A Bella veio me levar para almoçar e já estava em trabalho de parto. –Edward disse, no modo médico- Ela reclamou da barriga enrijecendo e relaxando a manhã toda e sentiu a primeira contração dolorida quando estávamos discutindo o que comer no almoço. A examinei e vi que ela já estava quatro centímetros dilatada. Logo depois disso a bolsa dela estourou. –ele olhou para o relógio- Isso foi a mais de duas horas.

A Dra. Brown sorriu educadamente para Edward.

-Você não sabe como é bom ter uma paciente com um parceiro médico. –Edward assentiu- Esse é o Dr. Michel, o anestesista. Ele vai aplicar a anestesia assim que eu terminar de examinar a Bella.

Sorri agradecida.

-Graças a Deus.

A Dra. Brown veio até a cama e riu.

-Eu vou tentar ser rápida prometo.

Assenti e me movi na cama. Edward estava impaciente ao meu lado.

-Tá tudo bem. –disse rindo, parecia que isso era a única coisa que eu estava dizendo para ele hoje.

Ele apenas assentiu e manteve seus olhos na médica. Ela sorriu para ele quando terminou de me examinar.

-Ela já está cinco centímetros dilatada e o bebê está numa posição boa. –Edward suspirou aliviado- Tudo está indo perfeitamente bem, não precisa se preocupar, Dr. Cullen.

Ele pareceu estar envergonhado.

-Não tem como evitar. –murmutou.

Ela sorriu e olhou para mim.

-Eu volto em uma hora para te examinar de novo. O Dr. Michel está pronto para você.

Olhei minha médica sair do quarto e respirei fundo. _Eu posso fazer isso. É só uma agulha._ _Sem motivo para entrar em pânico. _Senti as ondas de enjôo só de pensar no anestesista enfiando a agulha nas minhas costas.

-Edward? –sussurrei.

-Estou aqui, amor. Tudo vai ficar bem, prometo.

Ele deu a volta na cama e se posicionou no lado contrário ao Dr. Michel e pegou minhas mãos antes de me beijar gentilmente.

-Tudo bem, Srta. Swan? Eu preciso que você se sente na beirada da cama, com as pernas penduradas.

Olhei para Edward e me coloquei na posição que ele pediu. Sabia que meus olhos estavam arregalados de medo, mas eu não podia evitar, eu estava com medo.

Edward colocou sua mão no meu rosto e encostou meu nariz com o dele.

-Shh. –sussurrou- Não precisa ficar com medo. –e começou a murmurar minha canção de ninar.

-Fazia tempo que eu não ouvia isso. –eu disse sorrindo.

-Eu sei. Nós estávamos tão ocupados que eu mal tenho tocado. –ele continuou a música de onde tinha parado.

-Eu vou aplicar uma anestesia local antes de aplicar a peridural. –o médico disse.

Assenti e respirei fundo enquanto ele passava algo gelado na parte inferior das minhas costas. Me concentrei em ouvir a voz de Edward enquanto senti algo furar minha pele, me causando uma sensação de formigamento na espinha.

-Certo. Agora, Dr. Cullen? Eu preciso que você segure a cabeça dela para baixo e a mantenha parada, para não causar dor de cabeça. –Edward assentiu e eu encostei meu queixo no meu peito, senti as mãos dele na minha nuca, me mantendo parada- Eu vou começar. Srta. Swan, por favor fique completamente parada.

-Tá. –murmurei.

Ouvi Edward murmurar minha canção e percebi que não era a tão conhecida melodia.

-O que é isso? –sussurrei.

-Eu pensei nisso alguns dias atrás. Você gostou? –ele sussurrou de volta.

-Sim. É lindo. –senti algo estranho na minha coluna.

-É para a Claire. –ele disse antes de voltar a murmurar a música no meu ouvido.

Ouvi atentamente a melodia e senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ele tinha escrito uma música para a nossa filha. As lágrimas lentamente escorreram pelo meu rosto enquanto eu percebia quanta sorte eu tinha por ter o encontrado.

-Terminei. Você deve começar a sentir o efeito logo.

Levantei a cabeça e sequei minha lagrimas enquanto Edward olhava para mim.

Senti o calor da anestesia se espalhar pelas minhas pernas enquanto outra contração chegava.

-Edward. –arfei, agarrando sua mão e segurando apertado.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ele acariciou minhas costas com sua mão livre.

-Desculpa.

-Ah, chega. –reclamei- Não é culpa sua.

Ele riu.

-Ao menos que você esteja omitindo alguma coisa de mim, tenho certeza que é culpa minha.

A contração estava diminuindo.

-Você é tão engraçado. –murmurei sarcasticamente.

-Eu sei. –ele sorriu de novo e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto- Por que você estava chorando agora pouco? A anestesia doeu?

-Não, foi só desconfortável. –hesitei, sentindo o calor se espalhando pelas minhas bochechas- Eu só estava pensando na sorte que eu tenho por ter te encontrado.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa.

-Não. Eu que tenho sorte, Bella. –ele me ajudou a deitar de novo- Confortável?

-Não sei. –a anestesia estava funcionando- Eu não sinto minhas pernas. –disse rindo.

-Acho que esse é o objetivo. –Edward sorriu.

-Acho que sim. –bocejei.

-Cansada?

Eu estava exausta.

-Sim.

Ele assentiu.

-Descansa um pouco, enquanto você pode. Eu vou para o corridor, ligar para os meus pais e para o Emmett. Eu ainda não tive tempo.

-Tá bom. –disse, já quase dormindo.

Ele passou a mão pela minha barriga.

-Eu vou sentir falta disso. –Edward disse em voz baixa.

-O que?

-Vou sentir falta disso. –ele colocou novamente a mão na minha barriga- Quer dizer, eu estou louco para a Claire nascer. Mas eu amo te ver assim. Ver minha criança crescendo dentro de você. –ele me beijou- Desculpa, estou ficando emotivo de novo. –ele disse e piscou para mim.

-Eu gosto. –eu disse e sorri.

-Eu te amo, Bella.

-Eu te amo, Edward. –senti meus olhos pesando.

-Eu vou estar lá fora, se você precisar, amor.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Edward

Fui em silêncio para o corredor e liguei para a casa dos meus pais. Esme atendeu no segundo toque.

-Alô?

-Mãe? –disse, animado.

-Edward! O que está acontecendo? Alguma coisa com o bebê?

Eu ri.

-Tá tudo bem. Só achei que devia te avisar para reservar passagens se você e o pai quiserem conhecer sua neta.

-Ah, meu Deus! Ela vai nascer! Como a Bella está? –ela estava dando gritinhos na minha orelha, era tão ruim quanto conversar com Alice.

-Sim. Ela entrou em trabalho de parto hoje de manhã mas não percebeu até a tarde. Ela já dilatou cinco centímetros, então, muito provavelmente, hoje vai ser o aniversário da Claire. –eu estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha pensando no aniversário da minha filha, dia vinte e quatro de agosto- Ela está ido bem. Acabou de tomar a anestesia peridural e está dormindo enquanto pode.

-Certo. Eu tenho que ligar para seu pai, no hospital, e reservar nosso vôo. Preciso fazer as malas, arrumar tu…

Eu a cortei.

-Mãe, se acalma. A Bella vai estar no hospital por dois dias. Tem tempo o suficiente para você vê-la. –ri do entusiasmo da minha mãe.

-Desculpa, mas eu estou tão animada! Minha primeira neta, sabe.

-Sei. Escuta, eu ainda tenho que ligar para o Emmett. Vou pedir para a Rosie te ligar depois e combinar tudo com você.

-Tá. Mas você tem que ir rápido, Edward. –ela disse.

-Eu sei, mas eu não vou conseguir se estiver no telefone com você. –brinquei.

-Ah, sim. Eu te ligo depois, então. –ele pausou- Edward?

Balancei a cabeça. Desse jeito, Claire nasceria antes de eu sair do telefone, com a minha mãe.

-Sim, mãe? –perguntei rindo.

-Parabéns, querido.

Sorri mais ainda.

-Obrigado. Te amo. A gente conversa depois.

-Certo. Te amo, também, tchau.

Rapidamente desliguei e disquei o número de Emmett. O telefone tocava e tocava, e ninguém atendia. Desliguei e tentei de novo, sem resultado. Liguei mais uma vez, iria continuar tentando até alguém atender.

-Que droga, atende! –murmurei.

-Eddie! O que você quer, seu insistente?

-Deus, Emm. O que você está fazendo? –estava louco para falar.

-Conversando com a Rosie. O que é tão importante.

Ri.

-Bom, sinceramente, agora eu não sei se te quero aqui, ou não. Já que eu não sou importante o suficiente para você atender o telefone e pedir pra eu esperar. Eu tenho certeza que te disse para você atender todas as minhas ligações até a Claire nascer.

Esperei, sorrindo, que ele processasse o que eu disse.

-Calma aí, você está me dizendo que a Bella vai ter a bebê?

Meu sorriso se alargou.

-Sim. Por isso eu estou te ligando.

-Merda! Desculpa eu não ter atendido! Droga, cara! Quando tempo nós temos para chegar aí?

Ri.

-Bom, ela está em trabalho de parto desde de manhã, então eu não acho que vocês conseguem chegar aqui antes dela.

-Que merda? A Bella está em trabalho de parto desde de manhã e você só está me dizendo agora! –ele estava nervoso.

-Bom, ela não percebeu que estava em trabalho de parto até algumas horas atrás e nós estávamos deixando tudo pronto. Ela acabou de tomar a anestesia então, só agora eu pude te ligar. Relaxa, cara.

-Desculpa. –o ouvi respirar fundo do outro lado- É que nós queríamos muito estar aí.

-Eu sei. Escuta, preciso voltar para a Bella. Pede pra Rosie ligar pra nossa mãe pra elas resolverem tudo sobre a viagem de vocês. Eu ligo quando ela nascer.

-Certo. Boa idéia. A gente conversa mais tarde, Eddie. –ele riu.

Balancei a cabeça.

Fechei meu celular, e entrei em silêncio no quarto da Bella. Ela estava dormindo profundamente, com a mão descansando na barriga. Me sentei ao seu lado e ouvi o coração da minha filha batendo, pelo monitor. Em algumas horas eu seria pai.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Claire Isabella Cullen nasceu algumas horas depois, as 8:36 da noite, pesando dois quilos, setecentos e setenta gramas. Tinha uma cabeça coberta com cabelos cor de bronze e grandes olhos escuros, que logo seriam iguais aos de Bella. Ela era a coisinha mais incrível que eu já tinha visto. Enquanto eu a segurava no colo e olhava seu rosto adormecido, os sentimentos que corriam pelo me corpo eram diferentes de tudo o que eu já havia sentido. Desde que descobri que ela existia não houve um momento em que eu não a amei, ou não a quis. Mas vê-la pela primeira vez e a segurar nos meus braços me dava uma alegria, era quase demais. Senti uma lágrima escorrer pela minha bochecha e rapidamente a sequei. Eu tinha que me controlar.

-Você está chorando de novo. –Bella disse com a voz embargada de sono.

Eu estava soluçando de chorar quando ouvir Claire chorar pela primeira vez.

-É. –sorri- Você acordou. Como você dormiu?

-Como uma pedra. –ela riu, balançando a cabeça- Eu nunca fiquei tão cansada em toda minha vida!

Sorri.

-Bom, ter um bebê acaba fazendo isso com você. Aliás, como você está se sentindo.

-Um pouco dolorida. –ela começou a se sentar e parou, mas se ajeitou e sorriu para mim.

-Posso pegar ela, papai?

Eu não sabia se queria entregar ela.

-Claro. –disse contra minha vontade.

Bella riu enquanto coloquei Claire em seu colo.

-Ela parece com você. –ela disse alegremente.

-Ela parece. Mas ela tem seus olhos. –eu disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha- Você precisa de mais analgésico?

-Não, estou bem.

Olhei atentamente para ela.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim. Não está tão ruim agora.

-Que bom. –dei um sorriso maroto para ela- Porque eu quero fazer isso de novo, o mais rápido possível.

-Você é louco? –ela perguntou, chocada.

-Não. Só estou extremamente feliz. –olhei para ela tentando descobrir como ela se sentia com a idéia de ter outro bebê, não consegui- O que você acha?

-Eu acho que a gente devia esperar e ver como nossa vida vai ser antes de tentar arrumar mais um pra bagunça. –ela ia argumentar, como sempre.

-Você não quer ter mais filhos? –perguntei, fazendo uma cara triste falsa- Nós fazemos bebês lindos juntos, Bella. –eu ia conseguir o que eu queria, ah, eu ia.

Ela olhou para Claire.

-É, nós fazemos. –ela disse.

-Então, nós devíamos ter mais um.

-Você não acha que seria bom esperar uns três ou quatro anos? –podia ver ela pensando enquanto olhava para nossa filha dormindo em seus braços.

-Não, Bella. Eu tenho trinta e um anos. Quero ter todos os nossos filhos antes de eu ter quarenta. Isso significa que três ou quatro anos é muito tempo. –de repente eu quis uma casa cheia de pequenas Claires.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de medo.

-Quantas crianças você está esperando que nós tenhamos, Edward?

-Bom nos temos quatro quartos sobrando. Faça as contas. –dei os ombros, fingindo não ligar.

-Cinco! –ela falou alto e balançou a cabeça- Não. Na na ni na não. Você perdeu a cabeça? De maneira alguma eu faço isso mais quatro vezes!

Ela tinha razão, era ela quem passava por isso.

-Bom, quantas vezes mais você quer fazer isso, amor?

-Uma. –ela disse, rígida.

-Não. Três vezes.

-Absolutamente não! –ela reclamou.

-Duas. –decidi apelar- Por favor? –perguntei olhando nos olhos dela e sorrindo.

Ela encolheu os ombros. Eu não sabia o que fazia ela concordar, mas isso sempre dava certo.

-Tá. –ele suspirou- Nós vamos ter mais dois. –ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo- Eu não acredito que deixei você me convencer a ter três filhos. Como nós vamos conseguir cuidar deles?

_Quatro, na verdade_. Completei na minha cabeça, mas ela não precisava descobrir meus planos agora. Encontraria uma maneira de a convencer que precisariamos de um quarto Cullenzinho correndo pela casa.

-Vai ser fácil, Bella. Eles vão ser anjinhos perfeitos como a mãe deles.

Ela rolou os olhos. Claire começou a chorar, se chorinho lindo.

-Ela deve estar com fome. –Bella murmurou.

Olhei para minha filha e sorri. Claire já era tão linda, eu sabia que teria que pedir para Charlie me ensinar a atirar, para manter meninos longe dela. Coloquei esse pensamente de lado, pensaria nisso mais tarde.

-Quando todo mundo chega?

Cuidadosamente me sentei na cama, ao seu lado.

-Renee e Phil vão chegar meio dia e minha família umas duas da tarde. –respirei- É melhor você descansar antes que Ali, Jasper e o Seth cheguem. Você sabe que eles vão ficar pulando que nem doidos.

Ela riu.

-Tenho certeza que sim. Vou dormir assim que ela terminar de comer.

-Você também tem que comer. –eu disse franzindo o cenho, ela não tinha reservado o café, estava ocupada demais quando passaram os cardápios ontem a noite. **[n/t: hospital chic é outra coisa .-. hehe] **

Ela sorriu para mim.

-E o que você quer que eu coma?

-Eu passo na lanchonete e pego alguma coisa. –respondi dando um beijo em sua testa.

-Obrigada. –ela sorriu agradecida- Estou morrendo de fome.

-Claro que você está.

* * *

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do nascimento da nossa nova Cullen, talvez a nova favorita de todo muundo? Edward safadinho, já tramando mais filhos com a Bella, e todos sabem o que o processo de _fazer _mais filhos inclui, hahahaha**

**Se eu tiver colocado algum termo errado, desculpa mesmo, gente, eu não sou médica e não tenho experiência com essas coisas, tentei achar o termo traduzido o mais próximo possivel, mas algumas vezes tive que improvisar .-.**

**Por hoje é só, e como sempre REVIEWS=TEASERS (se você mandar até amanhã a noite, eu mando amanhã mesmo, senão, eu não sei quando vou conseguir mandar o motivo eu expliquei lááááá em cima)**

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê  
Bom Finzinho de Natal e um Ótimo Final de Semana **


	28. Capítulo 27

**Demorei, eu sei, eu sei, mas como eu tinha dito estava viajando. Tinha dito que ia adiantar bastante na praia, mas acabou não dando :x uma amiga foi comigo e a gente não parou um segundo .-. Mas não vou deixar vocês muito tempo sem atualizações, prometo.**

**Espero que vocês gostem :D Até lá em baixo**

* * *

Bella

Os dois dias no hospital foram como um borrão de visitantes e flashes de câmera. Claire passava de colo em colo de nossa família. Edward se mostrava orgulhoso toda vez que mostrava nossa nova garotinha para todos.

O tempo passou voando. Entre dormir, dar de mamar, visitas e tentar achar tempo para comer, eu mal tive tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Antes que eu percebesse, estávamos tendo alta do hospital e a caminho de casa.

Olhei para a cadeira de rodas e fiz uma careta. Eu conseguia andar perfeitamente, não precisava de uma cadeira de rodas. Claro, estava dolorida, mas não o suficiente para ter que ser levada para fora do hospital.

Edward viu minha expressão e riu, fazendo Claire tremer em seu colo.

-Ah, Bella, senta aí logo. –ele disse sorrindo.

-Isso é ridículo. –eu disse, fazendo birra, enquanto me sentava na cadeira.

-É a política do hospital, amor. –ele colocou Claire nos meus braços e beijou minha cabeça antes de pegar minha bolsa. A enfermeira começou a me guiar para fora do hospital enquanto Edward carregava um carrinho cheio de flores que ganhei.

Colocamos tudo no porta malas do Audi, mostramos para a enfermeira que éramos totalmente capazes de colocar Claire na cadeirinha e começamos a dirigir em direção a nossa casa. A família inteira estaria lá esperando- eu tinha certeza. Estava com Edward por quase um ano, ainda assim minha política de 'sem surpresas' era constantemente ignorada.

Como eu disse, quando estacionamos na garagem, vi a caminhonete de Seth, a SUV de Jasper, o carro de Charlie e dois carros desconhecidos que assumi terem sido alugados por Renee e Carlisle.

Gemi.

-Edward!

Ele riu baixinho.

-Como se eu pudesse os impeder. Nossa família queria passar um pouco mais de tempo conosco antes de ir cada um para seu lado e você conhece e Ali. Qualquer desculpa por uma festa. – ele fez uma careta com isso e passou a mão pelos cabelos, olhando para mim – Desculpa.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

-Uma festa? – ele assentiu – E você sabia? – ele assentiu de novo e eu encostei minha cabeça no vidro do carro, fechando os olhos, podia sentir as lágrimas se acumulando e sabia que era idiota, mas não consegui as parar.

-Bella? Você está bem, amor? – senti a mão de Edward acaricias minha bochecha.

-Desculpa. Eu só queria vir para casa com você, só você, eu e a Claire. – balancei a cabeça – Não sei porque estou chorando. Não é nada demais.

-Você sabe que a médica disse que seus hormônios vão estar enlouquecidos pelas próximas semanas. – ele olhou de volta para a casa – Você quer que eu peça para eles saírem?

Fiquei com nojo de mim mesma.

-Não! É claro que não! Vamos. – olhei para Edward e vi que ele não tinha se movido – Não, é sério. Vamos.

Comecei a abrir a porta mas parei quando ouvi a porta de Edward se abrir e fechar. Ele praticamente correu para o meu lado do carro. Abriu a porta e sorri. Eu não pude conter meu riso, o que não foi totalmente confortável.

-E o que foi isso? – perguntei.

-Você nem pense em tentar sair do carro sozinha. Corri para poder te ajudar. – ele sorriu para mim.

-Eu consigo fazer isso sozinha, não se preocupe. – coloquei minhas pernas para o lado e tentei me levantar, mas desabei de volta no banco – Ou talvez não.

Ele sorriu.

-Dolorida?

-Só um pouco.

Ele me ajudou a me levantar e pegou a cadeirinha de Claire nos braços. Me guiou para a porta da frente e colocou um braço ao meu redor.

-Não esquece: era uma surpresa. - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Assenti e entramos na casa. Alice tinha decorado o hall de entrada de rosa, roxo e branco –haviam tantas flores e balões que eu mal pude ver o bege das paredes. Também havia uma faixa na parede, escrita 'Bem Vinda ao Lar, Claire'. Balancei a cabeça e ri. Era típico de Alice ir longe demais.

A família inteira saiu por várias portas e gritou 'Surpresa!'. Tentei colocar minha melhor expressão de surpresa.

-Uau! Oi! Eu pensei que vocês já tinham ido para casa! – disse alegremente.

Alice olhou para mim e franziu o cenho antes de se virar para Edward.

-Você contou!

-Desculpa, Ali. – ele olhou para mim carinhosamente antes de olhar de novo para Alice – Se você soubesse o motivo, não ficaria brava.

Ela olhou para nós dois e bufou.

-Certo, tanto faz. Ela não está fazendo um escândalo, então, acho que deu certo. – ela veio até mim e me abraçou – Todo mundo, pegue seu Bellabraço e vamos para a sala. Eu tenho muitas coisas planejadas! – ela foi pulando para a sala antes que alguém pudesse contestar.

Todos mimaram Claire a tarde inteira. Tentei fazer a atenção se desviar de mim e dela dando uma roupinha que tinha comprado para meu sobrinho, para Rosalie. Ela deu um gritinho quando viu o pequeno macacão dos Bears.

Jogamos, comemos bolo, contamos historias da infância, imaginando as coisas que Claire ainda iria fazer. Todos acabaram dando mais um presente para minha filha, antes de ir embora e eu tentei educadamente aceitar todos eles. Afinal, Claire era a primeira neta em ambas as familias, era natural que todos quisessem a mimar.

Finalmente, todos precisaram ir, pegar um avião, dirigir para casa. Coloquei Claire no novo Moises que Esme me deu antes de levar todos até a porta.

Rose foi a primeira a vir até mim, me abraçar.

-De novo, parabéns, Bella. – ela disse, simpática.

-Eu acho que tenho que dizer o mesmo para você. – sorri, foi a primeira vez que a vi desde que descobriram que teriam um menino. Olhei para sua grande barriga e sorri, o bebê nasceria antes de dezembro, e seria do tamanho do pai.

Ela riu.

-Ele me chuta feito um doido! Talvez vá ser o mesmo que o pai. - ela disse sorrindo para Emmett.

Emmett veio até o meu lado e olhou para mim com uma expressão perturbada.

-Qual é o seu problema? – perguntei rindo.

Ele simplesmente sorriu.

-Eu sinceramente não sei como te abraçar sem te machucar.

-Ah, cala a boca, Emm. Eu não sou de vidro. – brinquei, o puxando para um abraço, o campeonato de futebol americano começaria logo e eu não o veria muito até o casamento – Eu vou sentir sua falta. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Droga, Bells, você vai me fazer chorar. – ele disse antes de se afastar.

Carlisle e Esme foram os próximos a nos abraçar e se despedir.

-Prometa que você vai trazer minha neta para nos visitar logo. – Esme disse, olhando de Edward para mim.

-Prometo, mãe. – Edward estava sorrindo de novo, um sorriso que parecia estar preso em seu rosto.

-A gente vai tentar ir em alguns meses, talvez para o Dia das Bruxas. – sugeri.

-Ah, isso seria maravilhoso, Bella! – ela disse – Eu mal posso esperar para ver a fantasia fofa que você vai comprar para ela!

Renee e Phil se despediram, prometendo voltar para o dia de Ação de Graças, para eu não precisar viajar tanto com a Claire sendo tão nova.

Depois que eles saíram, Charlie veio até mim e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos.

-Ela é linda, Bells.

Senti meus olhos se encherem com lágrimas.

-Obrigada, pai.

Ele olhou para Edward e o deu um abraço desajeitado.

-Cuide bem delas, Edward.

-Claro, chefe. – Edward respondeu, surpreso com o abraço.

Charlie se virou para mim e sorriu.

-Espero que você traga essa garotinha para me ver o mais rápido possível, Bella.

Sorri.

-Acho que eu consigo fazer isso. Umas duas semanas?

-Certo. Me liga antes de ir, tá? – assenti e observei enquanto ele entrava em seu carro.

Edward sorriu para mim e se abaixou para sussurrar no meu ouvido.

-Você é absolutamente perfeita, Bella. – olhei para ele e corei em resposta, o fazendo gemer – Como eu vou agüentar seis semanas sem te tocar.

Ri.

-Ela disse sem sexo, não sem tocar. – o lembrei.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sorriu.

-Acho que você está certa.

Me virei em direção a casa, esperando ver Alice, Jasper e Seth, mas não os encontrei.

-Onde aqueles três foram? – me perguntei entrando na sala de estar.

Quando cheguei na sala senti meu rosto se iluminando com a cena a minha frente. Alice estava sentada no sofá com Claire em seus braços, enquanto Jasper e Seth sentavam ao seu lado, babando na minha filha.

-Cadê a sua câmera? – sussurrei para Edward, sem conseguir tirar meus olhos dos quatro.

-Aqui. – ele sussurrou de volta e pegou a câmera no bolso.

Edward tirou uma foto, fazendo os três mais velhos olharem para cima.

-Oi. – Seth disse tranquilamente – A gente não sabia quanto tempo vocês iam levar.

-Percebi. – Edward sorriu.

Fomos até o sofá e eu peguei Claire dos braços de uma Alice relutante.

-Bom, nós amamos demais vocês três, mas é hora de ir. – Edward disse sorrindo.

-Aaah, por favor, Edward! Eu mal vi a pequena o dia todo, a família de vocês roubou ela! – Alice protestou.

-Ali, eles não vivem aqui perto, como vocês. Você pode vir quando você quiser. Como eu disse, amamos vocês, mas é hora de ir embora. – ele ainda estava sorrindo.

-Tá. – ela fez bico, eu odeio quando ela faz bico.

-Ali... – comecei a falar, mas Jasper me interrompeu.

-Tá tudo bem, Bells. O Edward tá certo. E vocês três precisam descansar.

-Vejo vocês em alguns dias? – perguntei.

-Claro. – Seth respondeu – Eu sou a babá.

Ri.

-Acho que você tem que conversar com a Alice sobre isso.

-Você não vai ser a babá, Seth. Esse é o meu trabalho. – Alice fez uma careta.

Eles continuaram discutindo enquanto Edward os levava para a porta.

-Finalmente. – ele suspirou enquanto se virava para mim – Achei que nós não fossemos conseguir nos livrar deles.

-Achei que você não ligasse por eles estarem aqui. – disse enquanto ia em direção ao nosso quarto.

-Eu menti. – ele disse balançando a cabeça- Teria sido bem melhor só nos três.

O abracei com meu braço livre e gentilmente o beijei.

-Mas foi divertido, você não acha?

-Foi. - ele disse indo em direção ao banheiro.

Coloquei Claire no meio da minha cama, coloquei meu pijama e a peguei de volta. Fui até o banheiro e escovei os dentes, eu ainda não tinha coragem de colocar Claire no bercinho.

-Você está cansada, amor? – ele perguntou quando terminei.

-Exausta. – ri – E você?

-Um pouco. – ele hesitou – Bella?

-Hum?

-Obrigado. – ele disse apaixonadamente, acariciando meu rosto e me dando um beijo delicado.

-E pelo que, dessa vez? – perguntei confusa.

-Por me amar. – ele disse.

Sorri para ele.

-Então acho que quem precisa agradecer sou eu.

Ele franziu o cenho.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Te amar me completou, me fez mais feliz do que eu imaginei ser possível. Então, obrigada.

Ele sorriu para mim.

-Eu mal posso esperar para me casar com você, Isabella.

Isso me fez rir.

-Eu espero que sim, Dr. Cullen.

-Isabella Cullen. Soa bem, você não acha? – ele disse, ainda sorrindo.

-É, soa.

Ele pegou Claire dos meus braços.

-Vai dormir, amor. – sussurrou e gentilmente beijou minha testa – Sua filha e eu vamos aproveitar um tempo de pai e filha.

Edward

Três semanas. Eu fui praticamente um prisioneiro dentro da minha própria casa por três semanas. Entre dar de mamar, arrotar, trocar fraldas, banhos e _muitas _lágrimas, Bella e eu mal tivemos tempo para comer e tomar banho, sem falar em dormir e sair um pouco.

Claire tinha cólicas e chorava a noite inteira, deixando Bella e eu completamente exaustos no dia seguinte. Nada a acalmava, a não ser ficar no colo de um de nós enquanto chorava. Graças a Deus, Alice, Jasper e Seth queriam nos ajudar quando podiam. Se não fossem eles, acho que eu e Bella teríamos ficados loucos pela falta de sono.

Estava na sala arrumando minha gravata enquanto observava Bella e Claire dormindo na poltrona. A blusa de Bella estava aberta, aparentemente ambas estavam cansadas demais para agüentar. Ri baixo e fui até elas.

-Bella. – a cutuquei gentilmente.

-Huum?

-Eu preciso ir. – hoje seria meu primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho.

Não tive resposta. Cuidadosamente tirei Claire dos braços de Bella e a levei para o bercinho que havia em nosso quarto. Voltei e peguei Bella, a levando para nossa cama. Ela nem se moveu.

Peguei um bloquinho de papel e uma caneta, deixando um recado para Bella, coloquei no travesseiro ao seu lado e sai.

Hesitei na porta do quarto, observando Bella dormir por um momento e, relutante, fui em direção a garagem. Mesmo com o cansaço, as ultimas três semanas foram maravilhosas. Eu pude passar cada momento do meu dia com Bella e Claire. Mesmo amando ser médico, ficar longe das duas não era uma coisa que me animava.

Tinha acabado de sair da garagem quando meu celular tocou. Olhei quem era e sorri ao ler o nome do meu pai.

-Alô?

-Edward! Como estão as coisas ai?

-Indo. – eu disse.

-A Claire está dando trabalho a noite?

Suspirei.

-Noite passada foi melhor. Ela nos deixou dormir por três horas seguidas antes de acordar. Bella deu de mamar e ela voltou a dormir, mas acordou chorando uma hora depois. Eu fiquei acordado com ela até a hora de dar de mamar de novo, quando Bella assumiu e eu consegui dormir mais um pouco antes de ir trabalhar.

-Você falou com o pediatra?

-Falei. A gente já tentou de tudo e ela ainda chora. Chegamos a conclusão que isso é algo que ela vai ter que parar _algum dia. –_ eu disse, suspirando.

-Eu sinto muito, filho. – ele hesitou – Isso mudou sua idéia de ter mais? – perguntou rindo.

Eu havia o dito que queria um casa cheia de crianças, um pouco depois de Claire nascer.

Ri.

-Não. Mas eu não tenho certeza sobre a Bella.

-Só fazem três semanas. De um pouco mais de tempo. Eu liguei para avisar que eu dei uma entrevista sobre a Fundação Cullen para o _Time. _– mais uma?

-Quando vai ser publicada?

-Eu ainda não sei. Eles também querem fazer algumas perguntas para a sua mãe e para você. – _ótimo._

Bufei.

-Quando?

-Eles querem mandar um fax com as perguntas para você responder na sua sala hoje, se possível.

isso me deixou surpreso.

-Eles não querem fotos?

-Não, eles vão usar as que sua mão tirou nos acampamentos.

-Ah. Bom, tudo bem. Eu vou fazer então. – eu não estava feliz com toda a publicidade, mas isso era bom para a Fundação.

-Edward, eu sei que você não gosta de aparecer assim. Eu não sei como dizer o quanto eu agradeço por você cooperar assim.

Franzi o cenho.

-Desculpa. É que eu não quero que a Bella e a Claire sejam empurradas para essa loucura que a mídia é.

-Eu entendo. Obrigado.

-Não precisa agradecer, pai. É parte do trabalho, sem a mídia, as pessoas não saberiam que podem se envolver em algo assim. – de repente comecei a me sentir culpado.

-Edward. – Carlisle me repreender – Não se sinta culpado por isso. Eu entendo que você quer proteger sua família.

_Como ele sempre sabe o que eu estou pensando?_

-Obrigado. – murmurei.

-Mande um beijo para a Bella e a Claire. A gente se fala depois.

Desconectei a chamada enquanto entrava no estacionamento do hospital. Quando cheguei na minha sala, entrei e comecei a rir, o fax estava imprimindo a entrevista. _Eles não perdem tempo mesmo._

Bella

O choro baixo de Claire me acordou. Olhei ao meu redor e notei, confusa, que estava no quarto. _Pensei que estivesse na sala._ Rolei de lado para olhar no relógio e senti um papel se amassando na minha cabeça. Sentei, olhei para o relógio e peguei o pedaço de papel. Claire tinha dormido por três horas. _Nada mal. _Olhei para o papel e, sorrindo, li o recado que Edward tinha me deixado.

_Bella, _

_Pro caso de você estar se perguntando como foi parar no quarto, eu tentei te acordar antes de sair para o trabalhos, mas você nem se moveu. Eu não podia te deixar lá, largada, então trouxe vocês duas para o quarto para que você e Claire pudessem dormir direito. Vou sentir a falta de vocês. Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, me liga que eu volto para casa._

_Te amo_

_Edward._

Levantei e dei uma alongada nos meus músculos antes de pegar Claire no colo. Troquei sua fralda antes de a amamentar.

Olhei para minha filha e senti meu coração inchando no meu peito. _Será que essa sensação algum dia sumiria? _Sinceramente, espero que não. Amava olhar para ela e sentir esse amor tao grande.

Ela era tão parecida com Edward, era maravilhoso. Cada pequeno detalhe em seu rosto era exatamente igual ao de seu pai, exceto a cor dor olhos. Eles estavam ficando cada dia mais castanhos. Logo, eles seriam iguais aos meus. Até sua pele clara era igual a de Edward.

Depois de a fazer arrotar, a coloquei na cadeirinha e a levei para o banheiro. Me olhei no espelho e meus olhos quase saíram das orbitas. Eu estava parecida com a morte. Meu cabelo estava preso num coque extremamente mal feito, minha pele estava amarelada e eu tinha olheiras medonhas ao redor dos olhos.

Passeis minhas mãos pelo meu rosto, tentando esquecer a imagem de mim mesma e liguei o chuveiro. Tirei minha roupa rapidamente e dei uma olhada em Claire antes de entrar no banho. Me banhei rapidamente, com medo de levar tempo de mais e Claire começar a chorar, e me enrolei em uma toalha antes de escovar os dentes. Olhei de novo para Claire e vi que ela estava dormindo, então, silenciosamente, fui para o closet e peguei uma calça de moletom e uma das camisetas de Edward. Me vesti e penteei o cabelo antes de pegar Claire e ir para a cozinha.

Consegui tomar meu café da manhã antes de Claire começar a chorar. Seis horas atrás. Ela só havia parado de chorar por tempo suficiente para mamar. Eu estava chegando ao ponto de arrancar meus cabelos.

Olhei para mim filha, quem eu estava balançando sem parar, e franzi o cenho. Como algo tão pequeno podia fazer tanto barulho? Mudei sua posição, colocando sua cabecinha em meu ombro. Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, e começou a chorar novamente. Senti uma lágrima descer pelo meu rosto enquanto olhava para o relógio, tentando calcular o tempo que faltava para ela comer novamente. Haviam se passado só quarenta e cinco minutos.

Me levantei e comecei a andar pelo seu quarto com ela, pedindo a Deus que eu encontrasse um jeito, qualquer jeito, que a fizesse se acalmar. Eu não estava só física e psicologicamente exausta, eu me sentia horrível por não conseguir acalmar minha própria filha. Eu era uma péssima mãe.

Estava me sentindo cada vez pior quando ouvi os passos de Edward se aproximando do quarto de Claire.

-Bella? Você está bem? – ele olhou para meu rosto e veio até mim, me abraçando – Bella, porque você não me ligou?

Escondi meu rosto em seu peito e comecei a soluçar.

-Eu queria conseguir fazer isso. Eu nem consigo a fazer parar de ch-chorar po-por um di-dia! Eu sou uma péssima mãe!

Eu senti seu riso baixo.

-Não, amor. Você é uma mãe maravilhosa. Ela só está passando por um tempo difícil, não é culpa sua.

Ele acariciou minhas costas e esperou eu me acalmar, entre o meu choro e o choro de Claire, era maravilhoso que ele ainda tivesse paciência.

Ele pegou Claire e gentilmente a balançou, colocando sua mão livre em meu rosto.

-Eu sinto muito por não estar aqui. – ele murmurou e me beijou delicadamente – Eu tive uma idéia enquanto estava trabalhando. – suspirou contra meus lábios.

-Uma idéia?

Ele sorriu.

-Vem comigo.

Eu o segui até a sala, onde fomos até seu piano. Ele parou e entregou Claire para mim antes de se sentar na banqueta.

-Senta comigo. – ele disse.

Eu me sentei e balancei Claire em meus braços enquanto ele começava a tocar a música de ninar que compôs para ele. Eu tentei ouvir a música ao invés do choro dela mas era inútil

-Edward, ela ainda está chorando.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Espera só mais um pouco.

Suspirei e observei suas mãos sobre as teclas, se movendo com tanta elegância. A música chegou ao fim e se transformou na minha musica. Estava tão distraída com os movimentos de suas mais que não reparei que Claire não estava mais chorando até que ele começou a tocar Clair de Lune.

Eu olhei para mima filha adormecida em meus braços e senti meus olhos se encherem de lagrimas.

-Edward! Funcionou!

Ele parou de tocar e secou minhas lágrimas. Beijou a ponta do meu nariz e sorriu.

-Eu tive um pressentimento que isso iria funcionar.

Passamos três semanas usando lugares e jeitos diferentes de balançá-la. Nada tinha funcionado, até agora.

Fiquei ali sentada com Edward, aproveitando o silêncio. Respirei fundo e falei.

-Obrigada.

-Eu sinto muito por não ter pensado nisso antes. Teria nos salvado de muito estresse.

Ele pegou Claire dos meus braços e a colocou no berço do nosso quarto e voltou com o rádio que tínhamos, para a escutarmos.

-Eu trouxe a janta, está na cozinha, se você quiser.

Meu estômago roncou.

-Eu estou morta de fome. Não comi nada desde de manhã.

Ele me ajudou a me levantar e me abraçou.

-Você devia ter me ligado.

Respirei fundo.

-Eu sei, só não queria te atrapalhar no seu primeiro dia de volta.

Ele colocou a mão no meu queixo e puxou meu rosto para mais perto do seu, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos.

-Eu teria vindo pra casa. Eu já te disse que você e a Claire são mais importantes que o hospital. Se eu quisesse eu poderia vir, a hora que fosse.

-Desculpa. Eu queria fazer sozinha, não sei explicar. Não quero me sentir dependente de você para cuidar da Claire.

-Você não é dependente de mim. Bella, você tem idéia de como você faz muita mais por ela do que eu? – eu olhei para ele confusa – É você quem a alimenta. Você quem levanta todas as vezes que ela está com fome, até começarmos a usar as mamadeiras. As vezes eu me sinto inútil.

Fiquei nas pontas dos pés e o beijei suavemente.

-Você me ajuda mais do que você imagina. Mesmo não sendo quem a amamenta, você sempre está ao meu lado, me fazendo companhia e assume o controle quando eu estou muito cansada. Eu não poderia querer mais nada de você.

Ele sorriu de volta para mim.

-Obrigado.

* * *

**Tenho certeza que todo mundo tava pensando que a Claire ia ser a criança mais fácil de lidar, né? mas aí, que graça teria?**

**A gente tá na reta final da fic, só pra avisar, mas ainda faltam muuuitas palavras pra encher a mente de vocês .-.**

**Como sempre: REVIEW=TEASER *O***

**Beijos ;*  
Viê  
Bom Fim de Semana **


End file.
